Hidden in Ice
by NekoKayia
Summary: Fantasy AU. Ivan is the tyrant ruler of a small village covered in snow most of the year. None is allowed to leave his domain, so what happens when a shifter, Alfred is brought to him for breaking that exact rule? RusAme.
1. Silence is Key

**Hidden In Ice**

**Chapter 1: Silence is Key**

**Word Count: 4,346**

**Warning: OCCness, AU, blood, um...yeah, that's all for now**

**First chapter, woot! Hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred growled as one of the four guards stepped on his tail again. Why did they keep doing that, it was not as if he was in enough pain already? No, apparently not. They wore heavy clothes and Alfred had to wonder if they were cold. He hoped so, if they were cold it would be like a small victory for him. Why were they so mad at him anyway? He had not done anything wrong, he was just trying to find the nice lady that had helped him. Okay, so he got just a little distracted by his thoughts, that did not mean he had done something wrong, which he hadn't.<p>

Which brought him back to the question, why were they being so mean and dragging him into an unknown place? He had fought at first, but that had been a stupid idea to begin with, though he wasn't one for thinking and now he couldn't walk by himself without pain if he wanted to. One of the guards that wasn't holding him opened a door that stood before them. They walked in, Alfred could almost smell the fear that came off of the guards around him and he had to wonder if he should be scared to. However, at the moment, Alfred could care less if he was in trouble or not, "Sorry to disturb you, my czar." One of the guards said fearfully, "But we found this shifter trying to leave the village boundary." Alfred growled lowly, but went unheeded. Alfred didn't know what they meant by 'village' or 'boundary' but he was upset that they said shifter, sure that was what he was and it would be obvious due to his ears and tail, but he was still upset, the word in this day and age was more of a title you gave an unintelligent animal.

"Very well, leave us." A voice said from in the room. Alfred personally did not like the idea of being alone with whoever was in here with them. Whoever it was had a deep voice with an accent that Alfred didn't recognize, the voice seemed almost childishly sweet but at the same time promised death and despair to any who crossed it. Alfred was dropped almost immediately, though it hurt to hit the cold stone, it also felt nice on his skin. He laid there, not moving as he heard the door close behind him. Alfred heard the sound of boots hitting the stone floor in almost a rhythmic way, "If you have anything to say in your defense, now is the time to speak."

Alfred did not even bother to look up or even twitch a muscle. Speak in his defense? The man did not sound like he was even interested in hearing such a thing, so why did he even ask in the first place? To seem merciful? That was a possibility, whatever the reason, Alfred stayed mute, "You have nothing to say?" Why did the strange man sound almost disappointed at that? "Are you that guilty of your crime?" What crime? "Well, if that is the case then I suppose that you will accept the consequences then, da?" What was da? Alfred had never heard of it before. There was a long moment of silence, "You are a quiet one...I am wondering if you are staying so to annoy me, I must warn you that it will not work."

Alfred stared blankly at the wall that he could see, there were no windows and Alfred wondered why that was, he would have loved to have looked out upon the world at the moment. Maybe the man would punish him for doing whatever it as he had apparently done, but instead he heard the door open again. Somebody entered the room. Alfred recognized the sent and looked towards the entrance/exit. Yes, there she was. Alfred was happy to see her, he wagged his tail a bit to show this, it was a slow, short gesture but Alfred hopped it was good enough. She looked at Alfred with shock, she looked past at whoever else was in the room. Alfred felt concerned for her safety until he heard the man speak again, "Sister?" She had a brother?

"Brother...what is going on?" She sounded worried, she always did, she was so nice like that. Though it upset Alfred when she cried, which she did a lot.

"Do you know this shifter?" Maria nodded and went up to Alfred, kneeling down next to him. Alfred stat up shakily, knowing that Maria would try to help him, and he was quite heavy.

"Yes, I was meaning to tell you, this is Alfred, I found him near my farm, I thought he was an animal at first. I know you have told me to be careful and not be so trusting towards strange things, but he was wounded and bleeding and I could not leave him out in the cold like that." Maria cried, "And then I got home and he was gone, I went looking for him, he got into trouble a lot and I feared that he had done something wrong, so I came to talk to you about it. I was not wanting to find him here though."

"Sister..." The man came around Alfred and crouched by Maria. Alfred thought about trying to protect Maria from this mysterious man. But he was her brother right? He would not harm her. Said mysterious man, who was now was in Alfred's view, had violet eyes, he had baige hair, and if he was standing he would be very tall. He had a childish face with a small smile, though there was concern in his features, "Stop it." He asked, though it almost seemed like he was trying to calm her down. Trying the key word in that sentence since Maria did not calm down in the slightest. The man glared at Alfred as if it was his fault, Alfred glared back with the thought of, 'Don't just sit there like an idiot, do something!' running through his head.

"Ivan, I know that I should not ask, but please excuse Alfred from whatever he has done." Maria pleaded.

"He tried to cross the boarder." Ivan said, still glaring at Alfred with that small smile on his lips, "And he said nothing to defend himself."

"Please brother, he does not seem to know any better. I can explain everything, and I will, if you will let me." Ivan seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. Maria looked relieved.

"Fine, but not in front of him." Ivan said, gesturing towards Alfred. Ivan stood up, Maria followed his suit, Alfred wondered what was to happen to him. Maybe some of the guards would come back and drag him off again, Alfred hoped that was not the case. Apparently somebody heard his hope because Ivan led his sister out of the room and with one last warning glance at Alfred, he closed the door.

-

Ivan stood in front of his sister, who was sitting in a chair in a sitting room. She looked stressed and was still crying a bit, "Sister, I know that you are worried, but you should not have helped him."

"He was injured, I could not just leave him there." Ivan resisted the urge to sigh at how big hearted his sister could be, it would probably be the death of her.

"If you found him by your farm then he most likely came from the United Kingdom. You know that shifters from there are very violent."

"He has not hurt anything, none of the livestock and not me, Alfred is perfectly safe." Maria defended, she could be stubborn like that.

"If he is really so kind as you say then why and how would he be out near the boarder injured?" Ivan asked, trying to get some sense into his sister.

"I-I do not know..." Maria said uncertainly.

"Exactly, if he does not tell you things like that, then he is hiding something big,da? He is not trust-worthy."

"No, he cannot speak." Maria said. Ivan was surprised at that, the blond had growled at the guards at one point, so his vocal cords should be fine, maybe he was pretending not to talk so that he would not be liable to answer important questions, "I think that Alfred had been in his animal form for a long time. He understands what others are saying, but he is very..." Maria seemed to search for a word.

"Animalistic?" Ivan suggested helpfully, Maria seemed hesitant to call him that, but with lack of a better word, nodded in confirmation, "That makes it worst." Ivan pointed out.

"Brother, please, Alfred is very sweet, he just did not know that there was a law that forbad one from leaving the village." Ivan did sigh this time, how long had this Alfred character been with his sister? Too long, she was really attached already. Ivan did not want to hurt his sister, but he was sure that there was something dangerous that Alfred was hiding. And there was no way Ivan was going to let Alfred take advantage of his sister's generous nature.

"Alright, I will not be to hard on him." Maria looked up at him with relief, "However, I would like to keep him close for a while to make sure that he is as innocent as you say he is." Maria seemed to look worried.

"Alright...but what do you mean?"

"I mean that he will stay here for a while, away from youч." Ivan said, when it looked like his sister was going to break down again he continued, "I promise you that no harm will come to him until I am one hundred percent sure that he is dangerous. I give you my word on that." However, in the mean time Maria would be away from Alfred and her attachment would become faded, making things easier for him. Maria calmed slightly, nodding, probably knowing that was as good as she was going to get.

-

Alfred had not meant to fall asleep, but he had been exhausted, it made sense. Still, when he realized that he was waking up, he quickly sat up, careful not to strain his injuries more then it had been yesterday. He was in a bed, which was more comfortable then the cold floor he had fallen asleep on. Still, this wasn't his home and it wasn't the home of Maria. Where was she? The last time Alfred saw her she had left with her brother. Alfred looked around the room, nobody was in the room other than Alfred. That was good, he stretched a bit, yawning widely. Maybe he should just curl back up and sleep again. However, his growling stomach seemed to have a different idea.

Alfred slowly stood up, going to the door in the room, he opened it, looking around. He could smell something coming from the kitchen, causing him to start drooling, whatever it was, it smelled delicious. Alfred looked around, checking to make sure nobody was around before following the smell. Alfred stepped into what was probably the kitchen, he did not see anybody inside. In fact, now that he thought about it he had not seen anybody yet. That seemed a bit strange, but he quickly forgot about it in favor of a pot that contained the food, he went to it, examining it for any signs of some sort of trap. Upon finding none, Alfred reached for the pot to get whatever meal was inside, but as soon as he touched it, he drew his hand back with a yelp. Alfred put his burned finger to his mouth, cursing himself for being stupid enough to not tell that the thing was to warm to touch, "I see that you are awake." Alfred jumped at the voice, taking his burning fingers out of his mouth and turning to look at whoever it was. Alfred recognized the other as Ivan, Maria's brother. Alfred nodded his head, relaxing just a little, he still did not know what to think of this Ivan character, "I would suggest you let that cool before trying to eat it." Alfred felt a bit of panic, had Ivan seen him hurt himself? If so, how long had he been there? Why hadn't Alfred noticed his presence earlier?

Ivan saw a bit of panic cross the young blonde's face, so he had not known that Ivan was there, either that or he was a very good a actor. Ivan went over to where the food was cooling, Alfred had taken a step back for every step Ivan had stepped towards him until Alfred was close to a wall on the other side of the kitchen, "I am not going to hurt you." Ivan commented, "If that was my intention, I would have done so while you were asleep." Alfred did not move from his spot, seeming ready to run at any second if need be, "Maria told me some interesting things that convinced me to not punish you yet, da?" Ivan asked Alfred cheerfully. Alfred seemed to look behind Ivan at the mention of his sister.

"She is back at her farm." Safe from your influence, "She has a lot of work to do and cannot watch you. So you shall be staying here as my guest." So that I can prove your guilt.

Alfred continued staring at him, Maria had said that he understood English, "You do understand, da?" Alfred hesitated before nodding in conferment, "Good. While I am not going to harm you, I have made no claim to helping with whatever injuries you have or develop." Ivan said cheerfully, "If you need any medical supplies just ask." If Alfred really could talk then he would probably assume that Maria had not told Ivan. He might speak, but if he did not then Alfred was probably smarter then he looked, which was not saying much.

Ivan sat down at one of the chairs at a table in the connecting dinning room. He watched Alfred, who stared back, they sat like that for a while before Alfred finally looked away, back to his fingers, now ignoring Ivan, which Ivan found perfectly acceptable. Alfred examined his wound, inspecting the damage. Alfred looked at Ivan, Ivan simply smiled at him, earning a glare in return. Several more minutes passed before Alfred slowly sat down where he was, looking back at the pot as though that would make the food cool quicker, though it shouldn't be long until that became a reality, "I think that it would be easier to eat sitting at the table." Ivan said finally, but Alfred just tilted his head to the side slightly as though confused. Ivan sighed, standing to go check on said food, Alfred instantly tensed as Ivan moved, but he didn't stand up. Ivan removed the lid, some steam rose up but it seemed cool enough to eat now. Ivan looked at Alfred, who was licking his lips in hunger. Good. Ivan pulled down a bowl and filled it with some soup before holding it out to the blonde, "You are to come and get your food, da?" Ivan said, it was not a demand, request or question, it was a stated fact.

Alfred looked at Ivan with a look of distaste, but his eyes went to the food in Ivan's hand. Alfred shifted uncomfortably as his stomach growled at him to just take the fucking food. Alfred stood up again, a bit more grudgingly this time, and slowly made his way to Ivan, watching the taller constantly for any hint of danger. Alfred grabbed the bowl, Ivan was tempted to hold on to see how the other reacted, but decided to let the younger take the bowl from him. Alfred instantly retreated, Ivan pretended not to notice or care as he served himself. Alfred drank the bowl of warm food slowly and curiously at first, but apparently decided he liked it and picked up the pace, downing it in a couple of minutes. Ivan wasn't even half way finished with his own meal yet.

Alfred licked his lips, getting some of the juices off that didn't happened to make it in his mouth. There was some on the front of his shirt, proving how messy of an eater he truly was. Ivan drew his attention back on his stew/soup, taking another bite. Ivan was aware that Alfred was moving, Ivan assumed that he was going to go back to his room or perhaps explore the house. However, when the shifter stopped beside him, Ivan looked up at the other curiously, Alfred leaned down cautiously so that he could look Ivan in the eye. Maybe he was trying to figure something out, whatever the reason, Ivan didn't move back to regain his personal space. However, what Ivan didn't suspect was for the other to lean in more and lick his cheek before leaning back up and leaving the room as if nothing had happened. Ivan stared after the blonde, trying to process what just happened, Alfred had licked him? That was a strange thing to do, most did not come in the same room as him, and none came within such close proximity unless threatened or forced. Ivan took another bite, but his thoughts were focused elsewhere.

Ivan had looked in every room he could think of, but he could not find Alfred anywhere. Annoyance and anger was starting to take over as it was becoming more apparent that Alfred had left, he would need to get the guards on that as soon as possible. Ivan went to his room, opening the door to his closet to grab his trademark jacket. Ivan froze, looking down at the sight of Alfred curled up asleep on one of Ivan's coats. Ivan knelt down, looking curiously at the blonde. Ivan watched, looking for any sign that Alfred was indeed awake, but he found none. Why was the other here of all places? Ivan found it strangely endearing and he had to remind himself that it was probably one of Alfred's tricks. Then again Ivan doubted that the other could do much to Ivan to affect him in any way, shape, or form. Ivan hesitated before giving into his urge and reached out a hand to touch one of Alfred's ear, it twitched slightly but Alfred continued to sleep. Ivan smiled happily for the first time in a long time. Ivan scratched behind the ear curiously, the fur felling nice under his touch. Alfred tilted his head slightly to grant better access as he sighed happily, still asleep. Though it did not stay that way for long as Alfred's eyes slowly opened, sleep fogging them, he raised his eyes to look at Ivan. Alfred's eyes widened in shock before he sat up and moved back a bit, Ivan withdrew his hand. Alfred's face was holding a large blush and He had raised his hand to the ear that Ivan had been touching, covering it as though trying to hide it from the taller. Ivan chuckled, "And what are you doing in here?" Ivan knew the other was not going to answer his question but he asked anyway.

As predicted, Alfred stayed silent, looking away from Ivan, blush growing a bit. Ivan tilted his head, wondering what the blonde could be thinking, "Can you really not speak?" Ivan mused to himself out loud, Alfred shook his head in the negative. Ivan raised an eyebrow, "So you cannot talk?" another shake of the head, "But you can understand me?" A nod this time, "That is very strange, are you mute?" a hesitation before a shake of the head, "Then why can't you speak?"

Alfred gave him a look, "Ah da, yes or no questions only I suppose." Ivan observed Alfred thoughtfully, the blond was like an open book and any emotion he seemed to have was written all over his face. There was an unguarded and almost innocent look about the other. Ivan knew he would know if Alfred lied to him, "Are you hiding something?" Alfred looked at himself and then down at the shirt he was wearing and then another confused expression towards Ivan, "I meant like a secret." Alfred nodded his head in aferment but then shrugged. Well that was a bit of a mixed signal, Ivan thought for a moment, "If you could talk would you tell me?" Alfred seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging, tail wagging a bit as he smiled blissfully. Such a strange one, "How long have you been in your animal form?" Alfred watched him, "Alright, I give a time and you point up to say longer and down to say shorter, da?" Alfred hesitated before nodding. It was usually rare for shifters to stay in their animal form for even an entire day, since they usually changed back when they slept, but Alfred was further gone then just a day, "A month?" Alfred raised his hand in the air so it stretched as far as it could, "Alright...two months?" Alfred rolled his eyes, standing up, arm still outstretched. Ivan blinked, "Alright so a lot longer I'm guessing...a year?" Ivan expected to tell him lower, but he didn't move a muscle other then to blink, "Longer then a year...five? Ten? Twenty? Forty? Eighty?" Ivan stared at Alfred, "Longer still? Alright, I give up then." Alfred sat down, accepting that. Shifters usually did live for thousands of years, if they were lucky that was. Alfred was obviously young, but Ivan didn't know just how young, which did not help in his guessing.

Ivan stared at Alfred for a while, if Alfred had really been in his animal form for that long then... "Come with me." Ivan said, grabbing Alfred's arm anyway and pulling him up and towards another room. Alfred followed, somewhat curious. Ivan pulled Alfred into the bathroom, stopping the other in front of a mirror before letting go to observe the other's reaction. Alfred stared at his reflection in the mirror in complete shock, then at Ivan with a look between awe and uncertainty. Alfred reached his hand to his blond hair as he watched his reflection repeat the movement. Alfred stared intently at it, getting as close as he could with the sink in the way. Several minutes passed by where Alfred seemed to be trying to imprint the image of himself in his memory and occasionally touching something or moving as though checking to see if it was really him. Ivan moved so that he was behind Alfred, and that seemed to break the other's trance as he turned to look at Ivan curiously, "I suppose you are not lying then." Ivan muttered, thinking.

He supposed he owed his sister an apology then. But Alfred did say he had a secret, though he seemed uncertain as to whether or not he would talk about it if he could. Still, that would make sense why Alfred seemed to only comprehend so much. Ivan watched thoughtfully as Alfred inspected the mirror again. Ivan had so many questions he wanted to ask the blonde, but obviously that was not going to happen. So now what? Call his sister back and have her living with this strange man? Ivan didn't like that thought in the slightest. Still, Ivan didn't want anybody leaving his terrain and Alfred apparently did not grasp the concept of that. Ivan did not want to become attached to the shifter for when the other would leave. Ivan remembered the last time people had lived in the castle with him, they had left in the end, all of them, everyone always did. Ivan watched the blonde who had taken to running around in nothing short of happiness, apparently bored of the mirror. Alfred seemed so cheerful...why? He had been distrusting and reclusive earlier. Ivan remembered the ears he had touched earlier, he was not good at judging animals but Alfred was definitely a dog. Well a pup might have been a more accurate description. They were known for their loyalty.

Ivan shook his head, standing up and following Alfred to make sure the other did not break anything of value, it would be a pain to get anything replaced. But had he really just been thinking about keeping Alfred? It did not matter how much loyalty Alfred had, everybody left in the end...unless he helped Alfred. If he taught Alfred some things but not others, made the blond rely on him then Alfred would have no choose but to stay. Ivan smiled, that would work, then Ivan would have a companion for as long as Alfred stayed alive - a couple thousand years at least. Ivan tried to think of a down side or a negative affect, these things usually came with one when offered so easily. But it was highly probable that nobody within hundreds of miles even knew about Alfred except for Maria and Ivan himself. Alfred might hate him...but Ivan supposed he would be used to that. And if Alfred had been in dog form for so long and in the United Kingdom then chances were that Ivan did not need to break him either.

But Ivan was getting ahead of himself, first matter of business was to make Alfred as reliant on him as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivan: I remember you mentioning this! *hugs* you finally put it up<strong>

**Alfred: *sulking in corner* Why am I mute?**

**Me: Because I like playing sick jokes on you?**

**Alfred: T.T Yes you do, you non-american you!**

**Me: *pats* it's alright, at least your cute**

**Alfred: I am going to kill you one of these days**

**Me: *nervous laugh***

**Ivan: This was the most for votes, da?**

**Me: That's right, 11 votes total I believe, the second was 9 votes and I also put that up, but that's irrelevant to this one.**

**Alfred: You have so many stories up**

**Me: I know, how many ones I need to complete? 4 by the time I get all these up. Jeez, I'm going to be so busy! I'll try updating a lot though!**

**Ivan: you are determined to get stories done though, so that is good  
><strong>

**Me: Ja. Hope you all enjoy, tell me what you think of it! And sorry for any errors, did this on my IPod  
><strong>


	2. Plans Made

**Chapter 2: Plans made**

**Word: 5,760**

**Hope you enjoy, sorry for really late update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alfred." Ivan said, calling the blonde by his name for the first time. Alfred stopped and looked at his curiously, "If you wish, I could take a look at that wound of yours." confusion clouded Alfred's features, his head tilting to the side slightly. Alfred seemed to hesitate before he walked up to Ivan, tail waging ever so slightly, uncertainly. Ivan smiled down at the other before turning and walking back down a hallway and into the bathroom that he had brought Alfred to earlier to show the younger the mirror. Ivan was happy to see that the other followed him once again, "Sit down there, da?" Ivan instructed, gesturing to the toilet seat. Alfred followed his instructions, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands resting on the seat. It looked awkward, "Where are you hurt?" Ivan asked, standing near the blonde, his eyes trained on Alfred so he could see the response. Alfred shifted slightly, almost uncertainly but he slowly rose his hand to his chest and laid his hand gently on it, not looking at Ivan. Ivan waited for Alfred to take off his obviously borrowed shirt. When Alfred looked up at Ivan questioning, Ivan assumed that the other did not really get that he needed to take off his shirt. Or if he did, he did not know what to do with the shirt. Ivan stepped closer, grabbing the hem of Alfred's shirt, Alfred jumped a bit, obviously not really expecting that, "Put your hands up." Alfred did so, though slowly as usual. The shirt was a little big for Alfred, so it was easy to pull off the other. When he did Ivan saw bandages running along Alfred's torso, covering almost everything. They were coming undone though, there was blood soaked through the front and there was what looked like some mud mixed in. Ivan wondered what the other had done to get the bandages covered in mud. Ivan took a knife out of his pocket, a flicker of worry, panic and almost a challenging look flashed in Alfred's eyes.<p>

"I am simply cutting the bandages, I do not wish to look for the end." Ivan explained calmly, Alfred gave him a look as Ivan started cutting the bandages off, Ivan read the basic message in Alfred's eyes and answered, "I always have a knife on my person, one never knows when one will need it." Ivan said, pulling off all the bandages and throwing them into the garbage nearby. Alfred had a shallow but long cut running from below his left shoulder to his stomach near his pelvis. Along with several fresh bruises running along his body. Ivan wondered at first if the other could possibly have some broken ribs, but he supposed that Alfred wouldn't be quite so enthusiastic if that was the case. Ivan noticed that the wound had started to heal itself closed. However, it seemed to have reopened, though it was not bleeding at the moment. Still, it seemed to threaten infection. Ivan went to a small cupboard and pulled out some disinfectant, some cotton balls and fresh bandages. Ivan went back toward the other, kneeling down and pouring disinfectant on a cotton ball. Ivan noticed how Alfred scrunched his nose up in response to the smell, probably ten times worse to his sensitive nose."This is going to sting." Ivan warned, Alfred nodded, seeming to brace himself as Ivan put the disinfectant on his opened wound. Alfred hissed sharply, in surprise, but didn't make any other sign of pain. After a while that response changed as Alfred started sniffing, scrunching up his noise in distaste and letting out a sneeze once. Thankfully Alfred seemed to have enough common sense to sneeze away from Ivan, though Alfred made a small noise that told Ivan that sneezing was not the most pleasant thing when injured.

Ivan finished disinfecting it and wrapped the others torso in fresh bandages, "There, that is better, da?" Ivan asked happily, "Though you should probably get some clean clothes." Ivan hummed, mostly to himself. Ivan picked up the soiled bandages to throw them away along with the pink cotton balls and threw them into a waste basket nearby, "Come, I am sure we can find you something to wear." even though Alfred was smaller then Ivan, he was hoping he could find some older clothes from when he was younger. Ivan went back to the bedroom, knowing that Alfred was following him. Ivan looked through a large wardrobe and his closet before finally settling on the smallest clothes he could find, "These will have to do for now." Ivan sighed in defeat, handing the folded clothes to Alfred. Alfred wagged his long tail either way and stood up, pulling the shirt over his bare chest. 'Well at least he seems to knows how to at least get dressed.' Ivan thought.

Ivan did not expect the other to sit on the floor and start pulling his pant off. Ivan knew he should have turned around to give the other at least some privacy, but Ivan was a bit shocked, he had definitely not seen that coming at all. And Alfred did not seem to get that anything was off. After a couple seconds of fumbling, Alfred got the old, mud covered clothes off and the new ones Ivan had given on. Alfred was twisting to try and see where his tail connected to his lower back, which was kind of comical, though he seemed to give up, satisfied with a couple of experimental wags, "You are not very modest, are you?" Ivan wondered, kneeling so he was more to Alfred's current height. Alfred looked curiously at Ivan, giving that small tilt of the head that told Ivan that Alfred had no idea what Ivan was talking about. Though Ivan supposed the blond had been relatively naked in his animal for a long while now, "Never mind." Ivan muttered, thinking for a moment, he was still curious about Alfred. Like where Alfred got the wound across his torso, that if anything raised some questions. Still, he couldn't just ask Alfred, even if the other told the truth when asked, he couldn't speak. The whole mute thing really was getting old. After about ten minutes of Ivan being lost in his thoughts Alfred pawed at Ivan's knee, successfully gaining his attention. Alfred sat up proudly, Ivan realized that the other was trying to show off that the he had dressed himself, though the shirt was backwards. Ivan chuckled, "Your shirt is backwards." Ivan said amused as the blond pouted. Ivan shifted closer to help the other right the mistake, but Alfred backed up a bit, "I am only helping, da?" Ivan explained.

Alfred shook his head, making Ivan tilt his head, confused until Alfred took the shirt back off, which seemed to be more difficult for him then putting on the clothes. After a minute Alfred was able to put it on, this time he seemed to make sure it was on the right way. He looked back at Ivan, silently asking if it was right, "That is better." Ivan said, realizing that Alfred had wanted to do it himself, as long as the other did not make a habit of doing so it was somewhat cute. Alfred wagged his tail happily, glad to have gotten it right, "I am guessing you have already explored this place?" Alfred nodded, be probably wouldn't have gotten to see everything in the large building, but he had had an opportunity to look around a little while Ivan was eating earlier, but Ivan would show Alfred around soon so that he hopefully wouldn't get lost as easy. However, that was for another time. Alfred tilted his head, as though curious to what Ivan was thinking, "You come from the United Kingdom, da?" Ivan asked, he was wondering if he had been right in that assumption. Alfred hesitated, looking a bit confused and taken aback before shaking his head in the negative, Ivan had not expected that, Maria's farm was very close to the border and Alfred had obviously been around humans since he understood speech very well. Then again, Alfred did not grasp some meanings and laws, so it was possible that Alfred did not know where he was from, "Do you know where you are from?" another negative shake of the head, that explained things then. Nobody from the United Kingdom came to visit because anybody who set foot into his terrain was not allowed to leave and word of that had spread quite negatively, so nobody would come looking for Alfred. He just hoped it was that Kingdom that Alfred had come from, he hated that place and it's monarchy. Ivan patted Alfred's head, who smiled a bit more at the gesture, a strange person indeed. Ivan stood up and started walking away, pleased when Alfred followed suit, probably out of curiosity. What should he do? Making somebody completely obedient was not an easy matter and it took a while to do as well. He did not want to show the blond all the places within the castle just then, mostly because he did not quite trust the blond. Still it had been a long time since anybody had ever staying around for a long and none had ever been like Alfred either. So doing something with his new...guest seemed like a nice idea, but what did one normally do to keep others and themselves entertained? Ivan did not have an answer, perhaps Alfred could think of something, while he may not have much experience in playing with others either he, unlike Ivan, had at least been around other people.

It was worth a shot, "Alfred," Ivan said, "I am afraid that I do not know how to entertain us, is there something you would like to do?" Alfred blinked a couple times blankly then got a thoughtful expression, Ivan wondered how often the other had to think of things, judging the expression on Alfred's face not very often. Just when Ivan was about to give up Alfred brightened and made a lot of really random hand gestures, it was Ivan's turn to stare blankly at the other. Alfred pouted, then moved passed Ivan, turning to make sure that Ivan was following, which he was. After a little Alfred reached the front door, and he looked at Ivan as he put a hand on it, "Nyet, you may not go outside." Alfred's expression went from one of blissful enthusiasm to looking like Ivan had given an order for Alfred's family to be killed in front of him. Did Alfred even have a family? That was off topic. Ivan watched as Alfred sunk into the corner, back to Ivan and an air of doom and depression surrounding him. Ivan wondered how one could change attitudes so quickly, maybe Alfred was bi-polar. Alfred looked back at Ivan, tears in his eyes and Ivan swore he heard a small whimper coming from the other, "Nyet." Ivan said firmly, unwilling to fall for the puppy dog eyes Alfred was giving at the moment. Alfred looked hurt once again and turned his back on Ivan again, ignoring him completely it seemed. After a couple seconds Alfred reached out a hand and played with the door knob, trying to open it, Ivan flicked one of the animal ear, making Alfred let go of the handle and hold his ear, glowering at Ivan before turning back to the corner and sulking. Ivan hesitated before turning and heading towards a couch to sit down and could watch the other, not wishing to stand by the door any longer but did not trust Alfred enough to leave, even if it was locked. Alfred watched him a while before looking back to the large door, but did not move towards it again. Ivan rested his head on his hand, wondering how long Alfred was going to sit there like that, hopefully not too much longer. Ivan stared at Alfred for a long while, who moved occasionally showing either his impatience or discomfort, maybe both. It was boring, that was for sure, Ivan would rather be doing paperwork.

Ivan opened his eyes, his head laying on the arm of the couch and only then did he realize he had been sleeping. He really needed to stay awake more often. Ivan blinked, looking around but he didn't see Alfred anywhere but the door was still closed and locked. He was about to get up and search for the blond when he glanced down at himself to see Alfred sleeping, laying curled up right next to Ivan's leg, head resting on Ivan's knee. Ivan tilted his head a little bit, wasn't Alfred angry with him for not letting him outside like he seemingly wanted? Was he not terrified or intimidated by Ivan like most were? It did not appear so, though it was almost equally strange that a complete stranger would be so comfortable with sleeping so close if he did not consider Alfred was still, in some ways, a dog. Ivan smiled, having Alfred around might not actually be all that bad, it was like having a pet that was able to understand one and listen to rules quickly. Ivan took off one of his gloves again and ran his hand over Alfred's ear and hair. Alfred stirred a bit but didn't move enough to indicate that he was awake. Ivan did that a couple more times, a little fascinated by the feeling of dog fur and human hair. It was quite a unique combination. He noticed that Alfred wasn't breathing as calmly as he did in sleep, showing that he was most likely awake, "You are awake, da?" Alfred nodded a little, "Were you not angry with me?" another small nod followed closely by a yawn, he still had not opened his eyes yet. Ivan rested his hand on Alfred's head. He did not want to ask the blond why he was sleeping next to him because honestly Ivan liked it a bit, the other was warm and it was nice to have somebody else so close. So if he didn't ask maybe Alfred would not think it strange, but while he had this opportunity, "How did you get that wound of yours I wonder?" Alfred did not answer of course, but that was not what Ivan was looking for. Alfred tensed a bit, opening his eyes groggily. After a moment Ivan withdrew his hand, "Interesting, you have stronger mental defenses then most, I would not have expected that. Or perhaps you are just a little too spacey."

Alfred sat up, stretching a bit and then gave Ivan a perplexed look, making the taller chuckle, "Nothing, come on, you are hungry, da?" Alfred brightened, nodding his head as the thought of sleep seemed to leave him and he stood up, going towards the kitchen but turned and waited for Ivan before he reached the entryway. Ivan smiled and went into the kitchen, Alfred followed after him. Ivan started pulling out some items and unlike last time, Alfred stayed close, watching curiously, "I do not want you burning yourself on something, you should not stand so close." Ivan commented. Alfred took a couple steps back, lip sticking out in a pout before looking for something else to occupy his time. Good, Ivan did not want Alfred learning how to cook or make his own food. Ivan looked over at the other occasionally, and Alfred had actually taken to looking at the refrigerator. There were little notes or letters on there that Ivan had put to remind himself of some things, "Those are just notes, I should really just throw them away." Alfred looked at him and smiled happily, which confused him. The blond took all of the papers off the fridge, jumping when a magnet fell, but cautiously put it back, looking at Ivan as though wondering if he would be upset. Ivan pretended not to notice, he was much more curious about what the blond was going to be doing with the papers, was he going to throw them away? Well Ivan was not too apposed to Alfred helping to clean a little.

Alfred circled the kitchen a few times before sitting down on an area of the floor he apparently deemed worthy and started tearing up the pieces of paper. Ivan glared and put what he was making into the oven and quickly washed his hands and put his gloves back on before walking towards Alfred, "Alfred, what are you doing?" Ivan asked warningly, earning a glance from the blond, "Do not be tearing the paper, that will make a mess." Ivan said, and already there were little pieces of papers scattered everywhere. Ivan was about to reach out and take the things from Alfred when Alfred stopped what he was doing, looking at Ivan as he tapped the ground, Ivan tilted his head at the other before looking at where Alfred was tapping. He saw pieces of paper, but then he saw something he had not been expecting.

_"Hello Ivan."_ Ivan blinked at the message, each letter written in different inks and different handwriting. Ivan knelled down and then looked back at the blond.

"You can write?" Ivan asked shocked. Alfred nodded happily, "How is that?" Alfred looked around for a moment before starting to tear up some more of the papers, Ivan waited patiently until Alfred arranged the next sentence, it took a while actually.

_"My Brother gave me old newspapers so we could talk. He cut it up for me."_

"I see, that is interesting." Ivan said, "So I suppose we have a form of communication." But now what could he ask? Now that Alfred could actually answer, maybe start with some of the earlier questions he had not gotten answers to, "How long have you been in your animal state?" Alfred looked at the paper, then the next and continued, and then showed Ivan the paper, "No dates...here." Ivan took one of the papers that had less on it and pulled out one of the many pens he kept in his pocket and wrote a few of each numbers one through nine before handing it back. Alfred smiled and tore them as well, putting them together before leaning back a bit so Ivan could see, "Two hundred years? That is quite a long time." Ivan said, looking at Alfred, "If I am not mistaken that was about the time the civil war ended in the United Kingdom, da? And Shifters lost all their rights?" Alfred's ears fell a little as he looked down sadly, nodding, "So you lied then, you are from the United Kingdom?" Alfred's eyes widened as if he caught that and he shifted uncomfortably, knowing he had been caught in a lie. Ivan's eyes narrowed, "I do not like being lied to, you will learn that quickly. I will not punish you for it this time, but next time you shall not be so fortunate." Because he was still happy that he had some way of talking to the blond. Alfred also narrowed his eyes, a small growl emitting from him, but it died just as quickly and he looked back down, arranging the letters slowly. When he was done he withdrew his hand but didn't look up and Ivan read it.

_"Please do not take me back."_ Ivan re-read it for a moment, mulling the statement over.

"You lied so that I would not take you back?" Ivan asked in wonder, Alfred nodded, still not looking up, "You would rather stay here?" Another nod. Ivan stared at the blond in shock before smiling a little and pulling the other towards him. Alfred looked confused and worried at first, but then Ivan hugged him closely and he felt Alfred relax, "Nyet, I am not going to give you back." Ivan said, and really he did not think he could have asked for a more perfect thing. He had never known anybody who would rather stay here with him then be elsewhere and it made him...happy, something he did not usually experience unless linked with sadistic pleasure. Alfred smiled happily, giving Ivan a small lick on the cheek. Ivan smiled, "That is not how you thank somebody you know." Alfred moved back a little so he could look at Ivan and tilted his head curiously. Ivan smirked and brought his lips the Alfred's gently and then pulled away. Alfred blinked, a look of bewilderment on his face, it was quite cute actually, then he smiled and kissed Ivan in the same manner. He pulled back and wagged his tail happily, making Ivan chuckle, "You really are a cute pet." Alfred tilted his head, as if trying to figure out whether to be insulted or not, but then pulled back completely and wrote a new message.

_"What are you anyway?"_ Ivan looked up at Alfred, amused and somewhat surprised.

"So you know I am not human? Was it the eyes that gave it away?" Alfred moved some letters around once again.

_"Is there something wrong with your eyes? I knew from the smell."_

"Not very many humans have purple eyes. I suppose it makes sense that you would have heightened senses, I hear most shifters do." Ivan pondered for a moment, should he tell Alfred what he was? He did not know how the other would react, Alfred was such a strange person that Ivan did not know how he would react to most anything. Still, he had been okay with lots of things Ivan had not expected so far, so would this be the same? Only one way to find out, "To answer your question, I am a demon." Ivan smirked at Alfred, "Does that scare you?" Alfred smiled, leaning down and changing the message.

_"Should it?"_ Alfred smirked at him, showing he wasn't really scared, Ivan chuckled, glad to see the other had a sense of humor at least, _"I have not seen a demon before recently. I thought they had horns."_ It was true that demons were harder to come by, most had been killed by some hero or another. Since they were known for their...cruel nature many humans did try and kill them. Horns however where just some legend some drunk idiot probably dreamt up.

"Nyet, no horns." Ivan said, running his hand through his hair, "That is a myth. I am a little surprised you are not too worried though. If you know about the horn rumor then what about the more popular ones about us eating humans and burning half the world and whispering poison and all that?"

_"Well, there are rumors about shifters being savage creatures. I guess I do not help that argument. But what about Maria? She was really nice and she is a demon too."_ Yes, a sweet demon was not something one came by very often. Only about two percent of their entire population was ever considered good and his older sister was one of those few.

"Da, I suppose you are right about that. I forgot you knew her. But my other sister is not as nice." And she would probably be back to visit him soon. That was a depressing thought. Ivan read the next message.

_"You have two sisters?"_

"That is right, the one you met is Maria, my big sister. My little sister is Natalia."

_"Is the food done yet?"_

"You really do have a one-track mind. Nyet, it will take a while to cook." Alfred pouted at that, then sat thinking for a moment, as if wanting to know what to ask, Ivan beat him to it, "Where did you get that cut on your chest?" Alfred hesitated before reaching for the letters, "And do not lie this time, da?" Alfred looked up at him then back down at the letters, sighing and changing them from what he was about to put.

_"A personal fight. I wish not to talk about it."_ Ivan frowned, that was not a very good answer, but then Alfred was moving them again, _"Why can we not go outside?"_

"I do not like the snow. It is cold and damp." Ivan said, it was a good enough answer anyway. Alfred pouted slightly, tilting his head.

_"Can I go outside?"_ Ivan shook his head in the negative.

"Nyet, I do not want you running off and getting lost like you did with my Sister." More like he did not trust Alfred to not run off elsewhere, even if he had said he did not want to go back to the kingdom he had lived in before, that could possibly be a lie. Alfred gave those puppy dog eyes again, "We are not repeating this conversation." Alfred pouted and then rearranged the letters again.

_"But I have to go."_ Ivan stared blankly at Alfred.

"You cannot be serious." Alfred looked hurt and nodded, shifting a little uncomfortably. Alright, so it made sense. Alfred hadn't gone to the bathroom since...a while now. He would need to learn to use the bathroom like a normal person, that was for sure, but it took time to teach one that, "Alright fine fine, but only this once." Ivan said, "And you have to be back soon or I will send the guards after you." Alfred winced, seeming to recall that encounter, and nodded in understanding, standing up and following Ivan happily to the door. Ivan pulled out a key and unlocking the door before looking at Alfred, who only had minimal clothes, he would need boots and a coat at least. Ivan started walking towards his room to get some clothes for Alfred, but hadn't gotten more then five steps when he heard the door open. Ivan looked back shocked, to see Alfred happily walking outside, "Alfred?" Ivan asked, walking back to the door, and standing by it. He would have expected Alfred to come right back inside to get out of the cold, but that wasn't what he saw. Alfred seemed very content outside, even when the snow was half way to his knees, he was running through it happily. Ivan watched in interest as Alfred gleefully played in the snow, sometimes rolling in it much like a dog would do and then climbing a tree, probably something he had not been able to do for a while. At one point Alfred seemed to realize that Ivan was standing by the door watching him, and ran over, stopping by Ivan and pulling on his sleeve while looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Nyet, I do not like the cold." Ivan repeated, stepping a bit back from the door to emphasis the point, Alfred pouted, "You should at least put on some shoes at least, you are going to get frost bite. And I believe that you were wanting to go to the bathroom, not play in the snow." Alfred sulked a bit, but nodded a bit, "I will call you in ten minutes, be sure to answer." Alfred perked up at that, nodding before taking off into the snow again. Ivan shook his head, closing the door against the cold and walking back into the house, he didn't have to wait very long, for honestly ten minutes was like a blink of an eye, otherwise he might go and try getting some things done, but he would wait and see if Alfred would try running away. Instead, Ivan went into the kitchen and picked up all the pieces of paper and put them in a pile, he would keep them until he found something better for Alfred to use to communicate with. In the mean time, these would have to do. Ivan set them down at the table and sat down there. About ten minutes later, Ivan was going to stand and go to fetch Alfred when he heard the door open and Alfred came inside the kitchen, looking more cheerful then Ivan had seen him for the last few days, almost glowing. Alfred came over to him, putting his arms around Ivan and snuggling into his scarf happily. A little taken aback by the affectionate gesture, Ivan hugged Alfred back, though he was wet and cold, Ivan did not notice much at the moment. Alfred moved his head out of the taller's neck before kissing Ivan full on the lips, letting it linger there a moment before pulling away completely, "Do you like the snow that much?" Alfred nodded enthusiastically, making Ivan smiled a bit, "How strange." Alfred shrugged.

"Come, let us get you dried off, I do hope you did not get frost bite." Ivan said, "You should sit by the fire at least." Alfred nodded, starting to walk away. He paused before he was about to leave the room though and looked back at Ivan, as though expecting the other to come. Ivan smiled a bit and stood up, always so needy, that's what dogs were, but really he didn't mind all that much, it gave him something to do in the future. Ivan followed Alfred to the living room, watching as Alfred sat down a couple feet away from the fire, rocking back and forth so that he wasn't staying still.

Ivan knelled by Alfred who looked up at him smiling. Ivan petted Alfred's head curiously, this time the other didn't move away, but leaned into the touch a bit, accepting the attention. Ivan moved his gloved hand to Alfred's dog ears, rubbing it, making Alfred wag his tail happily. Alfred gave Ivan a curious look, probabaly wondering what brought on the random affection, "I have not really seen many shifters." Ivan said to explain, really though Alfred was such a strange case that Ivan couldn't help but be fascinated as well as curious, especially how he would react to certain things and touches. However, it was also probably because Ivan hadn't had any human contact except for his sister very rarely for a very long time. In a way he supposed he craved it, not that he would ever admit to such things. Ivan trailed his hand down to Alfred's jaw, tracing the bone there.

"Why don't you speak?" Ivan questioned. Alfred blinked a couple times, his expression was one Ivan could not recognize, surprisingly, and the blond just shrugged. Not even reacting to their close proximity or Ivan touching him so strangely. Interesting. Ivan ran his hand further down, feeling Alfred's smooth neck before trailing down the others chest, feeling the wet clothes, but also some of the muscles underneath that moved slightly under his touch, when he reached the shifters hips Alfred shifted. Ivan looked up to see the other blushing and looking flustered. Ivan smiled a bit moving his hand back to the others cheek, "Do you know this feeling?" He asked, mostly referring to the small bits of pleasure Alfred was probably feeling at the small touches. Alfred looked into Ivan's eyes before blushing deeper and looking away, nodding a bit. Interesting. That made Ivan curious. Well, he wouldn't take Alfred just now or yet, but he wanted to get the blond used to his touches.

Ivan brought Alfred's lips up to meet his own, this time slipping his tongue inside. Alfred blinked, but closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and wrapping his arms hesitantly around Ivan's neck. Ivan didn't mind as he explored the others mouth before pulling back a back and chuckling, "I need to teach you to brush our teeth." Alfred tilted his head, looking confused. Ivan shook his head, pecking the others lips again before pulling away from Alfred, "Now, I have some work, but you be good and don't get into anything, da?" Alfred kept the look of confusion on his face, he really was like a curious child at times. He seemed so innocent. Ivan walked out of the living room.

Alfred watched him before sighing heavily and curling up by the fire, frowning into the flames before yawning widely and drifting off.

* * *

><p>Ivan finished what he was doing and walked back towards the living room, it had been just as quiet as it usually was when there wasn't any people. The thought that he hadn't locked the door back up made him suddenly wonder if Alfred had left, but he saw the other laying on his back on the floor by the fireplace, mouth open and a bit of drool making it's way out of his mouth. One of his hands was resting under his shirt on his stomach as the other was stretched over his head. Ivan walked to the other, but Alfred made no move to show wakefulness, "You nap a lot." Then again, most dogs slept a lot, still, was it healthy for a human to sleep so much? Alfred didn't move. Ivan picked the other up carefully, one arm around Alfred's shoulders and the other under his legs. Ivan supposed it was getting late, so it was alright, but he should try making Alfred get to a more normal sleep schedule then this. Alfred curled into Ivan's chest as he stood up. Ivan started walking away and Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, making him look down, but Alfred was still sleeping peacefully.<p>

Smiling a bit, Ivan continued, pulling the other closer to him to let Alfred snuggle in his sleep. That was actually kind of cute, Ivan did not things to be cute often, but he found that his new-found pet was just that at times like these. Alfred sighed, near his ear, seeming happy, "Arthur." Ivan stopped walking, shocked. Alfred had just spoken. Not only that, but it had been a name that Ivan knew very well. Was it the same Arthur? No, it couldn't be. Ivan looked at Alfred. He needed to find out. But the other was still sleeping, and didn't seem to wake back up.

Ivan smirked wickedly. He really hoped that it was the same Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, kind of boring. Sorry. Plot picks up after this. I thought of putting in smut, I really did, but I don't know, it just didn't seem right just yet.<strong>

**Anywho~**

**Alfred: I do love playing in the snow**

**Ivan: *flicks Alfred* why are you saying Arthur's name?**

**Alfred: Hey, how should I know? Don't just flick me!**

**Ivan: *glares at Neko***

**Me: *whistles innocently* Oh good news though, I'm planning on having Natalia visit soon!**

**Ivan: o.o**

**Alfred: *lhao***

**Me: I knew you both would love that.**

**Ivan: *kills Neko***

**Alfred: Seriously? She finally updated and then you just go and kill her!**

**Ivan: It was self defense.  
><strong>

**B**


	3. A War Before

**Chapter 3: A War Before**

**Word Count: 3,961**

**So long to wait and such a short update, sorry everybody for the delay, got so many stories going on, you know?**

* * *

><p><em>"Can you tell me a story? ...No, a new one! One I haven't heard...please? Just one story."<em>

_"Alright."_

Alfred felt himself waking up, he felt warm, but his clothes stuck to him in strange ways. He still wasn't used to clothes, but he remembered wearing them before and everybody who was human wore them. So he would just get used to it again. He licked his lips and yawned widely, arching his back a bit to stretch. Ivan. Alfred tilted his head, looking around, nope, he wasn't here. Oh, wait, was this his bed? Alfred moved to lay his face in the pillow. His scenes were duller in this form, which bugged him. Yes, it definitely was Ivan's bed. A mix of what now Alfred knew was demon and the taller's own scent. Moving up and stretching in what was probably very animistic, Alfred felt his back pop slightly, moving to sit up when the wound on his stomach started complaining.

He looked around for a window, wondering if it was snowing or not. There weren't any windows though, of course. Slowly standing up, Alfred walked around a bit, moving his body around that was still sometimes awkward. Now, to find Ivan. He walked to the door, opening it and looking down the hallway. Sniffing the air curiously, he didn't pick anything up. Sulking at that, he resigned to actually having to put more effort into searching. Remembering to always go one direction in a maze and keep going that way, Alfred decided to go left first. Away from the kitchen and living room. Then again he could just try leaving. The thought had come and gone through his mind.

But where could he go? It was a frozen wasteland beyond this place, Alfred knew that from when he got bored and looked at maps. There was nothing but land that would kill most who would venture out into it. There was doubtfully any food to find, no warmth and he would need to get water, because melting ice in one's mouth just made them more dehydrated. Plus he was kind of hurt, so if he ever ran into something, that would be terrible. But there was also something else, about his temporary...he didn't want to say master. Keeper? That sounded a little better. Alright, well he was certainly curious about Ivan, trusted him a little even, though he was a complete stranger and a demon at that.

He hadn't lied, he wasn't scared of Ivan, but he tried to be smart too, demons were known for their cruel nature. Alfred had gotten hurt when in Ivan's...kingdom because of a law that Ivan himself had made. But the other hadn't done anything so far. In fact, he let him go play outside, even if Alfred had to lie about it. Still, curiosity killed the cat as many have said, and it was better than going back, he might even be executed. So damned if he went back, damned if he stayed and damned if he moved on. So really, he was just dead unless he stayed here. But...Alfred was concerned about Maria, he might be found because he had left- oh, there Ivan was.

Alfred perked up a bit when he heard, more then saw the other moving around behind one of the closed doors. Alfred inspected the obstacle. Closed doors meant do not enter. Most people made noise before entering. What did humans do to knock? Alfred furrowed his brows and stared at the door in contemplation. They didn't have tails to do it. Usually he scratched on them, but that wasn't right either. Looking at his hand, he brought his palm to the door and slapped it. No, that didn't make the right sound, it was close though. Maybe something similar.

Ivan had heard the other moving around, and heard what sounded like the other knocking on the door. Going toward it to open it, wondering why the other couldn't, he distinctly remembered Alfred opening the front door yesterday. Ivan reached out his hand to turn the door handle when a fist went through his door. Ivan stared at it, processing it as the first uncurled and the fingers moved about. He thought about breaking the arm in front of him, but opened the door instead and Alfred came with it, arm stuck in an awkward position slightly above his head. He stared at Ivan almost in wonder, but the other seemed a little...upset, "Now Alfred is there any particular reason why you punched a hole through my door?"

Alfred shook his head, meaning to translate into 'didn't mean to hurt it' or something along those lines, but of course it came off as more of 'no good reason' to Ivan, who's eyes narrowed. Alfred could practically feel Ivan's anger increase. He withdrew his hand from the other side of the door and shrank down and back a bit, trying to apologize. Of course, that didn't seem to work

* * *

><p>It had been kind of fun at first, really. But know it was very uncomfortable, bordering on painful. Alfred whimpered, begging for Ivan to let him down and eat some food that the demon had started eating in front of him too. He hadn't eaten all day and his bladder was killing him, not to mention his head. Ivan looked up at Alfred, currently hanging from a rope thrown over one of the stronger chandlers in the living room, and then the knot tied at the door.<p>

"Nyet, you are staying up there until you are unconscious. You are not to destroy my house. You should be thankful. If you had destroyed a door to the outside I would not have been so forgiving and your punishment much worst." Alfred wondered if being hung upside down by his feet until unconscious could be considered as even somewhat forgiving. Alfred whimpered again, he had a huge headache already, "Nyet, but while you are in this situation, I would like to ask you a couple things. If I am satisfied with the responses, I may let you down and eat."

Alfred perked up, nodding slowly so not to hurt his head more, it still made him feel woozy, "Good, I am wondering about something. You have not seemed to be able to talk. That is natural enough; you may not know how to form words. Or so I thought, but you do seem to speak in your sleep." Alfred tensed what had he said? He always worried about that, he tried to suppress it, and he had thought he had been doing at good. Apparently not good enough, "So, this proves you can speak, which interests me in why you haven't."

Oh, that's where the conversation was going. Alfred just stared at Ivan waiting to continue, and after a moment he did, "I do expect you to speak now." Ivan informed the other, who seemed slow, maybe it was all the blood going to his brain. Alfred slowly shook his head in the negative, "And why not?" Alfred continued staring. Ivan shrugged, standing up, "Alright, I think I'll leave you up there then. You may regain consciousness while up there, but more likely your brain will essentially drown in blood." Ivan said, leaving the empty bowl that he had been eating out of there and walking to the other end of the large living room and towards the bedrooms. Wait, was he serious? How could anybody be serious about that? Yet Ivan was walking away with clear resolve. Alfred moved around, trying to get Ivan's attention or maybe get out, one or the other. But if he did he would fall a long way down. Alfred felt depressed as he fought an inner struggle. No he wasn't going to talk, he couldn't.

Ivan disappeared from view into the hallway, "No, wai-" Alfred cut himself off, his voice was raspy from lack of use, but mostly he felt terrified. Now what? After a moment it seemed that Ivan hadn't heard him, something he was somewhat grateful for until Ivan came back out, a smirk on his face. Bastard.

"There, isn't that better?" Ivan noticed the other wince slightly and almost look scared, no, more paranoid. Alfred shook his head. Ivan hummed, going over to the door and untying the thick rope there before slowly lowering the other to the ground. Alfred was grateful to be on earth again and in a more correct position as the blood started going back to its right place. He saw black in his vision for a couple seconds and felt extremely dizzy. When those things cleared he saw Ivan leaning over him curiously.

"Ah, so you are alive?" Alfred tilted his head, why would he be dead? "I have not tried this before without the other dying." Alfred didn't even know how to respond to that one. Mostly he had to wonder what was worth it to stick around this Ivan character. Did that mean Ivan had killed people? How uncomforting. Alfred put one of his hands to his head seeing as it was pounding painfully. His legs were tingling terribly and his feet where still numb but he didn't care enough to sit up and untie the rope binding him yet. Ivan smiled, "Good, you can explain some things now." Alfred could barely tell which way was straight, let alone answer like twenty questions.

Alfred didn't say anything, only moving around to make sure everything was still working properly, like his legs mostly, "You came from the United Kingdom, da?" Alfred nodded a bit, resting his head on the ground and closing his eyes for a while, couldn't he just take a nap again? He loved naps, "Stay awake, I still do not know if you will drift into being dead you know." once again, so comforting. Alfred pouted slightly, but opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, moving his legs to try and wiggle out of the ropes, no good, "Do you know an Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred looked up at Ivan, a bit shocked, he knew Arthur? How? Arthur wasn't very popular, let alone well liked or well known. Okay, he could question later, now he just needed to give an answer.

Ivan watched as Alfred shook his head in the negative. He sighed heavily, it was so obvious that the other was lying Ivan wondered if he was truly trying to look believable. He pulled the rope just enough for Alfred to be pulled, hitting the ground with his head and then a couple feet off the ground. The blond started flailing and almost seemed to be trying to escape the very small torment, "You know Alfred, I have said before that I do not appreciate lying. I let it slid before because of simply the fact that I understood it." Not exactly honest, but not a lie either, "There is something you do not know about demons, so I shall enlighten you. There are as many types as, let us say sifters have, that may not be true anymore, but you get my point." Ivan said, waving that off. Alfred was swinging side to side, arms limp and hanging below his head and face set in an almost betrayed look. It was actually very cute, "Now, I personally am good with getting into heads, mind reading, telepathy, mind-control or brainwashing, there are a lot of things, you can choose whatever word you wish, I do not care. The point is, I will know if you are lying, da?" Ivan asked cheerfully as he smiled sweetly at Alfred, who had a very priceless look on his face. Shocked, mouth gaped a bit, eyes wider than normal and staring at Ivan unbelieving.

And honestly Ivan did have difficulty with Alfred's mind, reading it and the like, probably because it was so different from what he was used to. Mostly it was Alfred's face and it's skill for announcing the blonds' thoughts that did it. And also the fact that Alfred mentioned an Arthur. Still, the thought of making Alfred paranoid was just too much fun to pass up, and it helped with the keeping Alfred under his rule with the thought of having such a large disadvantage.

Alfred hesitated a moment, "And do not be shy to actually speak." Ivan said. Alfred looked even more put off at that, "Now, I will ask you again, do you know who Arthur Kirkland is?" Alfred licked his lips, as if thinking, probably whether or not to try lying again.

"Y-yes." Alfred said weakly, even when he whispered to not strain his voice it still broke and was unsteady. Ivan nodded, lowering Alfred to the floor. This time the blond seemed able to sit up, maybe hoping that Ivan wouldn't pull him up this time.

"Good." Ivan knelt down beside Alfred, "Now, how did you know him?"

"He..." Alfred paused, thinking.

"Do not be thinking of a lie Alfred, I want the truth, da?" Alfred hesitated a moment.

"He was...my owner." Ivan grinned internally, perfect. He patted Alfred on the head.

"Was that so hard?" Ivan asked before untying Alfred's legs, once he was done with that Ivan folded the rope up, "Now come on, you need to eat." Alfred perked up at that as he stood up rapidly, only to sway back and forth awhile at the sudden movement before falling back to the ground. Well, this might take awhile. Ivan sighed before leaning down and grabbing Alfred's hand. The other held on quite strongly actually as Ivan pulled him to his feet again, but he was still swaying a bit. Not waiting very long, the demon started walking towards the kitchen, feeling Alfred following, not that he had much of a choice since he was basically being dragged.

Ivan let go of Alfred once they were in the kitchen, leaving the rope on the counter as he started getting something for Alfred to eat. Said blond just stood in the kitchen, shifting from foot to foot impatiently as he seemed to wait. There was silence for awhile other than from Ivan moving things around, "I-it didn't bother you?" Alfred asked hoarsely, but it was becoming somewhat stronger the more he talked. Ivan looked at Alfred, confused.

"What didn't? The lying? That did bug me." Alfred smiled, which was strange and shook his head.

"Never mind." Ivan blinked, but went back to what he was doing for the moment, before he put a bowl of soup on the table, now, how was he going to do this.

"Alfred, come here." The blond blinked and walked up to him curiously, but seemed to concentrate more on the soup then anything, "Now, I will have to teach you how to use silverware, da?" Alfred blinked, looking back at Ivan with some confusion. Ivan showed Alfred the spoon he had grabbed with the food, he saw Alfred's eyes lighten in realization. Good, he knew what it was, but the blond frowned a bit, looking at his hands then at the spoon, "Da, I know you don't know how, but I will teach you." Or try. Alfred pouted, shaking his head and sitting down on the ground, knees bent up and slightly apart with his hands in between them, "Do not be pouting." Ivan growled, "You cannot go around slurping up food and making a mess. Alfred hesitated before.

"I'll clean up afterwards..."

"Why are you so against using a spoon?" Alfred shifted his hands that were between him, "Alfred, I want an answer, da?"

"Spoons can stab people." Ivan leaned his hand against the table and put the other one to his nose, pinching it. He had to wonder at this logic. Sure, if given enough force that could happen, but that was not usually what people thought of spoons. There was something wrong with Alfred mentally, he knew that, but this wrong?

"Fine, but you have to clean up everything you make a mess of...and take off my shirt, I don't want you ruining that." Alfred nodded, smiling happily as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it forward over his head, crawling out of it so his head was free and then taking it off of his arms. It was an interesting way to take off a shirt, but Ivan didn't comment as he went to put the spoon back. He turned around to see Alfred sitting awkwardly on the chair and drinking the soup up by tilting it into his mouth. Ivan could already see the trickle of soup starting to run down Alfred's chin. At least this time it wasn't as hot as last time, but he knew he would probably have to get Alfred to take a bath afterwards before changing the bandages.

Alfred finished pretty quickly too, and not as much food spilled on him last time, it could have been that he was getting better, or perhaps it was just that fact that he was more hungry before. Maybe both, "Now that you are done, bring the bowl here and put it in the sink, da?" Alfred looked at him curiously before nodding and picking up the bowl, walking over to Ivan and hesitating a moment before putting it in the told spot, "Good, now, let me see how much damage you've done." Ivan said, turning Alfred's head by the cheek to look at him. He had the creamy soup under his chin of course and there was some sliding down his neck towards his chest. Ivan hummed before tilting Alfred's chin up a bit and stepping closer. He trailed his tongue up Alfred's neck, licking off the soup, he felt the blond shiver and pull a hand up to grip onto Ivan's wrist that was holding his chin, but didn't try to pull away.

Good. Licking his lips a bit at the taste, he continued up until he was licking at Alfred's mouth, that parted slightly halfway through the process. Ivan smiled, pausing in his licking and hovering his mouth over the blonds, looked at the flushed cheeks before pulling away. Alfred stumbled a bit and looked almost confused, touching his throat a bit as if questioning, "Is it just instinct that told you what I was doing?" Ivan hummed aloud curiously. The blond blushed.

"N-no...I've seen humans do that a lot..." Alfred said, looking away a bit. Ivan raised an eyebrow, so the blond had known before that they had been kissing, then why would be so willingly kiss him back?

"Ah, I see, now Alfred."

"Yes?" The other asked, looking up at him curiously.

"I want to know what you were talking about earlier with me not minding or something?"

"Oh...but...if I tell you, won't you mind?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"If I know you have done it and do not mind, you pointing it out will not bother me. If I do not know of it, then that would be hiding something from me, as little possibility of that there is."

"Well..." Alfred said, "I mean...you don't mind...that I talk?"

"Nyet." Ivan said, a bit confused, "I am more than happy that you can talk now. We can now have real conversations." Alfred smiled happily, nodding and wagging his tail. He had been worried that Ivan would mind him talking? "Why would I mind you talking?" Alfred faltered, smiled a bit strained, like he was trying to hold onto his joy but it was hard, and his tail was hanging low. He looked down, shuffling.

"Shifters aren't suppose to talk." Ivan blinked, "Their animals." Ah, so that's what kind of owner Arthur was, somehow he couldn't be surprised, the little man was always too concerned about power. Ivan shook his head, stepping back up to the blond and tilting his head up to make him look at him. He really did love those blue eyes, it reminded him of the very rare days the sky showed through the clouds in the frozen land.

"Alfred, answer me this. Who lives longer, humans or shifters?" Alfred furrowed his brow thinking for a minute before.

"Humans?" He questioned, Ivan shook his head.

"Humans live usually maybe to be seventy years old, that's all. Your Arthur is a warlock, only reason he's survived this long." Ivan caught the wince at the name, but didn't draw attention to it, "Now, which are more powerful, shifters or humans?"

"Humans." This time it wasn't a question, but Ivan shook his head again, seeing the confusion on Alfred's face, he explained.

"I know from...personal experience," Ivan purred the word in memory and could feel Alfred shutter a little, "humans break much more easily, physically and mentally. They are so much weaker compared to you."

"B-but...then somebody would have." He coughed a bit, "A shifter would have tried rebelling by now."

"Tell me Alfred, did you ever rebel?" Alfred shuffled a bit.

"A-a bit."

"And, what got happened the last time you did it?"

"I...got hurt?"

"Da, and did you think about fighting back your attackers because they hurt you?"

"N-no."

"Exactly, you are trained not to think about rebellion in physical fights. You are trained as animals it seems, and kept as such." Ivan sighed, "I think that humans are the only true animals in that case. What point is there to having a dog of any kind, let alone when it can't speak if you one could have a shifter? I shall never understand them." Shifters were more aggressive and powerful in their true animal forms, and the least in their domestic forms, "I know which one I'd rather have." Ivan said, smiling at Alfred, who blinked in almost surprise, "But you should learn, humans aren't as powerful as you think they are. Their one strength is their stubborn will to survive or do what's right. And any shifter can have those."

"Then...Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Why did we lose the war?" Ivan smiled, shaking his head and letting Alfred go.

"Betrayal is a powerful thing. Most shifters were caught in ambushes or killed with the aid of magic's and other such things."

"But...Arthur..."

"Da, he helped the most." And he had kept this boy alive for some reason and taken him as his own pet. Ivan was keen to find out why and use it anyway he could. Alfred looked down.

"So...where do you fit into that?"

"I don't Alfred, I never interfered in the war one way or the other, I welcomed the shifters here as well as any other creature. That is all." Alfred smiled.

"Thanks for that then..." Ivan was a little surprised, shouldn't Alfred be upset he hadn't went and helped fight the war on his side? That's what most people did after all.

"You're welcome." He said as Alfred continued smiling and walked out of the kitchen. This time it was Ivan to follow him, feeling more than a little curious about the pup.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, so Alfred is officially talking now! Mahahahaha. What's Ivan's plan for Arthur and how will he use Alfred to get it? How does he know Arthur? Will RusAme ever happen? Will there be smut? What is Alfred's true form? Was it the writer asking the reader questions that only the writer knows?<strong>

**Find out next time.**


	4. Haunted

**Chapter 4: Haunted**

**Word Count: 5,876**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Ivan, Ivan." Alfred said, tugging on his sleeve again. Ivan sighed heavily, finally looking at the blond, "What are windows made of?"<p>

"Glass." Ivan said, going back to his work, or trying to.

"I know that, what's glass made of?" It was getting old.

"Sand." There was silence for a moment before Alfred laughed loudly, he was much louder.

"Right, okay." Alfred said, smiling at the joke, maybe he was bugging Ivan too much and the other was just giving him some ridiculous answers. But he was so curious and he could actually ask these questions!

Ivan, on the other hand, was starting to wonder at his decision to encourage the blond to talk. With that came a lot of questions and complaining. A lot of complaining, mostly about food. Only a day had gone by since Alfred had started talking, a single, solitary day. That was it. Sometimes the blond would stop suddenly, and look worried or shocked as if he just realized he was talking and that somebody might hear him. Likely with how loud he was. But Ivan found that he preferred even the consent chattering then that moment of silence. And in some ways it was nice. He had been in the quite so long, so it was nice to hear talking, but not so much with a loud voice.

"I was honest in that."

"Oh, really?" Alfred hummed, "Then why doesn't it fall to the ground? It's stuck in the wall and you can look through it."

"The sand was melted until it turned into glass." A longer silence.

"By dragons?" Ivan sighed again, why dragons? "Because that would be kind of neat, I bet you've met one."

"I do not even know if dragons ever existed Alfred, let alone if they Are around this day and age." They may have, what with other magical entities existing but Ivan had never seen one before, "So nyet, I have not, I do not get out much anymore anyway."

"What's net? And yeah, I noticed, you're always doing this...writing." Alfred stood behind Ivan and put his chin on Ivan's shoulder, looking at them, "It's boring, you should take me outside."

"I told you, I hate the cold." Ivan muttered, "And if you are so bored then why do you not find something else to entertain you?" Alfred shook his head, a gesture he could feel since Alfred's head was still resting on his shoulder.

"No, it's more boring in the house. What do you do all day? Just write?"

"Mostly." There wasn't really anything to do after all, "Or read."

"Well then we should do something else!" Ivan didn't move. Alfred pouted, slipping his head off of Ivan's shoulder and sitting on the ground behind the other, "I thought demons would be more fun."

"And I thought shifters would be quieter." Ivan continued working for several minutes, after about fifteen minutes of nothing but the sound of writing he realized that Alfred had stopped speaking. Ivan stopped, trying to figure that out for a moment before realizing the reason behind the sudden silence.

"You know I did not mean it like that Alfred, you are fine talking, I am just not used to having somebody around so much is all." The other was still sensitive to that, it was annoying but something understandable at least.

"I know." Alfred muttered, another stretch of silence before, "Don't you get lonely?" Ivan stopped writing, blinking a bit before starting to write again when he found his train of thought.

"A bit." Alfred watched the other, smiling softly as he laid down on the floor on his belly, sighing. He knew that Ivan was lonely, terribly so. Maybe a reason the other was so patient with him or something, he didn't know.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long before you were thought of, that is for sure."

"And nobody lives here? It's so big though."

"My sisters visit me." Ivan said, not really liking the topic of discussion, but deciding not to discourage Alfred anymore today from talking. The blond would get used to the idea of talking and when he did he would be more calm about it most likely, "And I had a few people at different points...humans, so they died soon." Though they had tried escaping several times, but he didn't want to put any ideas in Alfred's head. One of them had even committed suicide, that was the first one. Ivan became more watchful after that. Oh and there had been one that had not been mortal...but they had escaped. Too bad, they would have lived forever.

"Oh...I see. Sorry..." Alfred muttered. He was glad Arthur wasn't exactly human, he would have died so long ago if that was the case.

"It is how things go." Ivan said.

"I guess so." Alfred muttered, he couldn't imagine living with somebody for so long knowing that they were going to die, even if they were a child when he first found them they would be dead before he even showed any signs that he had aged. Ivan wasn't as uncaring as he sounded probably, no definitely. Alfred listened to Ivan write, looking at the wall and imagining a big window there with glistening snow on the other side with places so far beyond the horizon that he would look beyond it and only see empty space, a place waiting to be explored where he could run free for the rest of his life, "Why don't you travel or anything? I mean, it must be really bad to be trapped here all the time."

"I have told you before, I don't like the cold."

"There are warm places, and once you get past the snow-"

"The only places warm are past the United Kingdom." Ivan interrupted.

"Oh...I didn't think of that." Sure he knew it, but he hadn't been thinking of it, but Ivan was right, "Can I go outside?"

"No."

"Please, I'll come back I promise! I need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air! You could come with me, but you never want to." Ivan didn't say anything. Alfred wondered what Ivan would do if he found a way out...or made his own. Last time he broke a door, on accident, he might add, Ivan had been really upset. But still, it would be worth it to be out of the house for five-

"Do not even think about it." Alfred jumped out of his fur..erm, skin, he had nearly forgotten that Ivan was there.

"Don't do what?" He asked innocently.

"I know you were thinking of breaking out." Ivan said, "I can read minds remember?" And Alfred's wasn't any easier to read, but he was more in tune with any thoughts of escape then all others, so that even if he was sleeping he could tell if his...pets were thinking of an escape. Of course usually he could see every detail of the escape while with Alfred...it was just a feeling of getting out somehow, "Do not act innocently." Alfred covered his head with his hands as if that might help shield him.

"It's not my fault! I want to go outside!" Alfred whined, standing on all fours, stretching like he usually did and then sitting like a normal person. He would find a way out if Ivan said no. Arthur couldn't keep him in the house either, "I won't leave, I swear!" Ivan paused in his writing.

"Do you?" Alfred perked up at the hope of a chance of freedom.

"Yes, I swear I won't leave, promise and um...turn my heart and hope to die and whatever else." He was pretty sure that was the expression.

"Well if you swear to me not to leave the property, I will let you out."

"Yes, yes, promise." Ivan smiled, turning in his chair to look at the other.

"No Alfred, swear." Alfred blinked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity...Ivan was...he blinked, shaking his head at the strangeness before looking at Ivan, who was like way taller than him even when they were both standing. Not that he minded, most people were taller than him. He nodded.

"I swear I won't leave the property." Which probably meant the large gates like forever away in the front and the end of the trees in the back. That was like, huge! He could live with that.

"Good." Ivan said, patting the blonds head before getting a key out and handing it to Alfred, "Don't break anything and you can try figuring out how to work the lock." Alfred nodded happy, taking the key in one of his hands and standing up, practically glowing, Ivan caught Alfred's tail so that it didn't hit his face when the other did that as it wagged back and forth. Alfred took his tail back, looking a little apologetic, but to excited to really feel any guilt, "Be back before dinner though." Alfred nodded happily, already out of the office door.

Ivan stared at the empty door frame for awhile before smiling more, leaning back over what he was doing. Interesting, he would have thought that with Alfred knowing something about demons that Arthur had told him. And if that was true, well, he would have thought the warlock to have told Alfred never to swear anything to a demon. Well, he would use that as far as he could then before Alfred figured it out himself.

Alfred skidded to a stop in front of the door, looking at the key then the door, okay, he could do this! He put the key into the keyhole, pushing it in until it stuck halfway, okay, maybe he did it backwards...he pulled on it but it didn't budge, oh no. He pulled harder on it, still nothing. He put his legs on the door, holding the key and pushing against the door with his legs as he pulled the key with the rest of his body before it came loose and he fell back a foot or so away and onto his back. Ouch.

He sat back up, feeling his tailbone and then his stomach, well it didn't smell like he was bleeding again, which was good. Okay, don't push key that far in if it doesn't fit. What if Ivan gave him the wrong key? That would be so far beyond cruel, then again Ivan was a demon, oh but Maria, his sister had been so nice! Alright, try again. He put the key into the lock this time the right way and turned it, after a couple of tries to figure out which way to turn it he finally got the door open. Not wanting to lose the key, he placed it inside by the door before closing it and running off into the snow happily.

* * *

><p>Ivan called the other from the door, finding the key by the door and putting it back in his coat. He knew that Alfred couldn't leave now, not without his permission anyway, but he knew the effects of breaking the promise, he had seen enough to know anyway, and Alfred probably wouldn't be able to move much for a long while. Maybe the other would freeze to death even.<p>

However, he then saw the blond coming up the slope of snow, why didn't he bother to put on a coat? He must realize that if he's cold he needed something to keep warm. Alfred came up to the door walking inside, cheeks flushed from the heat difference and snow clinging to his clothes, panting a bit, but grinning happily up at Ivan, who sighed, closing the door and looking at Alfred.

The other hadn't run away though, he had kept his promise possibly without knowing the consequences, for now anyway. But still, that gave Ivan a strange feeling of hope, "Come on, let's clean you up, you're soaked through and dripping everywhere." Ivan said, walking away, Alfred followed him happily. Ivan led the other through his room and into the bathroom. Alfred would need warm clothes, but it wasn't like he had a bunch of his older clothes around.

"What about food?" Alfred asked as Alfred started to pull off his socked clothes, seeming to have difficulty with it as it clung to him. He had been out there for several hours. Ivan would have thought the other would have come inside. Grabbing the edge of the shirt he tugged it off of Alfred, who blinked in confusion, but didn't protest.

"Not until you are dry. You are probably going to get sick." Ivan threw the shirt into the sink so it wouldn't leave water everywhere. He sighed as he saw the bandages, unwrapping them, which practically broke apart at even the slightest pull. His hands touched the blonds skin which was chilled and had light goose bumps as well as slight shivers, "Why didn't you come inside when you were cold?" Alfred tilted his head.

"I'm not cold." Alfred said as Ivan worked to get the soggy white bandages off.

"You are shaking." Alfred looked at his hands as though to see if Ivan was telling the truth.

"Well it's really warm in here, maybe I should go back out to cool down." Ivan stared at the blond before tossing the paper-like substance into the trash and then making the other sit down on the seat and start tugging off the others pants.

"It is so warm in here because you are cold, have you never been cold before?" No, that wasn't possible.

"Um well, I sort of remember, when I was a human A-Arthur would try feeding me soup and keeping me in bed when I was cold." Ivan wondered why the blond stumbled over the others name, but didn't question it for now.

"That is having a cold, like an illness. I am meaning if you felt...not warm but cold." Ivan said, finally getting the pants up. Alfred pulled his legs up to his chest, shivering slightly. His face light up in understanding though.

"Oh...I get it now! But now, I usually...I mean during winter I had a lot of fur and stuff, it was heat stroke I had to worry about."

"Heat what?" Ivan asked putting the pants with the shirt, he looked at Alfred's feet, mostly concerned about those. Idiot didn't have shoes. They were an abnormal color.

"You really haven't been to many warm places have you?"

"Don't walk for a while, da?" Ivan said, turning to the bathtub and starting the water, making it as close to room temperature as possible, a ended up being a little warmer, but it should be alright. It would be stupid to use hot or warm water. He seriously considered not letting Alfred out ever again. He tested the water as it poured out before speaking, "I have been to warmer places before, but it has been awhile." he couldn't remember to much." Alfred hummed, "You are not going to be allowed outside anymore-"

"Why?" Alfred instantly said, interrupting, "I didn't go past the property, I didn't!"

"I believe you." Ivan said, "Now let me finish. You are not going to be allowed outside anymore until you learn how to put on proper clothes for cold weather." When there wasn't an answer for awhile he looked back to see Alfred pout, when he meet the blue eyes, the other nodded, "Good." Ivan said, stopping the water when it had enough to satisfy him. He walked over to Alfred who moved out of his fetal position to put his feet down, "No, do not walk, you have done enough damage to your feet, do not strain them further."

Alfred looked less then pleased, but nodded, Ivan nodded and wrapped an arm around Alfred's back, he felt the other shift slightly, but no comment was made. Ivan then wrapped his arm under Alfred's legs and lifted him. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, a look akin to shock and panic crossing his features. Alfred certainly wasn't the lightest creature he had picked up, but he wasn't too heavy either. Walking over to the tub, Ivan put the other down on the edge of the tub, so his feet hovered over the water hesitantly. Ivan let go of the shifter's leg Alfred put his feet into the water. Ivan was about to step away completely, but that didn't happen.

Alfred's eyes widened and he squeezed Ivan around the neck harder, causing Ivan to be thankful there was a thick layer of scarf separating him from the painful grip. Alfred pulled his legs out of the water quickly. Because the side of bathtubs are slippery no matter what, Alfred fell backwards towards the ground, taking Ivan with him.

* * *

><p>Alfred whimpered, shifting around again against Ivan, who really wondered if the blond was trying to do that on purpose, "It's your own fault." Ivan growled, "Now stop moving, I'm already thinking of taking your meals away for a week." Another sound of misery, but the blond stopped shifting, not that it did much good. Ivan glared up at the ceiling, it shouldn't be this hard to get somebody into a bath. Yet somehow, he had ended up fully clothed, laying on his back with Alfred on top of him, whom he was holding tightly to himself, trying to avoid the wounds around the others chest even if he was angry, the sounds of pain Alfred made gave him enough pity to not physically hurt the blond. For now.<p>

He was in the bathtub as well, and he wished he had used warmer water, because he was cold. Not only that but of course water had gotten out of the tub and onto the floor. And to top everything off, Alfred kept shifting on top of him. All of this was Alfred's fault, this was what he got for trying to help the blond, seriously what had he been thinking? Ivan shuddered at the cold water, and knew he would get them both out soon, not wishing to stay much longer, but his rage was keeping him in place for the moment.

"You will clean up all of the water. On top of that, starting tomorrow you will clean the house and nothing else. No breaks except for food. And so help me Alfred, if you break anything, I will kill you slowly." He knew that Alfred couldn't clean, but he was more than happy to watch the other do his punishment and direct. Besides it had been a while since the house had gotten a good cleaning.

"I-it's not my fault, the water was fucking hot." Sure, the blond knew how to cuss but not what cold was. Idiot, "It's not anymore though." Alfred sighed a bit in relaxation.

"I'm so glad you're happy." Ivan growled darkly. Alfred shifted again, "Stop moving!"

"You're on my tail though! It hurts." Alfred whined.

"Well it is your fault that we are like this, isn't it?"

"N-no, it was hot, you boiled it or something!"

"No, it was just above room temperature, that's just how cold you were!"

"But I wasn't cold!" Alfred muttered, "Just un-warm." Was that even a word? After a moment Ivan decided that no, no it wasn't. Alfred shifted against him again. Ivan growled, that was it. He moved, turning so that Alfred fell off of him and into the bath, more water splashed, but at least not as much as before. Ivan moved to the drain to let the water out while Alfred sat up, rubbing the back of his head and whimpering a bit in complain, he must have hit his head against one of the sides.

Ivan glared back at Alfred, "Now, you will stay here in the tub until I tell you otherwise. Alfred curled up into himself in his sitting position.

"But it's unwarm!"

"Stay." Ivan growled, holding himself against the wall of the shower and taking off his socked socks first.

"Cold." Alfred growled, staring up at Ivan defiantly.

"Do not push me Alfred, you should be thankful that I am not hanging you from your neck this time." Ivan muttered bitterly as he pulled off his now much heavier shirt and dropped it into the tub.

"That'd hurt?"

"If you're unlucky and it doesn't kill you immediately, da." Ivan said, sighing at his socked scarf. He pulled it off and hung it over the shower curtain rod.

"S'not my fault."

"It is. You're not allowed to go outside for a long while if these are the results. Have you never had a coat?"

"I told you that I do! A really good one during winter."

"Not fur Alfred, like coats humans wear." Alfred blinked then shook his head. Ivan sighed, should have known. He pulled off his pants and dropped this as well before grabbing the towel that was hanging there, "You should be thankful that I am not maiming you as we speak."

"You do seem quite violent sometimes." Ivan snorted.

"You should have seen me when I was younger." The older a demon got the easier it was for them to control their anger or violent outbreaks. Ivan finished drying before stepping out onto the wet rug "Now stay here, if you track more water places I will not be so forgiving." Alfred really was lucky Ivan hadn't decided to smash his face in or something akin to that. Walking into his bedroom he found some clothes. Well Alfred wasn't getting dinner tonight either, that was for sure. Pulling clothes out he changed before going out of his room and grabbing several towels for the floor and to dry Alfred off before heading back to the bathroom.

Alfred hadn't seemed to have moved from his spot in the tub, good. Ivan put the towels on the closed toilet before grabbing one and going to Alfred, "Stand up." Alfred looked up and then around before grabbing the edge of the tub and lifting himself up unsteadily on the slippery surface.

"H-have I mentioned I don't have good standing skills?" Alfred asked nervously, looking down at the ground.

"You mean balance." Ivan said, "Step on the rug then, it's already wet." Alfred nodded and slowly climbed over and stood on the rug in front of Ivan. His wound across his torso was red with irritation, probably strained as well and it was bleeding slightly closer to his pelvis, "probably don't know how to use a towel." Ivan pulled the towel over Alfred's head, "What am I to do with an idiot like you?"

"Love and feed me?" Alfred asked hopefully, Ivan rubbed the towel in the others blond hair.

"Uh-huh." Ivan said, giving special attention to the wet dog ears, causing Alfred to lean into the touch subconsciously. Ivan moved his hand away and started drying Alfred's chest, careful with the injury laying there, "What of your old...family, Arthur, da? What if he cokes looking for you?" Ivan questioned.

"I dunno." The other's pronunciation of things were sometimes slurred like that, "He'd be really angry at me, so I don't want him to find me...Hey, can we go and talk to Maria tomorrow? It would be nice to see her again!"

"I could call her and see if she wants to visit I suppose...once you finish with all your cleaning." Alfred whimpered.

"I promise that I'll get it done! But I want the stuff she has of mine, that's all!"

"Stuff? Ivan asked, moving closer to Alfred and moving the towel around the blondes lower back, he chest dry, "You were in your animal form right?" Alfred nodded, "Your domestic form?" Alfred nodded again, "Then how could you carry things?"

"Please? It's just important for me to get it back as soon as possible!" Alfred said, eyes pleading. Ivan thought about it for a moment, he was still angry at Alfred and his was something Alfred really wanted.

"We will talk more on it when you are dressed, alright." Alfred didn't seem to like that idea, but he nodded hesitantly, "Good, now, about that. Since you keep ruining your clothes, there aren't any clothes that will properly fit you, but hopefully we can find something and then you can clean up this mess." Alfred pouted but nodded again. Ivan smiled and let the towel drop to the floor and going once again into the bedroom. Alfred followed him.

"So I don't have to wear any clothes?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"As much as I understand your modesty, you must wear something." Alfred was already looking through the clothes, pulling out a pair of Ivan's jeans and sitting down on the ground, "Those are too big for you." Alfred didn't listen to him, which was becoming a habit now as he struggled and pulled them on finally before standing up. They started slipping off. Ivan shook his head as Alfred tried to keep pulling them up. Grabbing a belt Ivan went to the other, "Let me see." Ivan said, shooing the others hands away and slipping the belt through the belt hoops and fixing it so that Alfred's pants weren't in danger of falling off.

"Cool, thanks!" Alfred said happily.

"Da, now sit down so I can fix the bottom." The legs were to long too. Alfred sat down on the bed as Ivan knelt down in front of him and rolled up the pants legs a few times before Alfred's feet were completely visible.

* * *

><p>After his chest was bandaged back up Alfred was instantly set to cleaning up the water over the bathroom floor while Ivan got food, apparently he wasn't going to get any. Whatever, it was dark now too and he wanted to sleep, especially since he was now sore and his cut was bugging him. He would have scratched at it if it wasn't for the bandages covering them. And Ivan was being so bossy, clean this, make sure to use the towels, put them here when you're done, don't get your new pants wet or you won't get any more for the day. Like he cared, he'd just as happily run around naked! But no, humans wore clothes and so he had to too.<p>

Of course Ivan didn't seem to care as much as most humans if he was naked, then again with immortality Ivan probably cared less about modesty then most. Alfred sighed heavily, throwing another soaking towel into the bathtub. He was almost done, thankfully. His stomach gave a loud sound of protest and he pouted, sure okay, there was a large mess and some of it was partially his fault. But only partially, but it was technically Ivan's house. So he supposed that, since he wasn't being a pet, he had to earn his keep somehow, right? People normally did that, right? Well, it seemed like the right thing to do, so he nodded to himself. But if he didn't have breakfast tomorrow he didn't care, he would risk the freezing cold to run away!

He huffed, putting another towel onto the floor as he heard Ivan walking up the stairs. Alfred's ears twitched a bit, trying to find out where he was exactly. The other certainly had heavy footsteps, but he was very tall. And he didn't really have any features that showed him to be a demon, totally boring. If not for the inhumanly and nearly unfamiliar smell he would have thought Ivan surely wasn't a demon. Seriously, demons were at least suppose to have tails and horns at least. Ivan opened the door to the bathroom.

"Once you are done, you can sleep." Alfred looked behind him and glared at the taller before looking back at his work. He was so getting Ivan back for this...somehow. It'd have to be something that Ivan wouldn't punish him for. Maybe he could pee on the floor and pretend it was an accident. That always worked for upsetting Arthur. No, Ivan would be upset at him for that. Oh, but he was cut off from the outside, so maybe he could get away from it.

He wasn't a complete idiot, he knew how to use the bathroom, but it was the only excuse to be able to go outside he ever had, so he stuck to it. It seemed that the lie would come into more handy then he had thought. Oh but wait, if he was cleaning everything that meant that he would have to clean it up. He scrunched his face up. Okay, time for another plan, that didn't get him in trouble or make a mess, "Still mad I see?" Ivan shrugged, not caring, he turned to leave.

"Hey." Alfred said after a moment of hesitation, remembering he could speak around Ivan, the taller paused in his departure, "Why don't you have horns or a tail, don't all demons have that?"

"Nyet, not all, like I said, I do not have horns, some legend, or maybe another kind of creature mistaken for a demon." Alfred sat up and pouted at Ivan, pausing in his work.

"You have to have some sort of demon looking thing!"

"Never said I didn't. We can hide our true form, keeps villagers from coming and burning us at the stake." Not that it hurt any, it felt right at home for some demons, but it still wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world, especially since one would usually have to leave or pretend to die so that they wouldn't call some sort of idiotic hero, sometimes they could be dangerous though, something Ivan knew well.

"Ah, really? Can I see?" Alfred asked, eyes sparkling and forgetting his anger at the other for his curiosity.

"Nyet." Alfred faltered then glared.

"Why not?"

"You are still being punished, now hurry up and clean. Besides, I have not been able to for quite some time." Ivan said, looking away.

"Why?"

"You ask to many things while you should be cleaning." Ivan said, closing the door and walking away. Like he would tell Alfred why.

The blond pouted at the door, "Well fine! Be like that! Leave me hanging!" Alfred muttered, scrubbing angrily at the floor pointlessly before calming down enough to actually clean up the up the last of it, he threw the towel into the tub, he'd probably have to deal with them tomorrow, but he wanted to sleep and so he would. He walked out of the bathroom, ignoring Ivan who was in the room still and then curled under the blankets on the bed, cuddling deeply into them so that only part of his head was sticking out.

Ivan repressed a chuckled, Alfred was so strange when angry, he entertained the thought of making Alfred sleep on the cold floor, but he liked sleeping with the blond, he was quite warm too. After he changed into more comfortable clothes for sleeping, he crawled into the bed also and behind Alfred, pulling the other close. Alfred shifted, not quite liking being so close with the person making him clean and miss dinner, but didn't complain or move too much, closing his eyes.

Whatever, he'd care more in the morning. He let himself drift off into sleep.

_Arthur was there, sitting on his bed while Alfred happily snuggled into the covers, pulling the blankets up to his chin with his hands, "Story, story!"_

_"No Alfred, it's time for bed."_

_"Can you tell me a story?" Alfred asked again pleadingly. Deep in his conscious Alfred realized that this was a dream that he had been having ever since...sometime, for a while. It was trying to tell him something, he knew. This was a memory, he was sure, but he didn't know what was so important. But each time it got more detailed._

_"Alright, what about your favorite one, the one with the troublesome rabbit?" Arthur asked, smiling a bit. Alfred shook his head._

"...No,_ a new one! One I haven't heard...please?"_

_"You should be asleep, not be asking for stories."_

_"Just one story." Alfred promised. Arthur hesitated a moment._

_"Alright."_

_"A real one?" Alfred asked._

_"Very well, but then you must fall asleep, I think I have a perfect one for you." Arthur said, and Alfred sat up excitedly, "One with heroes and monsters."_

_"Not ghosts, right?"_

_"No, nothing like that." Arthur chuckled a bit, "Just a demon."_

Alfred opened his eyes to the blinding light, he groaned, he had just fallen asleep, he swore! He tried hanging onto the memory, wanting to hear the story almost as much as his dream self did. It was about Ivan, wasn't it? But was Ivan really so well known that there would be horror stories you tell children at night? Maybe. Was it about Ivan, probably, that was why his mind was trying so hard to remember. For some reason he just couldn't remember anything more once he woke up, "I see you are awake." Ivan muttered close to his ear. Alfred grunted, not really wanting to be awake.

"Come on, let us eat breakfast and then you can start cleaning." Alfred sat up happily at the mention of breakfast, choosing to ignore the other half of the statement. Ivan stood up, stretching.

What was his dream trying to tell him that was so important to have such reoccurring dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>No time for commentary, time for school! 2 hour delay helped me finish the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	5. Knocking

**Chapter 5: Knocking**

**Word Count: 3,743**

**Hope you all enjoy~ Kind of short.**

* * *

><p>Alfred stared at Ivan, who watched him in return, "If you have a question ask it already Alfred."<p>

"What am I suppose to do with torn pieces of cloth?" Alfred asked, swinging his arms to gesture to the rag in his hand.

"You are to clean." Again he was staring at Ivan.

"You keep saying that, but how?" Alfred demanded.

"There will be dust on the shelves. You are to start on the top and work your way down, wiping off all the surfaces with the rag. Don't knock anything over." Ivan watched Alfred, who looked up at the bookshelves in the library. The top self was almost unseen in the distance that it went up. Alfred sat down on the ground, ears back and tail wrapping around him.

"No. I'll die." Alfred whimpered.

"Do not be silly, there is a ladder, you may use that." Alfred shook his head frantically, throwing the rag a couple feet away and curling up on the floor, back towards the ladder.

"Forget it. I'll do something else for punishment." Ivan rubbed his forehead. His last human, Toris, hadn't complained, no, he had gone and done it on fear of a painful death. And yet here lay Alfred, just downright refusing to do it. The blond was really lucky he hadn't been tortured yet.

"It is either this or torture." Ivan threatened darkly, Alfred lifted his head to glare before it morphed quickly into a pout. The blond rolled onto his back, still looking at Ivan.

"Why are you always so grumpy and angry! I would have mistaken you for a bear shifter who hadn't hibernated all winter!"

"Those are your options." Ivan said. Alfred didn't move for awhile before he got back onto all fours and crawled over to Ivan. The taller watched the blonds progress until Alfred put his chin on Ivan's knee where the other was sitting. Alfred looked up at Ivan with wide eyes, ears perked up as he looked pleadingly up into violet eyes. Was the other...? Yes, Alfred was trying to give the puppy dog eyes, "Nyet." Alfred's eyes went even wider and tears pricked the sides of them, ears flattening against his head and looking almost as if in utter pain. It was honestly one of the most pathetically adorable things Ivan had seen, which was a strange contradiction in itself, "No." Ivan said firmly.

Alfred sniffed, looking like he was honestly about to cry, "That isn't going to work Alfred. I am a demon." Even if it was adorable. Alfred pouted, moving off and slumped to the floor at Ivan's feet as he sulked at his inability to sway the older. Ivan waited for Alfred to get up and start cleaning soon, but that didn't happen, instead Alfred spoke.

"What sort of torture?" Ivan looked down at the blond head more than a little shocked. Nobody ever willingly chose torture who was in their right minds. After a moment of silence Alfred looked up curiously. Something must have showed on his face because Alfred pouted again, "What? I just want to know my options!" He had to remember Alfred wasn't exactly in his right mind.

"You'd die Alfred, let's leave it at that." Ivan said, shaking his head, "So clean or die is better choice of words." Alfred looked upset, he sighed, standing up and walking away from Ivan. Finally. Then Alfred turned and glared at Ivan, "I don't like that option!" Alfred growled before running out of the room quickly. Ivan growled, throwing his head against the back of the couch and glaring up at the tall ceiling of the tower. Must. Remain. Calm. Ivan breathed deeply, trying to think of things he liked omitting violent thoughts. Sunflowers and vodka always cheered him up, he thought of those things until he felt much better.

Standing up, Ivan thought about where Alfred could have run to. Probably outside, and as soon as the blond hit the boarder of the property well..., Ivan could wait. The guards would find him and bring him back in soon enough. In the mean time he could make his dreams of vodka into reality. Walking down into the kitchen, Ivan grabbed out a glass and a bottle of vodka, pouring himself a mug and drinking out of it easily. For something man-made, it was something he favored. Downing the clear liquid, Ivan enjoyed the powerful burn that warmed him from his core as he licked his lips. Pondering whether or not he should have another, he heard a knock on the door. Oh, did the guards already find Alfred? That was quick.

* * *

><p>Alfred buried further into the coats and clothes at the bottom of the closet, hiding all parts of him. He knew Ivan was pissed as hell, but he seemed to be calming down. Listening closely to the noises to try pinpointing where the demon was. He knew he should probably find a better hiding spot and maybe he shouldn't have angered Ivan by running off. But he had just gotten the hang of staining more or less, he had knocked over various objects and fallen to the floor constantly the first couple days he was with Maria. He had gotten better, but he was afraid he'd fall and die, and Ivan had even threatened to kill him if he didn't go to his death, the jerk.<p>

Alfred felt tears prick his eyes and he growled lightly, moving around in his hiding spot angrily. There was seriously something wrong with him! 'Stupid, stupid, stupid body, this is your fault!' Alfred thought angrily, wrapping his arms around his torso. It was timed like this he missed Mattie so much, but he probably wouldn't want to talk to him. Alfred listened as there was a knock on the door. Alfred bolted up, whacking the coat that hung from his head off. Ivan said that his sister was the only one to visit, which meant it was Maria! She could save him and it would be nice to see her again.

Staining up Alfred ran to the door, stumbling over the coats around his feet, but balanced himself before he fell to the floor. Opening the door, Alfred ran down the stairs and saw Ivan heading towards the door himself. Alfred quieted his steps and slowed down as to jot draw attention to himself, kneeling down and slowly walking down the stairs.

Stopping at the last step and looked out around the corner carefully as Ivan went to the door and opened it. Alfred waited in anticipation for the sweet teary voice of Maria. Instead he saw Ivan pail at about the same time a completely different voice said, "Hello brother." Alfred perked his ears and tried to hear better, as if it could tell him more about who was there. Ivan had said that he had two sisters, so this was the second?

"A-ah, sister, what a pleasant surprise." Ivan said nervously, small smile strained. If it was his sister why was Ivan so scared? "H-how are you?"

"I am well brother, but I missed you very much." A woman stepped in and Ivan took a much larger step back. Her hands were clasped together in front of her chest like in a prayer, wearing a dark blue dress and a bow in her hair. She looked sweet enough, but Alfred supposed looks were deceiving, "So I came here to see you again, you know I love you so."

"Ah...da." Ivan said, taking another step back. His sister walked in closing the door behind her, which didn't seem to settle Ivan any, "So how have your travels been?"

"They were alright." She said, stepping closer to him. Ivan turned and started walking away, trying to seem subtle, though it wasn't really.

"Ah, d-did you meet anybody of interest?" Alfred stood up a bit, unseen by either demons, frowning a bit as the girl tried coming closer once Ivan stopped on the other side of the room. Well, now seemed as good as time as any. Jumping loudly off the steps, he got both their attentions. He liked being in the center of such things usually, but for now he pushed that aside. The girl was glaring daggers at him while Ivan just looked shocked to see him. Good, anger hadn't come yet.

Alfred waved, because he had seen people do that in greetings and walked casually over towards Ivan, walking past but out of reach of the lady, "Alfred, what are you doing here?" Ivan asked, still seeming confused. Alfred stopped beside Ivan, pondering a moment. Well, once Ivan remembered he was angry, Alfred was dead anyway. Putting his arms around his neck, Alfred leaned happily against Ivan's side.

"I live here, remember?" Alfred asked cheerily. He could feel Ivan stiffen in his arms, other confused and fearful. Alfred's eyes however were locked on familiar violets that didn't belong to Ivan. They glared back at him with freshly formed hatred.

"Do not touch my brother so familiarly, you are far beneath him." The girl said, Alfred swished his tail angrily, already feeling the hairs stand on end in anger. She looked up at Ivan, "Another pet of yours brother?" Alfred growled at the insult and the way she spat the word pet.

"Um..." Ivan started, apparently not sure what to do.

"Yeah, and I bite too." Alfred snarled, baring his growing canines at her, 'Back off bitch, Ivan's mine.' She let out a sound like a hiss, stepping closer to him. Alfred didn't move from holding Ivan's neck, glaring possessively back.

"Alfred...Natalia...please do not be fighting, da? I-I am sure that you wish to visit sister, don't you want to visit Maria?" Alfred triumphed internally, Natalia was being sent away and that was amazing. She looked back to Ivan.

"No Brother, I came to visit you, I can see Sister later. For now, I wish to spend time with you. Alone. As a family."

"Pets are parts of families." Alfred commented, nuzzling slightly into Ivan's side, but not taking his eyes off of Natalia, "And since you see me as pet we are now kin." Alfred tilted his head at that thought, letting go of Ivan, "Very well, I will allow you to call truce on one condition."

"You will allow me to surrender to you?" Natalia sneered.

"I'm a generous guy." Alfred said, shrugging, "But like I said, one condition."

"I will humor you, foolish mortal." Natalia said, crossing her arms and standing tall, "Only because none have dared to face me before. What is this one request that I am suppose to give you so you may live through this day?" Alfred didn't bother correcting her that it was him, not her that was being given the generous offer of backing down.

"Stop trying to make Ivan your mate." Alfred said cheerfully. Natalia stared at him and he could feel Ivan's gaze on him, who was shocked, "It's pretty obvious to tell." Alfred said, wrinkling his nose up, "Usually it isn't normal for siblings to mate." Natalia narrowed her eyes, and Alfred could have sworn she was about to start spewing fire, then again she was a demon, maybe they could do stuff like that.

"Excuse me?" She snarled, coming towards him angrily, aura darker then even Ivan's when he was angry, "Exactly what do you mean by that mutt? Mine and my brothers relationship isn't any of your business." Her teeth grew, different from Alfred's, even and sharpened like knives, growing a few feet and eyes becoming more animal like. A thin, long tongue licked it's way frantically out of her mouth, similar to that of a snake, hair moving in the still air. Wow, what the hell? Alfred somewhat wondered if he was hallucinating, unless demons could somehow change to, but that doesn't make sense. Alfred knelled down, letting his teeth grow and nails lengthen, not changing completely as he waited for her to try attacking him. Ivan stepped in between them, irritation clear. Natalia returned to her innocent form as Alfred sat down, but didn't retract his natural weapons. Ivan glanced at both of them to make sure they were somewhat calmed.

"Now." Ivan said sternly, "Alfred, that is no way to behave towards my sister." Alfred let his ears fall flat, looking at the ground guiltily. Though he didn't feel too much remorse, they hadn't even fought and she did kind of deserve it, he had offered her a chance to back out, "Sister, you know better than to attack one of my subordinates, Alfred is very new."

"He should be disemboweled not only for his tongue but his arrogance." Natalia spat. Alfred glared at her behind Ivan's back.

"Natalia." Ivan said somewhat firmly, he was still scared, but more annoyed then anything at the moment, "Alfred is mine to choose how to punish, and I do not need you telling me how to do such, da?"

"Of course not brother, I did not mean to say that. Only that I do not think he is good for you is all. I could find you a much more obedient pet." Alfred looked up at Ivan almost in worry. Ivan would probably like somebody to have around who was like that, wouldn't he? He always seemed like it, the way he got irritated so easily. But Alfred could be obedient, right? He had to be a dog for years, he thought he had been able to master something like that.

"That is sweet of you to offer sister," Ivan said, Alfred looked back to the ground, misery filling him. Nobody wanted him, did they? Not Arthur, probably not even Matthew and now Ivan, "However, Alfred does provide a certain...uniqueness that is hard to find after so long of living." Alfred twitched a bit, not looking up just in case his hope was squashed.

There was a long pause before, "If that is your wish brother."

"Good, now it has been a long day, you should go see Maria. I need to talk to this one." Alfred hung his head further, waiting as he heard Natalia turn and walk away.

"Until tomorrow then brother." She said, opening and closing the door behind her. There was a long silence. Alfred retracted his teeth and claws back into his human length and size, not moving as he heard Ivan turn towards him.

"Alfred." Ivan said that single word but Alfred winced at the anticipation of punishment, "Not going to run this time?" Alfred shook his head. He'd stay this time, this time he may have sort of deserved what he had coming. Ivan wasn't so angry as...well, it was a mix, but anger was definitely a part of it. Ivan started pacing in a small circle in front of Alfred, "You know things used to be simple. I would wake up, stay awake for several days, not doing very much, paperwork mostly, reading. Occasionally the well behaved subordinate and occasional visits from my sisters that I always survived. Then you show up and seem to make it your life's work to disturb this certain...order. I do not mind chaos so much when I'm making it, but this is quite different." Ivan seemed to wait for a response from him.

"O-oh, I see." Alfred said thickly, voice sounding strange even to his own ears. Ivan stopped his pacing.

"You are crying? Really Alfred, I haven't even done anything yet."

"I'm not doing anything...I haven't moved." Alfred said, taking a gulp of air, what was crying anyway? Ivan walked up to him and Alfred tensed, waiting for something to happen to him. He heard the shuffling of fabric and saw Ivan's knee in his vision, the other was knelling down in front of him. A gloved hand on his chin lifted his head up slightly and he meet the violet eyes of Ivan. The other frowned.

"Then what is this?" Ivan asked, running a thumb over something wet, smearing it across his cheek. Alfred lifted his hand up to touch the wetness, looking at it.

"I-I don't know...water? But why's my face covered in water?" Alfred asked, feeling slightly panicked, which didn't help his emotions any. Ivan looked disbelieving to confused.

"You don't...I suppose Arthur was not a human prone to crying around others ever. But surely you've seen it elsewhere?"

"Crying?" Alfred question, rubbing his face to try and get rid of it, "N-no, it sounds sort of familiar but...babies, babies cry, right? But, I'm not a child, and so my face shouldn't leak and it's not going away!" Alfred said, frustration growing. Ivan caught his hand to stop him from whipping it off.

"It happens when a human...or shifters are in pain or sad." Alfred shook his head, not understanding that at all! "Your teeth have blood, did you bite yourself?"

"N-no, they were just too big for my mouth." Alfred said, licking at his teeth a bit to get the iron liquid off, it wasn't too much, "Doesn't hurt much." Ivan was silent for awhile, but his hand wasn't holding Alfred's chin, so he could continue staring at the ground.

"Why are you sad then? Like I have said, I have not done anything to you yet. And with the way you could stand up to my sister shows that it takes more to shake you. That or you are insane."

"B-but you're a mind reader, so you should know by now, right?" Alfred said.

"Da...but the tears won't go away unless you tell me." Ivan was lying, Alfred knew that. And about the mind reading thing too, he knew that know, but still.

"I just...I'm sorry I make a mess of everything. I break things and fuck things up, I know. I-I don't listen well either and I know it irritates you. I am trying, I really am! A-and your sister said to get rid and re-replace me. I-I'm trying to be good, I swear." Alfred let out a very short laugh, a sound he had been trying to get used to using, "It's funny, when I was supposed to be a dog I had to learn not to be human and now I'm human and I don't know how to act anymore. It's confusing, it really is. Even the height difference is so difficult." Alfred looked up a bit, "Then your sister came. I got so mad at her. I-I don't want to share you, especially not with her and the way she scared you. You're still angry at me too, and when s-she wanted you to replace me." Alfred let out that small laugh again, burying his face in Ivan's knee before him, taking his hands and gripping the sides of Ivan's pants by the knee, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, just don't...just don't leave me...please." Not again, "Don't get rid of me." Ivan was silent, but Alfred didn't care, nuzzling his face into the pants and breathing in the scent, trying to calm himself. He felt a hand in his hair, gentle and it stroked him a few times, while Alfred continued looking at the fabric before him. He felt a small bit of happiness pierce through the hopelessness and sorrow.

"You really are the oddest thing I have met. Begging me to stay with you...most beg to get away." Ivan mused, running his hands through Alfred's hair, "You have only stayed three nights maybe? Do you really attach so quickly?" Ivan moved his knee down, forcing Alfred to let go. Saddened a bit by that, but then Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred, "You strange, foolish creature." Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, thinking 'thank you' or perhaps he was saying it out loud, he couldn't tell or care. This meant Ivan was going to keep him, right? Alfred wanted to say that no, he didn't attach so quickly to others, never in his life did he but...he couldn't bring himself to say just how much Ivan was to him so soon.

He didn't want to let Ivan leave, he couldn't let Ivan go. Pressing his nose and mouth to the back of Ivan's ear, Alfred let the scent overwhelm him.

Alfred snuggled into Ivan's neck, who sighed. But at least the blond had calmed down enough to stop crying. Sitting so he was more comfortable, let the blond crawl more into his lap to get comfortable himself. Alfred had been a complete idiot in trying to challenge his sister, Ivan couldn't think of a single sane reason that the blond would do that. It had only been three days and Alfred was asking to stay. It didn't make sense, maybe it something to do with him being in his animal form for so long, but that still didn't make sense.

Ivan brushed his hand over Alfred's head, wishing he could understand what exactly was going on inside the blonde's head that made him make such abnormal and suicidal decisions. And him begging for Ivan to not let go of him, but keep him? That was new, completely so. But maybe then his original thought of Alfred easy to win the loyalty of easily. If only he would listen more. Ivan smiled, resting his chin on the hair beneath him. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad with Alfred around as he had thought, "Do not worry so much Alfred. I won't even let you go." The blond smiled happily, snuggling deeper and licking Ivan's neck above the scarf happily, not knowing just how true those words were.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Natalia shows up. Alfred's more observant then he seems sometimes, eh? Probably not too smart to try picking a fight with something you know is a demon. But, Alfred jumps in to try and be heroicpossessive.**

**Sorry for emotional breakdown Alfred, but he is going through a lot with trying to learn what's normal human from what he remembers and with Ivan (a demon) as a teacher. So, things not going well.**

**No comments, in class and suppose to be working on essay, teacher walks around a lot.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and see you all next time!**


	6. Magician and Demon

**Chapter 6: Magician and Demon**

**Word Count: 6,079**

**As misleading as the title is, no there is no Arthur, but lots of mentions of him 8D**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Alfred." Ivan said to the other who was laying on the couch, Alfred looked up at him curiously. The taller walked away, continuing to button up his coat and pulling on gloves. Alfred leaped off the couch and ran towards Ivan before skidding to a halt a moment before crashing into him before walking beside him.<p>

"Are we going outside?" Alfred asked, eyes perked and Ivan could have sworn those eyes twinkled as the other jumped up and down as they walked. Smiling a bit in amusement, Ivan nodded.

"In a way." He said, "You wanted to go and get something from my sister's, da?"

"Oh but if you're younger sister is there, shouldn't we stay here?" Alfred asked, eyes furrowing.

"She will be coming over any minute." Ivan said, features darkening at the thought, "But let us not think of her. She will not think to look at Sisters until that is all that is left."

"Oh awesome!" Alfred said, cheering back up again, not even questioning how Ivan knew what Natalia would do under these circumstances. It was kind of sad that he had it down to even what time she would come over if one thought about it. Alfred ran to the door when he saw it, but he waited next to it, seemingly patient for Ivan, he probably discovered that it was once again locked.

"No Alfred, this way." Ivan said, continuing to walk, except towards the hallway. Alfred hesitated a moment before following.

"But...the door's that way."

"Da, I know, but I do not like the cold, remember?"

"Well how are we suppose to go to your sisters if not through the cold? You'll have to go out eventually." The blond said, pouting a bit.

"No, I am happy inside. And I have not had to go out into the cold since I found this place and I do not expect that to change much."

"But you said we were going to your sisters. Oh, can you like teleport or something?"

"Can I what?" Ivan asked, stopping and looking down at the blond. Alfred stopped as well, looking up at him, head tilted a bit.

"You know, go from one place to the other in like a flash. It's magic or something, I read it in a book."

"Ah." One of Arthur's books no doubt, "Well, that is magic that humans use, demons have different magic's." Ivan said as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door in front of him.

"Different how?"

"Your curiosity is endless, isn't it?" Ivan questioned, opening the door, he led Alfred inside before turning and closing the door.

"Okay, it's kind of dark down here." Alfred said.

"Da, close to total darkness."

"Okay, so I have good night vision sometimes, but not that great, I can't see anything without at least a little light." It was interesting to see Alfred lift up his hand so it was inches from his face and squinting at it to see if he could see it. Most would start running panicking when they were left so defenseless with a demon, or at least try and find a wall to lead them. The blond just didn't seem to think of those things though. Ivan stepped closer to Alfred, seeing the young shifters ear twitch and Alfred looked in his direction, smiling, "It's kind of cool though, I've never seen places this dark!" Laughing a bit, Alfred ran off.

"Ah, wait Alfred-" To late, the blond ran smack into the wall and fell backwards back onto the ground, looking up at the ceiling with a stunned look on his face. Ivan couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Alfred sat up, rubbing his forehead and pouting, "That hurt! I could have brains leaking out my ears and all you're doing is laughing." Ivan waved his hand in front of his face and calmed down a little, though a couple giggles did leave him every once and a while as he spoke.

"That was just too funny. Really, I have never seen anybody run into a wall before."

"Hey, you can see?"

"Da, better than I do in light sometimes." Ivan sighed, laugh gone, still it had been nice while it lasted, he hadn't laughed in a long lime, chuckled and giggled sure, but laughing not so much, "How else would I know you ran into the wall to make me laugh?"

"The sound?" Alfred suggested, "Yeah okay, maybe I should have caught onto it before, but my head hurts, and that's my excuse!" Alfred muttered, standing up and brushing the dirt off the butt of his pants before shaking his head to clear any dust there, which made the other stumble a bit.

"You are so clumsy." Ivan muttered, taking Alfred's arm and leading him down the hall, "Do you remember your name?"

"Well duh, don't you?"

"I'm checking for brain damage."

"Oh...what's that?"

"Where your brain is damaged, it is as it sounds."

"Oh, it's fine, there's no brains coming out my ears, so I'm good. Thanks though." Right, Alfred had brain damage before this, Ivan swore. He sighed.

"Just answer the questions, okay?"

"Fine, okay, but you still have to explain the magic thing and why you can't teleport...can you fly?"

"My questions first, now your name?"

"Alfred." The blond said happily.

"My name?"

"Ivan Braginski."

"The name of-" Ivan paused for a moment, eyes scrunched up in remembrance, "I never told you my last name..."

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I guess you didn't." Alfred muttered, "But Arthur did once."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he told me bedtime stories about you." Now Ivan was interested.

"Like what?"

"Um...I don't remember, I can only remember the first part where he's talking about the introduction."

"The what?"

"You know, in a story, there's an intro and it's like you tell what characters are going to be in it and where people are. That's what Arthur's said anyway. But it's cool cause you get to see the hero and everything!" Ivan hummed thoughtfully at the explanation.

"You should tell me this story of yours."

"But...I don't remember it. The only thing I can remember is when I dreamed about it last night." Alfred said, not really sure if he should tell Ivan that they kind of built off each other and he would have more later if it kept up. Nah, why complicate it?

"Tell me anyway."

"But you haven't answered any of my questions!"

"I will after." Ivan promised.

"You keep saying that." Alfred said, pouting at what he hoped was Ivan's back, then he got an idea he reached out a hand and found Ivan's back moving it until he was holding the taller mans shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ivan questioned curiously. Alfred smiled a bit, glad Ivan hadn't caught onto his plan and jumped onto the demon. Ivan stumbled a bit, nearly falling over before he found his center of balance and stood up straight again, "What are you doing?" This time he growled, hand no longer gripping Alfred's arm as the blond clung to him from behind, legs wrapped over Ivan's hips and arms around his neck.

"I wanted a piggyback ride."

"A what?" Ivan asked, not moving, feeling irritated.

"Have you never had a childhood? At least I remember parts of it. Besides, if I'm telling a story, I want to be comfortable and focus on telling it, not be walking in the dark. At least you can see." Alfred said, but really he didn't have a good excuse, he just wanted Ivan to give him a piggy back ride. Ivan growled, wrapping his arms around Alfred's legs to help support the blond as the grip on his neck started to become tight.

"Fine, but I am not carrying you the entire way. You are heavy too."

"Well, at least your taller than me, that's something!"

"If I wasn't would you still have tried this?"

"... maybe." Ivan shook his head.

"The story now."

"What, not even a please?"

"Alfred."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting there!"

_"A demon named Ivan Braginski, known as one of the most cruelest demons to have ever walked the earth." Arthur said, Alfred's eyes widened._

_"But all demons are evil right?" His master nodded._

_"That is correct, all of them are evil, but this was one that most all other demons didn't cross paths with. He was that bad." Alfred made a little 'oh face', "We could stop now if you think it's too scary for you lad." Alfred shook his head rapidly._

_"No, I can take it!" He was a hero after all, unless it had something to do with ghosts, because those things were scary. Arthur chuckled._

_"Alright, well he was known world-wide really, this was a long time ago of course, before you were even thought of surely. Not as many people know of him now."_

_"What happened to him?"_

_"I can't just tell you the end! Now hush up and save your questions until I'm done." Alfred nodded enthusiastically, wanting to hear more, "As I was saying, he was known everywhere. He'd killed several hundred, men, woman and even babies."_

_"Not the babies!" Alfred said, wide-eyed. Arthur nodded sadly._

_"Yes, even the children." Alfred felt ready to cry, but he didn't say anything, he could listen, "It is said that when he was only a child he murdered his family and that's when he started wanting to kill more and more."_

_"He killed his mum and dad even?"_

_"Yes, his entire family, probably had a sibling or two that he killed."_

_"That's terrible! I could never even think about hurting Mattie!"_

_"I know lad, that's why you're not a demon. But he did a lot of terrible things, and left torn, mutilated bodies in the towns he killed them in for travelers to find. He could destroy a single village in less than a day and he would strike at least once a year. Pillaging, raping, killing-"_

_"What's rape?"_

_"Erm...something very bad. Sorry, that sort of just slipped out, I guess I was getting carried away. Y-you'll find out when your older." Alfred pouted._

_"Fine." He hated that explanation, "Then what happened?"_

_"Well, when news came that he had entered the United Kingdom you know that the Queen wouldn't stand for that. The city was in a panic when she sent out a notice calling for heroes."_

"And that's all I remember." Alfred finished. Ivan snorted.

"Trust humans to come up with such exaggerations about me." Nobody remembers Gilbert at all, oh no, even though he was around the same time period and did about half the damage Ivan did. Stupid humans.

"I kind of figured...so you didn't like hang babies on spikes?"

"Nyet, while I find their crying annoying I do not remember ever killing one. That is no fun at all."

"No cities destroyed in less than a day?"

"It would take more than a day, and I wouldn't kill that many."

"You killed people though?"

"Da, of course. The younger a demon, the more they enjoy the massacre." Ivan sighed, "I wish I was still innocent enough to enjoy them like I used to." He had become much to patient in his old age.

"Right...innocent enough to enjoy a massacre..." Alfred said uncertainly, "And you didn't kill your family when you were a child?"

"Nyet, I did that after I was a demon."

"So you killed your family?" Alfred asked, sounding shocked.

"Adoptive family, I do not know who my real ones were. Though I didn't have any siblings. Natalia and Maria are demons I meet and we sort of made a family when we were all young." Though Natalia helped lend to his popularity, he was unsure if she ever killed babies, that was new. Maybe just to make the horror level increase. There was a moment of silence.

"That's not very nice..."

"Demons don't have morals Alfred, learn that quickly."

"But you haven't done...all that bad stuff. I mean, I'm still walking and talking and stuff."

"We do not have morals, except for those like Maria, but she is a demon that can sense other creatures emotions, that is why she is so...overwhelmed and why she is more human than most." Alfred made an 'oh' sound, "But all that happens is we grow patient and less likely to anger."

"I don't know, you get irritated quickly."

"Da, just think about how easy it was to anger me when I was first born."

"...I'd rather not." Alfred muttered, "I still can't see you killing anybody." That was because Alfred was a softy, "But I told you my story, tell me about the magic stuff and why you can't teleport."

"Well, the magic you are thinking of is human magic. Humans who can wield magic have to learn incantations at the very least, some more powerful ones don't have to, either way they have to channel the magic through them. Think of it like ah...energy, you get energy from food and sleep and then you use it to run around and stuff. Well, Mages get energy from magic that flows through the world, and then uses it to do something, like for example teleport."

"Okay...I guess that sort of makes sense, but then how do demons use magic."

"Well, it is different for us, we do not have to tap into any magic flowing through the air, in fact most demons can't do that. Instead, when we are created we are born with a certain energy already in us that gives us certain magical abilities. Not all demons have magic though, but all are stronger and have a human form they can use."

"Oh, like shifters? I was wondering why your sister looked so scary."

"Da, she was changing into her true form, we are much more powerful then. Anyway, this energy that we possess isn't everlasting as you can imagine. If we spend it all we could very well die, but there are ways to recharge it. One could not use any power for a very long time, and it would not only go back to what it was, it would continue growing and growing until it made a new level of power. The longer one does not use their magic, the more powerful they become."

"Then why aren't there a bunch of super-powered demons around? Most have died I thought, how's that?"

"As I have said, demons are impatient, they are not willing to wait that long for something."

"Okay, in that case, what makes a demon wait long enough to recharge and not die out?"

"We take energy if we are too impatient to wait for it."

"But I thought you said most demons couldn't take energy though."

"From the air, no, most can't. Others take if from humans or living life forms."

"O-oh...like how?"

"Depends on the demon, some by sex and rape, others from taking years off a person, by their blood, really there are countless ways. Some eat souls even."

"W-which are you?" Alfred asked nervously.

"None of those, I get power from paranoia." There was a moment of silence.

"Can you really read minds or are you like sucking energy from me?"

"Can't it be both?" Ivan hummed, smiling, "Besides, you are much less paranoid then most other people I know."

"Good, the idea of you sucking energy from me is kind of weird." Alfred muttered.

"Not you, just your paranoia."

"Not much better. Are we almost there yet?"

"Da, actually we are." Ivan said, "So let go, and you're going to have to climb up a ladder."

"Huh? Um no...I think I'll hold onto you." Ivan sighed.

"What is with you and ladders? Are you afraid of heights?"

"A hero fears nothing!" Alfred protested as Ivan removed his arms as support. Alfred tightened the grip of his legs. Soon he felt them starting to raise into the air as Ivan climbed.

"So you are a hero now? Interesting."

"I've always been so!" The blond pouted. Ivan hummed, slightly amused as he continued up the ladder before knocking on the trap door above him loudly. After a couple of seconds, the door opened and light streamed in. Ivan blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting quickly.

"Oh Ivan!" Maria said, as if she was surprised to see him. Nobody else came up this way but him, so he never understood the surprise. She moved out of the way so that Ivan could crawl inside. He stood up and moved his hands to forcibly remove Alfred now they were there, but the blond jumped down by himself.

"Maria!" Alfred said, bounding towards her, but stopping short just before tackling her, "Look, I can talk now!" Alfred said enthusiastically, though he looked a bit worried. Ivan closed the trap door so that the blond wouldn't fall inside, which seemed very likely in all honesty. Maria looked surprised before she smiled.

"Oh Alfred, that is so good, I am happy for you." Alfred brightened at that.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, and now I can talk all the time, it's amazing!" Maria smiled at that, she did seem to perk up a bit with Alfred around.

"Oh, Ivan, Natalia just went out to go visit you again just now."

"Ah, I suppose I shall miss her then, but Alfred said that he needed to get some of his...things that he left here." He still wondered how Alfred had things if he was in his shifter form.

"Things." Maria said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Ivan frowned, planning on punishing Alfred for lying before she brightened, "Oh yes, your collar right?" Alfred nodded, "I forgot I had it."

"Collar?" Ivan asked, looking at Alfred, "You wanted to come back for a collar." Alfred narrowed his eyes and lowered his ears, looking a cross between angry and embarrassed.

"Yes." Ivan smiled a bit.

"If you wanted a collar, I could have gotten you a new one." Alfred's face turned red.

"I-it's not like that! I don't want a collar."

"So we are here because...why again?"

"Because...I...wanted my...collar." Alfred sat on the floor, back towards Ivan and head hanging down in despair. Ivan smirked, enjoying this, "Bastard." Maria tensed a bit.

"I have done nothing."

"Maria, could I have my collar back?" Alfred muttered, ignoring Ivan now.

"And any clothes that may fit Alfred, he keeps ruining mine."

"Um...of course." She said, hesitating before starting to walk out of the room and she was gone. Alfred seemed to be bored of sitting on the floor and stood up.

"I do not ruin them." Alfred protested, "They just get a little dirty is all." Ivan dropped it, instead walking up to Alfred, smiling down at the blond, who was still facing away from him, arms crossed and stubbornness in his posture as he continued trying ignoring Ivan's presence despite the conversation they had had only a second ago. Ivan put an arm around Alfred's waist to ensure he wouldn't run off and put his other hand along Alfred's neck, he could feel the other jolt slightly in shock.

"If you wanted a collar so badly you could have asked me. I am sure you would look very nice in one." Of course Ivan knew he was possessive, and the thought of such an obvious show of ownership was almost too much to pass up.

"N-no, it's not like..." Alfred faltered. He figured Ivan would be curious, but this wasn't really the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Really? You don't miss it at all?" Alfred bit his bottom lip for a moment.

"I g-guess it's weird without something around my neck b-but I'm getting used to it." Alfred said, squirming in the hold. Ivan hummed, rubbing the skin of the tanned neck.

"I just can't think what color would go better, what do you think?" Alfred shook his head.

"I-I don't want one." Ivan frowned a bit, pulling Alfred closer to him and putting his mouth next to Alfred's ear.

"But you want the one he gave you?" Alfred blinked, trying to ignore the warm breath against his neck and ear, which was difficult. Was Ivan jealous? That made Alfred feel sort of happy and proud for some reason. But that didn't change the situation any.

"N-no...well yes but no..."

"What do you mean Alfred? Yes or no?"

"Well I..." Alfred paused, not sure how to exactly explain it in words, luckily Maria came back. She gave them a strange look that was worried and also confused, but she didn't say anything. Alfred reached out his hands towards her in a silent plea for his collar that was sitting there, it was pretty plain, a think leather one with a tag on it with Alfred printed on it. Maria stepped forward and handed it to him. Ivan was about ready to tear it out of the blonds hands and rip it to shreds. Then Alfred did something unexpected.

The blond lifted his hand up with it in it and from where he was trapped against Ivan, tossed it across the room and into the fire that was going. Alfred congratulated himself considering what his aim was. It was what he had wanted to do for a while, hopefully it would burn completely. But at least now hopefully Ivan would stop going on about a collar. The demon in question stared at the fire, blinking a bit then looked at Alfred, who was watching the fire burn the collar. Now Ivan was lost, why would Alfred burn the collar he wanted back? It wasn't because of his teasing, he knew that, Alfred would have glared at him giving him a 'this is your fault' face. So the blond had been planning on burning it from the beginning? What logical explanation was there for that?

Ivan looked at the collar again, probably the last thing Alfred owned of his old life...is that why he wanted to burn it? To forget his past and the man who had given him the collar. Ivan smiled, liking that explanation, even if it wasn't true he would just assume so until he knew the real reason. Cheered up a bit more, Ivan let go of Alfred and went to his sister, "Ah, thank you Sister." He said, grabbing the clothes from a very confused looking female.

"O-oh, of course...Do you want to stay awhile?"

"Da, that sounds nice actually." Maria brightened. Ivan did want to question Alfred, but he hadn't spent a lot of time with his older sister for awhile, so he could wait. Suddenly there was a flash of green light that filled the room. Ivan stiffened and looked towards the fire pit where the collar dissolved almost immediately now in the lick of flames. That was magic, human magic. It was Arthur's magic. Ivan narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry Sister, something has come up, I will have to visit you another time."

"A-a-alright." Maria said nervously. Ivan looked back towards Alfred, who was still looking at the fire, with a sort of curiousness about him now. Ivan walked over and grabbed the blond, tossing him over his shoulder. Alfred's air left him briefly and he made a noise of protest, squirming around a bit. Piggy back rides were okay, but this wasn't! Alfred looked towards Maria who was getting further away as Ivan walked, he waved goodbye to her, smiling brightly, but she still looked worried about something. Soon though he was descending down into the darkness once again. The trap door was closed and Alfred couldn't see anymore. He felt Ivan hitting the ground and walking a couple feet before he felt himself being put right side up again, though his shoulder was still gripped tightly. Ivan was angry.

"What was that?"

"What?" Alfred asked innocently, wincing as the grip tightened.

"That was Arthur's magic Alfred, do not play innocent, what was it?"

"W-well...A-Arthur did give me that collar."

"Alfred, you will tell me right now what magic he put on that."

"I-it was to keep me in my animal form is all!"

"That's it?"

"Um...well..."

"Alfred." Ivan growled warningly.

"W-well, he did also sort of make it so that he would know where it was."

"What?"

"Th-that's why I wanted to destroy it, so he wouldn't find me again is all." Ivan was silent for a moment, thinking that over for a moment.

"So you are saying that Arthur Kirkland may be coming here?"

"Well I did burn it, but if he started heading over here earlier then I guess it's possible...but I tried getting it back as soon as possible, I swear!" Ivan smirked.

"Oh no, it is fine if he comes, though I do not approve of him meeting my sister." Ivan glared at Alfred, who looked guilty and squirmed a bit, "So I suppose I will be helping her to move out of her farm for a little bit. In the mean time you can stay at home by yourself. Don't break anything." Ivan said, leading Alfred away and towards the house. Natalia had probably given up on the house by now, so it would be safe for today...hopefully.

"What? No, that's no far! It's big and lonely and I don't want to be there by myself!"

"Think of it as punishment then for not telling me this sooner so I could move the collar into my house so he wouldn't go to my sisters."

"But I don't want him coming! He'll be really angry at me and I don't really want to go back to that place. I like being human."

"Da, I am sure you do." Ivan said, "But he cannot do much if he tries coming inside my house while I am there." Which would make the magician a downright fool, "Why would he be that mad at you anyway? For running away?"

"Nah, I do that all the time." Ivan was a little shocked at that, but he supposed he shouldn't be, "Do I really have to spend time alone?"

"Yes, now stop complaining." Alfred pouted.

* * *

><p>Alfred laid in Ivan's bed, bored, it was getting late and he was going to go to sleep. Ivan wasn't there, and it made Alfred twitch slightly. What if Natalia was there and trying to sleep with Ivan? The thought made him angry, but Ivan seemed terrified of her for some reason, not that Alfred was going to complain any. He sighed, closing his eyes, at least he didn't have to deal with that repetitive dream since he was sure he knew why it was trying to warn him. With that small comfort, he let dreams take him.<p>

_"Of course on the people who the Queen called was me, I was a well known magician, in a time where magic was a more acceptable form of practice. I usually preformed for Kings and Queens anyway and always was there to assist them when they needed me, so I knew the royal family very well. I was the most qualified to defeat Ivan, since I had fought him before and I always came out alive and unhurt in the end."_

_"You were a hero once?"_

_"In a way." Arthur said, smiling, "So of course I accepted the request, and I was chosen."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Well, I knew if I was going to fight such a powerful demon I would need to be smart and use everything I could if I was going to be able to kill him. So, I looked through anything I could find on him and how he was created, hoping to find something to help my knowledge of him and find some sort of weakness. But demons are powerful things, and they hardly had a weakness. I knew I would either have to be very clever or I would have to make it so he ran out of strength before I did."_

_"Did he?"_

_"I'm getting there, for you see, I had an idea."_

_Alfred felt a shaking to his shoulder, making him blink his eyes open to see Ivan there. He sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes. So much for not dreaming of that memory, "Hm?" Alfred muttered sleepily towards the demon over him, "I am very curious about what you were dreaming about Alfred." Ivan said. Alfred hummed a bit, looking up, "You called my name." He did? Alfred tilted his head a bit. Ivan chuckled, "So cute." He muttered before leaning forward and kissing Alfred on the lips like he sometimes did when the blond did something right. He smiled into the kiss and reached his hands around the other to hold his neck lightly._

_Ivan leaned back from his lips, probably to get up and go do whatever it was that Ivan did, paperwork or whatever. But then the other moved his lips to Alfred's neck, moist and warm air moving over it. Alfred felt his cheeks warm up as Ivan moved one of his hands to his neck and rub at the skin, "But you know, I have been thinking about that collar again." Pouting a bit, Alfred shook his head, "No?" Ivan muttered, licking Alfred's neck and making a small shock go down his spine before the taller bit down a bit. Making a small noise, he shifted against Ivan a bit. The taller leaned closer to him, releasing the skin in his teeth, "You're so sensitive Alfred." Ivan chuckled teasingly, trailing his hand to Alfred's thigh and rubbing the inside of it._

_Whimpering a bit in want for more friction, Alfred moved closer to Ivan, wanting the hand to move higher. Chuckling again, Ivan moved his hand slowly upwards and cupped Alfred through the pants. Gasping out, Alfred let his head fall forward onto the shoulder in from of him, moaning in pleasure as Ivan palmed Alfred through the fabric, "And yet you act like a slut~" Ivan said, licking up one of his animal ears. The blond shuddered, moving his hips against Ivan's hand, feeling a bit of drool leaking out of his mouth at the pleasure. He wanted Ivan inside of him and thrusting into him. Wanted to be stained by his seed and marked, but he couldn't say that, his mouth wasn't working properly, probably a good thing, "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred." Ivan said in his ear, continuing to massage the sensitive area before, "Alfred!"_

Alfred bolted upright, looking around in shock to see Ivan standing by the bed. When did he get over there? "Finally, you are a pain to wake up, I was about to get you cold water. Come on, you need a shower and then I'll show you how to brush your teeth." Alfred had been excited to learn how to brush his teeth for a while now. But now the blonde's eyes widened, and he pulled the blanket over him up to his chest where he sat, shaking his head, "What? Scared of the water?"

"N-no, could I have five minutes?" Ivan frowned.

"Why?"

"T-to stretch and stuff, you know." Alfred said, laughing nervously.

"Do not fall back asleep." Ivan warned, walking back out of the room. Alfred waited a moment before looking under the blanket, there was a noticeable tent in his pants that was very uncomfortable. It would go away, right? He hoped so. He wanted to touch it so much to relieve himself and provide pleasure, but knew of the white liquid that would come out. There'd be no hiding that from Ivan, what was he suppose to say, 'I had a dream about you about to have sex with me and huh, guess I got really excited?' Hell no. Falling back onto the bed heavily he cursed his body.

He knew that he wanted Ivan. Part of him just wanted to get up go to Ivan and fuck him. Because he didn't want to bottom all the time, maybe just until after he understood how things worked. And no he did not just seriously consider what would happen! Moving on.

The logical part of him knew that wanting a dangerous demon that much was bad. But no, did that tell off his desires? The answer was in his pants. No. It was just that he had been in his animal form for awhile and didn't really like the idea of mating with animals, he was still somewhat human after all. Alfred sighed, knowing that wasn't true. Huffing he contemplating his taste in mates. Stupid, stupid, stupid body.

"Alfred, come on." Speak of the demon.

"N-no, it hasn't been five minutes." Alfred said, tightening the blankets around him and huddling under them.

"I thought I said until I had gotten a towel and clothes."

"No! You didn't say anything like that!"

"I meant to, now, get up or I will drag you to the bathtub." Alfred didn't move. He wasn't coming out willingly and that was that.

"Very well." Ivan said, grabbing the blankets and planning to pull them off the blond, but instead when he tugged on them Alfred fell to the floor with them, glaring up at him and still not letting go. He giggled and started walking to the bathroom, dragging the stubborn blond along behind him. Alfred growled from his 'protection', not liking this at all.

"I don't even get breakfast first?"

"Nyet, you need to bathe. And you're being a pain." Alfred sifted, how the hell was he going to get through this one?

* * *

><p><strong>Mahahaha, that awkward moment when.<strong>

**So yes, Alfred's having wet dreams about Ivan 8D Anybody see that coming? I hope not -.- Also, there will probably not be sex next chapter, just sayin. A bit stereotypical for: Male wake up from wet dream, their desire standing there, other person finds out, smexy times. Which is nice, don't get me wrong. But um...nope, no real penetration or anything until like...forever from now. But I will continue to tease you all, don't worry x3**

**So haha 8D Hope you all enjoyed~**

**Oh, I made a note to myself to mention a review to this story...usually it's to answer a question or say they gave me a really good idea. I'm trying to remember what they did, but nothings coming...that awkward moment when.**

**But seriously, it was Usagi323...you did something to make me very happy 8D unfortunately I am apparently suffering from brain damage and cannot remember what.**

**Also, I wrote all of this while I was sick, so there will be grammar mistakes with sentences just not making sense. Sorry bout that, I tried going over to catch them. That said, if you see anything, feel free to give me a heads up okay?**

**In other news I wrote the like third to last chapter to this story, don't usually do that, and it's kind of random since that's awhile away (though not too much further actually).**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Alfred: Hey wait, why was I having a wet dream about Ivan? And talking about collars?**

**Me: I wanted it to be realistic so some wouldn't catch onto it was a dream?**

**Ivan: They all did. You left it italicized even. You weren't trying**

**Me: I was trying to trick Alfred?**

**Ivan: Much better~**

**Alfred: Hey! I would not want a collar**

**Ivan: But I do agree, you would look so cute.**

**Alfred: We are NOT talking about this.**

**Me: But you started-**

**Alfred: SO! Why am I continuing to dream about Ivan even though I know now he raped and killed babies. Which I already knew, he's a commie.**

**Ivan: I did not, how could you even think that? You must be very sick in the head.**

**Me: The dream still has more to tell you**

**Alfred: . . . but you made the dream**

**Me: shhhhhhhh**

**Alfred: . . . **

**Ivan: She's your human.**

**Me: And technically since there's sexy things happening, I can raise the rating 8D *proud of self* And it didn't take me until chapter 21~**


	7. Love Attraction

**Chapter 7: Love Attraction  
><strong>

**Word Count: 3,825  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur frowned as he felt his magic snap. He turned to look in the direction out of instinct, though he just saw the wall of the building. It seemed Alfred had broken his collar. Although he was in Ivan's country. Reason he hadn't already set off after him. But if his collar was broken then he would have to be in human form. He didn't know how to live like that, and would probably die in the snow there. He really could be an idiot sometimes.<p>

He still had to give the shifter a piece of his mind for that stunt he pulled before leaving.

Well, maybe he was time to pay a visit to that place. Then he could bring Alfred home and things would go back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, this is not amusing." Ivan growled, tugging at the blankets that Alfred was hanging onto with dear life, and the blonde had quite a grip it seemed. The shifter growled lightly in a non-communal way, "If you do not let go, I will make you regret it." Ivan muttered darkly. Alfred didn't move.<p>

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, he grabbed the other before dumping him into the empty bathtub. A worried look came into the blondes eyes at that. Ivan grabbed the shower head off so that he was holding it and could aim it at Alfred, reducing any mess that would occur, "Last warning. Let it go." He threatened, placing a gloved hand on the facet. Cold didn't seem to affect the blond, so he'd see what effect scorching hot had.

Alfred didn't move. Ivan's grin grew as he was about to turn the facet, but waited a moment longer, "Y-you wouldn't, you'll get the blankets wet." Oh, he hadn't thought about that. Ivan hummed in thought.

"Don't care." He smiled before turning the knob full blast. The water came out to hit the blonde, who at first tilted his head in confusion at the cold water before it started growing warm, and quite quickly. Eyes widening he let out a scream of shock at the change in temperature to his exposed body parts as he darted - and fell - out of the blanket. He huddled in the corner, trying to get away from it. Ivan turned it off, small smile, "See, was that so hard?" He asked, grabbing the somehow still dry blanket and throwing it out the bathroom door. Alfred brought his knees up to his chest, squirming at the discomfort. At least the pain and shock had helped a little bit, but it was still noticeable so it was still a problem.

"Now, if you do not want to be 'burned' again, then take off your clothes Alfred." The blonde shook his head rapidly and Ivan put his hand on the facet again threateningly.

"Ahk no! Not the water!" Alfred said, kicking out and trying to run back against the corner, with little effect. The blonde really was so easy to torture and in with non-torture methods too.

"Then take off your clothes and it won't hurt." Ivan hissed in irritation, eyes narrowing. Alfred looked around the bathtub as if for an escape, but Ivan was in between him and the door, "Alfred, don't be running or the water will seem like heaven."

"I-I can't! T-the clothes are glued to my flesh." He could only stare blankly for a moment before sighing, dropping the shower head and letting go of the facet.

"Alright, fine." Ivan sighed, moving away from the door, back to the blonde. Alfred perked up, an escape! He got up and crawled over to the other side of the tub that was closer to the tub. Standing up to crawl over the edge of the tub. However, Ivan suddenly caught his wrist, keeping him in place for the moment. But really, Alfred was so surprised he froze momentarily. Grabbing the hem of Alfred's shirt, he pulled it over the shifter's head.

That was when he snapped out of it. He struggled, trying to jerk his wrist out of the iron grip. Suddenly it was slammed against the shower wall. Then Ivan removed his hand, leaning back so he was standing completely. Alfred blinked, his wrist still captured. He looked to see the shower's walls had somehow eaten his hand. He made a noise of panic, did they normally do that? "I am not so used to manipulating inanimate objects, but I thought it would be worth it considering how much you were irritating me."

"B-b-b-b-b-but-" Alfred said, wide eyed and staring at the taller. However, Ivan seemed to notice his problem, looking at the bulge in Alfred's pants with a slightly tilted head. The blonde blushed harshly as he turned himself awkwardly to hide it, "D-don't stare!" Ivan looked back up to the face, smiling.

"Don't tell me that was what all your stubbornness was about."

"O-of course it was!" Ivan chuckled.

"You are silly, over such a small problem."

"S-small!" Alfred yelled, "Don't act so casual about it!" Ivan's eyes darkened.

"Though I do not appreciate you doing anything on my bed."

"I-it was a dream! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh good." The mood suddenly changing, patting the blonde's head, "You are so cute when you are embarrassed."

"The fuck? Get away! I am pretty sure this is not how people normally react!"

"Who me?" Ivan asked innocently.

"No, the invisible person next to you!" Ivan looked beside him curiously, "I was talking to you!" Alfred yelled, still embarrassed.

"Oh, well maybe, but you forget I am immortal." Ivan said, shrugging, "I have seen stranger things, besides it is only natural." 'not for me' Alfred thought, but didn't say anything. Of course only being surrounded by dogs and his family he hadn't really had a lot of things to have sexual fantasies about. And it being Ivan really didn't help anything.

"Bastard." Alfred muttered, letting his head rest against the shower wall in despair. Ivan chuckled again in amusement, stepping closer to Alfred and turning the other towards him, which earned him a bit of resistance, but mostly curiosity. Ivan reached for Alfred's pants, "W-what are you doing?" Alfred asked, face turning bright red, back pressing against the shower wall, but not stopping Ivan's hands from unbuttoning the front.

The demon raised his eyebrows at the blonde, "I have been trying to undress you for a while Alfred, you need a shower." Oh...oh yeah. Alfred slouched, not sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed, "You are so strange sometimes." Ivan said, shaking his head as he pulled the jeans down, "Step out." Alfred obeyed willingly, not looking at the older if he could help it. Ivan tossed those out and started unwinding the bandages around Alfred's torso, examining the cut to see how it was doing before he once again grabbed the shower head, "Though I am curious about who you were dreaming of." Alfred's breath caught.

"N-nobody."

"You really are a terrible lair Alfred." Ivan said, peeling off a glove as he turned the water on, testing it under his palm to make sure it was an alright temperature before putting it over the blondes head, who tensed, wide-eyed for a moment before relaxing under the comfortable temperature. Alfred tried looking up at the water, only to look away and blink at the pain that caused his eyes, shaking his head in discomfort, "Don't look at it."

Alfred nodded as he thought about what to say, knowing Ivan would ask again. He couldn't say 'hey, I want to kind of, sort of be your mate?' That wasn't normal, was it? Besides, he barely even knew what Ivan liked or disliked even. Maybe he should find things out like that, and maybe how to confess to the demon. Though he couldn't really ask Ivan 'hey, what would make you like me' either, that seemed stupid. So ask somebody else? But who would- oh, his sisters! Not Natalia probably, considering their last encounter, and he didn't like her so much, "Hey Ivan, can I see Maria again soon?" Ivan's face darkened and the temperature, once nice turned hot, "Ah, not like that, not like that!" He yelled, struggling against his prison. The temperature turned down.

"You have five seconds." Okay, so maybe that came out wrong.

"M-Maria's sweet and everything, b-but it wasn't her I dreamed of, I swear!" The temperature turned up slightly, making him know what would happen next as Ivan's creepy smile didn't waver.

"Really?"

"Y-yes! Really!"

"I hope you are not saying that she is not worth dreaming of?" What? Ah, there was no satisfying Ivan was there?

"N-no!" Ivan was to protective.

"So then you did it?" Increased temperature.

"No!" Alfred said, struggling again.

"Which is it?" Ivan hissed angrily.

"I-I like men!" There was a moment of pause before the temperature turned down slightly. Alfred stopped struggling, panting at the heat and wasted energy.

"Then why did you bring her up?"

"I-I don't know how to do anything with somebody I'm...attracted to, and I thought that she'd be a better person to ask then well you..." Alfred bit his lip, hoping Ivan wasn't excited, but the temperature turned down to the comfortable level.

"I suppose that is true." Ivan agreed. Alfred sighed heavily in relief. Thank goodness, "Only one more question, and I want an honest answer Alfred." The blonde looked up nervously at the taller, "Is it Arthur?" Alfred scrunched up his nose.

"No!" He spat in disgust, "He's like my father!" Ivan nodded.

"Alright." He said, putting the running shower head down so it wasn't spraying water everywhere. Pulling off his other glove, he rolled up his sleeve and grabbed the shampoo, putting some on his hand and starting to run it through Alfred's hair, he wasn't sure if he should do the same to the dog ears, but might as well.

"Hey Ivan?" Alfred asked, looking nervous again, "You...you don't usually rape people?" Ivan chuckled, leaning in closer to Alfred's face.

"Do I make you nervous?" Alfred blushed, and looked away. Ivan pulled back, continuing his task.

"If I did you would have already been raped by now."

"R-really?" Alfred asked, knowing he shouldn't feel a strange hope bubble up at that sentence, "But I thought all demons were into rape...other then Maria."

"Most are. You met Natalia after all, and I did know a few who specialized at that sort of thing. I do not have a taste for it. Even manipulating somebody into sex isn't in my taste." Alfred smiled, glad to hear that. Closing his eyes and leaning into the soothing fingers in his hair, especially when his ears started being petted. He hadn't had a shower since he was fifteen years old and still humans. Of course Mattie bathed him when he got really dirty, but that was so much different.

Ivan smiled a bit at the blondes mood swings, it was kind of amusing actually. Pulling his hands out he rinsed them off before grabbing the shower head, "Keep your eyes closed." He warned, Alfred obeyed, squishing his eyes shut as the water rinsed over his head. Once that was done, Ivan hummed in thought. Deciding that that would have to do for today, he turned off the water, putting everything back before he grabbed a towel, putting it on top of Alfred's head, ignoring the curious look in those blue eyes.

Rubbing the towel to dry it off, he then moved it down to the blonde's shoulders, "Try to dry yourself off, da?" Alfred looked at his caught wrist. Ivan grabbed it, hand going through the wall to wrap around it before pulling them back out and releasing Alfred completely. The shifter flexed his fingers, moving his wrist around in almost curiosity before grabbing the towel and trying to dry off the rest of his body like Ivan had suggested.

Once he was as done as he could be, he hopped out of it, letting the towel wrap around his shoulders, though it didn't cover much, acting more like a cap, but he didn't seem to notice. Ivan smiled, patting Alfred in slight reward for drying himself instead of the usual kiss. Ivan paused, hand still on Alfred's head as he tilted his head.

"Ivan?" The blonde asked curiously at the other freezing like that, he stepped away from the opening of the shower, just in case. Ivan followed the movement.

"I just thought of something, Alfred." Ivan said, putting his hands instead beside the mentioned young males head who had moved towards a wall helpfully enough, boxing in the pup. Alfred looked confused.

"What?"

"Well, it was passing really, but I am curious. You do not know many people." Alfred nodded slowly, not sure where this was going, "You say that you like men, da? So I can only assume you did not dream of my sisters." Alfred shook his head rapidly.

"N-no, I don't like your sisters." Did not want to repeat that episode.

"So, as far as I know that leaves Arthur," Alfred made a face, opening his mouth, "Which I know you don't like." Alfred closed it, nodding, "And your...brother?" Another disgusted face, "I figured. So, who else do you know?"

"Um well..." Alfred said, knitting his brows together.

"Now that I think about it, you seemed quite taken to me as well. Sleeping in my coats, accepting my kisses when you knew what they were." Oh, that's where this was leading.

"U-um, w-well." Alfred said, blushing and looking away from those violet eyes, towards the door. Ivan blinked curiously, smiling a bit as he leaned in to the others ear.

"Tell me Alfred, was it me that you dreamed of?"

"U-um..." Alfred said, mouth not exactly working, especially with how close Ivan was, his smell invading his scents, the hot breath against his ear, so close for Ivan to just lick or nibble at it. Alfred ducked under Ivan's arm and ran out the door.

Ivan stared at where the other left, blinking several times at how fast that was. Alfred really was agile. But wait...so was it true? Ivan smiled. Interesting.

Alfred had run blindly into another closet, funny how he found those really easy. All the coats were hanging above him, and these were older, gathering dust from the smell and different colors and patterns. He put his legs up to his chin. Why had he run off? He wanted Ivan, sure. Really badly. But Ivan was a demon and damn it, there was still the issue of Ivan even wanting him back! But no, he hadn't thought about that before hand, oh no, that would have been to fucking convenient. He supposed hiding in one of Ivan's closet wasn't exactly going to help anything, nor was it an effective escape. Still, he needed to think this through without somebody literally breathing on his neck.

That was the expression right? 'No, focus Alfred!' Narrowing his eyes, he nodded in agreement. He needed to focus. But he had no idea what to focus on. Everything seemed so screwed up.

"So is that why you were asking me so many questions about rape?" Alfred froze, slowly lifting his head to see Ivan sitting next to him, smile on the others face.

"H-h-how-"

"I didn't wish to search, it would take to long." Alfred looked up at the door, right so escape again?

"Oh no you don't." Ivan growled, grabbing Alfred's wrists and slamming them down on the closet floor, wait...Ivan was on top of him now, legs around Alfred's naked ones, "No more running, it annoys me greatly."

"B-b-but and you...I thought I went downstairs! You said you couldn't teleport! You liar!"

"I cannot, I simply manipulate a few things. It really is difficult, so stop running already." Alfred shook his head, "Alfred." Ivan sighed, but softened as he leaned his face closer to Alfred's, "I just want an answer, is it me you want?" The blonde blushed, closing his eyes as he nodded, "Was that so hard?" Another nod, which earned a chuckle. His wrists were released, "What, did you think that I would kill you if you told me?"

"No...just laugh in my face or something." Alfred said, actually that did sound reasonable, "So...you're not angry."

"Honestly I do not know how to think of this." Ivan said, opening the door to the closet so that they could see. Wait, they were in a room that was only a couple doors down from Ivan's own and the bathroom. How the hell? Ivan stood up, holding his hand out to Alfred who hesitated before taking it, "First, how about getting you clothes?" Alfred blushed, nodding at the reminder and walking towards the room he was familiar with.

The demon got clothes out and gave it to Alfred, helping him a bit to put them on. Once that was done, Alfred sat at the foot of the bed, knees up and his chin resting on them while his love interest leaned against the door - probably to make sure he didn't go anywhere, "Do you just want to act the same?" Alfred shook his head at the question.

"No...not really. I do kind of want to know more about you." Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"You really are the strangest creature I have ever met. Well, you don't want to know what I've done."

"Yes I do." Alfred said, narrowing his eyes, "I don't care if it's you being all evil." He muttered, "I know it should bother me and it kind of does, but that doesn't stop..." Stop what? What was he suppose to say, "...these feelings." He finished lamely, looking away, "And it's not just that. I mean, I don't really know what you like even..." Other then making Alfred embarrassed, but that shouldn't count. Sighing, Ivan moved to sit down on the bed next to Alfred.

"Are you really asking for a romantic relationship with me Alfred?"

"...Yes...Please?" Ivan ran a hand through his hair in distress.

"No."

"What? But why?" Alfred asked, looking upset.

"Simple. I will live forever...you won't." Alfred winced at that.

"But I mean, okay yeah, I guess I won't. But I'm here now, so why not just concentrate on that?" Wise words for a foolish subject.

"Besides, it's not like I could do anything normal for you. I don't even go outside. Most normal couples go out on dates during these times."

"Well it's not like I'm the most normal thing ever!" Alfred said, pouting, "Besides, I can handle you not going out." And one day change it hopefully. Ivan shook his head.

"It just seems like a generally bad idea Alfred." Alfred looked down, cast fallen, Ivan thought that the discussion was finally over before the blue eyes locked with his.

"You never said you didn't want me."

"That..." Ivan thought for a moment, he saw a small, hopeful smile work it's way to Alfred's lips, "That means nothing." It faded into a stubborn pout.

"Then tell me what you think of me."

"Annoying." Ivan said without though. Blue eyes dotted with tears and a hurt look made it's way up, "A fool too, for thinking such thoughts." Alfred's ears flattened as the other looked down, shoulders tense and tail wrapping around the body, "I suppose that makes both of us." Ivan sighed, looking away, "When I think about it, I suppose I also fell something more soft."

"L-like what?" Alfred asked, but he sounded more afraid that it was insults.

"Sweet, or something light. Not the sun or anything, even if you can be obnoxious, it's like...pure I suppose." Most things where compared to demons, but Alfred seemed more so, like he was lightness and good. But that would make Ivan the darkness. And he did want to almost keep his darkness from Alfred, to not taint the other. The light felt so good to be around, "Possessive of you, definitely. Want to keep you forever, yes. I haven't tortured you yet, not really, that's something in itself honestly. And I suppose you are about the cutest person I have yet to see. But that's all." However, he found Alfred's arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace, legs coming up to wrap themselves around Ivan's waist in glee.

"That's a start!" Alfred said, brimming with joy. Ivan softened a bit, hugging the other back and smiling into the tan neck.

"Your idiocy must be wearing off. I have no idea what to do in a relationship."

"Me neither!" Alfred said excited, like it was something to be proud of, "But we'll figure it out! Of course I do have one rule."

"Only one?" Ivan asked.

"Yes." Alfred pulled back, looking at Ivan, still smiling, "We can't have sex until we fall in love." Ivan let out a short laugh, turning the other over so he was on the bed under him and kissing him on the lips in a short, but passionate kiss.

"That, I will swear to." Alfred smiled under him, eyes closing at the force of it. It probably wouldn't be that hard honestly, to love Alfred, but he was very content to wait. Honestly, with that one rule, as silly as it may have seemed, Ivan felt a small speck of happiness.

Hm, he shouldn't hang around his sister to often, it always affected him. Still, there was no way he was ever letting go of this one.

Of course, unknown to the taller, the blonde was just as determined to keep Ivan as the demon was to keep him.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't lie~ They didn't have sex after Ivan figured it out. Of course he figured it out on his end about who Alfred dreamed of. Hope you all enjoyed the shower scene, cause I did x3 Ivan is protective of his sisters. Very much so.<strong>

**Alfred: This story is so fluffy I might just die.**

**Ivan: I must agree**

**Me: stfu! You all know how I do fluff, it's either really cheesy, turns angst or both.**

**Alfred: This is going to be angst?**

**Me: . . . *sighs* no, probably not so much. Mostly fluffiness.**

**Ivan: Well, good.**

**Me: Some people have wanted to see Mattie, don't worry you will~ And not very long from now actually.**

**Ivan: Oh good, somebody more sensible**

**Alfred: What was that? And don't think I don't believe for a second you didn't rape anybody!**

**Ivan: But I didn't, writer said it, so it is true *nods***

**Alfred: Your a demon! Of course you've raped people!**

**Ivan: nope~**

**Alfred: *looks at Neko to prove point***

**Me: Ivan wins!**

**Alfred: Curses, curses, curses! This isn't over!**


	8. Visitor

**Chapter 8: Visitor  
><strong>

**Word Count: 2,509**

**So short! Sorry for delay, midterms and stuff. I liked where this left off again though 8D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you want to learn this or not?" Ivan sighed in irritation. Alfred pouted at him stubbornly and nodded, "Then stop daydreaming, now watch me." Ivan said, grabbing the strings and pulling them together in a knot, tightening it, "See like that."<p>

"I still say you're using magic." Alfred said as the older untied them again. Sticking his tongue out in concentration and bringing the shoe closer to him. Why Alfred wanted to learn such a silly task was beyond Ivan. Really, boots were all one needed and those didn't usually have shoe laces. He had thought with the blondes fleeting attention span he would have given it up by now, but apparently there was an emotion stronger in him then even his short attention span, and that was pure stubbornness.

"Hey Ivan, do you have to be gone all day?" Unfortunately, Ivan still had to help his sister, and Alfred was apparently still being punished for leading Arthur to his sisters, which he could sort of kind of see. However, that left it so Ivan was gone almost all of the day. With nothing to do other then destroy the house - which he knew Ivan would be mad at him for that - he had taken to changing his sleep schedule. As soon as Ivan left, it was off to bed and when the demon came home then he stayed awake. Apparently demons don't need sleep nearly as much as humans, made sense kind of.

"Yes, I would rather not have Arthur meeting my sister. He has a thing against demons and would probably try and hurt her."

"I know, and I don't want that, but all day?"

"Best to move quickly, no, put that through the other one."

"They're solid they can't go through each other." Alfred said, pouting. Ivan pinched the others cheek, "Ah..." Alfred pulled away, rubbing at it and glaring at Ivan.

"Smart ass."

"Asshole." Not much had honestly changed between them. Alfred undid the random knots and started again, "Why would Arthur hate demons so much? I mean, you guys seem similar to everybody else, except with the magic thing, but Arthur has magic right, so I mean...I don't get it."

"It's because I was the first demon he met." Ivan chuckled, eyes darkening in pleasure at the memory.

"Yeah okay, that's not creepy." Alfred muttered, staring blankly at Ivan, the evil aura leaving just as quickly as it came. He wanted to ask more, but the expression kind of freaked him out. Pulling his foot out of the shoe, he gave up momentarily.

"He grew up in the United Kingdom, which has always been prejudiced towards things that aren't full blooded humans." Ivan shrugged.

"Okay, next question!" Alfred said, "You said you meet Maria and Natalia after you became a demon, right?" Ivan nodded in confirmation, "They why do you all look so much alike?"

"Oh that's right, I did not explain that. We suspect that we were siblings. You see I was um...abandoned by the looks of it. Another Family adopted me."

"What? But aren't you the middle child? And the boy inherits everything in the family and stuff?"

"That is the United Kingdom, see we met up in another empire, where my sisters were born and me apparently. They prefer girls over boys because they believe they have stronger immune systems and they do not eat as much. So less costly all around."

"That's so not right, I mean either way it sucks." Alfred pouted, "A mother should never give up a child!"

"Most just kill them." Alfred's eyes went wide and tearful.

"W-what?" He asked heartbroken, "Why would anybody do that?"

"It costs money to put a child in safe care. It's cheaper to kill them." The shifted looked horrified by Ivan's explanation.

"No! Nobody would really do that! A-A person's life is more valuable then anything else in the world!" Ivan smiled softly, hugging Alfred to him and nuzzling the others hair, who hugged back seeming to be comforted. The demon just found it so cute that his blond was so innocent and good, a bit naive of course, but so cute. He pulled away slightly, sitting next to Alfred and petting the others hair, who laid his head on Ivan's chest, still semi-hugging Ivan, "I'm sorry Ivan."

"It's fine, that was a very long time ago. I do not think I ever remembered them."

"Still doesn't seem fair." Alfred said, pouting as he kicked off his shoes in annoyance and swung his legs over Ivan's lap, who chuckled a bit and helped so he was sitting on him, Ivan leaning back against the wall nearby comfortably. Sighing happily, he nuzzled into the broader chest beneath him, hearing it rumble lightly with amusement, arms encircling his waist.

"What about you Alfred?"

"What about me?" He asked, tilting his head back to look up at Ivan.

"Well, I cannot honestly see Arthur being your biological father. Though you are both blond." That and the only thing Alfred had really ever referred to Arthur was 'master' or 'like my father anyway.

"Oh yeah...he's not." Alfred sighed, looking down, "Mum was killed in the Revolution. I don't know what happened to Mattie's father, whether he left or got killed earlier."

"Don't you mean your father?"

"Oh I don't know what happened to him either. Me and Mattie are only half-siblings. But I love him like my twin!" Alfred said, smiling, which faltered a bit, "Course he probably hates me now."

"Why would he hate you?" Why would anybody hate Alfred? Even if he was a little annoying sometimes.

"I left him." Alfred wiggled his toes as if to distract himself, "And I don't even know if he's alive. They found out he was a shifter...he'd been in his human form for awhile."

"Nobody noticed?"

"No, he's a polar bear, easy to hide his ears and everything." Alfred said nodding, a smile coming back, "He's so cute in his animal form though! Tiny baby polar bear." A polar bear and a pup, interesting.

"What happened?"

"Huh? Oh, well they arrested him of course, going to execute him for being a rebel. Arthur was furious, but he was really worried. But I decided to go after Mattie myself! I went to the jail and freed him. And drew most the guards on myself while he ran in a different direction. We kind of got lost from each other. But there was this one guard there at the exit, when I was close to making my escape and he had a sword. At first I thought that was stupid, cause who uses swords? But he certainly knew how to use it." Alfred said, rubbing at his chest where the cut would be.

"Ah, so that's how it happened." Ivan said, happy to finally know.

"Yeah. I hope he got away alright though."

"I'm sure he will be fine." Not really, but if it made Alfred happy to hear it, what was the harm in it? Alfred nodded, mouth opening in a yawn as the sun started rising, "But I did notice you changed the topic away from your mother."

"You did?"

"Da, and I would like to know."

"Well, it was Arthur...I guess anyway, from what you've said. I mean, I remember something, I was kind of young, but I had met Arthur in the forest." Alfred felt Ivan twitch under him, but assumed it to be the awkwardness of the position, it must not be the most comfortable. Still, Alfred didn't really want to move at the moment and Ivan hadn't started complaining yet, "Mom said not to talk to strangers, but he seemed nice. He also had a friend with him, Francis. They were both nice though, but Arthur seemed more...I don't know, I trusted him more in the end I guess. I showed him where I stayed when Mom was out one day. Mattie was with her, since he was only like one year old I think.

"Arthur left before Mom came back, and she didn't smell anything off, maybe because I had been visiting him so long. But in a few days...Arthur came. Oh I remember Mom was mad, I remember because I was afraid of that more then anything at the moment. She tried to get him out, away from us probably. I didn't know they were hunting shifters like me and my brother...if I had I never would have said hello that first time. I hid in the room with Mattie, Mom had shown me how to hold him before and I took care of him when she couldn't.

"But then I heard gunshots...and I think a scream. I stood frozen and I heard such loud noises in the other room that I almost dropped Matthew to plug my own ears. Mattie started crying quietly, he's always been quiet even then. Arthur came in then, looking panicked and hurried. Of course, I was crying and I asked him what was happening. He told me I had to be quiet and hid under the bed, soldiers were coming to take me and my brother and hurt him." Alfred fell silent, eyes seeming lost for awhile, "Well, the soldiers never found us, Arthur took us home and I never told Matthew about Mom. But...I didn't really think that he had been the one to bring the soldiers until recently. I guess it was sort of my fault Mum died."

"No, it wasn't your fault." Ivan hummed, petting Alfred's ear soothingly, "And I would know." The other didn't answer except with a hum that neither agreed or seemed to dismiss the idea, closing blue eyes.

"I hope so." He muttered. Ivan shook his head at the other, lost for all the words. Alfred really wasn't guilty. Arthur had manipulated Alfred's good intentions. Why is it he just wanted to kill that man more and more everyday? Sighing, he waited until Alfred was asleep to tighten his grip around his waist and carry him to bed. The blond must not have been completely asleep because he held tight around Ivan's neck and muttered, "Are you going again?" Ivan hesitated before answering.

"No, not today." He could wait another day, his sister was moved out of harms way. All that was left was to set a trap. Which still needed to be done of course, but one more day wasn't going to make too much of a difference, he would just have to work quicker tomorrow. Alfred sighed out something that sounded like 's good' and assumed it meant the other was happy that he wasn't leaving for the morning. Laying down in the bed with the other, Ivan pulled the covers up before Alfred started wrapping himself around the taller, apparently very cuddly, "G'night." Alfred sighed out sleepily. Ivan smiled, kissing the others forehead and holding him close, deciding to sleep with the other as well.

"Good Morning." He sighed softly against the blond locks of hair against the tanned forehead.

_"What was your plan?" The smaller Alfred asked, eyes gleaming with all the possibilities._

_"Well, I knew Ivan was a sneaky one, so I had to be even smarter like I said. So, I sent him a challenge to fight me. Well, I was sure that he was so arrogant he would accept my challenge, even though there's not much honor in any demon, they accept challenges. I choose the place and date of course, and it was in a snowy wasteland. Everybody knew Ivan's one weakness was snow."_

_"Like the Wicked Witch from the Land of Oz?"_

_"Huh? How so?"_

_"Well snow is like water, right? So he doesn't like water! Did it melt him?"_

_"No lad, that's another story."_

_"Oh...so it's not similar?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh...okay."_

Alfred felt himself waking up groggily. He licked his dry lips some, but it didn't seem night yet. It was probably still sometime in the morning. He usually didn't wake up so early. He tightened his grip on what he was cuddling. It was Ivan, oh yeah he was here. Opening his eyes, just to be sure, he saw Ivan, but this time sleeping. Blinking a bit, he didn't move in case he woke the other. This was probably the first time he had actually seen the other asleep, eyes closed, small insincere smile gone and seeming peaceful. Breathing coming softly out of his slightly parted lips, chest hardly moving with the slow rhythm.

He seemed so cute when he slept, as strange as that seemed when he thought about it. Smiling and cuddling into Ivan's chest, closing his eyes after nuzzling lightly, careful not to wake the other. Then Alfred shot up rapidly, eyes wide as he looked at the wall as if he could see outside of it. Unwinding his legs from Ivan, he saw the violet eyes open and Ivan look around as if wondering what had woke him up when he saw Alfred standing up, "What is it?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing a thumb across his eyelid to remove any eye goo. Alfred usually wasn't awake so soon, and especially not out of bed.

But he was to excited to speak, running out of the room and down the stairs, hitting the bottom floor, his feet slid across the ground sloppily, he waved his hands around for balance. Ivan had gotten up and was following, though at a slower pace in confusion. What was with Alfred? He was acting strange, that was the only thing for sure at the moment. Ivan stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Alfred scrambled to regain balance. The blond didn't even stop to sigh in relief at not meeting the floor like he usually did once regaining his balance, instead running towards the front door.

Ivan's worry spiked at that, wondering if Alfred was leaving for some reason. And he hadn't locked it from last morning when some guards came. Walking forward a couple feet before Alfred pulled the door back to reveal a determined to shocked looking blond, hand raised to knock, frozen there just as Ivan was.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said short, but Mahahahaha, suspense.<strong>

**Next few months are looking so busy for me. Last year of high school, I'm going to be so swamped. So may not be updating quite as quickly (sadness)**

**Alfred: Why are you even putting the dreams in if they're going to be so short?**

**Me: Because I wish it. I was going to give you another wet dream but-**

**Alfred: God no! Why would you ever do that again?**

**Me: ...**

**Ivan: Because you enjoy it ^J^**

**Alfred: I hate that face. It's everywhere. It's invading my internet.**

**Ivan: Oh, you noticed?**

**Alfred: I'm not _that_ oblivious!**

**Ivan: Could have fooled me~**

**Me: Anyway, somebody's come to get Alfred back~ We'll see what happens next!  
><strong>

**B**


	9. Storm

**Chapter 9: Storm**

**Word Count: 4,588  
><strong>

**Late update. But my computer exploded and High school is ending. Lots of final projects being dumped on us. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for being patient with me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mattie!" Alfred yelled, throwing himself around the blond that looked almost exactly like the blond. Long curl blond hair just a shade different falling out from under a red hoodie. Violet eyes filled with surprise as the guest was tackled outside into the snow. Ivan relaxed, so it wasn't Arthur. Alfred nuzzled his nose into what looked like his identical twin, tail whipping back and forth fast enough to probably cause whip-lash, kissing - or in this case licking - Mattie all over where he could reach, not seeming to notice or care about the snow they were both in.<p>

"Ah, Alfred s-stop!" Mattie said quietly, moving his head away from the mouth and hands moving to protect his face. Once Alfred relinquished some of his hold, the newcomer sat up, whipping his face. Alfred laid his head on the others knee, tail still moving and looking up at his brother with the biggest most pleading eyes Ivan had probably ever seen. His brother took off the glasses that seemed to not have been spared the greeting, having strange streaks across it now, Matthew put them in a pocket before he hugged Alfred himself. The shifter let out a small noise of excitement as he hugged his twin back, "Ah...Alfred, t-to tight." But Alfred didn't seem to let go, nuzzling and squeezing his duplicate.

Ivan looked up when he became aware of the other presence there, looking up and letting the brothers have their reunion in the snow for now. His mood changed very swiftly, "What are you doing here?" The other blond looked up, who had been watching the exchange between the human - Matthew looked human anyway, but he wasn't too sure - and his shifter. A large smile crossed their face and they winked.

"Oh, is that how you greet an old friend come to visit?"

"You should be lucky I do not slam the door...or that I am not coming out there." Ivan koled slightly, smiling at the other, "I would rip your head off, tear your face to shreds then sew it back on backwards and leave you as a scarecrow out in the fields." The other shivered slightly.

"Oh n-no, please don't." Somebody else said, Ivan looked over to see that Alfred's brother, Mattie had been the one to speak. He raised his eyebrow at them, causing the other to gulped nervously, seeming more uncertain, "H-he may be hard to get along with but h-he was just helping me find my brother...so...please don't hurt him." Ivan didn't move for awhile, just staring before looking back at Francis. Interesting. Oh well.

"Alfred get inside before you get cold again." Ivan decided to say instead, avoiding the issue all together. Alfred grinned brightly, standing up, hand gripping his twin's wrist as he ran inside with Mattie stumbling after. Well he hadn't exactly said he was allowing the brother to stay, but he supposed it didn't matter. Dragging Mattie past Ivan through the door, he could sense the other tense, not meeting Ivan's eye or even looking his way, mostly to the floor instead while Alfred led them to the couch.

Francis smiled and started walking towards the door as well. Ivan slammed the door loudly before turning and following the other two. Alfred, seeming to refuse to be separated from his brother, had wrapped his arms and legs around Matthew, as if he would lose the other to the air if he let go. It would have been almost endearing if it hadn't been somebody else Alfred was hugging like that. Matthew however looked like he didn't know quite what to do about any of this. Sitting down next to his blond, Ivan caught onto a bit of conversation, "Yeah, and I talk now too! Isn't that amazing? I didn't know how fun it was to talk until I started! I can talk about stuff and ask questions, did you know glass is not made by dragons? So weird."

"Oh, t-that's good...?" Matthew asked, looking a bit overwhelmed. Ivan saw Francis come into the room and stare at him. He tried ignoring the others presence for as long as he possibly could before looking up and glaring at the other, only half listening to Alfred talk about how rabbits were not similar to small bear cubs. After a stubborn moment he finally stood up and walked over to him, following the blond into the kitchen.

Once he was in there, he looked at Francis, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk, merci?"

"We are talking." Ivan said, looking out towards the living room to see Alfred continuing to talk excitedly with his brother.

"Well, I was just going to ask if you could not mention to Matthew that I was a demon? He doesn't know and under Arthur's influence that's probably for the best."

"That is what you wanted?" Ivan questioned, looking back at the other questioningly. Francis nodded, smiling in almost a pleading way, "I do not care." Francis sighed, smiling, "Though it's interesting, Alfred actually mentioned you just earlier. You knew them when they were children?"

"Oh, so he remembers that? Oui, I knew their mother too." Ivan leaned against the counter, humming slightly. That actually made more sense, "They were so cute then~ before going under that horrid brit's house. But I see that you have taken an interest yourself in Alfred. Never would I think of seeing the day that you would care so much."

"It is simply to lure Arthur here. Nothing more." Ivan insisted. Francis made a sound that was as close to a snort as the other would ever get.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." Ivan glared at the other, who cleared his throat a bit nervously, "Anyway, I have not actually seen Alfred in his human form for awhile. How did you accomplish that one?"

"I didn't. But since you know so much about this it seems, tell me why Arthur would force Alfred into his domestic form, it is as close to useless as one can be. If he was going to raise the other then why not a more powerful form?"

"Oh, that is how you would think of course. But in the United Kingdom it is forbidden for a shifter to even exist. If they exist there they hide in their animal forms...or they did."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you haven't heard?" Francis asked, smiling, "I actually know something before the mind-reading Ivan?"

"Just tell me or I will use my ability." Francis winced a bit at that.

"You are never gentle with me. Well another revolution is starting up."

"Another?" Ivan sighed, shaking his head, "That Kingdom has problems."

"Oh it get's better." Francis said, smiling, "Guess what triggered it? None other then Alfred."

"Alfred? He has been here though." Ivan said, confused.

"Yes, but still, a shifter that took on guards at one of the human's best prisons and got out alive and what more, saving another shifter that was to be executed? News gets around, and it sparked hope."

"Of course." Shifters were still half-human, so they probably did get some hope out of such small matters, "But where does that leave Arthur? The ruler must have found out by now that it was a shifter that he kept as a pet that started that."

"I do not know everything. But he hadn't done anything to lose his high standing as far as I know." Francis paused a moment, "So you are able to get your hands of Arthur again, you must be more excited then you look."

"I don't think excited covers it...but yes, I have not seen that coward since we fought here." And that had been a very, very long time ago. Before the revolution, before shifters even became common place in the world, when they were things of fairy tales. How the world had changed, "I'm going to make sure that he can't get away so easily this time."

"Well do not get to cocky, he is still a powerful wizard."

"I know. But somehow I don't think he'll be as powerful as before...not in comparison." Ivan chuckled a bit, smirking at the idea. Francis pouted a bit in disapproval, probably able to tell that he had a lot of power now just itching to be used.

"And Arthur is the last one, am I correct?" Francis asked.

"Da, after he is dead that will be it...and this time I will kill him."

"Oh, and what about Alfred?"

"What about him?"

"Well since we are speaking of him, I am curious as to the whole thing going on between you two." Francis sighed, smiling blissfully, "The way he looks and listens to you like a love sick puppy is the most precious thing I've ever seen." Oh great, one of Francis' rants on young love. Ivan could almost feel his resentment grow like a weed.

"You should be quite. It would suit you much better."

"Do not be so cruel. I have never seen anybody tail after you so and here you all being well..." Francis gestured to Ivan, eyes furrowed as he tried thinking off an appropriate word, "you." Ivan glared, "You should give love a chance mon ami, see where it takes you. Maybe then you will be less destructive." He couldn't help but stare at the blond in what he hoped was dead-panned.

"Oh yes, me being less destructive. Well...that may happen once I tear you limb from limb; then I will be happy~"

"Again with my limbs, I need them!" Francis said, looking horrified and hugging himself around the middle.

"Besides, once Alfred realizes how harsh I can be he will leave like all the others have and forget that he likes me." Ivan said, looking away.

"So you knows he likes you? You aren't as hopeless as I thought! And here I thought you were oblivious to how he-"

"Alfred did. I mean, he told me himself that he liked me." Ivan explained, irritated. Francis stared at him a long moment before throwing himself at Ivan, crying.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Get off!" Ivan growled, pushing the idiotic demon away from him. He was done with this conversation. He pulled away and started walking back to the living room.

"Ivan," The taller paused, looking back with narrowed eyes, "Alfred is quite different, but you'll never know that if you don't trust it, even a little." Francis said, winking. Ivan rolled his eyes, why he associated himself with a love demon he had no idea. Still, it was better than Gilbert's company.

"Stop saying such stupid cheesy lines."

"Not until you confess you like him."

"That is one confession you should not hold your breath for." Ivan said, continuing to walk away. Before he nearly ran into Alfred, who was running into the kitchen, his twin in tow.

"Oh Ivan, hey!" Alfred said, seeming very happy, "Matthew's hungry from the long journey so I thought we could eat something. He can make the best pancakes ever if you don't want to cook. It's like amazing, like clouds mixed with sugar, though that would just be the syrup, oh hey Francis! I didn't say hi to you. It's been forever man, how are you? Hey, do you want something to eat too?"

"Oh how generous, well do not worry, I will cook, I am the best cook in the world after all~ Just sit down and don't worry about it!" Francis agreed. Ivan glared at the other demon.

"Glad to see you making yourself at home. You know, being the host I wouldn't want you being...uncomfortable." Francis chuckled nervously, but was already heading to the fridge to see what was there. Oh well, as long as he got something to eat. That did seem kind of nice, "You're still cleaning everything after your done." Ivan warned. He noticed Alfred going over to the dining table and sitting Matthew down before clambering awkwardly into a chair himself, sitting strangely. Ivan decided to also sit down across from Alfred and his brother.

The shy blond stared down at his lap, playing with his hands, but Alfred didn't seem to notice the others bashfulness, or perhaps this was normal. He continued to talk continuously, his brother sometimes looking up to smile at Alfred whenever he said something that was quite beyond all reasonable logic. It certainly was interesting to hear some of Alfred's ideas, at the very least it was amusing. Ivan listened to Alfred talking about something to do with giant evil squids and how they probably came from aliens. It was kind of cute how excited he was when talking about it though.

After maybe half an hour or so, Francis did serve lunch and they all ate. Alfred still tried to talk with him mouth full and his messing eating was more apparent, it seemed, with others. Matthew didn't seem to notice as much but Francis made a face of horror that amused Ivan, "The food as meant to be enjoyed, not horked down." Francis said. Alfred looked up at Francis, swallowing a large mouthful of food.

"But I am enjoying it." Alfred said, tilting his head slightly.

"Um...I think he means thank you for the wonderful food..." Matthew muttered.

"But I just said that!"

"No you didn't." Matthew sighed out, looking at Ivan, "And um...thank you for having us for a bit..." Ivan nodded in response, he certainly did seem very polite. Alfred just shrugged, continuing to eat his food before he paused, seeming to think of something.

"Mattie!" Alfred said, moving to look at his twin, eyes twinkling, "You don't have a place to stay do you?"

"Huh? Oh...I don't know...I just got here so I guess not." Alfred hugged his brother around his neck, looking at Ivan pleadingly.

"Oh can I keep him? Please? He can stay can't he?"

"I cannot say that I approve." Ivan sighed.

"Pleeeease?" Alfred stressed, eye going wide and pleading, "I haven't seen Mattie in forever and he'll be good! You won't even notice he's here, he's so quiet!"

"It is not so much him..." Ivan said, looking towards Francis, "as others..."

"'Oh me? Do not worry about me, I wouldn't sleep in the same house as you."

"Yay~ That means you can stay! There's plenty of rooms too, so you can have one. It's a really big place, there's so much to see too! You will stay right? Of course you will, come on, I'll show you around!" Alfred said, standing up and taking the other with him. Matthew being swept away in both the tour and the decision to stay. Well, Ivan would not be pleased with having Alfred so attached to somebody else, but maybe he would be less bored with somebody else around until Ivan was done moving Maria out. And then he could have a problem with this.

Ivan glared at Francis, "So just to be clear, you aren't staying, right?"

"Of course I am. I cannot leave Matthew alone with you. You'd probably scare him to death."

"I am not that scary." Francis gave Ivan a look, "At least in this form..."

"You are more intimidating then you think." Ivan shrugged, standing up.

"Just make sure you and...Matthew are gone before Arthur get's here, I do not need to be dealing with you while I'm dealing with him."

"Don't worry, I would not interfere with your wrath towards him for anything. I plan to be far away."

"Good...tell me, how far was he behind you?"

"He wasn't." Francis said, smiling a bit, "He had not left yet, so unless something has changed...but I assume you know something I don't."

"Well, it confuses me really...he went through a lot of trouble to keep Alfred safe and his loyal pet. And yet he did not follow to get him back?"

"Do not look at me, I do not know how his mind works anymore then you do...perhaps less."

"Then how did you know so much about Alfred's situation?"

"I sometimes visited Matthew of course." Francis said, smiling, "I couldn't just let him stay all alone with that brute!"

"Stop being dramatic. You can sleep out in the cold."

"You are always so cruel to me mon ami." Ivan moved away, ignoring the other to go and find Alfred, the blond hadn't had enough sleep, so he would probably be tired soon anyway. Going upstairs, he paused when he heard soft words, probably from Matthew since he doubted Alfred was capable of being quiet.

Pausing in his walking, he easily eavesdropped, "Seriously Mattie, I'm awesome! I love it here!"

"But there's something weird about him..."

"Yeah, he's a demon."

"Eh? How could you be so calm about it."

"Chill Mattie, it's fine."

"I'm worried though, I mean what if he keeps you locked up here?" Ivan frowned slightly. Alfred was oblivious, that was clear. And it seemed his Brother was a bit too perspective.

"No, we've gone out! I went and saw his sister and he lets me play out in the snow...or he did but apparently snow makes you cold then you burn in water." There was a moment of confused silence from Matthew's side.

"So he lets you out?"

"Um...yeah."

"Al, does he really?"

"Well like I said, burning water, so I'm not allowed out until I learn about cold." Matthew sighed heavily.

"You could just change into your other form, then you'd be warm in the snow."

"Y-yeah, I guess that's an option...But what's with you traveling with Francis?"

"Well he found me when I was looking for you and said he knew where all shifters went. So I followed him. And I did find you so I guess he was right."

"That you did!" Alfred said, probably hugging Matthew happily. There was another stilling silence.

"Alfred, why don't you come with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't stay here forever, so when we leave you could come with me and France."

"But where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want, I know you'd like to see the world. I can't see you stuck up here in this place for the rest of your life, especially under the rule of a demon."

"That does sound nice...and I'm not planning on staying here forever. And I really have missed you. It would be awesome to go exploring the world with you-" Ivan frowned, turning and going down the stairs, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

><p>"Any particular reason you are drinking?" Francis finally seemed to have the courage to ask.<p>

"Alfred is leaving with you." Ivan said, not caring.

"What is the problem if he is just used for bait, hm? Surely you do not need him here to lure Arthur. Unless there is something else." Ivan glared at the man before looking away.

"Da, I suppose you are right, I do not need him. But I do not like letting go what is mine."

"Oh so that's it. Well, there's only one way to own a wild animal you know." Ivan snorted slightly, but decided to humor the other to pretend to be interested.

"And what would that be?"

"To let them go of course." Ivan giggled.

"Oh da, so simple just let them go." He scowled, "I think not." He looked away, taking another drink of Vodka. He could admit he felt a certain bitterness that replaced the usual feeling of expecting such a thing. Everybody wanted to leave him sooner or later, that was true and he knew it, knew that Alfred would eventually go through such a rebellious phase. So he shouldn't be so shocked or angry, but he was. It was probably because he had gotten some hope, just a little that Alfred would stay, for whatever reason. Because Alfred had said himself that he desired him in a romantic way and had even said a few things that may have been just a little sweet. Only a little.

Ivan felt like killing something with his vodka bottle. He was angry, and hurt. And the hurt made him even angrier, "You should calm down." Francis sighed as the bottle shattered in Ivan's hands, "Either that or stop acting like you don't care when you obviously do. Idiot."

"I heard that." Ivan growled.

"Hehe, what I am trying to say is that have you even talked to Alfred about it? Perhaps a misunderstanding, oui?"

"Oh yes, I heard Alfred saying he would love traveling the world with his brother and leaving here was misunderstanding."

"He said that."

"For the final time, yes." Ivan snapped before standing up, agitated and whipping the vodka off of his gloved hand, though it was stained onto the shirt and parts of his pants that he was wearing. "In those words exactly?" But Francis didn't say anything, just giving him a look, "I would stay away from Alfred if I were you...and keep his brother distant too. Or I will." He warned before walking away.

"Oh Ivan." Francis sighed, shaking his head once the powerful demon was out of the room, "You are not thinking. Separating Alfred will just make him angry. He and his brother are very family-oriented animals." He wasn't planning on getting in between Matthew and Alfred, and help Ivan if he pushed to far.

* * *

><p>Alfred felt something against his shoulder, light and soft. It kind of tickled. Giggling slightly, he rolled his shoulders and clung to his brother closely, not wanting to wake up. There was another touch, a hand. After a moment of it shaking him he opened his eyes, looking up to see who was waking him up. It was Francis, "Oh hey Francis, what are you doing here?" It was dark out now so it was the normal time for sleep, so why was the other waking him up?<p>

"Ah, good morning Alfred. I hate to wake you up, but I cannot seem to find Ivan anywhere."

"He's been helping his sister..."

"He goes outside?"

"Hm? No," Alfred yawned, "he takes the tunnels."

"Well, I don't think he did." Alfred rubbed his eye.

"What do you mean."

"Well he was frightfully angry earlier. He even broke some of his favorite things." Alfred sat up a bit, confused and letting go of Mattie.

"What? What happened."

"He thought you were leaving, now that your brother was here. He is quite sensitive to such things you know. I haven't seen him since." Franics hummed but then shrugged, "Oh well, I am sure he is fine."

"Y-yeah...I mean Ivan's really strong and stuff."

"True. Well, I'm going to start a few fires, don't want the snow storm causing us to freeze do we?"

"Snow storm?" Alfred questioned, looking out the window. Ivan wasn't in the house, he could tell that himself. Ivan was kind of crazy when angry, he knew that from experience. What if Ivan had gone out there? His weakness was snow, everybody knew that... "Y-Yeah, okay Um...Franics can you watch Mattie?" Alfred asked, standing up.

"Oh, going out for a walk?"

"Yeah, I gotta find Ivan."

"Well you'll need warmer clothes then that, follow me." Alfred nodded, looking back at his brother, who was sleeping, coat off to show his cute polar bear ears. He could sleep through the end of the world. Smiling fondly, he patted his brother's head in a silent promise to be back soon before standing up.

* * *

><p>Man was it hard to see. And to catch a sent was getting aggravating. Still, he ran on his two legs, tripping a lot in the deep snow. The long coat wasn't helping his grace either, and the coat smelling like Ivan wasn't helping track him down. At least Ivan hadn't seemed to be gone too long. Maybe an hour or so. Still, it would have been better if it was sooner to Ivan's departure.<p>

Pausing, Alfred looked around, debating a moment, one way led to Ivan's sister's house. That would mean Ivan was safe. Not likely, and if it was that was good, looking another way, facing towards the wind Alfred opened his mouth slightly, trying to utilize his more dulled senses. It smelled like Ivan was that way, but the wind was carrying everywhere and would very often misdirect him.

Well best running around in circles then standing still. Taking off towards the sent, Alfred had to force himself not to run on all fours. It was slower as a human and he would get covered in snow which would also slow him down. After awhile of running, the houses started thinning out. He heard shouting somewhere behind him, but it was ignored. He heard some following him, but it was nothing in the howling wind.

Finally, as Ivan's smell grew stronger he saw a large figure in a coat standing in the distance. Picking up the pace, he ran towards him. But a couple feet before tackling Ivan into the snow, he slid to a stop. He stopped to fast and his legs slid out in front on him as he landed on his butt into the snow.

Looking up, he stared in horror as the man turned to face him, he was scary, and the mangled cut across his neck that stained his clothes with blond made Alfred want to scream, faint and run away all at once. He had a thick, grey mustache and a hat that looked military. And when his eyes met Alfred's he felt suddenly cold. From his very core causing him to shiver. The only thing that kept him frozen to the spot was Ivan laying unconscious at the mans feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahahaha, Yes, I added Winter. Yes, that was Winter. So how could a powerful demon be rendered useless to Winter? Next chapter you'll probably find out.<br>**

**So in another couple months, yes? Kidding, I'll try to be better with updating.  
><strong>


	10. Demon

**Chapter 10: Demon**

**Word Count: 4,973**

**For some reason I posted this chapter but it was mysteriously removed...so I am posting it again  
><strong>

**I got a Beta~ *happy dance* That's why there's this chapter so quick.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy an edited chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred stared up at the frightening man in horror, his eyes refusing to look away from the man's icy ones, mostly in fear of the large man attacking as soon as he did. Still, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ivan lying in the snow, unmoving. He should attack to save Ivan, but...this ghost-thing scared him. He knew he was scared of ghosts, but this seemed different somehow. He heard the sound of several shoes crunching into the snow behind him.<p>

The man must have heard it too, because he looked up from Alfred and into the distance behind him. After a moment, the ghost looked back down, his soul-crumbling gaze piercing Alfred again before he started fading quickly, almost as if the wind and snow were carrying parts of him off and he was becoming the snow. After a couple moments, he was completely gone. Alfred blinked several times, wondering if he had imagined it, but more importantly, if it was coming back.

Shaking his head to clear the ominously deadly thoughts, he quickly got on his hands and knees and went to the unconscious demon. Ivan was lying on his stomach, face turned to the side in the snow, so at least he could breath. Alfred moved over him, knees resting on one side of the broad body and hands pressed into the snow on the other side as he examined Ivan. He had all his clothes on and yet...Alfred frowned, eyes narrowing. He smelled blood, Ivan's blood. But he couldn't see any of the crimson liquid that went with it. The smell was strong though ,and he wondered how he could have missed it before. It was probably what helped him find Ivan so quickly.

Looking up, he saw some people coming into view. Perhaps they could help, they probably would know more things that would help Ivan then he did. When they were close enough, he saw that they were guards by their red uniforms. Of course! He must have been out of the boundaries of Ivan's rule. Where it ended and started was still a mystery to him, but he remembered all too well getting beaten up by the guards for breaking the law before being taken to Ivan. But this time he was with Ivan, so they couldn't hurt him.

"You!" One of them shouted as they came to a stop, close enough to see figures clearly, even through the whipping wind and could make out four or so men. They eventually stopped marching and stood stock-still in the snow.

They seemed shocked by the sight before them,and Alfred could understand their surprise - he hadn't ever seen Ivan truly unconscious (other then the light sleep he sometimes went in while they laid in bed together). One of the guards finally broke from his trance and looked at Alfred.

"You...you killed him?"

Alfred's eyes went wide and he looked down at Ivan, no he couldn't be- no, Ivan was still breathing, his chest moving up and down slowly in a sort of unnatural way. Relieved, he looked back up, shaking his head rapidly and sitting up so he wasn't on top of Ivan.

"No, he's not dead, he's hurt though. I need help, and quickly!" Nobody moved. "Please!" He didn't know if he could help Ivan all by himself. He could try, but where to start? He didn't even know where the taller one was hurt, let alone how to cure it. Finally, one of the men moved forward, the same who had accidentally accused Alfred of killing Ivan. He stopped in front of the demon and shifter, looking in between the two for a moment. Alfred gave the man an encouraging smile, relieved that somebody was helping.

That is until the soldier pulled out a gun, "W-What are you doing?" Alfred asked nervously, maybe guns had uses other than hurting, maybe in some weird way it would help. There was no other explanation that he could think of.

"Helping," the man said, pulling the hammer back on the gun and pointing the barrel at the back of Ivan's head. Alfred's eyes went wide. Before he could think, he was lunging at the man, knocking him to the ground. A shot rang out loudly. Thankfully, it didn't seem to have hit anybody - especially not Ivan. Alfred growled at the man under him, who glared back and started struggling to push the shifter off of him.

"Are you out of your mind?" the man yelled.

"Are you?" Alfred snarled back. "What the hell do you think you were doing? That wasn't helping, that was harming!"

"Yeah, I was going to kill him!"

"How does that help anything?" Alfred shouted. He did not understand what was going on at all. The guard put a hand to his shoulder and pushed him off. Alfred finally let go of him, crouching in the snow and glaring at the man. "Explain this!"

"You must be out of your mind, don't you know who that is?"

"Duh, it's Ivan!"

"Yes, the demon ruler that has terrorized us and our families for generations!"

"Huh? No he hasn't! I haven't seen him once do anything that would terrorize."

"You must be new." The guard deadpanned. "Now move, it's nearly impossible to kill it, but now is the perfect time. And if you stand in my way, I will shoot you down as well."

Alfred's eyes widened; was everybody he met crazy? What kind of luck did he have? Arthur, who swore he could see magical creatures that didn't exist ; Ivan and his crazy mood changes; his bigger sister that always was crying over everything; his little sister that wanted to sleep with her brother. And now, this guy, who wanted to kill Ivan.

Glaring, Alfred stood up. "No." The soldier frowned, slowly standing up as well.

"Why would you die for that monster?"

"Because he's my master."

The man sniffed, disbelief evident in his eyes, but he stepped forward and pointed the gun towards Alfred's forehead, the barrel just barely touching his skin.

"What a shame, and you seem so young too." He actually did look sorry for what he was doing, but that clearly wasn't going to stop him. Alfred grabbed the outstretched arm, gripping it tightly, before moving in and hitting the man in the jaw. It wasn't as effective as biting and scratching, but it worked well enough. The man's head was thrown back slightly ,and Alfred grabbed the gun, jerking it out of his hands. Gripping the gun in both of his own hands, he bent it until the metal gave a powerful crack, easily snapping in half. Carelessly throwing the harmless pieces in opposite directions, he then grabbed the front of the soldiers shirt, yanking him forward.

He was glad the other men hadn't decided to join in or he might be screwed. But they were watching, waiting to see who would come out on top. The soldier before him looked at the broken gun, eyes wide with shock; perhaps nobody had ever had the guts to destroy his weapon like that before. The horror was plain on his face.

"W-who are you?"

"Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." He's always loved that name. "And if you ever, _ever _try and kill Ivan again, I will do more than break your weapon." Alfred snarled, lip curling angrily before he let go of the other's shirt. "Now go."

"B-but he will kill us if he finds out about this! We have to kill him now or I'll be killed, maybe even my family too."

"Then take your family and leave, out of this place and go to the United Kingdom." Would Ivan really kill them? Well his temper was bad,Alfred would admit that, but killing seemed a little much. "Now _go_," he repeated.

The solder hesitated before slowly backing away. Once he seemed to think he was a safe distance away from Alfred, he turned and ran off. He would probably have a tail in between his legs if he had one. The blond turned to look at the others. "You three."

They looked at him a bit nervously.

"You'll help me get Ivan back to his castle _safely_."

They all nodded in understanding. Usually he would add in a 'please' or smile at them to tell them he didn't blame them, but he couldn't do that at the moment. He didn't know if they were thinking of hurting Ivan too.

What had Ivan done to get on everybody's bad side?

* * *

><p>Ivan blinked his eyes open slowly. He was back in his room. How had that happened? His whole back and shoulders felt sore and painful, especially when he moved them. Not that he was surprised. He put his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes as he remembered the recent encounter with Winter. The other was always cruel. After their little encounters, he usually woke up in the snow in some bizarre location. Ivan sat up, groaning at the pain that shot through his back. Not many things hurt him ,but Winter sure made up for the things others couldn't do. It wasn't like he could heal, like some other creatures were gifted with, it was always a slow process.<p>

The warm blankets slid off of him, exposing his skin to the cold room. Then he noticed he didn't have a shirt on, or pants,for that matter. There were bandages across his torso that were a bit too loose to be altogether helpful ;they slid down his body when he moved even in the slightest. Looking down at the handiwork, Ivan smiled after a moment. Alfred. Wait...where was the blond?

Looking over to the other side of the bed, he saw Alfred's back turned towards him, the blond curled up under the blankets, but not quite asleep yet. After a moment, Ivan moved to lay back down on his side, close to the blond and wrapping his arm around the others torso, brought him close. Alfred didn't object, instead shifting slightly so that he faced Ivan, head resting on his chest.

"Did you do this?" Ivan asked, questioning about the bandages. He felt the blond nod slowly.

Closing his eyes again, Ivan laid there peacefully for a moment before peeking down at the other's face. Alfred's eyes were clouded with thoughts, teeth worrying his bottom lip slowly, corners turned down into a slight frown.

"What is wrong?" Ivan questioned. Alfred looked up quickly before looking back down to stare at Ivan's chest.

"Just trying to figure out things...about you."

"How is that coming along?"

"Not very well. Ivan, is the reason you don't go outside because of that freaky man?" Ivan tensed slightly before forcing himself to calm down.

"Who?"

"The one that hurt you, obviously. You know, tall, evil eyes and a cut across his throat like some sort of ghost."

"You saw him?" Ivan questioned, a bit surprised. He didn't know very many people who had actually seen Winter. Then again Alfred wasn't exactly the definition of normal. The blond nodded.

"Yeah...and I felt cold too. At least I think that's what it was."

"Probably. His name is General Winter, and I would suggest that you keep your distance from him,Alfred."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He muttered, shivering under Ivan's grasp. The taller hummed and kissed the blond's forehead, rubbing his back. "I also talked to Francis and asked him a couple things about you too..." Alfred confessed. Ivan rolled his eyes - Francis was not the best person to get information from.

"I would not take seriously anything that idiot says." Alfred was silent for a moment.

"He told me what kind of demon you were. I guess it's funny, I knew that there were different types of demons ,but I never questioned what you were."

"I told you I got power from paranoia."

"And fear, you never mentioned that."

"Paranoia is a type of fear," Ivan explained.

"Yeah,but there's a certain line. When your people want to kill you, I think that that's when you've crossed it."

"What people wanting to kill me?" Ivan asked, looking down at Alfred, who winced slightly, looking down.

"Um...nobody. It was um...hypothetical? Yeah, that's it." Ivan's eyes narrowed as he moved his hand to the blond's chin, lifting it up to make those blue eyes meet his.

"What people?" Ivan repeated darkly.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make! And you're alright...well mostly. They didn't touch you okay? So you're fine!"

"_Nyet_, I think this is very important if there are people in my kingdom that are trying to go against me."

"Look, I told them to leave and go to the United Kingdom while you were unconscious, they're probably long-"

"You what?" Ivan growled, his grip on Alfred's chin tightening. The shifter winced slightly, whether at the tight grip or the tone, Ivan didn't know. He found himself on top of Alfred, the younger beneath him as he glared. Alfred frowned up at him. "Nobody is ever allowed to leave."

"I let them leave so you wouldn't do something stupid to them once you woke up!" It took a lot of willpower not to hurt Alfred right then and there. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying to control himself. Alfred must have caught onto something,because he stayed silent and unmoving for those several minutes. Ivan finally looked back up, still furious of course, but not in danger of becoming violent soon.

"You will stay right here. On this bed. Until the people missing are found. And you better hope they are found soon," he warned as he moved his hand down to touch Alfred's neck. It amused him how Alfred's blue eyes widened when a thick metal collar appeared there, the chained leash attaching to the wall of the room. Alfred's wrists were also caught in chains that pulled his arms up so they had less room to move as the cuffs melted into each other over the blond's head.

Alfred's knees were drawn up with a thick strap around each of his legs to keep them bent tightly so he would only be able to kneel (that is, if he was allowed the privilege of sitting up). Ivan smirked at the compromising position - it actually cheering him up a bit. Alfred,on the other hand, wasn't as pleased, ears down and eyes narrowed before he tried struggling, but to no avail.

"You can't just leave me like this!" he protested.

"Oh but I can~ Do not worry, if it takes a long time finding them, I will make sure you do not starve."

"Come on Ivan, this isn't funny! Let me go!" Alfred growled, seeming very displeased. Maybe Ivan could keep Alfred like this even after the men were found. Then he couldn't even think about going elsewhere with his brother. Yes, that did sound like a good idea. Though he didn't know if it would last that long, he could hope. Putting a hand on Alfred's hair, he petted the blond momentarily.

"_Nyet_, now you be good ,and no calling for help while I'm gone or I will take away your privilege of speaking," Ivan warned as he stood up and started to tighten the bandages around his chest - at least they stopped the bleeding.

"Speaking is a right, not a privilege!"

"Whatever you say. I will gag you if you break my rule. You should be happy that I am not punishing you further."

"Further? You have me chained to the bed by a collar! I can hardly even move!"

Ivan could hear the blond struggling on the bed as he pulled on his clothes. Once done with the task, he turned back around. He was somewhat amused that Alfred had at least managed to reposition himself. His tan forehead was resting on the headboard and his knees. A moment later, Alfred tried moving his head back against the chains, neck straining under the pressure of the collar attached to the wall.

"Don't hurt yourself," Ivan said, pulling on his gloves, "Oh, if you pee on my bed I will throw you into burning water." And this time it might actually be burning hot. Alfred winced at the idea.

Smiling, he went outside the room, closing the door behind him. Turning away without much worry about his little blond, he walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Damn it." Alfred growled, trying to pull back against the chain around his neck, but it held firm and it was starting to make his neck sore. He paused in his blind struggling, <em>"Think Alfred, think."<em> He told himself, closing his eyes and remembering back to what Francis said, _"Oui, Ivan is a nightmare demon, one of two that I have ever met. And I knew everybody. I was quite popular, you know."_

_"So what, he gives people bad dreams? That's a terrible reason to kill somebody!" Alfred exclaimed. _

_"Oh you are so cute Alfred. I suppose Ivan could ,in the literal sense, give somebody a nightmare, but it's more than that. Nobody knows quite what to call them, so that is just a name we give them."_

_"Well okay, so tell me what he does that would make people want to kill him."_

_"Well Ivan isn't the easiest person to get along with. I mean we are friends even and sometimes he tries to kill me. But the reason the people living here do not take to Ivan? Well you see what Ivan can do is see people's thoughts and memories, and he uses that to create that which would terrify people or scar them for life. He makes people see things - illusions, if you will. I am trying to explain so you will understand."_

_"So he makes people see things that scare them?"_

_"Yes, so some of his citizens live in almost constant fear for the next illusion. They are very realistic. You can see, feel, and smell them. It is very hard to break out of the trance too."_

_"...that's terrible! So somebody could like feel like they were being eaten alive?"_

_"Yes! I am glad you understand. Of course, because of this, a lot of people here don't have very long life die of heart attacks."_

_"That is terrible! Why would Ivan do that?"_

_"To gain power,of course."_

Right, so this was just an illusion. A really real fake illusion. Surely if he believed that then it could stop the chains from existing. Like when having a nightmare, just realizing that it was a dream made it way less scary. But it seemed like his body didn't believe what his mind was telling him. And well, considering he could feel the temperature difference between the metal around his neck to the air around him and the strain his neck muscles were having from trying to tear away he couldn't blame it. _"How the hell is this an illusion?"_ He mentally screamed.

Pulling at the chains around his wrists, he sighed heavily. He couldn't even sleep comfortably! Though that seemed about the only thing that he could do, and he had been woken up twice now in the middle of sleeping. Though he was kind of pissed, he wanted to dream about Arthur's story. He was still missing information, and he knew it. And at the moment, that was about the only thing he could get answers from. Moving so that he was laying back down on the bed, he sighed as he tried getting into a semi-comfortable position, letting his thoughts wander. It wasn't surprising that they immediately went to Ivan and the new information he had.

He couldn't understand how Ivan could be so cruel, causing people to live in a constant nightmare. If Alfred had to live in a world where he constantly saw ghosts he would probably die in like, a week. Seriously, those things were scary. A shudder ran up his spine at the very thought. _"Think of something else, think of something else, quickly! Dogs, dogs are good, cute puppies, all curled up and cute and their eyes barely open, one yawning so adorably, small little teeth just barely showing."_ So cute. He felt his heart melt at the metal image, terrifying thoughts gone as he closed his eyes, picturing the imaginary puppies, playing with them and watching them grow. He sighed happily, letting the images comfort him into sleep.

_"Anyway, I meet the demon in a few days, I went there as fast as I could because the less time a demon has to prepare for a fight the better. But it was far from the United Kingdom, I didn't want to fight him so close to so many innocent people after all."_

_"And you fought him, right? Was he ugly?"_

_"Yes, quite. The ugliest monster you could lay eyes on."_

_"Did he have horns? And claws, and teeth?" Alfred asked excitedly._

_"Um...yes, he had large razor sharp claws and teeth the size of my entire hand. Plus extremely large horns on his head, like a minotaur."_

_"Wow. Were you scared?"_

_"A little bit, I was a little worried that he might beat me."_

_"But you were a hero! Hero's don't get beaten by villains." It was against every law of nature, and surely nature would stand up for its own laws._

_"Well, that was the first time I met the beast face to face. We fought for a very long time. Several hours at the very least. He would swipe at me with his large claws and I would dodge. He scratched me a few times, always close to my neck. It was clear he was going in for the kill each time. He would summon up terrible lesser demons from hell whenever it pleased him._

_"Wow, that must have been terrible! What happened next?"_

_"Well all of a sudden, I fell through the snow. At first I thought the trickster had opened up a gateway to hell, but it turned out to be some sort of buried and abandoned building. The roof of course was caving in, which is how I found myself there. Well, he followed me inside. It wasn't a very big place, but we were completely surrounded by snow too."_

_"His weakness right?"_

_"That's right. And I decided to use that weakness against him. In such a small space he couldn't summon very many things. He made darkness come so that I couldn't tell where he was. However, I easily shattered that spell with my own, creating a great flash of light. It temporarily blinded me, but it had a more lasting effect on him. While demons can see well in complete darkness, it's harder for them to see light."_

_"That's why there's more monsters in the dark?"_

_"That's right." Arthur smiled, "Now, that blinded him long enough for me to concentrate to perform the spell I had made especially for him. Months had gone into the study and creation of it. I almost blacked out, it was that powerful. His claws ripped through my stomach, thankfully not deep enough to tear out my stomach,but not before I finished the spell. He then grabbed my neck with his large, icy hands."_

_"No! Did you live?"_

_"Yes, I did. He must have sensed I had done something, because he didn't kill me right then. His blood-red eyes narrowed at me and asked me in the most despicable, demonic voice one could ever hear 'What did you do.' And I told him-"_

_"What did you do?" Alfred interrupted._

_"Well, I told him that I had cast a spell that would trap him inside that frozen wasteland for the rest of eternity. Oh, he was furious, he threw me against the wall, which caused a lot of pain. Thankfully, I was able to summon enough strength to climb out of the hole that I fell through and escape."_

_"You didn't kill him?"_

_"Ah...no, I didn't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"He was a powerful demon, and it is nearly impossible to kill one unless they're asleep, and they can go years without sleep. The best I could do is trap him in his own little hell where he could no longer hurt anybody."_

_"Wow! But how did you get home when you were bleeding?"_

_"I used magic to heal myself and headed back."_

_"So is the demon still there?"_

_"Yes, he is. I know because people who have gone that way never come back and nobody hears from them ever again. Ever since trapped there, he has lured people into his clutches with trickery."_

_"Is this all true? Like a truely true story?"_

_"Yes, that is why we must never _ever_ go east past the enchanted forest. For beyond that is where he lives."_

_"Well nobody goes into the enchanted forest anyway. But don't worry, one day I'm going to be the hero and I'll vanquish all evil, just like that demon...um..."_

_"Ivan. Maybe when you're older." Arthur chuckled, rolling his eyes, clearly not believing it. Then again Alfred didn't notice at the time since he was a child that the other didn't believe him. Instead he felt warmth at the fact his older brother believed him, "Now, go to sleep."_

_"Okay!" Alfred said, laying down completely, letting his head rest on the pillow comfortably. Arthur pulled the blankets up to his shoulders, ruffling his hair slightly._

_"Goodnight Alfred." Arthur said before leaving, turning off the light and leaving a small candle lit for a night-light. Sighing and closing his eyes,Alfred let thoughts of battling demons and saving people lull him to sleep._

Alfred opened his eyes slowly, instantly pouting, _"I think his voice is nice. And red eyes? Na-uh, they are totally purple...or is it violet? And He said himself he didn't have horns,"_ he thought. Then again, he hadn't seen Ivan's 'true form' or whatever. Not that he cared, nope. Speaking of which, he squirmed as he realized there was an arm around his waist.

"What, already back to torment-" Wait, the chains were gone. He smiled and squirmed more. No time to talk, freedom was in sight!

"Calm down some, _da_? Or I will put you back in chains," Ivan growled, hand moving to his neck. Alfred stilled his movements a moment before he turned to glare up at Ivan, who was smiling down at him.

"You left me here in chains! Not only were you an ass, but I'm hungry now and need to go to the bathroom!"

"You can hold it."

"How do you know?"

"You just woke up."

"So?"'

Ivan sighed and shook his head. "I found the man who you told to run away."

Alfred's eyes widened. _Already?_ He squirmed a bit nervously, trying to ignore the warm body pressed against him.

"Um...r-really? And um...what happened?"

"He was still here actually, before I could even ask about anybody who was missing he told me some interesting things." Alfred tilted his head slightly to the side, hand subconsciously gripping the front of Ivan's shirt, something to hold on to as he tried guessing the conversation in the pause. Before any logical theories were formed however, Ivan continued: "He told me that you tried to kill me and that he had done all in his power to stop you."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I leave you.<strong>

**But yes, I have a Beta Reader. I am forever happy. Forever.  
><strong>

**Anyway, Alfred did not fight General Winter like some of you seem to have thought. Also, he's not a demon. Just saying, he's something else entirely. But I'm not saying what so :P  
><strong>


	11. Conflict

**Chapter 11: Conflict**

**Word Count: 6,862  
><strong>

**I've been updating this the most lately...but what can I say? I regret nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Alfred choked out, his eyes going wide as he stared up at Ivan in shock and horror. "Ivan, I swear I didn't try killing you! There was the scary man, erm, Snow or whatever, right? He hurt you and I was trying to help. I didn't know what to do though and I wanted somebody to help me. I mean you were unconscious even though you're like this really powerful demon and these guard guys who came along and found me did sort of think that I had been the one to attack you, so I can see them making that mistake but-"<p>

"Alfred-"

"-I didn't do it, it's all a big misunderstanding! Honest, I wouldn't hurt anybody, especially not you and especially not when you were so defenseless. I did smell blood, so you were hurt, but I didn't do it! And why would somebody hurt you and then bandage you, you don't think I didn't bandage you, do you? 'Cause I totally did, okay, though I didn't know exactly how to do it so it might seem half-assed to you, but I totally tried my hardest-"

"Alfred."

"-I just don't exactly know how to help with this sort of stuff. All I have to go off of are the times you changed my bandages. And it wasn't like I was watching or paying a lot of attention because I didn't think I needed to know how to bandage things. I wasn't planning on you ever getting hurt. Oh my God, you don't think that I was planning this from the beginning,do you? I totally wasn't, I swear! I could never plan for something that far ahead, just ask Mattie,I couldn't even plan for a birthday, and that's every year on the same exact day-"

"Alfred!" Ivan said, finally seeming to get through to the blond and silence him as wide blue eyes stared up at him, glassy with tears yet to fall. "You forget that I can read minds."

Alfred blinked several times before his rigid body relaxed.

"O-o-oh yeah...I remember now," Alfred muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Good. I knew he was lying."

"Well no, 'cause they thought I had killed you when they first-"

"No Alfred, it was the man that almost shot you."

"What? He stayed? But I told him-"

"_Da_, to leave." Ivan growled, eyebrows furrowing, "I do not understand you. He almost killed you, and yet you did nothing?"

"That's not true, he came nowhere close to killing _me_. _You_ on the other hand, well yeah okay, and I was really upset about that. But killing is a little extreme, don't you think? ...You didn't kill him did you?"

"He is alive and kicking, so to speak."

"No torture?"

"..._Nyet_."

"No freaky illusions to scare him?"

"Not scare him, necessarily. But at the very least, he is taken care of for the next couple months. Though I am supposed to be saving my power, not wasting it."

Alfred wondered if he even wanted to know what happened to the man. He was just going to assume Ivan gave him a nightmare that would last awhile, and the guy would never try hurting anybody again. End of story. "Whatever. You're welcome for saving you."

"I did let you out of your chains."

"Alright, I guess we're even then-" Alfred started before it hit him. "No, wait! You put me in them to begin with! That doesn't count!"

Ivan chuckled, nuzzling into his shoulder. Alfred stuck out his lips in a disapproving look.

"There is also something else." Great, what else had the man done to piss off Ivan? Really, past trying to kill the demon and then lying to his face, Alfred didn't think one could go much further than that. He was beginning to wonder if the man was really alive or not. "In this memory, I recall you said I was your master." Alfred blinked and stared at Ivan, then blinked again. He had, hadn't he? Alfred looked away, coughing a bit and blushing. Ivan was going to have a fucking field day with that.

"No, I don't seem to recall that at all," Alfred muttered, still not wishing to look up and see the smirk that Ivan probably had on.

"I think you remember well enough." The taller man chuckled deeply.

"W-Well, I mean, don't read too much into it! I was just that...and I mean it's not..." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to deny it all, but he knew if he denied it too much Ivan would become upset, angry or sad - perhaps both. Not wanting that, Alfred didn't want to deny it, especially since it was kind of true anyway; but he didn't want to admit to it either. He should just shut up. However, Ivan was already frowning slightly.

"Not what?" Great, he would just have to find a safe middle ground.

"I mean I couldn't say you were my mate or anything cause that's not true yet anyway, so I supposed master was closer to what you were at the time and everything. Not that you are my master." Oh yeah, soooo much better. It had sounded much more platonic in his head.

"Ah, I see." Ivan practically purred the words out, smiling much too victoriously. "Not your mate yet. Oh yes, I understand."

"Shut up." Alfred just wanted to go sulk in peace, but no, that seemed like asking too much. He turning around in Ivan's arms,effectively turning his back on the other and ignoring his presence in the room. Ivan chuckled, apparently taking it as an invite to move closer. He rested his head against the back of Alfred's neck. Alfred pouted; it was hard to ignore somebody when they were practically pressed against one's back."Go away, I'm ignoring you."

"Hm, really?" Ivan hummed, the sound of him talking vibrating into Alfred. A moment later, Alfred felt a pair of lips against the back of his neck. Whining, he grabbed the pillow under him and used it to hit Ivan over the head, which shocked the taller long enough before he curled under the covers.

"You are amusing sometimes. Though I am not fond of a pillow being thrown at me."

Alfred huffed in response. "That's what you get for not letting me ignore you."

"Da, because you are doing such a good job of that."

"...shut up."

"I am interested in one more thing."

Alfred grunted, not wishing to continue the current conversation.

"You snapped his gun in half."

Alfred hesitated a moment before letting his head emerge from the blankets cocooned around him to look up at Ivan curiously.

"What, are you angry about that too?"

"No, not angry. Simply curious as to how you did it."

"Um...I held it in two hands and broke it. It's not complicated, Ivan."

"Really?" Ivan asked, seeming more amused than annoyed. He was so weird sometimes.

"Yes, really. Though you should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless! He must not have expected somebody to have the guts to destroy his gun."

"_Da_, because guts are the only issue."

"Well yeah, what else would be?" Alfred asked, now confused. It sounded like Ivan was trying to say something important. Couldn't he just say it already?

"Alfred, follow me."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Ivan sighed."Alright fine, hurry up."

"And I'm hungry."

"Alfred."

"Fine fine, bathroom, then follow you, but after that I want some food! I'm starving," Alfred muttered as he climbed out of the warm bed and towards the bathroom. Ivan waited by the door of the room until Alfred was finished and washing his hands. The young blond walked up to him, curious about what Ivan wanted to show him. Ivan ruffled his hair before starting towards wherever they were going. Alfred tilted his head slightly before following after the other, smiling brightly and walking close beside the taller.

Looking around a bit, they went to a part of a house that Alfred hadn't been to very often; it seemed shut off from the rest of the house. He silently wondered why, but decided it wasn't important enough to ask at the moment. Maybe later. Humming a bit, he wrapped his arm around Ivan's, nuzzling into it slightly, closing his eyes and letting the other lead him. It was really dark and stuffy in the hallways and reminded him of something out of a horror story. He didn't like that, not at all.

"What are you scared of?" Ivan hummed.

Alfred winced slightly. Was it really that obvious? And it wasn't like he was afraid...just sort of on edge and prepared for an attack he couldn't fight against since ghosts couldn't be fought and he was doomed to die.

He cuddled further into Ivan's arm, refusing to answer, hating how their pace had slowed down remarkably. In fact, now they weren't even moving. Alfred let out a sound of protest, making sure it wasn't a whimper. It was just way too dark. It was better with somebody to cling to, but he still felt like he was too exposed to the air around him. He felt Ivan kiss his head and could have sworn he felt warmth spread through his body from that one touch, "Alfred, it is alright."

Alfred shook his head. Ivan was just crazy. After a moment, he cracked his eyes open, curious to see why they weren't moving and dreading the leering shadows that would be waiting.

Instead of any haunting sights, the hall was very well lit; all the dusty old objects looked new and actually kind of shiny.

"What..." Alfred started, looking around at everything in confusion. Then he looked up at Ivan, who was smiling knowingly. Alfred blinked a few times before smiling and licking Ivan's cheek, hugging the other a moment before relaxing his grip on Ivan's arm and starting to walk again. "You're amazing~ I mean you're a nightmare demon, but you can do so much more then that!"

"_Da_, because I only get power from other's fear, and I do that by creating nightmares." Ivan only used up energy with nothing to gain when he did things like this. The fresh and sudden wave of fear that had come from the younger was shocking. Ivan wondered if it was because the cold had reminded the other of Winter. He wouldn't be too surprised, and seeing as he kept this part of the house closed off, it sometimes got very cold.

Ivan couldn't fix that, but he could make the other believe it was warmer and lighter. And it did help; Ivan didn't feel any more fear coming from the blond, other then the last remaining pieces that were there almost as an aftereffect, but he knew those would fade soon enough."Alfred, you shouldn't lead if you don't know where we're going."

"Oh yeah. Huh...where are we going?" Alfred asked, looking back at the other. Ivan chuckled, starting forward, the younger still holding onto his arm. Ivan didn't answer as they continued to walk. It was awhile until Ivan finally opened a door and led Alfred inside. It was bright as daylight in this room too. Well, Alfred wasn't about to complain. "So what are we going in here?" he asked, letting go of his arm looking at all the well, stuff. "What is all this?"

"Things I have gotten over the years. I never know what to do with them once they become old. Ah, this is what I was looking for." Ivan said, going over to an iron maiden that took up a good portion of the room. Alfred walked over curiously, looking at the huge, dusty object that could easily hold a man of any size.

"What, a coffin? Kind of weird, you having one. There's nobody inside right?"

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Good...I don't have to sleep in it right?"

"No Alfred, that would kill you. I want you to try lifting it."

"Why?"

"Perhaps I want to move it?"

"Why not move it yourself?"

"Alfred."

"Fine fine, I'll move your giant coffin. You better not be planning to murder anybody though. And you own me some food after this, and that's final!" Alfred growled as he knelt down next to the heavy devise that usually took several strong men to lift. However, it came off the ground easily, Alfred not even hesitating or seeming to be bothered by the weight. The blond got a good grip on it before he picked the whole thing up so it wasn't awkward, looking at Ivan and asking, "So where are we moving it?"

"Nowhere, put it back and make sure it doesn't break through the floor."

"What? But you just..." Alfred protested as Ivan started for the door. "Wait up!" Alfred put the thing down hastily and ran to catch up.

"What was the point of that?"

"I decided I didn't want to move it."

"No shit! Did you even want to move it in the first place?"

"Nyet." Ivan said, smiling and patting the furious blond on the head. It seemed the other was oblivious to his own strength, and Ivan was fine with keeping him in the dark about it. "Come, we will eat now."

"Finally!" Alfred said, dropping the subject and following behind. It seemed that Alfred would be very loyal and with his strength, helpful. Part of him wondered if training Alfred to only be loyal to him and the that the rest of the world was cruel would darken the great innocence and compassion that the other possessed. The other part of him wondered why he cared.

* * *

><p>"So then this huge dragon came out of the sky and tried to be all like 'rawr',except with flames and razor sharp teeth and everything, right?" Alfred explained to his brother, who nodded, but clearly not as excited as his brother was telling the story, "And then I pulled the sword from the stone, just like that and of course all the people around me were like 'did you see, he just pulled the enchanted sword!' But I had no time to think about that with the dragon breathing a ring of fire around us. And when it came close enough, I thrust the sword into its heart and it was vanquished!"<p>

"Just like that, eh?"

"Yep, just like that. It even disappeared into the air, free to the sky until the very end! And then all the townspeople threw a three day celebration to honor their new king and hero, and then I rode into the sunset with Ivan on a white horse."

"Sorry we had to miss all that." Matthew smirked. "I didn't think we had slept through three days."

"You were there at the ceremony, you just got drunk." Alfred explained, nodding. Matthew shook his head, smiling a bit.

"I don't remember this either." Alfred jumped a bit at Ivan's voice, chuckling nervously.

"Ah, well, you know, you were drunk too!"

"It takes quite a bit for a demon to get drunk," Ivan said, sitting down next to the blond, the side that his brother wasn't on. He had been handling somebody that the guards had brought in, and he obviously hadn't wanted Alfred around while he spoke to them.

"By the way Alfred...we're leaving tomorrow," Matthew said.

Alfred's smile fell, and Ivan had to hide his own growing smile.

"W-what, why so soon? I mean, you haven't even been here for a day and I-" Alfred started.

"I know, but Francis thought it would be a good idea..." Matthew said, looking up at the Francis, who was preparing dinner.

"_Oui_, Ivan will be expecting Arthur, and we want to be very far away from that little reunion. And Ivan does not want us in the way either, so it works out for both parties."

"But we could stay longer right?" Alfred asked pleadingly. Ivan frowned around the word 'we'. So Alfred was planning on leaving with them.

"Sorry Al. But you also know what tonight is." Alfred looked down, ears dropping. Matthew smiled a bit in sympathy, hugging his brother comfortingly. Alfred hugged him back.

"Ah, Al, my ribs!"

Alfred instantly released his brother. "Sorry!" He said pleadingly.

"Alfred, I just remembered, I have to talk to you," Ivan said, standing up and grabbing the blond's arm, pulling him out of the chair.

"Ah, Ivan!" Alfred protested a bit, being dragged backwards out of his chair and away from Matthew, who was less than pleased. But the taller man just kept dragging the other until they reached the sort of sitting room across the living room from the kitchen. Then, Ivan released the other.

"Ow, what the hell?" Alfred snapped, rubbing his arm and glaring up at Ivan, who was glaring angrily back.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ivan questioned. Alfred blinked a couple times in surprise before looking away, ears falling again.

"I was hoping that...I didn't think it would be coming so soon. I didn't know how to tell you," he muttered quietly.

"This is your excuse? You were going to leave with your brother without a word?"

"What? That's what you're angry about?" Alfred asked, smiling a bit, thinking it was ridiculous.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Ivan growled.

"That's sweet." Alfred smiled, "I didn't know you cared so much about me leaving you."

Ivan curled his lip, internally wincing at the words as he stepped closer to Alfred so he towered over the shorter."I do not care. The only reason I would is because I need something to lure Arthur here. That is all that you are good for." The hurt that spread through Alfred's face made Ivan's heart feel like it was about to fall out. Then anger. Alfred brought his hand back and slapped him, except it seemed he changed his fingers to claws, because Ivan felt them tear through his cheek. It wasn't deep, he could tell, but it hurt all the same. Then Alfred ran out of the room. Ivan put a hand to his face, feeling the three scratch marks there. Not many could cause physical damage to him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so harsh. But this was Alfred's fault for taking off without a word, and then trying to act innocent. And now he had hit him. Ivan narrowed his eyes. This wasn't over.

* * *

><p>"What happened, Alfred?" Matthew asked, trying to calm his brother down. Alfred had tackled him out of the chair he was sitting on, into the table (that hurt his stomach), and now onto the floor. The older of the two was crying into Mattie's shoulder, shaking his head almost as fast as his shoulders were shaking. "Did he do something to you?"<p>

"He said that the only thing that I was here for was to lure A-Arthur and that I was worthless otherwise." Matthew narrowed his eyes, patting his brother's head. "And I hit him...I hope I didn't hurt him too badly, but I was just so angry, and it's-"

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault." Whatever Alfred did probably wasn't near enough. Matthew sat up gently. Alfred let him before nuzzling his head into Matthew's chest, something that he usually did back home when he wanted attention. But now his eyes were filled with tears. Matthew hadn't seen Alfred cry very often. One of his hands had long, sharp claws with blood at the tips. Matthew knew how painful it was to just have a part of your body be formed in one body and the other in a different one. But Alfred wasn't changing it back. Francis had left a moment before Alfred had come rushing in to start getting ready for their departure, so it wouldn't be rushed the next day, since dinner was done. And thank goodness, because Alfred probably would feel worse if somebody other then him saw that the 'hero' was crying.

"Alfred," a dark voice said. Matthew looked up to see Ivan. He instantly narrowed his eyes. Especially when the demon took a step forward.

"Come any closer to my brother and I'll rip your throat out!" Matthew said.

Alfred shook his head, clearly not wanting any sort of conflict at the moment.

"Your brother has told me you are only a baby polar bear, and you don't have what it takes to fight a demon."

"Don't test me." Matthew growled, but then he felt Alfred hug him around the shoulders, shaking his head. Matthew frowned, conflicted with what to do. Ivan, on the other hand, frowned because he was feeling his anger grow rapidly at the sight of Alfred cuddling into Matthew for comfort and protection. Ivan took another step forward, and Matthew let out a small growl in warning. Ivan rolled his eyes, not feeling threatened by this young boy at all. Then he realized it was Alfred who was growling. Quite angrily, too. It sent a shiver down Ivan's spine at just how savage it was. It died after a moment, Alfred silently crying again.

It was the fear that came off of Matthew that gave Ivan sudden pause. Matthew and Alfred seemed very close, and he couldn't see one being afraid of the other, ever. But he felt it as sure as he saw the nervous expression on Matthew's face. After a short moment, the younger rubbed his brother's back soothingly with one hand before the other hand appeared again, holding a needle full of something. Alfred nuzzled into Matthew, oblivious to the pointy object held by his brother behind his back. Ivan raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what to make of it, but while he didn't know what was in that, it was probably best to stop him.

But then Alfred's brother jabbed the needle into the side of Alfred's neck, injecting the fluid into his brother. Alfred growled, struggling a second before falling limp to the linoleum floor. Ivan blinked a couple times, watching the cause of his current frustration lying in a deep sleep. Matthew put the needle away, picking his brother up carefully, kissing the other's forehead before starting to stand, trying to get his brother up with him. Dead weight was the hardest.

"What was that?" Ivan asked.

"You don't really deserve to know," Matthew said, finally standing up with Alfred slumped over his back, completely dead to the world around him.

"That is not your choice," Ivan growled, walking over, ignoring the look Matthew gave him as he grabbed the scruff of Alfred's shirt collar, lifting him up off his brother. The blond didn't even twitch. "What would make you fear your brother enough to drug him?"

Matthew winced."I don't fear him..."

"Do not lie, you feared him very much a moment ago."

"Look, it's just this one time about once a month he get's a little emotional and tries killing everybody he sees."

Ivan stared a moment."You are joking, right?"

"No, why would I be?"

"It just sounds familiar."

"He can sometimes control it, but considering how emotional you made him, it didn't help!" Matthew glared. "And I will make you pay for that, by the way."

"Hm, he should get used to it. But I'm afraid that you will be leaving without him tomorrow."

"Yeah, that was the plan. Of course, I'm pretty sure Alfred has changed his mind considering what you said to him."

"What are you talking about? Alfred has been planning on leaving with you."

"No he hasn't." Matthew narrowed his eyes. "If that was true we would have left the day we had came! But he refused to leave. And it's not like he would listen to me. He should have." Ivan curled his lip in anger, but forced himself to calm down slightly.

"You are lying."

"Believe what you want, but take your hands off my brother."

"You just drugged him; I am pretty sure that means you lose rights to tell me what to do with him." Considering that Alfred wasn't there to be the mediator.

"Don't you dare try and make me feel guilty when you've just been using him for your own purposes! I told Alfred that you would just use him, but did he listen? No! He actually thought that you were an okay guy." Matthew snarled in disgust.

"Then he was a fool," Ivan snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"At least we can agree on that."

"What's this? I leave for five minutes and come back to this?" Francis questioned, looking baffled. Ivan looked at the idiot. "Now what happened here?"

"Well, I drugged Alfred because-" Matthew started.

"Oh no, I understand that, I still remember that night very well. But Ivan looks ready to hurt something."

"Then I guess you're right on time~" Ivan smiled, watching as Francis shuttered.

"He made Alfred extra emotional. Apparently, they had a fight."

"Oh, so the claw marks are from Alfred?"

"I didn't do it," Matthew muttered. Ivan touched the wound as a reminder of the fight, glaring at Alfred's unconscious form. Perhaps he should give the blond a horrific nightmare.

"Well, it cannot be helped." Francis sighed. "We will need to lock Alfred away somewhere. Ivan, you have a cage somewhere, I'm sure."

"I would love using a cage to lock Alfred up." Ivan hummed. "But why are you two so eager?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Francis asked smugly.

"Francis-" Matthew muttered, probably to tell the other to not say anything.

"Alfred gets a little off during the full moon, it happens to wolves, though usually in shifter cases it is a fight between the wolf and human self."

"Wolf?" Ivan blinked, "I thought he was a dog." Perhaps that was why Alfred was stronger."I would imagine a wolf more...wild?"

"You should have seen him as a boy before he was forced to be a domesticated dog, _oui_?" Francis smiled.

"Well, no matter, I think it would be interesting to see Alfred rip you to shreds, as angry as I am at him." Ivan couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind if that was where all the werewolf stories came from.

"How cruel of you," Francis said, pouting. Matthew took Alfred's hand, pulling on him. Ivan growled slightly. "Come now Ivan, relax a little. We'll leave Alfred with you."

"No, we won't," Matthew said. "He told Alfred that he was just using him, and considering how sensitive he can be, especially at full moons..."

Francis gasped, looking at Ivan with horror, a hand going to his heart as if he'd just been shot. Ivan sighed, rubbing his forehead as the idiot blond came over, hugging Alfred's unconscious body. Ivan was tempted to drop it.

"The poor boy! You probably shattered his heart into a thousand pieces!"

"I doubt it," Ivan deadpanned. "And besides, it's for the best. He doesn't need to be getting attached to me like that." He would end up hurt, obviously. That hadn't even been avoided, but Alfred was charismatic and could probably have any girl...or boy he choose, even with being sort of an idiot. Ivan wanted Alfred to be loyal to him...but romantic relations were different. Perhaps it was better for Alfred to leave. No, what was he thinking? He never thought about letting people go, let alone actually doing it.

"Oh, he is attached to you though! You stupid demon you."

"What?" Ivan growled at the insult.

"He loves you, of course!" Francis said rolling his eyes and standing properly.

"Francis, we have not known each other more than a few weeks at the most, one does not fall in love that quickly."

"Oh, but he did! I know you cannot feel it, but I can. He loved you in a more pure way then I have ever felt before." Francis sighed, looking dreamy. "It is one of the most beautiful things I have felt. And you shattered it!"

"Good to know you've been taking energy from him," Ivan deadpanned.

"Only from his love, and there was plenty of that."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true," Matthew spoke up, glaring darkly at Ivan. "My brother is a wolf. And seeing as you know nothing about that, let me enlighten you. They mate for life. And they usually fall in love almost the first time they set eyes on the person they will fall in love with whether they know better or not."

"Ah, like soul mates," Francis said, nodding. "No wonder." Ivan didn't really know what to do. He felt a bit numbed by the information, and also a bit happy. Probably a part of him wanting to fully control Alfred and gain all his complete loyalty, if he knew himself.

"That's why I know he isn't going to end up leaving. Despite how cruel you are."

"The fact that I had to explain most these things to Ivan is sad," Francis commented. "Am I the only one with sense around here?" The blond tisked. "Anyway, the shot Matthew gave Alfred should leave him unconscious only for tonight. He should be completely back to normal in two days."

"Two days?" Ivan questioned.

"Yes, and he is affected during the day. I would not try and rouse him in the meantime. The first night is the most unpleasant," Matthew informed Ivan. "And take care of my brother. If you don't, I'll have no problem hurting you."

"Then why don't you now?"

"Because that would further upset him, and that is the last thing he needs right now. And I'm giving you another chance, seeing as you didn't know any of this."

"I do not have much to fear from a shifter that changes into a baby animal."

"That's my domestic form," Matthew said, walking away. "I'm going to pack. We're leaving early, Francis."

"Sounds good to me _mon cher_." Francis smiled, watching Matthew leave the kitchen. "I would not tempt him into attacking. Bears are quite protective of their cubs."

"That they are, but Alfred isn't his cub," Ivan said, finally laying Alfred down on the table.

"_Oui_, you are right. They are closer than that. I suppose I will see you around. Although without me around, I don't doubt that you will do something stupid."

"I have survived this long Francis, I can survive longer."

"Oh, this is new for you. What are you planning to do when he wakes up?"

"Live past the crazy stage."

"I mean after that." Francis sighed.

"I do not know!" Ivan snapped. "I do not remember anything being so complicated. But suddenly after thousands of years of complete boredom all these people show up to make my life difficult." He just wanted everything to be simple and easy, but apparently that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He was highly irritable at the moment, he knew, perhaps because of the situation or the fact that Francis was here. Arthur would be here in just a few more days, he was sure, and he still wasn't completely ready for that, on top of the fact that he had been using his magic instead of preserving it. He still had plenty, but he had a feeling he would be using most of it up during the upcoming fight. Unless Arthur had lost his touch after all these years, but he couldn't rely on that.

Now it appeared that Alfred would be a bit psychotic for nearly two days. He was going to be on a tight schedule with just those factors. The thought of Alfred loving him was a bit too much at the moment really, not that he even knew how to react to it or what in the world he would do. He supposed Francis might have been able to give some advice, but Ivan hardly took him seriously on a normal day.

"Alright _mon ami_, I wish you luck. And try communicating better, it will help avoid situations like this in the future," Francis said, smiling at Ivan almost encouragingly before walking away."And make sure to eat the food I made, no need to waste my beautiful cooking."

Ivan watched the other go, frowning at Alfred, who was still in a deep sleep. It was strange to see the younger face so devoid of emotions. Even in sleep, the Alfred usually tossed and turned and had a colorful range of emotions come across his face. Ivan finally put Alfred down on the table for now and touched his cheek where the cuts where. Picking up a chair that had been knocked over, Ivan sat on it, watching the blond in his drugged-induced slumber.

Perhaps an hour passed before he heard Francis and Matthew leave through the front door. Knowing Francis, he probably had forged a letter that would get them past the guards so that they could leave. Ivan was always fine with that.

He still felt angry, but it had slowly died into a small burning irritation more then anything else. It probably wasn't going to get any better than that for awhile, unless he took it out on somebody. "I really do not understand you at all," Ivan muttered. "Soul mates? I do not believe that. I am sure you had some choice in the matter. I am sure you did not love me when you first saw me. I doubt you love me right now." He rested his uninjured cheek in his hand, elbow on the table and looking the Alfred up and down, as if searching for an answer from the wrinkled clothes that clung to Alfred's body. Sighing heavily, he shook his head. "Nobody loves me, and for good reason. You are just a complete idiot who cannot see what is evil in this world at all. It is nice how bright you are, even with seeing your mother killed as a child and being forced into a lifetime as being somebody's pet. Most would be incurably broken or depressed after all that." He tapped his fingers against the polished wood of the table.

"But no, you just have to be happy and cheerful and see the good everywhere." Ivan looked away. "You should have left me to die in the snow. From the beginning all I have planned is to use you. And you have been busy falling in love? I do not understand at all." Ivan ignored his stomach bugging him to eat, the smell of food making him hungrier than he usually got. He hadn't had much to eat today. He turned back to the blond and said, "Perhaps it is because I am the first person that you have met outside of your family, and you do not know that there are people out there that are much better to love." Ivan rubbed his forehead, feeling stressed. This was just upsetting him further. Standing up, Ivan picked Alfred up off the table, one arm around his neck and the other gripping under the kneecaps. He was done with the one-sided talk.

Walking up to his room, Ivan pushed the door open with his shoulder, glad that it was slightly open. Laying the blond down on the side of the bed he usually slept on, he hesitated before pulling the covers over the blond up to his neck. Part of him expected Alfred to flicker his eyes open, or make a suspicious face in his sleep like he sometimes did, but no reaction came from the other. Shaking his head, Ivan went into the bathroom, looking at his face. That was quite a mark actually. The three scratches had dug further into the skin then he had thought. Maybe half an inch deep. No wonder it stung. Highly unamused by the three cuts, he grabbed some alcohol out of his coat, grabbing a paper cup that was in the bathroom, pouring some in until he deemed it full enough, he put the bottle back. Grabbing the cup he drank all the liquid in it.

Well, he might as well go and finish getting his sisters house ready for his guest while Alfred was unconscious. Throwing the cup away, he passed through his room, sparing a look at unmoving Alfred. It would be strange leaving while Alfred was sleeping; the blond usually watched him go whenever he left without him. Shrugging that off as best he could, he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Ivan supposed he probably shouldn't have worked past sunrise considering he didn't know how long Alfred would be asleep. But everything was ready for Arthur now, so that was at least one less thing to worry about. So all he had to do was sort things out with Alfred, survive his crazy, and hope that Natalia didn't stop by to add to the insanity. Walking into his house and closing the door to the underground passage, he found he missed the darkness, noticing how light it really was. The sun must have been up for awhile. Alfred should be awake, but considering the silence of the house, Ivan assumed that wasn't the case.<p>

Moving out to the living room, he stopped, looking at the front door that was wide open, drifting with the wind. Narrowing his eyes at the offensive object, he knew that Francis had closed the door when he had left. He scanned for any presences in his house for any intruders. There was nobody except for him. Letting out a frustrated growl, he felt his anger once again rise. "Alfred." He had forgotten to lock the door, and it seemed the other was all too happy with just leaving.

The swear that Alfred had made to him to not leave the property had been revoked when Ivan had led Alfred off the property days ago to visit his sister. Well, the blond wouldn't get far. He started walking back to the hallway to go inform all the guards to search for Alfred. As he grabbed the doorknob, he heard the front door shut softly. Ivan hesitated; it was probably the wind, but he walked back just in case. He froze in the hallway, shocked by the sight. Perhaps he shouldn't have been too surprised by the sight of Alfred standing there, clothes torn here and there, and blood covering him almost as if he had bathed in it. His hair was wild and there was something animalistic about his posture, though he looked human enough.

He looked over, meeting Ivan's eyes, the blue eyes wild and lost. Alfred started towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was a good cliffhanger.<br>**

**Hoped you all enjoyed it though. I'll see you all next time. ;)  
><strong>


	12. Wrath

**Chapter 12: Wrath  
><strong>

**Word Count: 6,611  
><strong>

**NOTE: Okay so I realize that I called the other kingdom the 'United Kingdom' Believe it or not that was a complete accident. I did not mean to tie it to anything in the real world or Arthur. I asked my Mother at 3 in the morning for a good kingdom name and she said that and I thought it was the most brilliant original name ever...so um...yeah...oops.  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I am surprised that you were alright with leaving Alfred alone," Francis commented.<p>

"I know. I didn't want to," Matthew muttered, obviously upset."I do hope he is alright..." The younger looked back through the forest, as if he would still be able to see where Alfred was residing. Francis smiled, patting Matthew's shoulder.

"He will be alright. Ivan may be an idiot sometimes, but he means well...sometimes."

"You aren't helping."

"Do not worry, they will be fine!"

"I hope so," Matthew said, looking up at the full moon for awhile before looking back at Francis. "So you're a demon?" Francis shrugged and smiled weakly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well considering Arthur raised you, I knew you would have a certain...bias towards me."

"Well it explains why Arthur disliked you so much. Other than your personality."

"My dazzling personality."

"Uh-huh. But you shouldn't have kept it from me. I'm not upset about you being a demon."

"I am glad." Francis smiled. "But why aren't you?"

"Well you helped raise me, in a way." Considering that Arthur either couldn't see him or thought he was Alfred. And Francis always seemed to be there when he needed him. "As long as you don't kill anybody...you don't, do you?"

"Non, I only help spread love~! I am long past that killing stage."

"So you used to kill people."

"Oui, all demons do. We are not exactly sane when we are first created."

"...I guess, seeing as I probably wasn't even alive back then, I could look past that."

"You are so good Matthew," Francis said, hugging the other. Matthew smiled slightly, hugging him back. He felt a hand grope his ass however, and pushed the other off him, blushing.

"Don't do that!"

"I couldn't resist." Francis smiled.

"You're hopeless." Matthew muttered, starting to walk away again.

* * *

><p>"Alfred? What happened?" Ivan asked, examining the shifter standing a few feet away from him.<p>

"I-I..." Alfred licked his lips, wincing at the blood that was there and probably at the salty taste of it. He sounded so lost and confused that Ivan didn't even care about the blood that was dripping onto the floor or even be angry at the other for leaving. "I'm not really sure...I don't remember much." Considering his looks, from the rings under his eyes and the amount of blood, Alfred had woken up sometime in the middle of the night. He would have to thank Matthew for lying to him. Alfred was shaking a bit. Ivan stepped towards him slowly, like he was a wild animal.

"It's alright, that's not human blood on you. I can tell from the smell." He really couldn't but the look of relief that flashed through Alfred's eyes was worth the pointless lie, even if the relief faded a moment later.

"Ivan, I need you to chain me up."

"Alright," Ivan said, not in the least surprised by the request. He stepped towards the blond, reached into his jacket,and pulled out chains that had handcuffs and a nail to the end.

"Do you always carry those around?" Alfred asked, but his usual curiosity was lacking, his smile far too strained. Ivan didn't say anything, walking over to one of the walls and carefully put a nail in, pushing it easily into the wall. Alfred followed him over, holding his hands out, demanding. Ivan clasped the chains onto each of Alfred's wrists, starting to lock them, "Tighter," Alfred growled. Ivan rose an eyebrow, but tightened it against the tanned skin. Alfred winced slightly, and indeed it couldn't go tighter without seriously hurting Alfred, despite this the blond repeated himself, "Tighter." Blue eyes smoldered at him.

"Nyet, it is tight enough." Ivan said, locking it. Alfred growled deeply, "Do not be so grumpy."

"Fuck you. Chain me tightly, or I'll eat you next."

"Let us not fight. I am trying to save my energy." He knew fighting Alfred would definitely take up quite a bit of his strength. Then again, technically he was using some now, but the energy it took to make Alfred believe he was in chains was small. It wasn't like he really had any chains. Sure he had an iron maiden, but he'd never used it. The device had just always amused him. It was suppose to be a torture device, but it would kill far too quickly to really be one.

"That's right." Alfred snarled, his lip curling. "For your big fight with Arthur. You care more about him then me, and you hate him! I should tear your throat out." Ivan smile strained as he looked at Alfred, the other was acting somewhat like a newly created demon with all that savage rage. Especially since it sounded like he very much meant the last part.

"Your brother told me that you were emotional during this time." Alfred's eyes burned angrily.

"Oh, I see you two had a chat about me? Of course! He and Arthur always talked about me too-"

"Don't you compare me to Arthur," Ivan growled, feeling the air thicken around him, growing heavy. It was certainly a weak spot for him.

"Speaking of how I'm a monster, and smothering me. Stop smothering me." Alfred lunged forward. Ivan stepped back away from the blond and the wall reflexively as Alfred's mouth snapped at the air uselessly. Alfred growled angrily, eyes more insane then when he had first walked in. Ivan tsked slightly.

"Nobody is smothering you."

"Liar! I'm always smothered! This place is even worse than living at Arthur's!"

"Be careful what you say."

Alfred just banged his head in frustration against the wall in response, growling deeply, but seemed to be trying to get a hold of himself, rolling his head against the surface, gritting his teeth and eyes closing as if in physical pain.

Ivan shook his head, supposing that the blond should be left alone to ride through this. Though honestly, Ivan didn't really feel like sticking around while the other seemed to be in a mood that had him comparing him to Arthur. It was very annoying to hear the blond talking like that. He did hate Arthur, and he did not like the blond saying how he favored the other's treatment. Deciding against hitting the blond upside the head, Ivan turned away and started back underground. Might as well go and see if there were any new books to read. If Alfred got out he would pretty much know immediately, so he didn't have too much to worry about, especially since that wasn't likely to happen.

* * *

><p>He supposed he could have gotten somebody else to do this for him, seeing as he practically owned everything and everyone. Turning a book over in his hand, reading the title he scanned his mental library, trying to remember if he'd read it and ignoring some of the looks he was getting. The bookstore man knew that he sometimes came by, but that didn't mean he was at ease around him, nor, for that matter, anybody else who happened to be in the store.<p>

Of course the fear that came off of them was refreshing and he sighed at it, opening the book to read the first paragraph. No, this sounded familiar. Then again, it could be the predictability of the plot that made it seem that way. It was hard to find books that offered something new. Putting it back where he found it, he scanned the shelves of books that they had recently gotten. Considering nobody could leave except with Ivan's express permission, there wasn't much trading between his and other kingdoms. Of course, that meant that they often ran short on things, but it was better than the alternative. But it also meant that new books were rare.

Grabbing one, he looked at it. This one didn't look familiar. Perhaps it was somewhat new. Well, this seemed like a good book to read for the next few days. Looking around for another one he felt something, like a relaxing of his power. Ivan repressed a sigh. He hadn't expected Alfred to actually be able to escape, one rarely did from his illusions. Well, he better head over to inform the guards to be looking out for Alfred. Though he doubted they would be able to contain Alfred, they were probably in danger of dying themselves. Of course, the bookstore was in the shopping district which was far from the barracks. Putting the book back, he didn't say anything to the owner as he walked back down into the cellar, opening the door leading down before descending into it.

Deciding to check on the house first, Ivan walked towards his new destination. Sometimes he swore that the outer village where he lived was closer than the housing for the soldiers. He really needed to change that.

* * *

><p>Ivan closed the door behind him and, considering how he heard a loud commotion happening from the living room, he could guess that somebody had tried stopping by to visit him. Walking down the hallway, he saw his entire living space destroyed; anything that had been there was shattered. Some of the more fortunate furniture was simply tossed to the side like old rags, cluttering the walls. Ivan stepped over some shattered pieces of wood that used to be who knew what that blocked the hallway entrance.<p>

Of course, why wasn't he surprised that his sister had come along? Things were usually peaceful, but when they weren't, they really went to hell. And she was in her demon form, which nearly took up the entire living room. Standing almost ten feet tall, her head brushed the top of the ceiling. Her hair was long and thankfully covered most of her naked torso. Natalia's face was about the same, except for the two large teeth dripping poison that went past her chin that were.

Alfred growled, struggling in her coils before biting down; teeth, too large and sharp to look right in his mouth, pierced past the silver scales. And considering all the blood, this wasn't the first time. His sister screamed loudly, something he hadn't heard in a very long time. The sound of death and suffering of hundreds in a single scream. He was surprised that Alfred seemed unaffected by it. But considering the look on his face, he wasn't exactly in his right mind.

Ivan wondered how Alfred had survived this long, watching as the large coils tightened even further around the blond and his sister hissed, opening her mouth as she moved down, clearly ready to bite Alfred, perhaps tear his head off like she always seemed to favor. "Natalia!" he shouted. She froze, purple slitted eyes turning to face him. Alfred continued growling lowly, teeth still imbedded in his sister's skin.

"Brother~" She said, her voice more frightening than usual. Then again, he never liked her saying his name like that, in that sort of obsessed manner of hers. Instead of releasing Alfred, she tightened her grip further. The blond released his hold on her, throwing his head back and yelping out, obviously having trouble breathing. He thrashed around a moment before biting down into her again. She hissed out, but didn't take her eyes off of Ivan. With difficulty, he looked back at her. Never a fun thing to look into a giant snake's eyes, especially when they were his unbalanced sister's. It wasn't her fault, she had become a demon when she was younger than him; her immaturity and wrath was still with her.

"Natalia. Drop him."

She curled her lips back."Why do you care? He is nothing more than a filthy half-breed. Easy to kill, and worthless."

"I will not ask again." Even though her emotions were hard to see when she was like this, he could tell she was angry. But she slowly unwrapped from the blond, who let go of her in return, slumping to the floor and holding his ribs, ignoring where he was bleeding. He glared up at Natalia, who was turning back into her human form. She walked up and leaned against Ivan's chest, closing her eyes and holding the front of his jacket. Not moving, he tried to ignore the fact that she was naked, and clinging to him. It was hard to do, and he found himself wanting to barricade himself in his room more and more.

Alfred let out a very angry snarl before throwing himself at Natalia, which did actually tear his sister off of him. The claws that had sunk into his wounded sister nearly brushing against Ivan. Natalia hit Alfred upside the head right before the blond bit down into her shoulder. She screamed, kicking at him, "Alfred!" Alfred paused, growling quieting a bit, "Let her go. Now." For a moment it didn't seem like he would do it. But then Alfred opened his mouth, letting the bleeding shoulder go slowly. Natalia hit him in one of the wounds she had probably inflicted earlier in the gut. Alfred snarled, but jumped off, standing up on two feet, slouched a bit like part of him wanted to be on all fours again.

Natalia sat up, glaring hatefully at Alfred. They were both pretty beat up. But Ivan couldn't tell which of Alfred's wounds were fresh, since he had been covered in blood before all this. "Now both of you stop it, you are acting ridiculous."

"He attacked me brother! I just came to visit you, when this pet of yours lunged at me! He needs to learn his place." She growled and moved her hand to her bleeding shoulder as she moved to sit on her knees. She didn't have any knives on her, which Ivan was somewhat grateful for. Alfred probably would have died."And just now you saw what he did! He attacked me after I released him, just as you asked! Just because you were holding me." Ivan was pretty sure his hands made no move to hold his sister. Alfred snarled, snapping his teeth angrily at Natalia, almost in threat.

"Alfred," Ivan warned. The other just growled again. There really was no point in talking to him. Sighing, Ivan went to the closet and grabbed a coat, starting towards his sister. She had best be wearing something decent. And she needed medical attention to some of her cuts. As scary as she could be, she was still his sister. Her eyes lit up as he approached, but just before he could reach her Alfred stepped between them. Ivan paused, he hadn't really observed the other closely since he had come in. Alfred was panting heavily, his eyes dark and burning with rage. Ivan realized that part of the reason that the other was slouched over was because of a deep cut to his side. Probably from a knife - if it had been poisoned he would be dead by now. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was fluffed up in clear agitation. "Alfred, move." He could see his was sister ready to murder the young shifter, and Ivan himself was angry at the other.

But Alfred didn't move, just staring at Ivan. More like staring Ivan down. The other certainly wasn't lacking in guts; intelligence, on the other hand, might be put into question. Ivan stepped closed, glaring down at the other. "I said move." Alfred didn't listen. Ivan grabbed the front of the blond's shirt. "That is my sister that you just attacked, I would not be pushing my buttons right now." Alfred stared up into his eyes, clearly not going to budge willingly. Smiling a bit, Ivan tossed Alfred to the side, where he fell onto the floor and on pieces of the broken couch.

He knelt down by Natalia, who looked quite pleased. Ivan knelt down and put the coat around her shoulders. She accepted it gladly. "Natalia, there are some supplies in the bathroom that will help. Go bandage yourself, and do not move any of my stuff. I have something to deal with," he said darkly. She nodded, nuzzling into his hand before standing and starting up the stairs. Ivan looked towards Alfred who just got onto all fours, glaring at him. Ivan smirked a bit."Looks like we'll be fighting, da?" He wondered whether Alfred could even understand half of what he had said as the blond lunged towards him.

Ivan moved to his back, kicking his foot up to connect with the other's stomach and send him flying over his shoulder. That was easier than he had expected. Then again, he highly doubted Alfred was able to think of strategies at the moment. Getting back up, he turned around just in time for Alfred to crash into him. He hadn't been expecting the other to be so fast. Ivan growled as his head hit the ground under him, Alfred snarling over him, a clawed hand pressing down on his throat. If Alfred did anything to hurt his scarf, he wouldn't be able to move for a very long time. Ivan paused though, realizing the other wasn't really putting much pressure on his neck and wasn't attacking further.

Blue eyes glared down at him. Ivan narrowed his eyes, moving his hand to grip the blond's hair and switching their positions so Alfred was on the bottom. The other didn't seem to like this at all, kicking out and his claws digging angrily into each of Ivan's shoulders. That really hurt, but Ivan didn't show it. "Were you just trying to dominate me? I don't know much about wolves I admit. But I know some things about their chains of commands." Ivan smirked, yanking on the hair harder and watching as Alfred's eyes shut closed in pain, mouth curling into a snarl. "How cute that you think you could do that. I am not even trying hard. If I were, you would be chained up at the moment." Alfred shook his head, perhaps trying to get rid of the grip on his hair, or maybe just to try and disagree. The claws dug in deeper, making Ivan to wince.

Alfred moves his head up, jaws opening to probably try and bite his neck. Ivan tugged his hair down so that Alfred's head was closer to the ground. Snarling, the crazed blond tried to go back to thrashing, trying to struggle out of Ivan's grip. It was times like these that Ivan was glad he was so much heavier and stronger than most people, letting the other struggle under him, though he had some difficulty in keeping Alfred caged beneath him. After a moment, Alfred stopped in his struggling. Not trusting him, Ivan didn't let up. The blond wasn't looking at him anymore, his chin tilted up slightly to stare up at the ceiling, panting heavily.

Well, that had taken several minutes. Ivan slowly relaxed his grip on Alfred's head as his claws released their hold from his shoulders. The blond was shaking slightly, and he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, burying his head into the shoulder he had not too long ago been hurting. Ivan froze before relaxing slightly, wrapping an arm around Alfred's back. It seemed that the blond had calmed him down a little.

Ivan felt a soft lick to his cheek. He winced at the tongue moving over the injuries there, but didn't pull away. Alfred continued to lick at the wound he had not too long ago inflicted. Ivan smiled slightly. "It is alright Alfred. It is okay." He felt the grip around him tighten and the other nuzzle into him again. "Come on, you need to get bandaged yourself. And do not attack my sister again, alright?"

"I-I didn't do it." Alfred whimpered slightly."I swear I didn't."

"Come on," Ivan said, helping the other stand up. He decided not to comment on Alfred's words. The other didn't let go of his hand, standing close and looking at the ground. He was still obviously not in his right mind, his eyes were even dilated like he was on some sort of drug. Ivan started towards the stairs before thinking better of it and starting towards one of the guest bedrooms that were downstairs. Alfred didn't seem to notice the difference. Ivan stepped into the bathroom and led Alfred to the bathtub to sit down on the ledge of it."I will be right back alright? I will have to check on Natalia and get some bandages for you before you bleed out." Ivan turned to leave, but was stopped by the small tugging at his sleeve. He sighed, looking back at Alfred who seemed obsessed with staring at the floor for the moment.

"I will be right back, I promise. You should take your clothes off...they are ruined by now and you can take a shower if you want while I am gone. Just do not stay too long under the water." The water would make the blood flow smoother and easier, which was something Alfred didn't need. Even if the other was not in danger of dying any time soon, it was still a possibility. Ivan didn't know how long the fighting had been going on before he came or how long ago Alfred had gotten the wound, so he wanted to be careful. He would have liked to stay with Alfred, but then his sister would probably do something. Petting the blond's head slightly, he pulled his coat sleeve out of the grasp and walked out the door.

Alfred wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes following Ivan as he left, feeling his anger starting to rise again. He dug his sharpened nails into his arms, wanting something to hold him down to reality and hoping that the pain would help with that. It didn't. It never did, it just made his adrenaline spike and his internal instincts start to take over. He tried to reason with himself. Ivan would be back soon. Really soon, he was just getting some bandages. He would tell that bitch off and everything would be okay. Alfred leaned over so that his forehead rested between his knees, trying to ignore the pain in his side. How he wanted to kill that woman. Everything in him was screaming to do it. To rip her to shreds and listen to her screams as she died painfully.

Ivan would taste good to eat as well. Alfred tightened his grip on his arms, growling at the thought and shaking his head, gritting his teeth together painfully. He could taste the copper there that came with his teeth stretching his mouth too wide for too long. But he didn't care for that. He just had to get a hold of himself.

But did it really matter if he fought it? Ivan was just using him, the other didn't care about him at all. So what was the point of anything he did? Alfred grabbed his head, nails biting into the skull as he shook his head again. No, no, no. Shut up, go away. Stupid thoughts, they weren't right. Even if Ivan said so himself it just wasn't true. If it was he wouldn't be so nice. He would have tortured him by now and he wouldn't be getting bandages for him. He'd be plotting with his sister on how to kill him. Which he might just be doing-

No, that wasn't right either, because if he had wanted him dead, he would have let Natalia finish the job just a few minutes ago. But Ivan would still taste good, there was no doubt about that. Still, he wouldn't eat him, even so. He calmed his thoughts, trying to rid of all the conflict in him before grabbing his shirt and pulling it off. A shower might actually help.

* * *

><p>"I could kill him for you, brother."<p>

"That is not necessary." Ivan sighed, supposing he should have expected this conversation as he stood in the doorway to his bathroom, looking at the door frame across from him as his sister wrapped herself in bandages where she had been hurt. There were quite a few places.

"Why are you so attached to him?"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Ivan growled, "I am not attached to him any more or less then I have been to others in the past who have lived under me!" Natalia didn't say anything for several seconds, taking her time with bandaging herself.

"You always let me punish those who hurt me before. Even Toris, and you favored him quite a bit." Ivan didn't say anything. "So if he is the same, can I not punish him?"

"No. You can't. I am sorry Natalia, but I think he is wounded enough." And it wasn't like it was entirely Alfred's fault, he could understand the blinding rage to an extent. "Believe me when I say I will punish him for attacking you."

Natalia huffed, buttoning up the jacket he let her borrow. "Very well, I can wait." She stood at the door in front of him, "I will wait as long as I have to for you. That is how much I love you, brother."

"Natalia-" Ivan started, feeling more uncomfortable than before, as he always did when she started talking like that. But she moved past him.

"He will die like all the others," Ivan flinched at the words, but stopped himself from saying anything as she left. He sighed heavily before going into the bathroom and grabbing what he needed. She was right actually. Alfred would die long before Ivan could hardly blink.

Heading down the stairs, he walked into the bathroom, a bit glad to see that Alfred was in the shower, though the blond was staring blankly at the tile in front of him and there were goosebumps on his skin. Sighing, Ivan put the gaze, rubbing alcohol, and other such things that he was starting to run low on down on the counter. Grabbing a towel he opened the curtains that stopped the water from spilling everywhere. "Alfred." The blond looked at him darkly for a moment before turning sorrowful again. It was almost interesting how Alfred went from looking powerful and very dangerous to something lost and afraid. Ivan turned off the water when the other didn't move.

Putting the towel on Alfred's head, he started to dry off the almost catatonic blond. Moving the other to sit down at the bathtub's edge, he grabbed the supplies and started taking care of the most recent wound to Alfred's side, near his ribs, but not deep enough to hit anything important, luckily enough. At least the cut along his chest that had been there when he had first arrived looked to be healing well enough even with the recent fight. It didn't really need any attention. He wrapping the bandage along Alfred's chest, tapped it there after he was done, and looked the other over. He had bruises that were forming along his body and some scrapes, but nothing as serious as the wound Ivan had just finished was amazing how much blood was on him that wasn't his own.

"I will get you new clothes and tomorrow you can start helping me fix the mess you made in the living room. And I am going to have to punish you for hurting my sister." Alfred didn't say anything, looking away towards one of the walls. Ivan shook his head as he stood up. "Are you hungry? France left some food that may go to waste."

"No thanks...I'm not hungry."

Ivan frowned, not liking that answer, "Come on, you should get some clothes on." He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him up before starting towards his room where he had previously put all of Alfred's clothes. Walking up the stairs was quiet and uneventful. Once they got to the room he saw Alfred make a face, probably still smelling his sister. Letting go of Alfred, Ivan went to the dresser and started pulling out some clothes. He turned around to see Alfred laying down on his stomach, arms folded under his chin and looking at the headboard.

Walking over and sitting on the bed, Ivan waited for the blond to sit up, but he did no such thing. "Alfred, you need clothes." Still nothing. He dropped the issue, supposing it wasn't really worth arguing at that point, especially seeing the dark and heavy rings under Alfred's eyes. When several minutes turned into hours and Alfred still hadn't fallen asleep, Ivan decided to talk. "I know it may not seem it, but I do understand a little about what you are going though. Remember, I told you when demons are young they are quite the little devils. We are quite savage then."

Alfred didn't say anything for a moment."What did you mean earlier when you said that you used to be innocent enough to enjoy the massacres? I don't understand."

"That is us. You are not like that. We have no morals when we are created, just revenge and complete want for destruction. I could not explain the feeling completely. But when we start to be split between wanting to kill without any mercy and not wanting to, then that is when a demon is known to lose its innocence. We are different creatures, though I am sure you are torn between wanting destruction and not wishing to harm anybody." Alfred nodded slowly. Ivan put his hand on Alfred's back, slowly rubbing small circles."Must be painful for you." Alfred closed his eyes slowly.

Ivan continued to trace his fingers along Alfred's spine, over the bandages that were there and stopping where it started curving back up to connect to the tailbone to start back up at Alfred's neck. Soon the blond fell into a light sleep, but Ivan continued the pattern slowly, wishing for the other to sleep as long as possible. He laid down next to the other, who twitched his ear at the movement, but didn't fully awaken. Ivan supposed he was more okay with Alfred being naked then he was with his sister because the Alfred was more comfortable like that. He had been practically naked for thousands of years. Which was probably why it was more difficult to get Alfred to sleep with pants on.

Watching the other sleep, Ivan knew it was sometime in the daytime. The other's schedule was apparently still messed up to match when he left for work. Petting Alfred's head slowly, he closed his eyes, figuring that he might as well fall asleep as well, considering that he would wake up if Alfred moved. He left his hand to rest on Alfred's head a moment before he felt the other move closer, cuddling into his side. Opening his eyes, Ivan looked down to see the blond curled up against him, appearing to be asleep. Shaking his head slightly, Ivan pulled a blanket over the blond so he was at least somewhat covered.

Ivan's eyes shot open as he felt something tightening around his neck. Choking a bit on the sensation, he reached behind him to try to grab at whatever or whoever was pulling on him. It pulled at him again making him growl and close his eyes. He opened them slowly as the pulling sensation stopped and there was a shift in the bed. Looking over to where Alfred was walking away he glared at the blue eyes that stared back. "I think I have been far too lenient with your punishments." Sitting up a bit and ignoring the slight pull of whatever was around his neck, he reached back to feel that it was the fabric of his scarf. Too bad, if it had been rope he could have torn it off easily. But his sister would have cried so much if he hurt it in any way.

Alfred didn't seem to listen to what he said or care, he grinned at Ivan, sharp and large teeth still out of place, fresh blood rolling off of them. The blond turned and walked out the door. Rage increasing quite a bit, Ivan growled, moving backward so his scarf wasn't straining his neck. Technically, he didn't need oxygen, but it brought up memories he wasn't too fond of being reminded of, especially in such a way as this.

Turning he saw that the ends were tied around the closer to it, he looked at the complex knot and frowned; when had Alfred learned to tie things like that? This was going to take a while to get out without damaging his scarf, he just knew it. But once he was free he was going to chain Alfred outside in the freezing snow for a long, long while. Until the other was in the middle stages of hypothermia sounded like a good idea.

* * *

><p>Alfred held his side, shaking his head and looking up at the moon. His head tilted back and a mix of feelings washed through him. The moon was so beautiful. He remembered always going out and watching it with his mother when he was small, before he met Arthur and was locked away whenever it came closer. He was always locked up. Arthur said it was for the best, but it was aggravating. Ignoring the wind that stung his skin he refused the part of him that wanted to transform more.<p>

Licking at his blood that slowly seeped out of his gums, he watched as the moon was disappearing in the light of day. It was upsetting, but at the same time he felt more calm. Laying down in the snow, he rested his head on his arm. His blood was still rushing and his thoughts were mixed and his hunger still unsatisfiable, but he had made it so far so he could make it these last few hours, they were the easiest. At least he didn't have to worry about Ivan at all. He sat up when he heard crunching of snow, turning around to face whatever was there.

* * *

><p>Ivan finally got the scarf undone and went to grab a coat of his, anger still fresh and large. Pulling it on as he walked past the destroyed living room and down into the tunnel. When he got a hold of that shifter, he was going to do so many things to teach that annoyance a lesson. He really had been much too nice to Alfred since he had arrived. It would have made his life so much simpler if he had just thrown the other in a jail cell or killed him when they first met, but no, he had to find out what sort of secret Alfred was keeping. Come to think of it, he had never really found out what the secret was. Why had he been so distracted by Alfred to not even do something that simple?<p>

Pushing the aggravating thoughts that were doing nothing other than making him angrier, Ivan climbed up the ladder and into the door of the jail's basement. It wasn't the best in terms of getting men out, but it was close and the message would get spread fast. Going upstairs and past doors that branched off into cells. Not like there was much criminal activity in his domain, most were smart enough to be too scared to break any rules, and that was fine by him.

Reaching the ground level, he found a guard there, who startled at the sight of him, fear skyrocketing. "You. I need somebody found."

"Y-Yes sir?"

"It is a shifter, about this tall, blond hair, blue eyed. A wolf shifter..." Ivan stopped in his description, noticing a flicker of recognition flash through the others face."You've seen him."

"N-No...I mean yes, he um..."

"Where is he?" Ivan growled, grabbing the person's throat and bringing him close. Another sharp spike in his fear level and Ivan could feel him trembling in his grip.

"He..."

"The truth or I will murder you. Do not test me." He was having a really bad day after all, it was more reason that these humans shouldn't push his buttons.

"W-we found him near the border," why wasn't that surprising?, "and arrested him.I-it wasn't easy and he hurt a couple guards...but we got him into a cell and-"

"Which one?" The man gulped.

"W-We were going to go and tell you so you could judge him as is normal...but s-some of the v-villagers saw him and with the blood they k-knew he was the one w-who mutilated a family a couple days ago and...they took him."

"Took him? Just like that? You have guns don't you? You shoot rioters!" Ivan growled, seriously considering just snapping the man's neck."This next answer will decide whether you live or die. Where did they take him?"

"T-they took him to the edge of town...they were heading n-northwest." Ivan furrowed his eyebrows, there was nothing that way but a barren snowy wasteland.

"And why would they do that?" Maybe they were trying to banish him or something.

"T-they plan to burn him."

Ivan's eyes widened, "What? Why would they? They aren't allowed to pass judgement like that, and they know that!"

"W-We t-thought y-you were a-alright with this!"

"What in this world would give you such an idea that such terrible use of free will that you do not have would be acceptable to me."

"A-A women that v-visited you j-just l-last night." Ivan dropped the man in disgust. He would have to have a serious talk with Natalia when all of this was said and done. The man fell to the ground, shaking legs not holding him up. "P-please sir, w-we were t-told it w-was by y-your doing."

"And that is the only reason you are still breathing. Now tell me. When did they leave?"

"T-twenty-three minutes ago." Ivan growled at the unsatisfying answer, going to the window of the place and looking outside. There was nothing out there. No network of tunnels that he had made, and really that would take too long. He couldn't go outside though...maybe if he ordered the guards to...? But there was no way that he could organize them in time. What was he going to do? Perhaps Alfred would die.

Ivan narrowed his eyes, feeling his rage hitting a very dangerously high level that he hadn't felt in quite a long while, and he knew just what to do with it.


	13. Burning Fire

**Chapter 13: Burning Fire**

**Word count: 4,063  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred tried fighting against the rope that was bound around his chest and arms, but it was just too much of an awkward angle for his arms to rip free. He couldn't believe this. At all. He found it ridiculous that he was crying to, right before he was going to die, he always thought he was going to die fighting for somebody he loved, or taking a bullet for them or something epic like that. Better then the alternative of dying of old age as a dog. Still, he knew this was going to hurt a lot, fire hurt. But it wouldn't hurt as much as what he had learned when he had tried pleading that he hadn't hurt anybody, he would never hurt anything. But they didn't listen. Because they had orders, orders to kill him. An order that he was to be killed from Ivan.<p>

And that hurt the most.

He couldn't even feel angry at the moment, not really, scared and heartbroken at the moment as he watched the wood being piled beneath and around him despite his begging and fighting. They said he had killed a family. Massacred, torn them to bites. He tried to remember if it was true, but his memory was black, hidden from him. Maybe it was true. Maybe that's why Ivan wanted him dead. Or maybe it was like the demon said, that he was useless and that Ivan had just been using him. It seemed like he had run out of his use. He was so stupid, he thought that Ivan did care for him, but with what happened before and with this new order, it seemed like he had just been a complete idiot. Matthew was right. But damn, he loved Ivan more then anything. And he almost wished that he didn't.

Alfred tried to back up as he saw somebody holding a torch. This was really it, this was how he was going to die, "No please, I didn't kill anybody! I swear, please I didn't kill anybody!" It didn't matter what he said, the fire was lowered to catch some of the straw underneath - used to help start the fire. He watched it burning beneath him, tied to the pole behind him firmly. He could change forms right? But changing into his domestic would just get him killed if he was even able to get out of the ropes without them catching his throat harshly. And his true form...he couldn't control that, not many shifters could. And it would kill everybody there. Alfred looked at everybody there. There were even a couple children. He couldn't kill anybody, even if they were kind of doing the same to him.

Maybe he could try his chances with being in his domestic form. Alfred coughed as smoke blew in his face, closing his eyes and trying to move his face out of the smoke. No, he'd rather die then do that. What if he was trapped in that form forever? So really it was a decision he was making. He wouldn't live if it meant killing others, and he wouldn't live if it meant risking being trapped in that form again. Still, he didn't want to die. The smoke was getting worse, and he knew that some of the wood had started catching. He struggled some more, probably not the best idea as he inhaled more smoke that way.

He felt panic starting to rise though and he wouldn't stop struggling. His air was becoming less and less. Perhaps it was several minutes, he wasn't sure, but he found that he was suffocating when he should be in air. His fighting slowed and his head hung slowly. His vision darkening as he tried gasping out for anything to satisfy his lungs. As he felt his life fading he could hear shouting, probably from a pleased mob.

Then Alfred felt something nice and soft and seemed to be flying, except everything was kind of dizzy and not as pleasant as he would have thought flying to be. He heard something, but wasn't too sure what it was. He tried listening for it, but if faded in and out, just out of his understanding. It probably wasn't as important as sleep was. He started falling back into the calling darkness before he felt something very unpleasant. He forced his eyes to pry open with all the willpower he had left to see what it was. He saw familiar purple eyes and a moving mouth. It was kind of strange. He closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Ivan bit at his lip, walking back and forth, he was angry, but his worry was much more. When he had finally seen Alfred tied to the pole and hanging loosely and surrounded by an angry fire he was sure the blond was dead. He still might be. Ivan pressed a hand to his head angrily. It had been dangerous for him to go outside, he knew that, what with Winter always attacking him every time he did. But he had done it anyway. And had given those villagers a reason to fear him, he hadn't done a lot of course, since every second counted for saving the blond. But he had often been told his true form was a terrifying thing.<p>

He had taken Alfred to the best doctor that was here, considering he wasn't very gifted with healing people and he didn't know how to treat somebody who was on the brink of death. He knew how to harm. But the information that he knew was that smoke usually killed before fire reached people and that was very unhelpful information. But Yao was said to be very good doctor that could treat even the most helpless cases sometimes. He hoped so.

The door to the office opened, Ivan had not been allowed inside. He looked up to see Yao there, who beckoned for him to come. Ivan had been in the office for four days straight really, sometimes it helped not needing sleep or food. He felt relief that he was finally being able to see Alfred. He followed swiftly behind the small feminine man as Yao opened up a door to a room. Ivan walked inside instantly, and saw Alfred sleeping peacefully, chest moving up and down. Ivan walked up to the blond, feeling the strongest relief he had ever felt before. It was nearly crippling, but Ivan pulled himself together as he pet the blonds hair, wanting some sort of contact. He had learned in his wait that he did care quite a bit for Alfred. It seemed funny that the other almost dying had to show him that. He knew he shouldn't care as much as he did. But he couldn't change it, no matter how hard he tried.

"He will be fine, but you have to keep a close eye on him." Yao said, closing the door, "He has been awake a lot lately and is recovering well." Ivan nodded, looking up to see an oxygen unit near the bed, probably used for Alfred earlier on, "But he did run around quite a bit earlier, so that is why he is so tired. On that note, make sure he doesn't exert himself and that he gets plenty of water, but he is for the most part recovered."

"Thank you." Ivan muttered, holding Alfred's hand and other then listening to the words, ignoring the others presence, "I think I will take him home...he can go right?"

"Yes, but also I did do some basic check up when he was feeling better and you will need to take him to an eye doctor. And he has also seems quite depressed."

Ivan blinked, looking up at the other, "His eyes are damaged?"

Yao nodded, "Yes, I'm surprised he's never had any glasses, it seems like he's had a problem with seeing for a very long time now."

"Ah, thank you...I did not know that..." Ivan muttered, looking back at the blond, "I think I will go now."

"Of course, do you need help?"

"No, I am fine." Yao nodded and left. Ivan thought about waking Alfred up, to see the other awake and alright, but decided that he could wait a little longer for the excuse to carry Alfred and hold him close and feel him breathing against him. Careful not to wake Alfred up, he gently picked the other up and started towards the basement so that he could go back home.

* * *

><p>Alfred must have been tired, because he slept for several hours after Ivan had laid him in bed. He just laid next to the other, petting him and waiting. Maybe it was a bit ridiculous, but he had to make sure the other would wake up. With everything that Alfred had done, Ivan hadn't really thought about Alfred being mortal. He knew it, but he hadn't really thought on it. And now the other seemed like something fragile that could be taken so easily. He held Alfred close, trying not to be so damn emotional. But he couldn't help it. Especially with the conversation he had had with Natalia about this since she had been the one to give the order to have Alfred killed. She hadn't been guilty and had once again said that Alfred was going to die eventually anyway so it was best that it was now so that he didn't get attached.<p>

Of course he had yelled at her - actually yelled at his sister - for ever doing such a thing and told her that if she did anything like that again he would hate her forever. She seemed to have gotten the message. Still, she had been right about Alfred's death, it would happen. Eventually. And Ivan wouldn't even know when because shifters didn't age past the time when they were fully matured. So the age they stuck at usually varied. Ivan wasn't used to worrying about people dying, the ones in his care usually escaped some way or another before they got anywhere close to aging. Sure he had had a suicide every once and awhile, but he had gotten better at avoiding those things.

But this was something different. He felt a light stirring in his arms and looked down hopefully to see Alfred starting to wake up. After a moment blue eyes looked up at him, going a bit wide, "Ivan?"

"Da." Ivan smiled happily, glad to see the other talking. Alfred frowned and pushed away, starting to crawl out of the bed angrily, "Alfred." Ivan said, grabbing onto the back of the blonds shirt, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving, what's it look like?"

Ivan narrowed his eyes, feeling his mood souring. This was not what he had wanted when Alfred woke up, "No you are not." He growled.

"Yes I fucking am, let go!" Alfred snapped, pulling his shirt away and standing up as he walked towards the door. Ivan was up and placed a hard hand on the door so that Alfred wouldn't go.

"I do not think so." Ivan said darkly as Alfred turned too look at the window in the room, seeming to seriously consider it despite his poor clothes and the fact they were on the second story.

"You think I'd stay here?" Alfred rounded on him, eyes dark with anger, "You think anybody in their right mind would even entertain the thought with what you pulled? I don't even want to look at you!"

That cut deeper then expected, but Ivan wasn't about to back down, "It does not matter. After all the trouble you put me through I am not going to let you walk out of here."

"I don't give two fucks what you went through or how much of a fucking burden I am! More reason for me to leave before you end up killing me." Alfred had a point...he was a monster, no matter what he would end up hurting and maybe even killing Alfred. That's just how he was. He was stupid to think that something as small as caring for the blond would change that. But still...even knowing that he was selfish and greedy or perhaps deep down he didn't really care if he hurt Alfred in the end. He couldn't let the other just leave. Not after he had just lost him, not ever.

"Your not going anywhere." Ivan said as he grabbed Alfred's wrist to emphasize that point.

"Let. Go." Alfred growled deeply, his free hand slowly becoming claws. Ivan didn't move. Alfred drew his hand back, eyes flashing. Ivan braced himself for the strike. But it didn't come, slowly the younger frowned, his claws becoming dull fingers and the hand lowering again, a bluff, "If you think for a second I'm going to stay here after that shit you pulled you have another thing coming."

"I am...sorry for what I said to you...I was just upset."

"Oh upset were you then I guess we can put this all behind us and have tea!"

"I am trying to apologize, do you know how rare that is for me?" Ivan growled, feeling hurt and angry. It did take a lot of his pride to apologize, and Alfred shoving it back was aggravating.

"No. Just no Ivan, I don't care how sorry you say you were. You wouldn't have done it! You shouldn't have." Alfred said, looking away as he felt his eyes water at the reminder that Ivan had tried, actually tried to have him killed, "I'm done. It's not just what you said Ivan, and you fucking know that."

"Look, I know I am not the most...perfect person to get along with but you do not have to be overreact so much. And it does not matter. You are staying whether you like it or not. I am not letting you go after you almost died."

"You mean after you failed to kill me? Like hell!" Alfred snapped, glaring up at Ivan. Ivan stared back for a long while. Taking that in. Alfred had thought...that he had tried to kill him. That he was responsible?

"Alfred, I was not a part of that."

"Like hell you're the one that gave them permission!" Alfred's voice stopped at that, though he had more to say. He felt his tears build up again. But no, he couldn't cry, especially in front of this bastard, he just couldn't do it, fuck you body, stop crying! But the tears ran down his cheek and he was too angry to try whipping them away, instead glaring up at Ivan and trying to look as pissed off as possible to make up for his weakness.

"Alfred...I would never. You have to believe me, I did no such thing. Natalia told the guards I had given them permission, but I did not even know you were in danger until I was looking for you."

"That's bull, you were angry at me! You said I was useless and were really pissed when I left you."

"Alfred." Ivan put a hand to the others cheek, but he only flinched away from the touch, "Please believe me."

"Why should I believe a word you say? You've been lying to me since the beginning!" Ivan said nothing, wondering how he could say anything in response to that, he let go of Alfred's wrist slowly. "You know the sad part is I don't even think you know what's right or wrong Ivan, not really."

"I am a demon, I know what is good and evil, I just am evil."

"Fine! But I'm good so you know what, fuck you!"

"I would not use such vulgar language towards me Alfred." Ivan said darkly.

"Oh vulgar? You think that's vulgar? You really have been stuck under a rock, that's really nothing and you have really managed to piss me off."

"Because you are not angering me at the moment?"

"Apparently I have not made myself clear in how much I could not care at the moment. Let me elaborate. Go fuck yourself." Alfred snapped, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Ivan growled, thinking about chasing after Alfred but considering that at the moment he might hurt the blond, he instead grabbed the nearest object and set it flying across the room, though he was somewhat mindful not to throw it towards the bed. He heard it crash loudly but didn't bother looking to see what all had been damaged. He wasn't going to let Alfred leave, but he really needed to calm down for both their sakes.

* * *

><p>Ivan came downstairs, still furious but not feeling too worried about hitting Alfred. He would just drag him back. Seeing as he was wanted for murder by most people, he wouldn't get far which was about the only reason he waited an hour to cool off. Really, more time would have been ideal, but that wasn't going to happen. Ivan sighed as he saw Alfred sitting on the floor in the middle of the destroyed living room. He was curled up, knees to his chest and arms around his knees, tail wrapped around his body and staring at the empty fireplace. His body was stiff and ridged and it was clear he had been in that position for awhile.<p>

Ivan once again stepped over the broken couch, seeing Alfred's ear twitch at the sound of somebody approaching, but not really making any move. Ivan stopped behind Alfred, looking down at the other for several seconds, seeing if he would move. When the younger didn't, he spoke, "Surprised not to see you halfway to a different Kingdom."

"Don't think I didn't serious consider it." Alfred muttered. Ivan moved beside the other and knelt down. Now that he had found the other sitting on the floor of his living room in a fetal position and sort of forlorn expression, Ivan didn't really know what to say anymore. "Look okay, I thought about it awhile and I guess I don't really know exactly what happened. I'm still confused about it. So for the moment I'll assume that what you told me...about your sister is true. If it is, then explain some things. Start with you using me."

"Alright, that was my original plan from the beginning, well actually I think at first I wanted to just make sure you were not hurting my sister in anyway. Then after...I wanted to sort of keep you as a when I learned you knew Arthur and he was coming here because of you, yes. I did use that to bait Arthur."

"I'm not a pet for anybody Ivan. I wasn't much of a pet before even." Alfred said, running a hand through his hair all the way to his neck, where he held his hand there a moment, looking away from Ivan. "So you really haven't cared about me at all?"

"I wonder how deeply a demon is capable of caring. But I do care about you Alfred, more then is probably healthy for me."

"Yeah right."

"Alfred, I mean this alright? When...I took you to the doctors I was so worried. I honestly thought you were going to die right then and there in my arms. I have never felt such stir of emotions before and yes it was upsetting. But I understood I cared for you then and that I did not ever wish to see you hurt."

"God Ivan, I want to believe what your saying. I don't think you know how much I do. I can look past the using me part, that's fine, I'm a hero I'm used to people using me for their own benefits. But trying to kill me?"

"I did not try to kill you." Ivan growled lowly. He calmed himself a bit, "I found out you were taken and went after you, I carried you to the doctor and stayed in the lobby until you were alright, why in the nine hells would I do that if I had plotted to kill you?"

"Maybe you grew a conscience."

"Alfred." Ivan growled, rubbing his face in frustration at the others attitude.

"You came out into the snow?"

Ivan paused for a moment at Alfred's question before answering, "Yes."

"I heard...screaming before everything was dark..."

"It was not that hard to scare them. I just had to change into my true form."

"What does that look like?"

"That is a little off topic." Alfred pouted slightly at the fireplace. Ivan sighed heavily, "I do not have a true form, I look like whatever scares the individual the most. A whole group of people could look at me and each see something different."

"What do you see then?"

"Alfred."

"Just this last question."

Ivan hesitated, he didn't want Alfred knowing his worst fear, because he didn't really see himself in the mirror like he had originally predicted. Thinking that he would be unable to see his true form. But considering Alfred's trust issues at the moment it wouldn't really hurt. "Last time I saw it was Winter."

"Really? I mean he doesn't really seem that...well I mean he's a ghost which is really fucking scary, but I mean...I wouldn't think that you would be scared of him. Even though he hurt you and everything. You just didn't seem that scared of him is all."

"I am scared of him quite a bit. But he is also like a father to me. So it is confusing."

"Um...yeah. Sounds like it." Ivan smiled at Alfred, glad the other was talking to him again like normal, well mostly normal. Ivan sat down completely on the floor. "Ivan...if he's the person you fear the most...well I want to know why but if he attacks you whenever you go out like you said he did...then why would you come out into the snow for me?"

"I learned that there is something that can defeat fear faster then anything, and that is rage. Of course going into rage is a dangerous thing for a demon, but I just let myself get very angry. It was actually kind of nice."

"You didn't...hurt anybody did you?"

"Alfred, those people tried burning you, remember?"

"Y-Yeah...I remember. But still, you didn't did you?"

"No, I was more concerned with getting inside with you."

"Winter didn't attack you or anything?" Alfred questioned, looking at him, cheek resting on his knee.

"No, I did not really have time for him. He will probably just be extra harsh on me next time."

Alfred sighed, looking back in front of him for a long while before releasing his legs and nuzzling his head into Ivan's shoulder, "You suck."

Ivan chuckled, rubbing Alfred's ear, "Is that why you are cuddling into me?"

"Yes. It's because you're a dick. And like really a really fucking annoying one too."

Ivan smiled, leaning into the other and wrapping his arm around Alfred. "I am so glad you are alive."

"Yeah, me too actually...thanks for you know coming to get me and everything...but I'm going to be pissed if I ever see your sister again."

"Da...I can understand that. Hopefully you never will meet her again."

"Yeah." Alfred smiled happily as he closed his eyes as he nuzzled into Ivan's chest. Maybe he had over reacted a little bit, but after nearly dying a not so happy death that he thought to be at the hands of Ivan, he was a bit...well angry.

"Oh yes, I just remembered, we have to take you to an eye doctor." Alfred blinked up at Ivan in confusion.


	14. Heart

**Chapter 14: Heart**

**Word Count: 5,595  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ivan come on!" Alfred whined, trying to wiggle out of the others grasp, but not really trying very hard.<p>

"No Alfred, you are not allowed to go outside."

"Just because some people wanted to burn me at the stake doesn't mean I can't ever go outside again!"

"Why not?" Ivan blinked in confusion.

"Ivan, seriously? I'll stay on the property or whatever, just let me go out!"

"No."

"You know I could totally break out of here if I want!"

"And I could chain you to the bed. And I do not mind doing that at all."

"Ivan, please!" Alfred whined, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Do not lie. I have noticed that you can use the toilet the normal way. Speaking of which, you lied to me."

"That was like forever ago!"

"At least act like you are a couple thousand years old." Ivan sighed heavily.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am. Oh, you should throw me a birthday party!"

"What? Is it your birthday soon?"

"Well no...but I haven't had a real birthday in forever!" Alfred smiled broadly, tilting his head back to look at Ivan, putting his arms on the ones that were around his chest.

"Perhaps just a normal party. You cannot have a birthday party if it is not your birthday can you?"

"Alright, when is your birthday? Is it soon?" Alfred grinned up at him.

"...I actually do not remember..."

"What? You don't remember your birthday? Dude, I don't care if your the most immortal thing on this planet, that is unacceptable!" Ivan chuckled.

"I remember when I died more then when I was born. I do not think that anybody remembers the day they were born."

"Smart ass. What do you mean when you died?"

"Hm? Oh, that is how some demons are created. Dying I mean. But it is more uncommon."

"Why's that?"

"Most only become demons if they have it in their blood. I can only assume my parent or parents were demons. Which would be why my sisters are also demons."

"Okay...so wait...some demons are demons because they were born like that?"

Ivan sighed, knowing that he would have to explain some more pointless information to Alfred at this rate, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I don't know like anything about you! I mean you can read my mind right? Well I don't have any of those voodoo powers, so you'll just have to tell me." Well at least Alfred wasn't begging to go outside. Ivan took Alfred's hand and led him to the couch so they could sit. Well, Ivan sat, Alfred kind of just laid over his lap. Ivan smiled, shaking his head, hands absently playing with the strands of Alfred's hair.

"Alright...well some demons have at least one parent that was a demon themselves. Usually there is also a human parent, if it is a human mother they usually die in childbirth though and some demon mothers cannot even carry a child for some reason or another."

"That's terrible."

"Da. Most the times if a female human gets pregnant with a demon it is usually because of rape sadly. But there are cases where they fall in love with each other. And the human dies in the end anyway no matter what."

"...those are both terrible options! Jeez, no wonder you're so emotionally off!"

"I am not."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway. Considering all my siblings are so apart from each other in age we either had a demon mother who could have children or both our parents were demons. I don't really know. Maybe I turned out to be completely human and that is why I was left behind."

"But I thought you said that people with demon blood were demons..."

"Not always, some turn out to be humans with some demon blood and...qualities that are a bit strange for humans. Depending on their parents it could be tolerance to extreme temperatures or acid blood that the host is immune to, things like that."

"Alright...so are you like automatically demons?"

"No. All grow as humans. When we reach a time when something happens to trigger our...demonic self we become demons."

"Okay, I'm following so far I think. What triggers it?"

"Depends on the demon. Most will not tell because it is personal."

"Oh...is that why you don't want to tell me?"

"I can tell you, I do not really care."

"Oh yeah, okay. Tell me then...please." Alfred added as an after thought.

"Well when I was younger, a younger human, I sort of fell in with this cult. Black magic and things like that. I was a bit of a hell raiser, so to speak."

"Nice play on words." Alfred smiled, "Cause you know, you're a demon and you know, hell raiser."

"Yes Alfred, I know." Ivan couldn't help but smile back at the other though, "The leader there was not much older then us actually, but he certainly had a way with words. He took a liking to me quite quickly. Probably because I was a good listener and I was about the only one who could use real magic to great extents. We got in so much trouble," Ivan chuckled, "I had a lot of fun with him. And I would have died doing something he told me to at that time."

"You and him weren't like...you know...like together right?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"Alfred, you are not honestly jealous of somebody who has been dead for hundreds of thousands of years?"

"Pfft, who's jealous of you?" Alfred scoffed, looking away, "Besides, you're certainly talking fondly of him."

"Being attracted to the same sex was very looked down upon." Alfred gave Ivan a look, "...we slept together a couple times, yes."

"I knew it! See!" Alfred said, punching the couch for emphasis.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"...yes."

"Well when he told me about this...magic ritual thing I did not really think too much of it. Saying something about immortality. I was not really interested in such a thing, probably a reason he trusted me with it. It was a ritual for summoning a demon. Of course we were not as stupid as you probably think. We knew that summoning a demon would not be the best idea if we could not control it. Which was where I came in, I would have to use my powers to try and do that. My experience with the dark arts had grown quite remarkably since I had joined and I thought it would be a nice challenge. We planned of course, worked out the spell completely, it took over a year. I did not spend much time with the others in our group, mostly because of this one person, a girl who well was jealous of my closeness of him, even though very few knew about...well you know." Alfred made a face, "Anyway, she was an interesting person in all honesty. She was not pleased when I finally succeeded in working out the problems with the spell. At least on paper that is...

_Ivan looked over the several papers that were scattered all over the desk in a way that only he understood the organization of, chin in his hand. It was about the hundredth time he had looked it over and he hadn't found anything that needed correcting for the first time in the last year. Smiling at his triumph, Ivan organized everything there just before he stood up he felt hands wrap around his neck. Jumping and smacking them away he turned in his chair to hear a familiar laughter, "Do not do that! You startled me." Ivan sighed out in relief, touching his neck._

_"Well it is hard to do that. Anything new?" Ivan smiled at the person who used to be taller then him._

_"Yes. It is done."_

_"What? You are sure?"_

_"Yes, this should do it and with no problems of getting possessed or killed by whatever comes out."_

_"You are the best Ivan. Have I ever mentioned that?"_

_"You could mention it a few more times."_

_"Whatever, now how does it work?"_

_"Alright, since we already have everything, all we need to do is draw this pentagram, a bit old fashioned but effective for opening doors to different planes and worlds."_

_"Cool, we can do that. How many people do we need?"_

_"We do not need anybody else, in fact the less the better considering they would just be used as sacrifices."_

_"...so...how many people?"_

_"Just us will do." Ivan sighed._

_"Well as long as you got all the details worked out, come on."_

_Ivan nodded, taking some of his notes._

* * *

><p><em>"Did you talk to Jade?"<em>

_"Now really is not a good time Ivan."_

_"Sorry." Ivan sighed, carefully marking the symbol slowly so that it would be exact._

_"Yeah I did. She was trying to tell me that this whole thing is ridiculous. The immortality thing."_

_"Well I have to agree with her, I do not know why you are so obsessed with it."_

_"And that is what makes you different from the others. You aren't in this for power, just for the kicks."_

_"Of course. Power is nothing without some fun. There." Ivan said, pulling his hand back and looking at the red design._

_"But if this does not work, I will hit you, with this hand." He said, pointing to the cut Ivan just made. Smiling a bit, he put the bloody knife down, "So do I chant or something?"_

_"If it helps you, but I do not think that will be necessary." Ivan stood, "Sit here, hands like this, alright?" The other nodded, sitting down like Ivan had explained. While he never asked details about magics because he could not use it, he did listen to what Ivan told him about it because he had learned the hard way that even if the smallest thing was off it could lead to complete disaster. Ivan walked over to the opposite side and sat down as well before he started. He didn't really need to say anything, he could just think of what he wanted and make it happen without the need for silly words._

_It wasn't long before the diagram under them on the floor started to glow a very deep and dark red. An interesting color for a spell. Ivan hadn't seen it before, but he didn't focus on that in the middle of the spell since that would have been extremely stupid. Then there was complete darkness. Ivan didn't move from his spot, a little confused, "Hello child~" something said near his ear, he ignored it. It seemed like the spell had been completed. It felt like it anyway. But this was strange._

_"Are you the demon?" Ivan questioned into the nothingness. There was a chuckle._

_"So little you know devil child." Yeah, cause he had never heard the phrase 'devil child' directed at him before. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. He had felt pain before, quite a lot of it and different kinds as well. But this was worst then anything and he couldn't help the scream that escaped him._

* * *

><p><em>He opened his eyes hazily, looking around. What had happened? Sitting up slowly, Ivan found himself on a familiar bed, "Ivan, hey you alright?" Looking over he nodded a bit at his leader, "I thought you were dead for sure."<em>

_"I am alright...but the spell did it work?" The other smiled at him._

_"Yeah, I think so...I mean the cut that you made healed like right away so I am going to take that as a yes. I cannot believe you did it. This is amazing." Ivan smiled, nodding as he laid back down, his body was killing him. The spell must have used more magic then he thought, "I bet I have all sorts of amazing powers now, right?"_

_"Yes...you should be able to do practically anything...once you get the hang of it." Ivan chuckled._

_"I will not forget this Ivan, but hey, now you are awake, I am going to go have fun and test this out."_

_"Tell me how it works, I think I am going to go back to sleep."_

_"Yeah, no problem!" He left quickly. Ivan smiled, resting his head on his arms, glad that it worked. He knew that the other had some illness and he had been dying for many years now, he'd never been told, but he knew. Ivan was glad that his leader wouldn't die now though. Not ever actually. Even though he was older then Ivan, he was not that old. Not old enough to die anyway, even if it was some sort of disease. Ivan felt something and put a hand to his mouth to feel a drop of blood. Sighing, he stood up and walked quickly outside, trying not to get blood everywhere. Once he was outside, he let blood drip from his nose, wishing he had something to stop it with. He sneezed violently several times, getting blood on himself in a splatter here and there. Great. He put a hand to his mouth and licked at the blood. It actually tasted pretty good, not the usual coppery taste, but something to be momentarily craved though it didn't have a taste. Pausing, Ivan shook his head, that was just disgusting. Still even if it was vial, he found himself wanting more._

_Something was wrong, something had gone wrong with the spell. This fact was only proven when the bleeding just wouldn't stop._

* * *

><p><em>After almost an hour and becoming very light headed despite the fact he had tried to stop the bleeding, Ivan walked back inside and fallen back asleep once if finally did stop. When he woke up again he found that he was extremely hungry, but pushing that aside, he sat up and looked around, not finding anybody there. Standing up, he saw a note lying amiss on the floor. A place he would notice it. He picked it up, reading it silently. It was from his leader, informing him he had been out of it for several days and that he was indeed immortal, even being stabbed in the heart with a knife. Ivan briefly wondered who he had pissed off enough to do that, but was glad that that didn't lead to the others sudden death. It ended with saying to meet him whenever Ivan woke up at the place where the ritual had taken place.<em>

_Putting the note down on the desk, Ivan walked out of the room again, passing some people that he knew but not really bothering to say hi to them. He felt hungry and thirsty of course, but he could deal with the hunger later. Drinking some mead did help the dizziness quite a bit before he set off to meet the other._

_It was maybe an hour walk, but it went by quickly. He opened the door to the mansion that was for sale but hadn't had any buyers for years. Ivan walked to the room that they had painted the pentagram in. He wasn't surprised to see it was still there. Probably embedded in the very stone. There went any chances of this place selling. Maybe he could buy it for a discount because of that. Not like he cared, it wouldn't do anything unless a skilled mage or wizard or what have you activated it._

_Ivan walked up to it, looking down at it. Actually he did feel kind of strange standing this close to it. Then again he knew something had gone wrong, at least on his end. At least things were working for his leader. That was really the only thing that mattered. Still, he should mention something wasn't exactly right. Though he was sure he had worked out all the side effects from the original spell that had been riddled with negative effects. He turned his head as he heard something behind him. But after a moment a rat ran close to the floorboard, seeming to try and avoid him._

_Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked back down again just before he heard what were definitely footsteps running towards him. Just as he was turning his head something hard and heavy hit him in the back of the head. That did not help the nausea or dizziness. Falling to his knees, he tried not to fall completely to his stomach, coping with the pain. Of course before he had recovered, he felt something around his neck that bit into the skin painfully almost everywhere and he could feel blood dripping down his neck. He growled, hands reaching to try and draw it off but whatever it was dug into his hands. He opened his eyes to glare up behind him, "Jade." He growled._

_"Ivan." He tried to struggle, but only felt the thing around his neck tighten, the small sharp pieces of metal that he had guessed were embedded into whatever was around his neck even biting into the back, "You cannot get out of this one."_

_"You know, I always knew you would try killing me." Ivan chocked out, hands trying to pry the thing around his neck off. He was bleeding a lot. Too much._

_"Of course, now that Master is immortal and no longer needs you, I get to kill you."_

_"He...sent you?"_

_"You are so slow. Why do you think he got you into our group in the first place? After all you are nothing but a monster. The only reason is because you could use magic." Ivan could practically hear the smirk as the thing around his neck tightened further. Blood bubbled out of his mouth as his vision faded rapidly. Pain couldn't even cover what he was feeling as hundreds of little spikes bleed him out._

"When I woke up I killed her. When I found him he was already dead. The spell, it turned out, was not what I thought it was. Instead of me making sure the demon was controlled and the other person being able to command its powers, it was suppose to make me a demon and he would live as long as I did, essentially forever. But I had demon blood in me and one demon cannot enter into another one. It may have triggered something that would make me a demon when I died or perhaps I would have changed anyway, no way of knowing. But since I died so did my former leader as the spell was made. I never did learn if Jade was acting on her own or if she had told the truth. But I killed everybody in my hometown that night. And that is it." Alfred didn't say anything, now sitting on Ivan's lap, head rested on his shoulder as he stared out at the wall for a whole minute.

"That...is a terrible way to die...and you loved him?"

"No, I do not think loved. But I cared for him when I was human, yes."

"Still, I mean you were trying to save him at the risk of your own life and instead that caused his death and your immortality." Alfred sniffed a bit, "I'm sorry, but stories like that get to me."

Ivan sighed, resuming with stroking Alfred's hair, "Yes well I was very different when I was a human. I actually wanted to save people even if people said it was hopeless. It was foolish I know."

"No it's not, that's the most amazing thing ever." Alfred sniffed.

"I think you are more emotional about this then I ever was Alfred."

"Shut up, younger you was so heroic!" Ivan sighed heavily, "It's so amazing. See, you have a good side to you."

"Think what you want."

"I can't believe that after all you did that guy would just try and off you and through her too!"

"She hated me for being his favorite, it makes sense, he saved her from the streets when they were little and they had been together ever since. She loved him more then I did. But I think that is enough of the story, da? It is long over."

"So? That is still terrible! I can't believe you don't care about any of that."

"I care, but it happened so long ago Alfred that there is no point in getting upset over it."

"Yes there is! You were murdered terribly while you were just trying to help people and- and-" Alfred sniffled again, tears coming to his yes.

Ivan rubbed his forehead. Perhaps he should have just let Alfred go outside to begin with.

"Is that...why you wear your scarf?" Alfred suddenly asked. Ivan blinked, looking at the blond who still looked upset.

"Yes, Maria made it for me when we found each other. The mark of death is a permanent one despite ones immortality."

Alfred kissed Ivan's cheek, staying close. Ivan didn't mind, hugging Alfred back comfortingly, "It's still so upsetting." The blond muttered.

"Try not to think about it so much then."

"You still shouldn't have murdered the entire village though, that was kind of a dick move."

"I am so glad you are psychoanalyzing me when I was a human and a rampant demon. All demons completely wipe out the place they were first created in, it does not matter who. Besides, you are the one who wanted to know the story and I told it to you. Do not make me regret that decision."

"Alright, I'll stop for now." Alfred muttered. "So why not make me food?"

"Well since you asked so nicely."

"See now, I just know that is sarcasm too. You smart ass." Ivan chuckled, kissing Alfred before moving him off, "Oh wait, I totally remembered what started this!" Ivan winced slightly, worrying that he would have to argue over whether the younger could go outside even after saying that story to distract the other, "When is your birthday?"

Ivan sighed heavily, somewhat in annoyance and somewhat in relief, "I do not remember, I told you."

"But...how are we suppose to celebrate it if you don't know when it is?"

"Alfred, I have not celebrated my birthday...well ever really."

"Come on, never?"

"Never."

"You are a deprived person! Now tell me your birthday."

"If you are so eager for one, just make up a date."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Alfred brightened, "But only because you don't remember when your real one is! Let's see...I think you would be born in the Winter."

"Yes, I am sure I was. It always snowed around the time anyway...if I remember correctly." It was kind of fuzzy. But he did remember something about it snowing around his birthday. Though he hadn't lied when he said he never had a party for it.

"Yes!" Alfred exclaimed excited at his correct guess. "Okay...um...let's see." Ivan smiled, watching the other thinking and reflecting on how easily distracted Alfred was. "I have it! Your birthday will be tomorrow."

"That soon?" Ivan smiled at the other.

"I know, we don't have much time." Alfred said standing, "But don't worry, I'll just go get your present now!" He started walking towards the door. Ivan grabbed his wrist.

"Nice try."

"I mean it Ivan, I want to get you something!"

"I do not need anything."

"What kind of birthday attitude is that? Come on, please? I really do want to get you stuff. Honestly."

"You do not even have any money Alfred."

That gave the blond a moment pause. "...C-can I have money?"

Ivan frowned, but it seemed that Alfred was being very sincere, "Alfred, I do not really even need a birthday."

"Please Ivan? Birthday's are amazing!" Perhaps it was that Alfred hadn't really had a birthday or been to one in a long time and wanted one.

"Fine. How much do you want?"

"No, you can't just give it to me! It's money for your presents, I have to buy them!"

"You just asked for some."

"Yeah but I mean like earning it. Like you know chores. I mean, I haven't done them for a while so don't bitch at me if it's not like sparkling."

"Well...I suppose you could organize those rooms upstairs and dust. You can light the candles up there as you go...you know how to light them right?" Alfred nodded, giving a slightly insulted look, "Just checking."

"But you can't look at anything I bring back...and you can't read my mind either! That would totally be cheating."

"I would not dream of it." Ivan chuckled, feeling somewhat touched that Alfred would be wanting to surprise him with presents.

* * *

><p>Alfred had gone, he had worked late into the day, but he was going to be awhile. Of course Ivan had given him a time to be back, but the blond was probably going to stay out past it. Ivan went into his office and pulled out one of the drawers and grabbed a small ring that was there. Examining it for a moment, he put the ring in the center of the room and muttered a few words he had eventually memorized. He watched a moment as light pink fog circled lazily around it. Ivan shook his head, the other was too dramatic about entrances.<p>

"I'm touched, you kept it."

"I knew one day I would want to call you up to kill you." Ivan said as Francis smirked at him. Ivan took several steps forward so he was towering over the other. "Now what did you do?"

"Me? Why nothing, why would you ever suspect such a thing, we are friends right?" The blond smiled, starting to back up, hands held up in surrender. Ivan grabbed the front of the others shirt, bringing the other closer and preventing him from retreating.

"I will not ask again." Ivan smiled darkly at the other, grabbing the others hair, planning on tearing his head off.

"Ah, not my hair! A-Alright, stop pulling! You can be such a brute." Francis said, rubbing his head now that Ivan had let him go, "Well you noticed something different which is more then what others can say so good job."

"So you did do something!" Ivan growled deeply.

"Yes...I admit I may have done a few small things."

"Small?" Ivan snapped, punching Francis in the gut and letting him drop to the floor.

"Ah, so cruel. No need to get violent. My stomach."

"I know it takes more then that to hurt you. The only reason you are not dead is because I want to know exactly what you did."

"Is Alfred nearby?"

"Hoping he will protect you? No. He's out doing things for a long while. So we have time to talk alone."

"How...unpleasant." Francis winced, still holding his stomach.

"Details. Now."

"You do not need those, you already know what I did. It is not like my powers are unlimited."

"I still cannot believe you were influencing me."

"If it helps I was just using some of the power I gained from Alfred."

"No, it does nothing to calm me." Ivan glared. "You made me love him Francis and that is low even for you."

"You know very well I can do no such thing! Well I guess I could but that takes more power then you can imagine to make somebody fall in love. I do not plant the seed _mon cher_ I just help it grow a little quicker and healthier then it normally would. You needed all the help you could get."

"Advice is help, normal manipulation is help. This is not help!"

Francis stood up, though out of Ivan's immediate reach, "Like you are not too proud to accept advice." Francis scoffed, "And manipulating you is hard. Alfred I could manipulate normally into helping you." Ivan stepped forward and grabbed Francis' hair again.

"I could just punch you." Ivan smiled cheerfully as his voice reached an icy tone.

"Why so upset, it is not all that bad you will not be lonely anymore. I just want you to be happy and be loved and everything. Alfred is perfect for you."

"That is not the issue. Though I am inclined to disagree with you.

"That is why you called me so what else would be the issue?" Ivan clenched his fist, about five seconds away from murdering Francis in a bloody way.

"He was almost burned at the stake the other day." Ivan muttered quietly, smile fading. Francis in took a sharp breath. Ivan knew he was treading close to something that he shouldn't with Francis. Demons didn't like it when their creation was brought up, it caused mix feelings and that was something most wanted to avoid. Feelings.

"What?" Ivan let go of the other, turning his back on Francis and looking towards the window.

"He was suspected for massacring a family...the villagers decided to take it into their own hands. And I could hardly think clearly enough to get him to a doctor. I could not think. It has been too long since I have felt anything like those emotions and I could not get a handle on them. So yes. This thing you did...it is a problem." Francis didn't talk for a long time, probably remembering when the love of his life was burned at the stake for being a witch a very long time ago. Caught up in the memory. "I was hurt Francis, more then I have ever been by even the deepest betrayal. He was not breathing when I pulled him out. If they had used any sort of fire enhancer he would have been dead long before I could have gotten to him."

"I...can imagine you were not thinking clearly." Francis said thickly, walking up beside him, "But would you have saved him otherwise?" Ivan would have answered of course, but he thought about it seriously. If Francis hadn't made him feel so in love with Alfred so quickly would he have cared enough to save him?

"I do not know. But whatever you did, I want you to reverse it. I cannot think if something like that happens again and the panic is much to great to be useful."

"Ivan...I know you once loved somebody before...and not to bring it up but I know you understand that love is not just happiness and warm feelings. So I do not have to explain that to you do I?"

"That was not love. That was me being stupid."

"My friend, sometimes it is best to go with what our body and hearts are telling us more then what our mind is. That is why sometimes we seem stupid to others when we are in love. From jumping into a fire to save the ones we care about to eloping secretly or even trying to live together when there is not a penny to live off of. Even you must hear about such seemingly stupid acts all the time. Cheer up, these things work out in the end."

"This will not. He is going to die one day and I get terribly upset just thinking about it. I have not felt this close to tears in a long time Francis and I do not want to know what it will feel like when it actually happens. So take back what you did."

"You know very well I cannot take away what is already there." Francis rolled his eyes. "Even if I did take back what I did, your whole being would remember the love and it would just go back to how you are now. All you can do is do what your heart wants, you could stand to listen to it a little more."

"And you listen to yours too much. Which makes you very annoying."

"As long as you do not forget what I said! Now, if that is all I think I will go." Ivan didn't say anything. "And Ivan, at least try telling him some of your feelings. You'll feel better."

"Well, thank you for the advice, but I don't believe I will be taking that. Emotions and feelings are not something I have. Unless apparently forced in there."

"How crude of you. I forced nothing."

"I did not ask for it. Therefore it is not welcome."

"Cruel, you act like it's a parasite, it is love." Ivan sighed, getting sick of talking about this. He touched Francis' head in a kind of slap, watching the other crumple to the floor in a nightmare. Well, it was the others fault to begin with considering he used his power on Ivan, so Ivan would return the 'favor'.

Ivan stared at Francis twitching and having a pained expression on his face before turning back to the window, thinking of all that the blond had said.

"My heart huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to show you a bit more about Ivan's back story, mainly how he changed into a demon. Hope you enjoyed. Kind of figured it would be good to know. Ivan's human life was filled with drama xD He doesn't care for it now for obvious reasons.<strong>

**And le gasp! Francis playing match-maker with the help of magical powers. Is anybody shocked? No. Good.  
><strong>

**Reference to Francis' past. Probably won't cover that. But it's _Jehanne_ _d'Arc _of John of Arch (or however the hell you want to spell it). So yeah. Sorry if you don't support that paring but um...even if their relationship wasn't romantic they would still be close enough for Francis to snap when she was burned. So there you have it.  
><strong>


	15. Birthday

**Chapter 15: Birthday**

**Word Count: 5,040  
><strong>

**OMG, I updated! In all seriousness, sorry for not updating lately. I wish I could give some excuse. But I'm not in school anymore and nobody will hire me. So I've just been...lazing around...being useless.  
><strong>

**But look I finally updated! 8D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred crawled into bed quietly. Or as quietly as he could. Ivan still heard him. The blond had come home very late, much later then Ivan liked. The blond had stayed downstairs for awhile. But holding to his promise, Ivan didn't go down to see what it was the other was doing even though he was very curious. At least he had had plenty of time to give a very nice nightmare to Francis before letting the other demon free of the haunting images.<p>

Ivan wanted to know what had taken Alfred so long to get a simple gift, but he pretended to be asleep. He felt the others head lay against his chest and moved against him so he was close, nuzzling into the broader chest. Ivan smiled slightly, opening his eyes to look down at Alfred. The blond's eyes were closed and he just nuzzled in until there was no space left between them. Ivan wrapped one of his arms around Alfred's waist. He saw the others ear twitch but other then that didn't seem to move other them the small comfortable smile that blossomed across his face after Ivan had moved.

How utterly foolish all of this was seeming to become. But perhaps he could try caring for Alfred. Closing his eyes, he held the other close and let his thoughts drag him into sleep.

Scrunching his nose up he furrowed his eyebrows together. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around. Alfred was missing and there was the smell of something burning. Standing to his feet, he followed the smell wondering how the blond was starting to be able to sneak out of the bed without waking him up. Ivan walked through the living room, pausing before he even reached the kitchen. Alfred had cleaned up all the broken wood and everything yesterday from when it had been destroyed. Turning around he looked at all the new furniture that wasn't there before.

They weren't like his old ones of course, but it seemed like the sofa, rug and everything was in a similar place then they were before. Humming in interest, he turned back around and continued to the kitchen. There was another sight to pause for thought, "Alfred, what are you doing?"

Alfred jumped and turned around, sidestepping to try and hide the mess behind him, "Um...nothing."

"What did you burn?" Ivan sighed, stepping closer, "Other then your shirt."

"No see, that was to put it out...though I guess I can't use it now..." Alfred cautiously picked the shirt off the stove and held it up for inspection. It had smudge marks and ash all over it.

"So what happened?"

"Okay, so...these little faeries came in and totally started a fire. And I couldn't really fight them off because they were chicks you know, and you don't hit women. So um...yeah...they started a fire."

"Is that so?" Ivan smiled, watching as Alfred balled up his ruined shirt. "Did they also try cooking?"

"What? Oh yes...I mean um no. That was me...and it would have been really good too." Alfred blushed, seeming to pick up that Ivan knew it wasn't really faeries.

"Alfred you have not cooked anything in two hundred years. It is a wonder to me that you even knew how to turn the stove on."

"Oh yeah, it's off now. But seriously, pixies. A dozen...no, two dozen of them. Everywhere in your kitchen."

"So why were you trying to cook?" Ivan hummed, ignoring the excuse for the fire.

"Oh right." Alfred smirked before throwing himself at Ivan. Quite literally. Ivan found himself tackled to the floor. He really should start expecting that more often then he did. He glared at Alfred who just hugged him around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically before pulling back, "Happy Birthday!" Oh right, this. He had actually not expected the blond to follow through with that.

"Is that why I am suddenly in possession of new furniture?"

"Oh yeah totally! I bought you some things but I still had like a ton of money left over, so I went and got furniture. I don't know, people were also giving me some of the things I asked for free. They were really nice." Or word had gotten around and they were terrified that Ivan would hurt them. Which he would if they tried anything like that again, "So yeah. Maybe I should have bought some food...but I'll clean up a bit don't worry!"

"It is fine, it would probably burn you anyway."

"Right...I'll get it later. But what do you want to do?"

"I do not know. Perhaps make you something to eat."

"Ivan, it's your birthday. I kind of was snacking while I was cooking anyway, so I'm alright."

"Then why were you cooking?"

"For you of course! Why would I cook for myself when you can do that for me?" Alfred smirked, sitting up.

Ivan sat up a bit as well, leaning back against his elbows and smiling at Alfred, "You are quite ridiculous today, and considering you usually are, that is saying something."

"Dude, I take birthday's seriously...and like every holiday that has free things...or candy. But anyway, a birthday is like when you treat somebody really special and like royalty or whatever. And making them food to eat in bed is classic. I mean, who wouldn't like to not leave bed to get food in the morning?"

"But there is no point in you treating me like royalty, I am ruler already."

"Ivan. Stop talking. Just, enjoy yourself today. Now what do you want to do?" Ivan hummed, amused by the other, but trying to think. He honestly had no idea what to do. He looked over the waiting blond, looking at the goosebumps raising over his bare chest.

"Come on, let us get you into a shirt and start a fire. It is cold." Ivan was not bothered by the cold, but Alfred obviously was, even if he pouted in disapproval at the answer, but got off of Ivan to allow him to stand. After Ivan wrestled Alfred into a long sleeve shirt, he started a fire in the fireplace, sitting on the new couch. It was quite big actually, and comfortable, but not extremely soft so that he sank into thankfully.

Alfred sat on his knees on the seat next to Ivan, "Do you like it? I mean usually you don't pick out furniture for other people cause that's kind of weird...but you didn't have any and you never go out and I can't see you dragging the stuff down the ladders underground plus it was your birthday. But don't worry, I totally got you real presents too."

"Real presents?"

"Yes...or close to it. But you don't get those until right before cake. Which I did get. I didn't get one of the really colorful ones because seeing so many colors in your old age you would probably die."

"I am not physically old. I promise a cake will not kill me."

"Well, I got you a sort of normalish one anyway. People don't like the neon colors for some reason."

"Because it is unnatural and strange."

"See? Aren't you glad I got you a normalish cake now?"

"I never said I was displeased."

"Well yeah okay, but you haven't really said anything one way or the other so I have no idea if you like it or not!"

Ivan smiled at the other, petting his head, "I am happy that you even put thought into my birthday." And a made up one on top of that.

"Well good...you have to tell me these things, I'm not a mind reader like you are!"

"I will try keeping that in mind."

"Good now..." Alfred looked at Ivan expectingly, obviously waiting for Ivan to say what he wanted to do.

"How about I open my presents anyway? I want to see what you got."

"Well usually I would call you impatient, but I want you to open them. No, we must wait," Ivan smiled at the fact that it looked like it was a battle for Alfred to try and be patience, "How about a game instead? Yeah, what games do you have?"

"Games?" Ivan tilted his head, "I do not really have any. Ah wait, I do have chess...I think that is about the only game though."

"Wanna play that?"

"Do you even know how to play?"

"What? I am insulted! Yes! I played with Mattie sometimes, come on, let's do this!"

"Well, I am sure it will be fun to beat you."

"Sush, sush, sush, sush...do you hear that? It's the sound of the world sushing your lies."

"That took you a while to think of. Come, I will show you where it is." This might actually be fun.

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed, "Are you even trying?"<p>

"Quiet! I'm thinking." Alfred said, biting his bottom lip before pushing a piece into the way of one of Ivan's pieces. Shaking his head, Ivan took it.

"Check mate."

"No!" Alfred's head fell to the table, "I want a rematch."

"Alfred, it is clear you are not a very good-"

"I. Want. A rematch." Alfred growled, glaring up. He was obviously a sore loser.

"One more, only because I am sure it will be over quickly."

"You..." Alfred struggled a moment, "are mean."

Ivan smiled a bit at the faltering insult, highly amused by it for some reason. He started putting all his pieces back as Alfred did the same. The other was obviously eager to try again, "Alright, start." Alfred nodded, starting with the same pawn, going to squares exactly like before. Ivan went. A few turns in he saw Alfred was doing the same thing with very few adjustments, trying to set up a strong defense and not even trying to be offensive.

This was how he was destroyed last time. Ivan had to commend Alfred's stubbornness, but his stupidity was something to be admired. Ivan once more went around those defenses while they were still weak and went for the king. Of course the bishop he sent after the exposed king was taken out quickly. And a few turns later Alfred's strategy seemed to take a complete turn, suddenly being very offensive and actually very officiant in his attacks now.

How interesting. This game lasted longer, but it was much more interesting as pieces were taken from both sides. Until finally, "Check and mate. Fuck yes. Take that!"

"You really have no reason to brag if I beat you first." Ivan smiled, "But that was much better." Alfred's strategy seemed to be to first find out the enemies strategy and then adjust his to counter-act it. A nice way to play if it was somebody you played against often. "Not very many beat me in chess. That was quite fun."

"Yeah well the first one was because it was your birthday! Yeah, totally." Ivan chuckled as Alfred glared at him. "But anyway, chess gets boring after awhile. I mean I've been sitting here forever! What else do you want to do?" Alfred smiled happily, kicking his feet out, obviously restless.

"Well, I do not know. I am afraid life was quite boring before you came along." It was always boring in between pets, but Alfred was turning out to be so much more then those others. For one Alfred would not only be brave (or stupid) enough to challenge him, he would also curl up in his lap happily and kiss him. Which was quite unlike anything else.

"Yeah, that's because you don't get out! Not that I blame you, but man! You should make some indoor entertainment of some sort."

"Well there is the theater where they put on plays."

"What really?"

"Da, that is quite a common place to go for entertainment. And it can be quite enjoyable."

"Awesome, want to go?" Alfred perked up, "I haven't seen a play since I was like a little kid! Let's go! I mean if you want too..."

Ivan smiled at the other obviously trying to be considerate. "I would like that very much."

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, that was the best show ever!" Alfred said enthusiastically, gripping onto Ivan's arm so he could be led through the tunnels.<p>

"I have seen better, but it was enjoyable." It was especially funny how excited Alfred got over the smallest things. They had sat high up in the back, a good view even though it was far away and that way Ivan didn't have to be distracted by the citizens being aware of his presence, there weren't very many people anyway since it was the middle of the day. Probably why the performance was also not the best, it was basically just rehearsals. Alfred would probably have so much fun at one of the real plays. He had certainly enjoyed that one anyway.

"Ah, it was great! We should go see those more often! I mean you need to get out of the house and it's so great!"

"I am glad you had fun."

"Well yeah, but did you?"

"Yes, I quite enjoyed myself actually." Though mostly by Alfred's reactions and not the play itself.

"Awesome! But now it's getting later we can open presents and eat cake! Ah, this is going to be awesome, come on, let's go!" The blond said enthusiastically, pulling Ivan as he tried leading despite the fact he couldn't see anything in the pitch darkness.

"Be patient." Ivan smiled, pulling the other away from running into a wall and going the right way. He always seemed to be attracted to the walls in this place. "We will get there and then you can give me these presents you got me."

"I just can't wait! I didn't really know what you liked, so sorry if it's not what you wanted."

"It is fine Alfred. I am happy just to receive gifts."

"Yeah but they won't be as good if you don't like them!" Alfred whined.

"I am sure they will be fine."

"But you still have to open them, and then we can have cake!"

"So you have not celebrated a birthday in awhile?"

"Well Mattie would buy me some me some new toys and sneak me chocolate cake. He was awesome like that. Sometimes he'd get me other things too, but I was happy that he remembered, then again our birthdays are like really close to each others. And I could never really get him anything. All I could really do was steal his stuff and then give it back."

"I'm guessing you did this then?"

"Every year." Alfred grinned proudly as they finally reached the latter and started up. Alfred climbed up first and said, "Go wait in the living room, I'm going to go get the presents! Be right back!" Before he ran off. Ivan walked up and closed the door leading down, looking after the blond and shaking his head, amused smile in place before he went towards the living room as instructed. The other was really so amusing. Sitting down on the couch a moment, Ivan stood back up and lite a fire in the fireplace, having enough wood there for tonight. He would need to get more. He wasn't usually too bothered by the cold as long as it wasn't General Winter. But Alfred was used to a much warmer climate then this frozen wasteland.

Making sure the fire wasn't going to die anytime soon, he heard Alfred's slightly awkward steps, "Okay, so I couldn't wrap them so you can't look until I hand you something! Um...I'll hide them behind the couch for now. See, now you can sit down! Ah, and this blanket will hide it perfectly! Awesome! Okay." Ivan turned to smile as Alfred bounced down on the couch cushion. Standing up, he went to sit down next to the blond when there was a knock on the door. Ivan looked towards it, quickly sensing to check if it was Arthur, he would be coming soon. But there was no sign of the blond in his kingdom, so it was somebody else. "Maybe it's somebody to wish you happy birthday?" Alfred said brightly.

"Alfred, nobody knows that but us."

"Oh...yeah..." It was probably some of the people he had requested who had started the mob to burn Alfred. Since Natalia was gone now and Maria didn't come unless it was to beg for something. What timing.

"It is probably some business with the kingdom..." But Alfred did have a very caring nature, too caring honestly. "You should wait in the study, where I normally work."

"But..." Alfred said, looking disheartened.

"It should not take too long."

Alfred hesitated, not looking very happy. "Well I guess if it's like serious...I'd probably be bored anyway." Ivan felt a bit guilty about the glassy eyes that looked down as Alfred stood with a slouched posture as well as hanging ears. "...I'll just go wait." Damn it, Ivan really should have waited to call these people in. But he didn't know that Alfred was going to throw him a birthday party on some childish whim. He watched Alfred walk out of the living room. As soon as he left, Ivan went to open the door planning on making this quick.

Alfred closed the door behind him, the blond looked down blankly. He knew that kingdom business lasted a long while. Arthur always went off to do things and he hardly ever came back. Always saying he'd be done soon and be back home soon. He usually completely forgot about his and Mattie's birthday, not that it was his fault, he was a busy guy and they weren't his real children. Still, it hurt anyway. But he supposed it was Ivan's own birthday so he could do what he wanted. Sighing heavily, Alfred sat down on the floor, slumping forward a bit. Maybe he could find something to do...like make a small castle out of the books that were in here.

That sounded like a lot of fun, sitting up Alfred started grabbing books off the shelf and building a base for the layout of his structure. It was great how much he could grab, one of the things he had missed most were his thumbs. They were so freaking helpful! He would have to do without a roof until he got a blanket. He hoped he had enough books though. Oh wait! Alfred moved the books around Ivan's desk, of course, he could block off the little nook under the desk and have a roof. A fort wasn't a fort if it didn't have a roof.

Stacking the books up easily to block off everything but the entrance, he put some stacks on the desk to make little towers for decoration before crawling under the desk, it was a tight fit, but he smiled, nodding at his work. He liked the much larger forts but this would have to do until he got the materials to expand. He looked around...now what? He supposed he could read, but that sounded like the most boring thing ever unless there were pictures, then it was alright he guessed.

Alfred scratched absently at the desk wall a bit, yawning a bit in shear boredom. He grabbed a book and opened in. It wasn't even in English. He smiled, looking at all the weird letters. They were so funny, he wondered what kind of language it was? Maybe some sort of awesome dragon or really ancient language. He laid down on his stomach, half his body out the entrance as he laid the book down, slowly flipping through the pages, squinting at the characters, he wondered if it was some sort of record. Like how there was a large battle between dragons and dwarfs, he didn't know if either had ever existed, but myths said that they were both greedy so they would fight over gold.

This would be from the dwarf's prospective of course, Dragon's books were so much bigger. It would be a commander who was grieving the loss of his family who were killed in the war, innocent civilians by the dragons, a loving wife, a young child and a toddler growing up when the war started. He signed up for the war for some sort of meaning and to try and avenge his family as well as make sure nobody else had to deal with that lose. He had lost a lot of comrades as the war went on, but he slain three fully grown dragon single handed and became a commander of others. The war stretched on with bloodshed and loss on both sides. At the end he couldn't take it and tried to go and make peace with the dragons, anything to stop the endless circle of death and war.

That was the last entry though. Alfred sighed, wondering if he had succeeded in his goal to bring peace to the two races. He kind of doubted it. Maybe he was ambushed by the dragons, further increasing the war effort on both ends. Maybe he succeeded and the war was finally seen as what it was, pointless. The Dwarfs could use the dragons help to make beautiful creations and the dragons get like half the profit and forever live in peace.

Well, he would never know he supposed. Closing the book and sighing softly, he perked up when he thought he heard the door open. No way. He sat up and looked over the desk to see Ivan standing there, eyebrows raised and looking at the books placed about. Alfred looked at him hopefully from over the top of the desk as violet eyes met his, "What is this?"

"Um...a castle? It's small, but I am going to expand it once the orders for the materials comes in."

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head, "You are so amusing." Ivan said, walking over.

"What, are you done?" Alfred asked, eyes widening.

"Da, it did not take long." Alfred grinned, standing up and attacking the other in a hug.

"That is so awesome! Come on, let's go open your presents now!" Alfred said excitedly, pulling the other away from the room.

"You are very impatient." Ivan smiled, watching as Alfred excitedly pulled at his arm to lead him back to the living room. Alfred pulled him to the couch, Ivan sat down and Alfred sat down next to him, curling up and nuzzling into his scarf. "You seem more affectionate. I was not gone long." Ivan said, smiling as the others ear sometimes brushing against his cheek. He wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist.

"Yeah, I know, that's the point!"

"I am afraid I do not follow."

Alfred smiled, kissing Ivan briefly, "You're so funny."

"I think you can be described better as such."

Alfred waved his hand, brushing it off before turning out of Ivan's grip and reaching behind the couch, wondering which thing to give Ivan first. "Okay so remember that I didn't get to wrap them or anything. But um...ah close your eyes a moment."

"Alright." Ivan humored, closing his eyes with a small smirk as he heard Alfred moving around slightly before feeling something in his lap. Opening his eyes as he held it so it wouldn't fall, he picked it up looking at it.

"So I know you said something about you not being able to get drunk, but I've seen these things around the house and so I kind of figured you would like it."

"Yes, I do enjoy the taste." Ivan smiled at the other, though vodka probably wasn't a normal present, he doubted that Alfred would think of that and he did like it. "Thank you."

"No, there's more. Now close your eyes again!"

Ivan smiled, shaking his head and putting the vodka bottle down safely before closing his eyes once again. He heard the other move around again a moment before he felt something else placed in his lap. Opening it once again, he lifted it up, chuckling. "Well you need something! I knew you didn't have any bored games, I just knew it and I was right too! Proved today."

"Well thank you."

"Yeah...you're kind of a hard person to buy presents for, I hope you know that. So I did my best! You do like them though right?"

"Da of course I do. Perhaps you could explain this board game to me? I have never played it. I enjoy new things."

"I totally will! This is like my favorite game and I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it as well." Ivan nodded, smiling at the other and kissing his forehead. "Wait, we're not done! Although I only got you one other thing. I mean, I guess three isn't a lot of birthday gifts."

"You also got my the furniture."

"No. Rule one of birthdays, clothes and furniture don't count! They're nice, but they aren't fun!"

"They are practical."

"Shush. You didn't even know what a birthday is!" Alfred said, turning and reaching over the couch once more and grabbing the last object. "You have your eyes closed?"

"Yes." Ivan said, closing his eyes a couple seconds before something else was placed in his lap. Opening his eyes he blinked, picking it up. "How did you..."

"Well I asked Maria what you liked and she gave me a couple ideas! I didn't really know if she was serious or not, but I got if for you anyway. I know they're not usual gifts but you like it right?"

"Of course!" Ivan smiled. "But how did you get it?"

"I bought it." Alfred said uncertainly.

Ivan shook his head, hugging the other around the waist, careful of the presents as he kissed the other. Alfred more then happily returned it, nipping slightly at the lips before Ivan pulled back, laying slight kisses along Alfred's neck. "Thank you Alfred."

"No problem." The blond smiled, hugging the taller around his neck, trying to move his head inconspicuously so that Ivan would have better access to his neck. The chuckled the other gave showed he probably failed in that, but in return he felt Ivan's teeth nip at his skin. Shifting against Ivan's body slightly Alfred pouted when the other pulled away, though leaned into the touch of the others cooler hands that ran through his hair a moment before they pulled away too. Huffing, Alfred sat and curled into Ivan's side, pleased when an arm wrapped around him then. "I'm glad you like sunflowers then. I mean when your sister first told me I was a little confused."

"Well the first time I saw a sunflower was when I was a child. And it was much taller then I was. So I was fascinated by it. My mother said I had grown it, I had tried to feed some birds that came by but they had missed some of the seeds. We were at a warm place than, me and my mother. She was quiet nice actually, distant usually but still kind."

"...and you killed her?"

"I am afraid I did. I do not remember much. The rage is almost...blinding."

"I gotcha." Alfred smiled, nuzzling into Ivan's shoulder who chuckled lightly. Ivan had been doing that lately, chuckling and usually in joy instead of some sadistic pleasure. It was different for him. "Say Ivan...I didn't really kill that family did I? I mean like those people said I did?"

"No you did no such thing." Ivan assured, not knowing himself but he could lie easily.

"Then who did? I mean they said they were mutilated and...Mattie said that if I wasn't locked up...people usually...ended up-" Alfred didn't finish, Ivan put the sunflower down next to him carefully before moving to pet Alfred's hair, letting the blond head rest on his chest.

"Then think of it as if it was not you. For really it isn't. It is a darkness certainly, but not one that is naturally there."

"Natural for my kind to do it, I'll tell you that." Alfred muttered.

"That does not mean it is you, da? That is the animal...no, it is more than an animal. A beast yes? I hear that all shifters have problems controlling their true forms. Yours just tries escaping you sometimes and takes over. So it is not you, Alfred who is like a person. It is just the-"

"Monster?"

"Yes, so to speak."

Alfred hummed thoughtfully before looking up at him, smiling. "I guess you would know huh?"

"For demons the monster is us. There is no mortality fight. We just are."

"I don't think so."

Ivan smiled sadly, knowing he shouldn't feel so happy to hear that since it was a lie, even though it was obvious Alfred was thinking it true. "That is what makes you so good."

Alfred gave him a weird smile, tilting his head before sitting up. "Ah! Here we are all being serious on your birthday! This won't do at all! Come on, let's go eat cake! I know you don't like cold so I didn't get you ice cream, that and I couldn't find any. But one day. One day I'll find it!"

Ivan chuckled, picking up the plant and standing, "Alright, let us go and eat then."


	16. Lovers

**Chapter 16: Lovers**

**Word count: 5,452  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was no surprise that Alfred had made a mess while eating the cake and Ivan made him take a quick shower despite Alfred's fear of the water. Alfred had explained the game and how to play, both of them enjoying a few rounds even after night fell. But before Ivan could tell Alfred to go to bed the blond seemed to come up with a brilliant idea, going to 'get something' and leaving Ivan with building the fire up a little more.<p>

Alfred returned shortly, holding blankets and saying something about camping. So Alfred had laid out the blankets and they had both laid down in them, under some more blankets with the fire their only light and helping warm them. "It's too bad we can't see the stars." Alfred muttered, smiling as he snuggled into Ivan's chest happily, glad for the large hand slowly rubbing his back. "Usually camping we're outside, but that's when it's someplace warm. You don't camp in the snow. But just to be outside with the stars, without a fire even. Ah, it's so beautiful out there! Especially when there's no moon! I have never seen something so amazing! I was in awe for so long!"

"And when was this that you saw it?"

"When I was little. Like maybe twelve or something?"

"And you were still human then?"

"I was until Artie noticed I stopped well aging, that would have been a tip off I guess."

"So...sixteen?"

"What no! Nineteen!"

"You look very young Alfred."

"Yeah well you probably witnessed the creation of the world. Oh how old were you when you died though?"

"I would assume twenty...two? Much too old to be in with a cult, I will tell you that."

"Never too old to be a rebel." Alfred smiled, pushing his nose into Ivan's coat and closing his eyes, humming happily. "Happy birthday though Ivan. Hope it was okay for staying at home."

"It was the best birthday ever."

"Ah, you're just saying that!"

"No, really I am serious."

"It is kind of sweet of you to say though."

"Alfred, you are the first person who has ever cared enough to throw me a birthday party, remember?"

"Oh...well what about your family when you were human?" Alfred pouted.

"There were some birthday celebrations...but not usually for me. There are usually just the major birthdays, well back then anyway. And by that time it was known I had fallen in with a black cult. Witch hunt and all that. My parents disowned me."

"What? How can this be?" Alfred snapped, looking up.

"Well my father never took to me-"

"No! Well yes that's not cool. But only like a few birthdays ever? What the heck is wrong with the world?"

Ivan laughed a moment before shaking his head and petting the others head. "Goodnight Alfred."

"Ah, but I want to talk more! Unless you're tired?"

"I have been asleep more this month then I have collectively been the last ten years at least."

"So...was that a yes or no?"

Ivan sighed, kissing the others forehead. "Tell me something. You told me...when you said you wanted to start this dating thing," Alfred looked up looking almost nervous but also curious, "that we would wait until we were in love with each other to actually start sleeping together. But considering your...species you would have known you loved me then, correct?"

Alfred's face turned bright red and he looked down. "W-Well I didn't know you knew that! A-And I mean...how did you know that? Does like everybody know everything about everything! I guess since you're immortal and all maybe you know since you probably met some other shifters and all that."

So it was true. Ivan continued to rub Alfred's back, lost in thought with that concept before looking down at the other, drawing attention to the others rambling. "No, I did not know, Francis told me."

"Francis. That bastard! I'm so having a talk with him!"

"I am sure."

"I will. Just you wait. Next time I see him."

"So why did you say until we fell in love then if you already knew you were in love?"

Alfred still didn't look up at Ivan, the blush seeming to spread slightly to the back of his neck making the demon smirk a bit. "Well I mean...just because I didn't really want to like...I don't know...I just didn't know what you would do and I was still trying to figure out this whole demon thing and everything and like I said Arthur had said you were a baby-killing rapist or something like that."

"Hm. I suppose that does make some sense." Ivan hummed a bit as Alfred breathed, burying his head under his jacket. Ivan chuckled again, holding the embarrassed boy close, starting to pet his hair now that Alfred had moved a little lower.

After a couple moments Ivan assumed that the blond had fallen asleep, looking towards the fire and watching as it started to die. "Why'd you agree?" Ivan jumped before taking a deep breath, "Wow no way, I scared you?"

"Startled. I thought you were sleeping." Ivan growled, narrowing his eyes down at Alfred.

"Not yet." Alfred smiled happily.

"I was fine with agreeing to it."

"But why?"

"Alfred."

"Come on, I had to answer the awkward question!"

"It is my birthday."

Alfred pouted at that being used against him this time. "Fine, but I'm totally asking that first thing in the morning."

Ivan sighed heavily. "I suppose it is because I have been in love before but had the other person leave me."

"What? That...is just so terrible! No wonder you're so hurt! Was it that ass who sent that bitch after you because-"

"Alfred calm down, once again you are getting much too worked up about this. And no, it was not him, somebody before. But I was quite stupid falling in love so quickly and easily."

"Still. No wonder your so jaded and shit."

"Alfred, I am this way because I am a demon. Come now, surely you know something about people losing their loved ones?"

"NO! You either die or you live happily together! Why the hell would there be a medium?"

"You are so cute when you are oblivious."

"M'not cute." Alfred pouted, bottom lip sticking out and ears flattening to help his argument (or he thought it would help because pouting was there to show annoyance!).

"I am glad you think like that though. It is...refreshing? I wish things were so simply black and white."

"They are, people just think too much."

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head. "Go to sleep, da?"

"Okay." Alfred nodded, curling up closer then Ivan had thought possible at that point. Of course the other was practically laying on top of him, but he didn't mind as this time he watched Alfred drift off to sleep.

A few hours must have passed as he watched Alfred sleeping who sometimes twitched but other than that remained unmoving. Humming in thought Ivan smirked widely, getting comfortable himself and closing his eyes a moment before opening them and watching Alfred. He hadn't done much, maybe just put something very small into the dreams. It was up to the blond's subconscious at this point if it took it. It was more free will then he had given a lot of other people.

Alfred made a small muttering sound as if trying to make words while he was sleeping. It was always funny when he did that. After a few minutes Alfred fidgeted a bit. Ivan wished he could see what the other was dreaming, but that would take a little too much energy then he was willing at the moment. Than he felt and heard a hitch in Alfred's breath and couldn't help the smile that formed. Closing his eyes, Ivan could feel Alfred twitching much more often but it was kind of subtle. How amusing. He did feel Alfred's grip on the back of his coat pull tightly and the other obviously having his nose pressed into his chest.

A couple minutes later Alfred gasped, jolting as he woke up, Ivan could almost feel the other looking around in confusion at the sudden awakening. "Shit. Ivan. Ivan!" Alfred tugged at his coat. Ivan entertained the thought of pretending to sleep and decided for now he would entertain that whim. Alfred whined a bit from his throat loudly. He was really good at that sound actually, no surprise. He felt Alfred nuzzling into his scarf, grip still tight and Alfred kicking his legs a bit to try and get more comfortable apparently. When Alfred tried to pull away Ivan tightened his grip around the other, frowning at the very notion. Alfred gave up quickly, letting out another whimpering whine.

Glad the other stopped trying to get away. After a moment he felt the others head once again resting on his chest. Several minutes of silence filled the room and Ivan figured that Alfred had fallen once again back into sleep until he heard another whine. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the other, "Alfred," He couldn't stand those pleading sounds anymore. Alfred seemed to startle, but didn't move, head buried in his chest and shaking it side to side for a moment. Humming, he ran a hand through Alfred's hair before pulling on it lightly, encouraging the other to look up. Eventually blue eyes did meet his.

Ivan had only put the thought of himself into Alfred's dreams, expecting the other to start muttering things, he had only been messing around and hoping to be amused by something Alfred said about him. But he hadn't really been expecting this reaction. Leaning forward he kissed Alfred, instantly slipping his tongue inside the open mouth. He was pleased when arms wrapped firmly around his neck, forcing him closer. Ivan didn't stop kissing Alfred, rolling over slightly to be over the other, pressing the blond into the ground. The blond gasped slightly, but the noise was swallowed up eagerly by Ivan.

Feeling legs wrap around his waist tightly Ivan smirked into the heated kiss, grinding down into the other. Alfred moved his head up, groaning lowly and moving back against the taller to try and create more friction even if it was uncomfortable in clothes. Ivan drank in the sound as he started nipping against Alfred's neck, chuckling slightly at just how needy the other seemed all of a sudden and how amazing he looked with lust clouding his features. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." Ivan muttered against the others neck, licking at a dark hickey he had just made. Groaning slightly himself, he ground back down roughly into the others hips, earning a breathy moan from the younger. "Quiet a bit." Ivan breathed, moving his mouth back against the neck in front of him, nipping and biting along the blond's collar bone.

He was surprised when he suddenly was on his back though, Alfred having rolled them over, now straddling Ivan and pulling his head back before kissing the taller fiercely. Taken back by the kiss, Ivan felt the others tongue inside his mouth before pulling out a moment later to suck Ivan's bottom lip into his mouth, arms resting on either side of Ivan's head as he ground down. Ivan groaned as he felt Alfred's hard on rock against his own rapidly growing need.

Threading his hand through the bright blond hair, he forced Alfred to stop playing with his lip, pressing their lips together again to invade the others mouth before pulling away, enjoying the needy sound Alfred made as he once again started biting lightly down Alfred's neck and shoulder, glad the shirt was a bit big so that he could pull it away. He felt warm hands move against his chest and travel down. Ivan's breath hitched as he felt the hands next to his hips, but he kept himself distracted by sucking Alfred's shoulder, listening to the others groans and wanting to see what the other was doing.

A moment later he felt his shirt being tugged upward, though Alfred had trouble dressing and undressing himself so he was clearly having trouble. Ivan chuckled against the skin in his mouth. Alfred growled in a mix of annoyance and what sounded like lust. He felt his shirt being pulled tightly and pulled back from Alfred's neck, holding the tan wrists in his hand. "Do not tear my shirt."

Alfred whined at that, but he relaxed his grip. Ivan smiled at that and let go of Alfred's wrists in return. He pulled off his own shirt, chuckling as Alfred perking up at that. The blond started leaning forward but Ivan caused him to pause when he pulled Alfred's own shirt off. Alfred didn't seem to mind that at all, only leaning forward once he was out of the shirt completely. Ivan felt warm hands across his chest as well as a pair of lips. He had personally seen Alfred naked several times during his stay already, seeing as the other still had this thing against wearing clothes at random times. However, Alfred hadn't really seen anything, usually the blond was still sound asleep when he showered and changed after all.

Which might have been why the blond was so enthusiastic about moving his hands everywhere along Ivan's chest. Weaving his fingers into Alfred's blond hair, he sat up so he wasn't on his back, forcing the other to adjust his own position. Ivan watched as Alfred didn't seem to want to stop the lips from moving across his skin. After a moment Ivan used his grip in the blond's hair to push the other to lay down on his back, Alfred finally relinquishing his distracting tongue from his chest.

Ivan leaned forward to start sucking and biting into Alfred's neck, enjoying the moans and little mewls that came out of the others mouth. Alfred wrapped his legs around Ivan's hips. Pausing in sucking at Alfred's neck a moment, he smiled and lifted himself off the ground a bit, amused to see that instead of falling to the floor, Alfred was clinging so close that he came with Ivan. Pushing the other back into the ground, he ran a hand through Alfred's hair, chuckling as Alfred let out an impatient noise. "No need to cling so close. I am not letting you go." He muttered, roaming his hands along Alfred's body. He'd seen it before, but he hadn't had the pleasure of feeling the other up.

"I don't..." Alfred said through pants, nuzzling his head against Ivan's shoulder and trying to keep his head straight through the lustful fog that clouded his brain. "I don't know how... two men... have sex."

"There are many things to do." Though he couldn't deny the thrill of excitement that shot down his spine at the thought of just fucking the other right there into the ground. And Alfred was certainly sensitive and obviously very horny, not that Ivan was complaining. The blond groaned slightly when Ivan started to run his hands down Alfred's body, purposely skimming along the edge of the jeans waistline, which was admittedly lower then normal jeans should go normally.

Alfred threaded his fingers through the other silver hair, moving his hips to try and get the teasing hands to move lower. Moving his head back, he brought Ivan's head down so that he could rest his chin against the others neck that was still hidden by the scarf. "Ivan..." He panted out, tightening his grip around the others hair before hardening his voice, "I want you to fuck me. Now."

"You are going to regret saying that." Ivan made a note to ask where Alfred had learned that sort of phrase later. Considering their position it was almost hard to believe that Alfred had sounded so commanding when he was a panting mess before. It still sent a very pleasant rush through him. Ivan put his hand against one of Alfred's thighs to pull it off of him. Making a sound, Alfred hardened his grip and managed to nuzzle his way under Ivan's scarf.

Letting out his own gasp, Ivan let a growl follow it as he forced Alfred's legs away from him despite the sad whine the blond made, the grip around his shoulders loosening slightly. Sure that Alfred wasn't about to wrap his legs around him again, Ivan let them go, smiling slightly as he started undoing Alfred's pants, "I just want your clothes off Alfred."

"O-O-Oh... I-I thought..." Alfred's sentence, if he was planning on finishing it, was cut off when Ivan started pulling down the articles of clothes, causing the blond to groan lightly in relief at his erection no longer trapped by the evil of clothes.

The taller wasted no time before he took Alfred's hard erection in hand, moving his thumb over the tip of it. Alfred's reaction was immediate as he cried out, throwing his head back and thursting forward into the touch. Ivan started to slowly pump it, just enough to give pleasure but not enough to really go anywhere. Alfred's arms tightened around his neck, back arching slightly, "Ahnm... Ivan... mhnn... please..."

It was nice to hear the other begging, though for what exactly, Ivan didn't bother questioning at this point. He removed his hand, earning an irritable whine from Alfred at the lose as well as a pout. Chuckling he moved his fingers up to Alfred's mouth, who gave him a bewildered look that made Ivan chuckle despite his lust. "Suck on them, trust me." Alfred still looked confused but opened his mouth and hesitantly took them inside his mouth as Ivan started to ride himself of his own pants - which took more time with only one hand. He knew there were better stuff then saliva, but he wasn't about to get up and search the castle for something.

Maybe next time. Because yes, there would be a next time, if he had anything to say about it. And it wasn't like Alfred was apposed to it. Obviously. It took a bit to get the rest of his clothes off - except for his scarf - but once they were thrown somewhere out of the way he pulled his fingers out of Alfred's mouth, which were plenty wet. He leaned back over Alfred comfortably but the blond yanked slightly at his scarf, pouting. "Alfred." Ivan warned.

"I won't stare, it just feels weird. I mean I know it's not covering much but..." Alfred continued pouting. Ivan didn't move to take off the article. "I've got a scar too, see?" Alfred moved Ivan's hand to his chest where the cut was when he had first arrived, and indeed it was clear that it would scar. Ivan hesitated a moment before sighing and moving to remove it with the hand that didn't have saliva on it.

He put it aside carefully where he was sure to find it again. Alfred was actually true to his word, after just looking a second or too, he smiled and went back to nuzzling his chest, arms re-wrapping around his neck. Ivan only smiled at the small content sigh from the blond. He would never understand the other if they both lived to see the world's end. Small crisis out of the way, Ivan moved his fingers down around Alfred's entrance. The blond gasped, moving away from the touch slightly, obviously startled by it. Not paying much mind to the startle, Ivan moved his finger back carefully so not to repeat the same action.

Rubbing against the tight hole, Alfred gasped out, "Ah... w-what are you..?" Ivan was reminded once more that Alfred had never done anything sexual. Honestly, that fact only made Ivan's want increase.

"I think you can hazard a guess. Just relax, it will hurt less." Ivan breathed as he slowly and carefully moved his finger inside the other. Alfred grunted, moving slightly, though not in a manner of escape but in discomfort. Knowing that Alfred was a virgin he was definitely not going to rush this process, despite how he wanted to. It was the worst part in his opinion. Still, he took his time moving his finger in and out slowly until Alfred was more stretched out and relaxed before adding in a second finger.

This time the blond let out a small hiss, once again tightening his grip around Ivan's neck, but slowly relaxing. Ivan kissed along Alfred's neck and shoulder. The other didn't make any sounds of protest to stop, so Ivan continued to move his fingers inside the other. It wasn't as long as the first before he was able to push in the third one. Alfred let out a short lived whine, stiffening up. Ivan continued placing his kisses. "Relax." He advised, he knew it was hard to do, but it did help. And indeed, Alfred seemed to be struggling with the relax part.

Ivan rubbed Alfred's inner walls with his fingers, not moving them other then that until Alfred got used to it rather quickly and relaxed. Happy with that, Ivan started moving the three in and out, searching for that one spot inside of Alfred to try and alleviate some of the pain, but after awhile of looking decided that it was probably further inside the other, which wasn't too uncommon really. Slowly he pulled his fingers out.

Alfred let out a small sigh of relief, body visibly relaxing. "You need to learn to relax." Ivan smiled, kissing along the others neck. Alfred nodded and nuzzled into Ivan's neck himself.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"Yes. But it will get better." He was determined to find that spot before the night was over. "Do not be so afraid."

Alfred nodded slowly. "I'm not... just... nervous... but I'm okay." Ivan nodded back in understanding before moved his hips until he was lined up against Alfred's entrance. Every human felt fear of pain, which was clearly what was radiating off the other. It was almost disheartening to feel, but Alfred wrapped his legs around his hips, so it seemed he wasn't about to let fear get in the way - something Ivan had to admire in the blond.

As he started to push inside Alfred he had to force himself to go slow. Which was almost painful, not that Alfred was too tight, but the inability to just thrust into the warm, wonderfully constricting, spasming muscles took a great deal of willpower. Especially considering the last time he had actually been able to have sex. It felt very slow going, especially when he had to break his concentration twice just to grit out that Alfred had to relax.

He was pretty sure Alfred was making sounds of discomfort or flat out pain, but it really was difficult to hear or understand. When he was fully inside the other he then noticed that at some point recently Alfred had bitten into his shoulder. Not exactly pleasant, but Ivan wasn't exactly unused to pain. Now he had to concentrate on not moving. Which was growing harder as Alfred would randomly spasm around him almost making him lose it and just pound into the other. But he resisted as best as he could. Alfred stopped biting him and started licking against the wound slowly as if in apology. The boy seemed to have a habit with that.

Ivan grit his teeth together, and clenched and unclenched his fists together. He couldn't hold it any longer. "Sorry." He breathed the apology before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in. He probably should have started with smaller considering, but even that guilt couldn't overcome the pleasure. Though Alfred's cry did add to the guilt enough for him not to thrust inside Alfred so hard. Ivan still continued to thrust in and out of the other, after a couple moments remembering himself enough to at least alternate his thrusts until the blond's small cries of pains turned into a loud groan of pleasure, hips moving back to meet Ivan's thrust. Though the nails digging into Ivan's shoulders were still there, he paid that very little attention.

Making sure to thrust right into that same area, Alfred was soon almost constantly letting out mewls or moans, panting heavily once again and moving his hips to try and meet Ivan's rhythm eagerly. It was more pleasing then he would have thought, to see Alfred in such pleasure himself. Especially since it seemed to increase the amount of times that Alfred tightened very pleasantly around him. Moving a hand down he grabbed Alfred's erection that he was pleased was already leaking precum, pumping it as he was starting to thrust harder and faster into the blond that was very vocal about his pleasure, even if he didn't seem to be able to make any words at the moment.

It was almost surprising that Alfred came into Ivan's hand and stomach first. Though when the already tight hole became even tighter Ivan found that he could last more then a couple more thrusts before coating the blond's insides with his own cum with a rather loud groan. Resting his head on the ground right above Alfred's shoulder, Ivan panted heavily, relaxing more of his weight onto the other then he probably should have before he slowly pulled off and out of the other, moving to lay beside the blond.

Alfred squirmed slightly at the sudden loss, but turned over onto his side and curled right up against Ivan's chest, eyes closing almost automatically, an almost sweet smile on his face - it would have been sweet anyway, if not for what had just happened. Smiling at that, Ivan pulled the blanket over them. He could probably use a shower... but he could wait for that. Wrapping his arm around Alfred's waist, he practically pulled the blond on top of him.

Other then some mumbled words that were lost on Ivan, Alfred just nuzzled into his chest and continued to fall quickly asleep. Continuing to smile softly, Ivan just stroked Alfred's hair and reveled in both the blond's warmth and what they had just done for the rest of the night.

Of course when the sun had been up for more then several hours, Ivan decided that it would probably be a good idea to take a shower and make breakfast like he normally did since Alfred's arrival. He tried to carefully move Alfred off of him, but surprisingly enough, blue eyes opened groggily. It usually took a lot to wake Alfred up. The blond smiled at him though and snuggled closer once again. Ivan felt his weak resolve to actually do something dwindle into nothing. Instead, he just went back to running his fingers through Alfred's hair.

Though soon Alfred lifted his head up and placed a kiss on Ivan's lips. Ivan chuckled as the other laid his head back down, "Good morning." He said as Alfred yawned, stretching out on the floor. "You know we probably should not sleep on the floor too often. It will hurt your back."

"Pfft, I've slept on the floor most my life! I'm pretty sure that's not why my back hurts." Alfred whined, moving to lay on top of Ivan. "Make it better."

"I am sorry I hurt you. I have no idea how to make it better though."

Alfred hummed, smiling as he kissed along Ivan's neck. "I can think of one way." Alfred muttered.

"I am pretty sure that sex again will only make it worst. Not that I would mind. But you would probably not be able to walk at all."

"I'm a lazy person. You can just carry me. Or better yet, I could just sleep in bed for a day or so." Ivan chuckled at that, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Alfred once more. "Though I guess I am kind of hungry."

"Well you will need to get off of me for that."

"Ah... but I like being on you."

Ivan chuckled at the wording, trying not to think anything of it. "Well, would you rather have food or stay here longer?"

"Hm... Food." Alfred muttered, slowly crawling off of Ivan.

Ivan grabbed his scarf, starting to pull it on. "Ah, so the truth comes out about where your loyalty lies." He teased.

"Yep. I love food more then I do sleep or laziness. Which is saying something." Ivan started pulling on his pants, not really fond of the idea of cooking naked. "I don't have to get dressed do I?"

"No, not if you wish." He was perfectly happy with Alfred being naked the rest of... well eternity as long as nobody else was around.

Alfred nodded, "Good." He slowly sat down, wincing. "Ah, it hurts to sit on blankets even! Do I have to sit in the kitchen?"

"No, you can stay here Alfred. Though the couch would probably be better. But make sure to bring a blanket to sit on, I do not want any stains on the couch, they are harder to get out." Not that he would mind too terribly. Not like he got a lot of visitors who sat down and talked.

"Stain? What do you mean?"

"Alfred, think about what we did last night." Alfred looked clueless. "There is still cum inside you." Alfred blushed brightly.

"Really?" Ivan tilted his head, had Alfred thought that it would have all disappeared somehow? Ivan went stock still as Alfred curiously moved, spreading his legs and slowly moving a finger inside of himself slightly, wincing a bit as he pressed up against the cum that was indeed still there from last night, though not as much and feeling different. He pulled his finger out and looked at it, though it didn't hold a lot, there was still a small bit on his finger and he examined it in almost puzzled amazement.

His wonder was broken by Ivan - who had apparently moved at some point - grabbing his wrist and pushing him back down into the floor. Alfred gasped out when he felt Ivan nipping against his neck "W-what about food?"

"Breakfast can wait." Ivan growled out.

* * *

><p>It was around five in the afternoon by the time that they were on the couch, Ivan was sitting and Alfred was napping on his lap - sadly dressed. They had eaten breakfast after their second sex bout, and Ivan had helped Alfred up the stairs so that they could shower. First they had picked out clothes for Alfred, which led to Ivan finding out that it was very easy to find Alfred's prostate when the blond had his face shoved into the pillows and hips up, being fucked into the bed.<p>

Well... it would seem they both had quiet a large sexual appetite. Ivan turned the page of the book he was reading, already knowing he hadn't really been paying attention to any word written before his hand went back to carding through blond locks. He actually felt a lot better. Francis did have some right in saying sex was a good way to relieve a lot of tension, sexual or otherwise. Ivan doubted that was the only thing since he felt pretty... happy, even just sitting there not really reading his book and petting his new lover's hair. Joy was a feeling he was sure he hadn't felt in a very long time. Since he was a small human he was sure. Or slaughtering dozens of people, but that was more sadistic pleasure.

He wasn't really sure how to react towards such a long buried emotion resurfacing, but looking down at Alfred who nuzzled into his thigh in sleep he let a true smile onto his face. He could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I put fluff, smut then a dab of more Fluff. You now all know something is going to happen. *evil laugh*<br>**

**But sorry about the smut scene and then not putting in more graphic sex scenes at the end. But eh, I wrote it. I will not plague the story with more smut... for a while... Hope you enjoyed anyway.  
><strong>


	17. Greatest Fears

**Chapter 17: Greatest Fears**

**Word Count: 16,713  
><strong>

**Holy Word Count. I thought of splitting up the chapter... but... I couldn't find a good cliff hanger anywhere near the middle. So I will smother you all with this chapter. Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ivan looked up suddenly, stopping in what he was saying, he turned to look letting out a deep breath. "He's here." He hadn't concisely been thinking about it for the last few days, and of course it was then that Arthur would show up. Ivan narrowed his eyes. He just entered the tunnels from his Sister's abandoned farm house. He made sure to light the torches that were obviously an illusion to guide the way towards his place, and of course the man started following them for a moment. Ivan could sense his magic. Long buried anger resurfaced quickly as well as a new, fresh anger mixed in with it that Arthur actually came for Alfred. Came from the United Kingdom into his territory to dare try and take the blond away. That low, despicable, sad excuse for a human. If he thought his magic could save him this time, he was foolish.<p>

Ivan would just have to prove that by tearing his sanity into pieces that had Arthur begging for a quick death. A tugging made him snap his head to the side. Alfred jumped slightly. "Jeez, that was like unhuman, how can you turn so quickly?"

"Alfred..." Ivan blinked at the other.

"Yeah...hey you okay? You look kind of... off." Alfred frowned at him, looking worried. Ivan recalled when Francis very briefly asked what would happen to Alfred when Arthur came, before he went off on tangent to take his mind off of serious matters, he always did that ridiculous fool. But now he thought about it... Alfred said he thought of Arthur as a father and considering he was worried about the well fare of random people he would certainly mind if the person to die was his father figure. He hadn't really thought about that because...well mostly because he didn't think he would really care how Alfred felt. It did not matter because whatever Alfred felt towards him because he would have forced Alfred to stay. But now, thanks to that idiot love demon any thought of Alfred hating him or even being in emotional pain was nearly physically painful.

"Alfred... you are here."

"Um... yeah." Alfred said, shifting uncomfortably, "We were just talking and everything."

This might be a slightly problem. "Alfred, listen to me... I... need you to um... go out and get something... for me." He needed to get Alfred out of the house before Arthur got here, and considering how close her farm was from his place Arthur would be here soon.

"You sure you okay?" Alfred bit his lip, still looking worried.

"Yes! I just realized I needed something."

"Are you sure... cause you seem kind of upset."

"I am perfectly fine. I just... need you to um... check on my sister. I have not seen her and with the move and everything."

"But... you like just said you needed me to get stuff."

"Ah..."

Alfred huffed, crossing his arms. "What's wrong? You don't ever ask me to leave! Usually it's a battle to go out!"

Ivan sighed, he needed to calm down and get his thoughts together. "Alright... it is just... that," Ivan looked away, playing with the end of his scarf. "I wanted to do something nice for you since you made me a birthday party and everything. But... I wanted it to be a surprise is all. So I thought going to my sister's would be good. Because you two know each other already and I would know where you were."

"Really?" Alfred blinked before smiling broadly, "You don't have to do that! Oh, but if you're already planning something then I wouldn't want to intrude or anything. What sort of surprise is it?"

"It is a surprise Alfred." Ivan smiled fondly, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder as he felt Arthur's magic draw closer. He opened the front door. "But you must promise me you will go straight there. You remember where she lives right?"

"Yeah! Ah, I can't wait! How long do I have to wait by the way? I mean, I'll give you plenty of time, I believe in upholding traditions of surprises! It makes it even better when you finally get it you know? Like, it would have been great before but then when it's withheld you sort of appreciate it more. So what is it?"

Ivan chuckled. "You must stay the whole night, alright? And come back in the morning." Of course he'd have to think of something to do for Alfred on top of killing Arthur, but he had done more in much less time.

"A... whole night?" Alfred frowned at him, looking very concerned and reached out to grab Ivan's front shirt. "But... I..." Alfred pouted up at him, looking disheartened. "Do I have to go... for the entire night? Why?"

Ivan pulled Alfred forward and kissed the others forehead, trying to ignore the cold that blew in from the open door they were standing by. "Trust me, I will make it up to you. I hate to think of a day and night without you as well. But I will see you tomorrow morning."

Alfred nuzzled into his chest, remaining silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay... but really early tomorrow right?"

"That is fine." Ivan smiled, kissing Alfred softly but for a long period before pulling back. He had wasted enough time. "Now go on, before I keep you."

"I wouldn't mind so much." Alfred smirked, lapping at Ivan's lips a moment before slowly detaching. It was almost physically painful to let go of Alfred, even though he would most possibly see Alfred in the morning... it was still the first time he had seen the blond go off for such an extended period on his own. And there was a small doubt that Alfred wouldn't return. Just like everybody else he had ever known. But he didn't say anything as he watched Alfred slowly turn and walk away, back turned.

Ivan slowly closed the door, leaning against it and looking at the ceiling for a moment before he smirked and narrowed his eyes. Not a moment too soon, he heard another door open.

Standing up fully, Ivan moved away from the door, waited in the living room until the familiar blond walked into the room. "Arthur. It has been a long time. Much too long."

Instantly he received a glare from those thick yellow eyebrows. "Not long enough." His voice itself sent anger shooting through Ivan. "Though you've never been much for greeting."

"No, but considering you will die here today I figured it would be nice to say something." Not that Arthur deserved pleasantries. "You are no longer at the height of your power...and I'm sure you can sense mine quite clearly."

"This whole kingdom feels like your filthy aura. Though I am surprised how much you were able to do while trapped inside."

"Ah, so many things to thank you for. Sadly, I do not have extended time. But do not worry, you will pay for everything." Ivan giggled.

"Enough of this. I am here for a reason. I am not here to fight unless you force my hand. I am only looking for somebody." Arthur snapped angrily.

"Oh, trying to play the hero? You are very bad at that. But it does not matter you cannot have him back."

"I never said him."

"Oops." Ivan once again giggled, not really caring if Arthur knew or not that Alfred was now his.

"Then I will kill you." Arthur growled, and Ivan could see the other starting to absorb energy to do a spell. Good, it was time to fight.

Then the door opened. "Hey Ivan, I hope you don't mind I'm back, but I forgot some clothes so-" Ivan looked over when Alfred stopped talking, the shifters eyes on Arthur. And Arthur was also staring at Alfred, both looking equally shocked. Well there went everything Ivan had just tried to get Alfred out of the house to avoid this. "A-Arthur..." Alfred muttered a moment before he took a flying leap at the man, engulfing the smaller man into a hug. "Oh my god Arthur! It's so good to see you! I can't believe you're here! It's been so long it seemed! I'm so sorry that I ran off! Really, I just didn't know what to do! I was hurt and sort of freaked out - not scared, just freaked out okay? And you always said that you could get in trouble if people found out about me and they did so I panicked and thought that you would be mad at me or that they would hurt you so I ran away! I'm sorry, I know you get really lonely sometimes even if you don't say anything other then 'bugger off, I'm fine' in that british way and cry over burned scones-"

Alfred continued on while Arthur seemed to try and pull him off with the occasional 'Alfred I can't breath!' Which went unnoticed. Honestly, it would have been the perfect opportunity to trap Arthur in a mind world. However, he couldn't at the moment. He was filled with a lot of rage, half was directed at Alfred for what he was doing, hugging Arthur, as well as saying so many things and just being...friendly towards the other. So his concentration was focused on not thinking torturous thoughts about Alfred. But then Alfred stopped suddenly and pulled away, looking wide-eyed between Ivan and Arthur. Neither reacted a moment as Alfred let go of Arthur, who looked once more confused.

But Alfred stepped towards Ivan, and looked so worried and scared that all rage almost instantly left him and he wanted to hold the other. "But...I thought...a-are you going to...you want to send me back?" Ivan didn't say anything. He couldn't show weakness in front of Arthur. Not for the world. The man knew too many weaknesses, he couldn't let Arthur hurt Alfred just to get to him. "But...I-I thought it was going very well and..." Alfred's eyes started to tear up, the tears obviously very close to falling. "You don't want me? Y-you're already sick of me? Did I say something to make you mad or...or...I don't...understand."

Ivan couldn't stand it anymore. Arthur could burn in the depths of hell for all he cared. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Alfred, pulling him close. He instantly felt Alfred clinging to him harshly and shaking slightly. He kept watching Arthur, he wasn't going to take his eyes off an enemy. And it was worth it to see the anger and horror written all over the blond. "No Alfred. I did not invite Arthur. I would never dream of giving you up. Do not cry, it upsets me."

"Alfred, get away from him." Arthur growled.

"But...what with the surprise you were talking about and Arthur being here...I just thought...they were connected." Alfred muttered, twitching slightly when Arthur spoke, but not moving his head up from Ivan's chest.

"I planned on giving you a surprise, but not this." That was true.

"Alfred!" This time Alfred did pull away to turn and look, though Ivan held him tight to prevent him from leaving the embrace. Arthur looked furious. Ivan liked the switch things had suddenly taken. And better yet, Alfred was seeking comfort from him while he had simply apologized to Arthur. It almost made Ivan not want to kill the man...almost. "Get away from him."

"Um okay so I know you two have like this whole...fighting thing...but come on how long has it been?" Alfred muttered, quickly bringing up a hand to rub at his eyes even if no tears had fallen.

"Which fight?" Ivan questioned.

Alfred sighed, pulling Ivan's arm off forcibly, Ivan cursed the blond's strength. "Look, come on, it's been like hundreds of years, probably longer right? Can't you guys just...chill out."

"...ah...no, I still plan on killing him." Ivan smiled.

"I agree. This demon here needs to die Alfred." Arthur nodded.

"Seriously? Guys, seriously? Demon's aren't that bad Artie, their just like people as far as I've seen. And Ivan, I understand being all eh about being locked up in here, but I'm sure we can all compromise, right?"

"As long as he is dead, I would be fine with my imprisonment."

"Your mind has clearly been poisoned by him, he is a demon Alfred. You do not want to know how many people he has killed! Demons start killing from the moment they are created. They are born of only death and evil."

"Um...I don't really know the actual count and I don't really want to know..." Alfred said, scratching the back of his head. "But I mean it's sort of alright...that was hundreds of years ago and I mean...he was sort of savage or crazy and everything right?" Ah, Ivan did not like the turn of this conversation at all, or where it was headed. But if he tried invoking his powers Arthur would sense it, and he wanted Arthur completely distracted, it would help minimize the struggle and he was sure that if he tried something Arthur might try to hurt Alfred.

"Are you kidding me Alfred? You cannot believe anything this demon tells you! Just earlier today there were people being killed in this very kingdom."

"Well um...I mean the guards kind of suck here."

"Why are you defending this bastard? The guards do as he says!"

Alfred frowned, pouting slightly at Arthur before looking at Ivan. "So um...there are apparently people dying..." Ivan stared blankly at Alfred a moment, wondering how to respond. There was a long awkward silence for awhile. "Shit Ivan, really?"

"I regret nothing of what I have done." Ivan commented.

"What? But...what?" Alfred repeated, putting a hand to his head. "Here I was defending you and you're just like 'oh no, I'm going to be a jack-ass and kill people'. What the fuck? I thought you said you didn't do that sort of stuff while you know actually sane!"

"I usually do not. But I do run a kingdom Alfred. Some people do need to be punished to keep everybody in line."

"Oh my god, do you hear yourself? There are other ways then killing people! I can't believe you right now!" Alfred yelled at him, he did look honestly upset. "I mean seriously? Killing people is like the worst thing in the world you can possibly do!"

"There are worst fates then death in the world. Any that were still alive will be dead soon."

"Are you listening? You can't just kill people! I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with you."

"You should have." Arthur muttered.

"Arthur, shut up, you're not helping." Alfred snapped.

Arthur glared. "Don't you dare tell me to shut up boy!"

"Boy? Hey, I'm not a boy! I'm completely matured, see? And I'm like hundreds of years old!"

"You are still naive and childish and obviously cannot spot a murderer if he confessed!"

"Look, I'm dealing with this murder thing right now see? So back off."

"You are much too trusting Alfred. I do not know what he has done to you to make you act like this but I promise you that I will be taking you away from his influence. He can only harm you." Ivan was begrudging to admit Arthur sort of had a point. But he wasn't letting Alfred go so easily.

"What?" Alfred snapped, once again turning to face Arthur. If he sounded upset before, now he just sounded just plain angry. "That's why you're here? That's why you came?"

"Of course! I couldn't leave you here in this demon's domain!"

"Ivan hasn't hurt me, even when I left that mark across his face." Oh was it still there? Ivan moved his hand to touch it. Yes, it was. Though it was scabbed over and seemed to be healing nicely. Too bad, it probably would have made for a nice scar if only he could scar. "You can't just come here, treating me like a child and wanting me to go back with you and more, leave Ivan trapped in this place! Though about twenty more years would be justifiable since apparently he killed people!" A glare was sent his way at that.

"Which is exactly why you can't stay!" Arthur growled.

"At least he treats me fucking better then you did!" Ah, Ivan would capture that face Arthur made to revisit this memory for thousands of years to come.

"W-What?" Arthur spluttered before hardening. "Don't you dare compare me to him Alfred. We are leaving. Now."

"Like fuck we are!" Alfred took a step back when Arthur moved forward slightly. "I'm not leaving Ivan here to rot in boredom the rest of his life."

"You keep saying that." Ivan sighed, "Would you go with him if I was not imprisoned?" As much as he hated breaking up their fighting, he did want to know.

"Um..." Alfred said, seeming taken back by the question and hesitated for a suspicious amount of time before he finally spoke. "Well that's not the case so who cares?"

"You would, wouldn't you?" Ivan growled, "But you just said that I treated you better!"

"Well yeah, I mean, you don't force me to be a pet all the time so you got that going for you. But don't act so upset! He's my father, of course I'd go back with him, I still love him!"

Ivan narrowed his eyes. "We shall discuss this later." When Arthur lay dead.

"Oh, we'll discuss this later? I don't fucking think so. If we're discussing anything later it's the killing people thing! And by later I mean we talk about it right now."

"We will talk later then."

"I said now! How many people huh?"

"Not many." Ivan said simply. Arthur snorted. Ivan glared at him.

"Ivan." Alfred started. "Tell me."

"It was simply the people who were there to witness your execution."

"What?" Both Alfred and Arthur said. Alfred started first after that though. "There were children there!"

"You were almost executed?" Arthur yelled.

"I didn't kill the children. The next thing I would know is that I would have a revolution on my hands. Children are held in high regard no matter where you are."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! IVAN!" Alfred shouted, seeming to struggle with how to express his wrath into words. After a couple moments Alfred walked up to him and slapped him a couple times on each cheek. Hard. Ivan choose to hold his left cheek, the one that stung the most. He swore he tasted blood and that his vision turned spotted for several seconds.

"I suppose I deserve that for lying to you."

"For killing not for lying!" Alfred snapped. "I thought you were done with that! You don't murder people, you understand that? Never. I can't believe you did that to those people! You will tell your soldiers to let go anybody who isn't dead and let them live!"

"I will not." Ivan growled, standing to tower over the other, removing his hand from his cheek. "They nearly killed you."

"That's no fucking excuse! They were confused, they thought I had killed people, alright? They thought I had killed a family. They were just panicking and trying to protect themselves and their loved ones. You killing them is just adding to that weird death circle! They have families and friends that love them Ivan, they have lives and hopes and dreams. You can't just take that away whenever you fucking feel like it!"

"Ah Alfred, you're view of the world is one I envy." Ivan smiled. "It is cute and innocent."

"I can't talk to you right now. I am just so fucking pissed at you right now."

Ivan felt sorrow fill him at that but it quickly morphed into anger. "I see. I try to protect you and I am considered the villain in all this?"

"That isn't protecting me! Going off on a murdering spree isn't protecting! You pulling me out of the fire was protecting. You can protect people in other ways then just killing! How you don't get that is beyond me."

"If you show mercy to ones who can kill then they will come back and hurt you. It is how life goes."

"By that logic I shouldn't trust you!"

"That is different."

"How is that fucking different?" Alfred growled, tail puffed up and ears down, eyes narrowed furiously.

"Because I am not trying to harm you-"

"Just everybody else is fair game? You can't...you can't think like that! It's wrong and just...just wrong!"

"If you have forgotten I am a demon! Of course I kill things."

"Yes, things is fine, kill a deer, or a cute bunny even, hey that's food. But people are different! They are people!"

"People can be low evil vile things that deserve nothing sort of torment and death."

"How could you possibly say that? How could you possibly convince yourself that it's okay?"

"Because they deserve it." Ivan growled. Alfred put his head in his hands, shaking his head back and forth.

He looked back up, looking angry and upset. "I don't think I can do this Ivan. I can't...argue this anymore if you're not going to listen...and I can't just stay here if you're going to kill people."

"I am listening. It is just your points are not always correct."

"See, when you say stuff like that!" Alfred made a long noise of frustration before seeming to calm down a bit again. "I can't ignore you killing people. I just can't. I don't care what the reason is. Murder is something I can't tolerate, no matter the reason Ivan. And I can't...stay around you if you're going to commit it. I just can't." Alfred glared up into the purple eyes. It hurt him so much to say or even consider not being close to Ivan, or leaving him in any way.

"What?" Ivan asked tensely before he grabbed both of Alfred's arms. "Are you saying that you would leave? I will not allow that at all Alfred. I would sooner lock you up then see you leave."

"Damn it Ivan, don't get angry with me! I just can't do it! Please, I would tear myself apart knowing that you were hurting people on purpose. I just...I can't stand the thought of anybody getting hurt at all. I love you more then anything I do, so...I don't want to leave...but I couldn't stand myself for staying at the same time."

Ivan stared silently at the other, felling the small bit of fear Alfred had for that and seeing the conflict. He locked onto the fear, following it. What Alfred was saying was much too familiar to him, how split it would make Alfred. The blond was telling the truth probably...if he continued on this path then Alfred would probably go insane with the conflict it caused him, and end up hurting himself badly. "Alright...alright Alfred...I...I didn't know it was that much of a deal to you."

"It should be a big deal for you too!"

"Please, I will not do it again, alright?"

"And those people still alive?"

Ivan sighed after a moment. "Fine. I will release them and they will live until they die of old age or illness or whatever." Ivan grumbled bitterly.

But the smile Alfred had made some bitterness dissolve. "Okay, I'm glad. And no more killing people?"

"As long as you are alive." Ivan smiled. Alfred pouted slightly at that.

"You know he's lying, right?" Alfred jumped suddenly at Arthur's voice, turning around.

"Arthur! Wow...um...I didn't know you were right there...still...um..."

"He is a demon. They can't do anything good Alfred. They can only lie and kill." Arthur sniffed, crossing his arms. "And for a moment I thought you were seeing through his lies."

"Right...this again. One argument after another today it seems."

"I rephrase." Ivan started, "I will not kill any humans as long as you are alive and after I finish him off."

"Damn it Ivan, no! You stick to your promise!" Ivan frowned heavily at the blond. "Can't you both just...go your separate ways and live and all that fun stuff?"

"I have waited too long to kill him for that Alfred." Ivan shook his head in the negative.

"And leave you with this monster? I think not." Arthur disagreed as well.

"Wow. You two are so frustrating to deal with. Come on Arthur, I would come and visit you if I could, but I'm probably in trouble now."

"You will be in trouble if you stay hidden! If you come back and just surrender then you won't be in the slightest bit of trouble."

"Yeah right." Alfred muttered.

"It is true Alfred!" Arthur snapped. "Any peaceful resolve is welcome. Nobody wants a revolution on their hands."

"Wow, revolution, what revolution?"

"...what? You don't know?" Arthur frowned. "Some rebel shifters started some riots after you freed Matthew. It's escalating into a revolution and they've named you as their...hero so to speak."

"What? Are you serious? How did I miss all of this? It's only been like...a month or so since I've been gone!"

"Well it is happening. It's sure to be a slaughter. If you make an announcement that you only meant to save your brother and discourage them then the queen is willing to forgive you."

"Okay...so wait...there's a revolution?" Alfred repeated.

"Yes Alfred. There is a revolution."

"...and I'm the hero?"

"Yes Alfred and-"

"No no, tell me nothing more. I'm just going to bask in that for a bit. It's like so awesome!" Arthur slapped his hand over his face, muttering to himself. Ivan smirked, eyes flashing. Arthur stiffened, instantly looking up. Ah, but it was too late. Ivan quickly pulled Arthur's conscious mind out of his body. Ivan smiled as Arthur's eyes became dull and he stood there like some sort of mindless plant.

After a couple seconds Alfred looked at him. "What did you do to him? He'd be yelling bloody murder at me by now!"

"Oh nothing. He is still living and well. Just his conscious is on a more mystical plane then this one." One Ivan had created special for people like Arthur. Their own privet hell in a way. "He'll be waiting for me."

"Hey, wow, Ivan, hey! I told you not to kill him! You promised me! You can't just fucking break that promise whenever you like! That's not the point of a promise!"

Ivan sighed, looking at Alfred for a long period of time before nodding. "Alright. Alright. I won't kill him. I promise. And he will still be sane after this, do not worry. And unharmed. Just a bit scared."

Alfred frowned, crossing his arms with a look of disbelief on his face. "Swear by all you hold dear and sacred then!"

"I only need to swear and I will not break it."

"Alright...fine." Ivan smiled, Alfred probably not even noticing he didn't really swear, just said that he only needed to swear in order not to break a promise. He smiled before entering into the darkness.

Arthur was already there of course, looking lost and bewildered. "I am glad we are finally here. Though it took more talking then I found necessary. Perhaps we should have just fought."

"Where are we? Why can't I use magic? What did you do?"

"So many questions." Ivan smirked. "This is my world. I control everything. Ah, scared? Good. You should be." Arthur tried to move, to walk forward, but he only ended up struggling, but Ivan deemed him moving around was too much of a nuisance. Ivan closed his eyes to concentrate, starting in the most basic place as Arthur's memory, watching everything as Arthur grew up, being taught by the powerful magician, meeting Ivan of course, but once Ivan reached that part he skipped over it. Landing sometime around after he was locked away in this stupid place. Quite a long time went by that nothing remotely important happened it seemed.

Ivan saw Arthur meeting Alfred, and growing up. Ivan let the memories slow for this part. Because he did that of course, he found himself in the memory. He didn't mind though. He stood in a small kitchen, well small compared to his anyway. A young Alfred, around maybe five years old stood on a foot stool in his pajamas, his shirt and pants were covered in flower. There was a couple smudges on his face, and there was what looked like some egg in his hair. His tongue was sticking out in concentration, his eyebrows furrowed in determination. It was absolutely adorable. Alfred had a concoction on the oven that wasn't even on.

It was a skillet that was filled with eggs, flower, and a mix of spices. Ivan looked at the many bottles of spices, some obviously very expensive and most completely gone, having been dumped into whatever Alfred was making. There was also a hat on it for some reason, "AH!" A loud voice came from behind, gathering both Ivan and Alfred's attention, "What are you doing?" A furious Arthur yelled, coming closer. Alfred blinked, as if only now realizing that what he was doing wasn't right. He pulled the spoon he was using to stir the rotten eggs and flour together out, which only aided in added to the mess on the ground.

"Um..." Alfred said, seeming lost for words himself as Arthur stormed up to the small child, getting a better look at everything.

"My hat! That's my favorite hat!" Arthur screeched. Ivan smirked a bit, glad that Alfred caused the man such distress. "And look at these spices! Do you know how expensive they were?" Not that it mattered, Arthur probably burned them into nothing when he cooked himself. Arthur glared angrily at Alfred, who seemed to understand he was in trouble now. Arthur pulled the small shifter off the stool, pulling the spoon out of his hand.

"Ah no! I'm sorry!" Alfred instantly said, kicking his feet and moving his hands around to try and get away, which was a pretty feeble attempt honestly. Arthur set Alfred on the ground.

"Hold out your hands."

"No! I'm sorry!" Alfred whined, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Alfred, hold them out or it will be your bottom."

Alfred whined again before slowly holding out his hands, palms up. Arthur smacked them several times before putting the spoon in the sink. Alfred had tears running down his face which made Ivan want to comfort the boy, but it was a pretty mild punishment considering. "Now, clean all this mess up!"

"But...I was trying to make something for Mattie since it's his birthday." Ivan smiled, Alfred really wasn't good at making food for people for their birthday. It was funny to see it go back so far.

"Matthew? Your imaginary friend?"

"No, remember he sometimes goes invisible and then you forget him! He can't help it!" Alfred pouted.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ah...this is ruined, take it out to the garbage." Arthur sighed, handing the frying pan to the small child. It was almost as big as he was. Alfred seemed to have trouble carrying it without spilling anything. Arthur shook his head, watching the small Alfred leave. "Troublesome boy." He muttered to himself. Ivan say a closed black door he hadn't noticed before, but didn't pay it any mind.

The memory ended. It was too bad that he couldn't see things from Alfred's point of view this way. Ivan once again let the memories speed up, mostly focusing on the ones with Alfred. It was amusing to see Alfred being so energetic, more so then it he was now, surprisingly enough. But one memory caught his attention and Ivan once again focused on it. Years had gone by and Alfred was a teenager. He was still adorable though, and that stubborn piece of hair always seemed to be there.

Arthur had come home from work - which was mostly just hanging around the queen and counseling her. It was late as usual, but this time there was no Alfred to jump up and greet him. Looking around, Arthur came inside and sat down his stuff. So help him, if Alfred skipped school again he would have a serious talk with him. Arthur turned on some lights and saw Alfred laying on the couch. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked up to him, shaking the boy by the shoulders, he was actually surprised when Alfred woke up. He was usually a heavy sleeper.

Alfred moved his head up, putting his hands on the couch to lift himself off. "Come on lad, it's time to go to bed." A second later Alfred turned and sunk his teeth into Arthur's hand. Arthur let out a loud sound of pain, smacking Alfred in the forehead, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Alfred let go, falling back onto the couch and pulling the blanket that was close to him over his shoulders and seeming to nuzzle into the cushion, growling lowly. This was the first time that Alfred was affected by the full moon in such a...violent way. Ivan had seen bits and pieces where Alfred was emotional, going from extremely elated to suddenly depressed and teary-eyed, the first night of the full moon, he was just sort of spacey. Except for this time.

Arthur held his hand, bite mark clear and stinging most likely, but it was human teeth that were engraved there. Still, Arthur must have sensed something wrong because he backed up calling, "Matthew?" He still watched Alfred, who seemed to have some trouble going back to sleep, twitching an occasional limb before turning slightly over or curling his legs to try and get comfortable again. The blond was probably around thirteen at this point, though the exact age Ivan wasn't positive on. Still, it would be fascinating to see the first time Alfred was affected in such a way. Still, once again he wished he could see it from the blond's point of view.

Matthew walked into the living room, looking curious. "What is it?"

"Do you know anything about how Alfred is behaving?"

"Ah...I know he was complaining about not feeling well. You know how he gets on full moons..."

"This is the first time the git has bitten me."

"He did what?" Matthew asked, looking confused more than anything. A low sound from the same person they were discussing redirected their attention towards Alfred. He was standing up from the couch, one hand leaning on the arm rest still. He looked at both of them, more like stared with narrowed eyes. There was no hatred or annoyance, or any sort of distinguished emotion. Ivan watched in curious interest as Alfred's teeth became sharper and larger, blood dripping down them towards the ground. His hands were strangely shaped into a mix of human and animal, though the claws Ivan knew could do some serious damage.

Alfred growled a moment, hunching forward. He seemed almost...taller then usual. Which he supposed was possible, though it was still strange to think about. The blond looked at both Arthur and Matthew, who were silent and still. Probably wondering what was happening. Alfred let out a much more feral growl as he walked towards them. He stood in front of Arthur and Matthew a moment, seeming to try to determine something. However, it didn't seem to matter. A second later Alfred had hit Arthur hard enough to send him flying across the room.

Ivan chuckled pleasantly at that as Matthew let out a shout. Alfred looked at his brother, moving closer and sniffing at him. "A-Alfred?" Matthew asked nervously, looking scared. Alfred continued sniffing at the other a couple of moments before another growl ripped through his being and raised his hand up to clearly attack his brother. Matthew's eyes grew wide in shock a moment before Alfred was hit with well, magic of course. With a high pitched yelp he fell to the ground and seemed to have a very difficult time moving, though by the snarls he was making it was clear he was very angry about that.

Speeding up the memory slightly, Ivan watched as Arthur and Matthew managed to get Alfred into a cold iron barred cage. Once the spell wore off Alfred did nothing but try and get out at the extent of injuring himself. He stayed like that for two days and nights. Until one night he actually fell asleep and when he woke up he was completely human looking again. He had looked upset when he was being told why he was in a cage, saying that he didn't remember any of it. But without Alfred's point of view it was hard to tell. He had cried and said sorry several times to the both of them, especially Arthur who ended up with claw marks across his arm for weeks before it fully healed. Ivan frowned when he saw that door again.

He would look at it if it came up again. Still, Ivan came out of the memories to smile at Arthur, the only thing in the black plane. "Even you are afraid of Alfred during the full moon? How amusing. Though he did leave quite a mark on you without even trying."

"Shut the hell up. And get out of my mind!"

"It seems you have lost your touch over the years. And I have simply gained power. How nice. But really, this is turning out easier then I thought." Ivan sighed, shaking his head. "Oh well I suppose."

"If you are planning on killing me then do it!"

"Oh, are you already scared of what sort of sinister torture I have thought up?" Ivan smirked. "I have not even started yet. How pathetic."

"That coming from you? You don't even dare to face me in a place I can use my magic!"

"There is a difference between being smart and being cowardly. If I recall last time we fought you ran. Left me here to rot, not able to even kill me. Ah...but you are making me angrier. You should not do that." Ivan giggled, smiling at Arthur who still hadn't figured out how to move. "You fear that greatly, I know. So do not stir old feelings."

"You fear it too."

"Things like that." Ivan smiled, eyes flashing. Arthur stumbled forward instantly. "I feel a lot of anger towards you. Do not underestimate just how much." There was a deep growling from the darkness that made Arthur look around, paranoia rising. "I can easily suppress it. But that does not mean you will get out of suffering for coming here again. Especially to try and take Alfred away." Arthur opened his mouth, but Ivan didn't care about anything he was going to say. A moment later a figure leaped out of the darkness, making itself seen as it flew at Arthur.

Ivan grinned at the scream that came from the other as the illusion of Alfred tore right into his upper shoulder, blood pouring out easily as Arthur fell onto the ground with Alfred snarling on top of him. "Alfred, Alfred, stop!" He shouted, hitting the crazed shifter on the head. Alfred growled, the clawed hands digging into Arthur's chest and making his cry out again. That was a moment before Alfred got a good grip on Arthur's shoulder and tore it right off, flesh ripping and bone popping out of the socket. Arthur let out a blood-curdling scream.

Walking over, Ivan knelt by the others head, smirking as Arthur sobbed in pain. "See, this is much better." Alfred crunched down into Arthur's stomach, bones snapping and Arthur once more howling in agony. "And the best thing? You will not bleed out and die quickly, you just get to deal with being eaten alive. I have heard that it is one of the most painful ways to die, what do you think?" Of course Ivan only got screams in response as Alfred started to pull Arthur's intestines out of his body. "I think it very fitting that Alfred torture you instead of me. Perhaps I can work the fear of him into you so far that you won't ever want to look at him again."

"Y-you b-bastard." Arthur managed to get out past the blood spilling out of his mouth.

"If you are coherent enough for words then we have a long time in front of us." Ivan smirked, sitting down peacefully, watching Alfred slowly and completely devour all traces of the blond male in probably the most painful way Ivan could think of. It probably took several hours, but Ivan never creased to be amused by the screams that turned into whimpers as the hours passed. Once there was no trace of Arthur Ivan ended the illusion, smiling at the blond who was laying sweating and trembling on the ground. Ivan waited less then patiently for Arthur to stand up unsteadily.

"Y-Y-you..."

Ivan chuckled. "I would not kill you as easily as that." Of course he was planning on upholding his promise to Alfred, and in fact had no planes to kill the other or even go to extremes with the torture. But Arthur didn't need to know that. "I am impressed you for not having a heart attack though. Then again you cannot be killed by natural means. Hm, too bad for you."

"You are going to pay for this."

"Oh I am sure that you can somehow make me pay. How are you planning on doing that again?" Arthur coughed into his hand as he fully stood up, looking at it like he was expecting to see blood, but there was nothing. Ivan chuckled slightly. "No good bluffing. I can read any and all thoughts that I wish. You forget that this is my plane. I really must thank you for trapping me, or else I would not be this powerful. I do not think I have had this much power since I was first created."

"I will stop you."

Ivan giggled again. "Oh yes. You are completely at my mercy but it is you who will stop me? You are being absolutely ridiculous. And just think, if you had never taught me magic I might have died as a human and stayed that way. So really. This is all your fault. It always is somehow, it seems."

"You were the one who started dabbling in the black arts!"

"I am sorry, that was not an opening for an argument. You were mistaken if you thought it was." Arthur glared at him. "Besides. You were the first to introduce me to black magic."

"One spell! I didn't expect you to get addicted to the power."

Ivan sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly. "You irritate me so much and fill me with such rage. It is so hard to keep at bay." He couldn't unleash it though, he had to remember Alfred. In fact, remembering his blond did cause him to calm slightly.

"You can't scare me that easily."

"Oh, but I already have. And I loved having Alfred devour you. That was fun." Ivan sighed dreamily. "But let us see what else you are afraid of, yes?" He smiled before once again entering into the memories, skipping everything until he got to the part he left off of. Looking through the future memories, he tried to remind himself that he was looking for fears, but he was much too curious about Alfred's upbringing.

He couldn't help it, sure he could ask, but there was something almost strangely satisfying about seeing him grow. So once again he found himself sitting in the same living room from the last memory. Alfred was a bit older and was coming inside, hat on his head and wearing baggy jeans that hide his jeans. "How was school?" Arthur asked, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea - Earl Gray the memory uselessly provided.

"Holy fuck!" Alfred jumped, obviously startled. "What are you doing home already?"

"Watch your language. Besides it is seven in the evening! Care to explain where you have been?"

"Ah... I just went to eat ice cream, I'm still hungry though." Alfred said, starting towards the kitchen.

"Alfred. Sit down." Alfred sighed dramatically before going over to the opposite loveseat from Arthur and falling onto it as if it was physically painful to come over. "Sit up." Alfred rolled onto the ground. "Alfred." Arthur growled. Alfred once again sighed and sat up - still on the floor. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the table. Ivan noticed that Alfred was wearing glasses in this memory actually. It was strangely different.

"What did I do this time?"

"You have been staying out late a lot lately."

"Um yeah..."

"Matthew said you left school with a girl."

"Um... yeah..." Alfred repeated, raising an eyebrow this time.

"Anything you would like to tell me?"

"Well... apparently... I left school with a girl. I mean, doesn't really seem news worthy material."

"You two haven't been doing anything have you?"

"Well sure, we do stuff." Alfred shrugged, leaning back against the couch. "Can I go now?"

"No. Alfred, I'm asking if you have been... doing anything... sexual with her."

"What?" Alfred spluttered, sitting up, eyes going wide before shaking his head, "No, no! That's what this is about? Wow Artie, you're such a pervert!"

"I am not! You are just getting to that age, so I was worried."

"No, I don't like her... like that. I mean, she's a great friend, but I haven't..." Alfred frowned, shaking his head, "just no."

"Alright, I was just wondering."

"So, that's it, right?"

"No. There's something else." Alfred groaned dramatically, throwing his head back a moment before looking back at Arthur, "Some of the same nights you are missing there have been reports of... disturbances of the peace."

Ah, it seemed that Alfred wore his heart on his sleeve even in this time. He bite his lip nervously before trying to laugh it off, but it sounded weak and unsure. "What a coincidence!"

"Alfred." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Tell me right now that you were not the one who freed several known shifters that were going to be sold."

Ivan realized that before then that Alfred had been playful with all his exaggerated unwant for being there. Now Alfred had moved to sit on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and defense up, eyes no longer flickering with playfulness but hard with determination. Honestly, it was the most serious Ivan had seen Alfred. "No."

"Alfred. Do not lie to me. That is a serious crime, one you could get executed for!"

"I don't fucking care."

"Damn it Alfred!" Arthur yelled, standing up, "You are to come straight here after school. You cannot just do stupid things without thinking!"

"I did think!" Alfred growled, standing as well. "And like hell I'm going to just come home! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You live under my house and you will do as I say."

"I'm almost eighteen! I'll move out. Not that hard."

"You have more freedoms then you are legally allowed only because you live under my house and no other reason!"

"No, it's because I pretend to be a human! That's the only reason!"

"And you'll be found out if you leave!"

"Fine!" Alfred snapped, "Then at least I'll actually be living as a shifter instead of this false sense of freedom! I'd rather live out on my own and with Mattie than with you!" Ivan was really enjoying this scene so far.

"What? You think living with me is so terrible? You're allowed to walk, go outside when you want, and have an education without any problems, how much more do you want?"

"It's not about me! I can't stand to see others like me being treated like animals just because we can turn into animals if we choose! We're still human! And here I am, just walking around like... having all this and what makes them so fucking different?"

"Oh, so you would rather be sold as a mutt is that it?"

"No! But neither should they!"

"You cannot help everybody you think is being mistreated Alfred! You cannot change the world to how you want it!"

"I'm done with this." Alfred muttered, anger so clear that Ivan was sure he would have felt it if he was actually present in the scene. The shifter pulled off his hat and walked into the kitchen.

"No we are not." Arthur said, following the raging teen who was opening the fridge and staring inside, though not bending over to actually look. "Get rid of all of these thoughts, they will just get you in trouble down the road."

"How could you not care?"

"I do care, I do not want to see you getting killed because of your hero complex."

"It's not just that!" Alfred growled, gripping the refrigerator door and seeming to be closing it. But instead it ripped off it's hinges. "Fuck." There was a long silence for a while. "That... was an accident."

Arthur rubbed his thick eyebrows in aggravation. "Alfred. Room. You're grounded for the rest of the month."

"What? It was an accident! Sure I'm pissed, but I didn't mean to... do that!"

"You know to control your strength. But that's not why you're grounded. You're loosing your allowance to pay for the fridge. You are being grounded for breaking federal laws."

"They were taking children away from their Moms!"

"Alfred, room."

Alfred growled, leaning the fridge door against the wall. "Fine. I'll be an adult soon and you bet I'm going to leave." He said before leaving. Arthur continued standing there, rubbing his forehead.

Ivan let the memory freeze. Hm... fear of abandonment. Every human had that fear to some extent, whether fearing a person's death or just that they would leave, it was common. Ivan himself suffered from it. Well... not so much fear anymore as a distaste. Well, he would be sure to use this fear anyway, it was a good one. Turning, he looked at the door before him. "Hello again." He hummed, stepping up to it.

He knew these doors, they could be everywhere one looked in memories or thoughts, depending on the person and the memory. They were dark secrets that the person usually didn't want to think about or let loose. He looked over it. There wasn't a lock as was common, which meant that this was something that the subconscious caught and locked away before it truly reached the conscious mind. They were the hardest doors to open. Then again, knowing something that Arthur didn't immediately know had it's own appeal to it.

Mentally braced himself, he grabbed the edges of the black metal door, ignoring the pain it provided as he pulled at it continuously. It took awhile, that was to be expected, he didn't mind. But eventually there was a loud click. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders, it had taken a lot to unlock it, but he knew that was usually the easiest part. Taking a breath, he sighed out, "Open." It slowly did. There wasn't anything past it, just darkness as far as he could see. He didn't want to go into it, that was the subconscious and he didn't need to go into it completely.

It was just a part of the subconscious that held the secret. There was a lot of noise from it suddenly, thousands of whispers all spilling out at once. It was impossible to decipher, but Ivan could catch most of them.

Of course, he didn't really think after that. The memory faded instantly, leaving the dark plane with just him and Arthur. He was standing right in front of Arthur and grabbed the others shoulders, feeling the other tense and could smell the fear as he gripped the blond hair and pulled. He kept pulling, almost completely ignoring Arthur's cries of pain until he ripped the head off of the attached body. Ivan laughed loudly as both the body and decapitated head with a bit of spine hanging from it burned into nothing. _Again._

While Arthur was still recovering from that illusion, he pushed his hands into the mans chest, one at his heart and the other into his gut. Arthur opened his mouth to let blood pour out. Ivan didn't even stop laughing as he dug his nails into the inners of Arthur and pulled his body vertically apart this time. _Again._ This time he bashed Arthur's head against the ground below them until the brain that had started leaking out was nothing but a bleeding mess. _Again._

"No." Ivan growled, letting the visions fade as he fell to his knees, holding his head, trying to hush the rage inside. He chuckled, putting a hand to his mouth. "Got to calm down now... shhh... okay, I'm feeling fine. No, that... eh." He hit his head against the ground. The pain did nothing to calm the building insanity. He could feel sanity slipping away from him, but he knew he couldn't let it. He couldn't lose control, especially not in this nightmarish place. He made it so that it would terrorize if he was busy or make it easier if he was tormenting another. But it would easily create nightmares for him if he was focused elsewhere. As much as he enjoyed scaring others, he did not wish for the same treatment. It just didn't discriminate really.

Winter was enough on a normal day. At least he could be comforted that it would probably be another horror since Winter was in the normal realm. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and snapped up, ready to kill anything that had touched him, illusion or not. Alfred flinched back before looking at him. "Ivan are you okay?"

"Alfred.. what are you-?" No wait... this wasn't real then. It was not possible. Well, okay maybe possible, if he lost control it would be easy for Alfred to be pulled into this realm, he was right in between Arthur and himself after all and they were only a couple planes away from the real one.

"Hey, I can see you perfectly clear." Alfred chuckled, looking up at him, smiling brightly. "It's kind of awesome, even if I put my head all the way back here." Alfred pulled his head back before moving back. "What's the matter with you? Why are you sitting here?"

What did the illusion want? If it was going to kill Alfred it would have done it by now, he was certain. If it was Alfred leaving him then the other would seem nervous or perhaps sad or angry. Not happy about vision quality. He made sure that Arthur was somewhere else at the moment in the plane, unable to speak. Ivan was sure that he would go crazy if he looked at the man. Besides, this was giving him something to focus on. And even if it was just an imaginary hand resting on his shoulder, it was still Alfred's and that calmed his mind enough that it was immediately dangerous - though in ten seconds who knew.

"Ivan?" What was he scared of that involved Alfred? Well death, but as previously deduced that probably wasn't it. Alfred wasn't leaving him at the moment. Though that was definitely a very present fear, Alfred finding out that he was nothing but evil and leaving him. And... if Alfred saw some of his memories that was a gruesome way for Alfred to find out.

"Oh no. You are really here."

"Um... what?" Alfred tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, I'm right here. What happened?"

This was worst. Still, he pulled Alfred close to him despite that and held him as close as he could. "Oh Alfred. I am so glad." Even if it meant Alfred trying to leave in the long run, he felt like his entire being was calmed and lulled to rest as he held the other in his arms. Alfred seemed to hesitate before hugging him back.

"You're acting very strange dude. Where are we anyway? Cause, I've got to be honest, it's really starting to freak me the fuck out... not that I'm scared or anything."

"It is good that you are scared of such a simple thing as darkness. It can not harm you."

"It doesn't need to! It's just... there! Besides, I never said I was scared... "

"Alfred, I can tell you are afraid."

"That's the worst skill ever. Just pretend I'm not." He could almost see Alfred pouting. Ivan saw the darkness around him beginning to waver.

"Listen Alfred, this is a place where fears come true, so try not to be afraid."

"Shit, I just thought of like everything I'm afraid of! And now I'm already freaked out. Does that mean a ghost is going to appear? I can't handle that!" Alfred buried his head into Ivan's neck. "Tell me when we're out."

"You will be out soon. I just have to concentrate." And gain his focus. That shouldn't be long.

"Just tell me when you do." Ivan smiled, feeling Alfred shaking slightly in his arms. This place didn't even really need to try did it? Ivan already felt overwhelmed with just the fear Alfred was providing. It was kind of funny actually, when he thought about it. He nearly busted out laughing when Alfred freaked out when there was the sound of movement other then their own. "Oh my god! We're going to die!"

"Alfred, I can't breath."

"I'm going to diieeeee." Alfred sobbed.

Ivan sighed heavily, "Alfred calm down, there's no ghosts."

"Liar."

"Alfred... this is my memory not your nightmare."

Alfred shook his head a couple moments before the words seemed to register and he moved, peeking out. "It's still dark... It's calm though..."

"Yes... I remember... death being the most wonderful, calm feeling I had ever felt. Even if I couldn't see anything but darkness, I knew I could still be happy."

"So... this is death? No flashing lights? No heaven or hell... just... this?"

Ivan smiled softly. "No, this is just the first stage. There might be heaven and hell, but I wasn't going to either at the time. But it truly was lovely. Most memories like this you can usually pick up what a person is feeling or thinking."

"Why can't I then?"

"I'm concentrating on blocking that at the moment."

"What? Why?"

"Because you do not need to feel anything."

"Come on Ivan, please? I mean, I feel like this is a perfect opportunity to get to know you better!" Alfred smiled at him softly. "Please? I want to know."

"No. It takes a very strong willed person to feel the embrace of death and not to seek it afterwards."

"What, you calling me weak?"

"You are a very strong minded person Alfred. But I refuse to risk it." Ivan said, kissing Alfred's hair.

"Well... after this death thing, got it?"

"Alfred-"

"No! Look, concentrate on getting us out not on protecting me or whatever. I don't need it. Promise." Alfred smiled.

"I wish that was true. But you have a point with concentrating somewhere else. Just give it a moment." Ivan sighed, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred smiled, nuzzling into his head before looking back at the memory around them.

"Are you lost?" Ivan felt Alfred shiver at the unfamiliar voice. Probably his fear of ghosts kicking in. "Are you lost little one?"

"Ivan, you promised." Alfred sighed, turning to lean back into Ivan's chest, facing the dark. Ivan sighed out before letting go of the hold he had.

"Just do not get caught up in the memory Alfred. I may loose you."

Alfred actually could feel the confusion that wasn't his, and a sense of curiosity. It was kind of weird, but he knew it was probably what Ivan had been feeling. The peaceful feeling was fading and there was some sort of... almost red... light thing. It didn't really have a form. As if remembering himself, Ivan's body appeared, though he wore no scarf and there were no scars across his neck. Ivan looked at the strange... thing. "I... do not recall... I am dead, yes?"

"Not quiet, it is not yet time for you to die. Try to remember what happened."

Ivan looked around the darkness as if that would provide an answer before furrowing his eyebrows. "I was... killed. That's right. I remember everything now." He sniffed, small smile that had been absent coming back. "I remember." He growled, the smile turning into a snarl. Hatred and anger cut through him, and the feeling of sorrow and grief, part of which was only for the lack of peace he had just had a moment ago.

"Well... how will you make them pay?"

"Them? As far as I know for sure it is only that female's fault!"

"But you are angry at others too. The world has many faults."

Ivan stared at the red light that faded and grew in and out like that of a slow heartbeat. "Are you offering me a chance for vengeance?"

"You have the ability for that, I need not offer you anything. But before you can do it I need to know how you are planning to do it. So, that is the question. How will you make them pay?"

Ivan looked around the darkness once again. He knew he could choose to do neither and just go back to the peaceful darkness, which was appealing. But his anger was high and here... he could avenge his own death and find out if his lover had actually betrayed him or not. Not many got such a chance he knew, and he wasn't going to waste it. "Well, what made them do everything they did to me? Nobody was my friend because they were afraid of me, Arthur left because of pride, fear of ruining his reputation. My father started hating me because he couldn't understand me. And after all hate is fear and anger mixed into something darker. My mother never helped me because she feared what my father would do too much to speak against him. That girl did it because of jealousy, afraid I would take away somebody she loved for good at such a price. And what got me into this entire mess that with being dead is because he feared dying."

Ivan felt his anger rising at each and every word. Half of it wasn't even his fault, the other half he was partially responsible. Then again, ever person was responsible for their own reactions. "Fear is what drives everything in this world it seems. People feared what I was or what I could do to them all their life and didn't even care about me. One even killed me just because she was afraid I would take something of hers! Selfish girl. Nobody wanted me because they feared me and I never did anything! And when I actually started doing things wrong, dark magic, summoning demons, joining cults... they didn't even have the audacity to act differently."

"Is that your answer then? Will fear be your tool?"

Ivan glared up at the red light, "The entire world will know the true meaning of what it is to fear me."

"How suiting. Then I wish you luck." Everything was dark again, but it wasn't the pleasant kind either, it actually hurt.

Ivan felt sluggish, getting used to moving as he put he moved to all fours and opened his eyes slowly. There was a lot of blood, originating from his blood and the pentagram from the spell a week or so. Other then that, it was just a hollow room inside an ruined manor, the moonlight the only light. Ivan let out a loud laugh that lasted a while before turning his head towards the entrance of the house. He could smell his blood all around him and it made the blood that was inside him stir. The laughter died instantly as Ivan stood up.

Whipping a hand over his neck, it was wet and the wire still there. He unwrapped it carefully, not feeling the barbs that dug at his skin at all. He let the metal drop down onto the floor. Looking at the main entrance once more he giggled. He looked around the house as if seeing it for the first time before giggling again. "Seems she's gone...let's snap her neck." Nodding in agreement, he put his hands in his pocket and started out the door calmly, following the smell of blood into the forest.

It wasn't very far at all before Ivan heard the sound of soft crying a moment before seeing the one with his blood on her and a man laying before her. When Ivan was close enough she looked up. Ivan actually felt almost a rush at the sudden feeling of horror. "How beautiful."

She was up with a dagger drawn at the words. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Ivan smiled sweetly. "It was you who killed me... how does that saying go... huh, I do not remember. Well, it does not matter. Look at all the blood you caused. My neck is quiet sticky now. Tell me, does it look as horrifying as it feels? I really do hope so."

"You deserved it! How are you still standing?"

"Oh, I am dead, well I was. But then I decided that you and all this town had to pay. For everything."

"Monster. You killed him, did you not? You demon."

"Demon? I think that words fits quiet nicely. I have been called it for so long I almost did not think about it until now. Yes. Demon is my name. Monster is suiting too, if you insist. Oh but this is awkward." Ivan sighed heavily. "The worst thing you feared was the only person you had in this life dying... and he is dead. Well, I find it fitting since it was your fault after all."

"Liar! You did this! You killed him!" The girl was fast, Ivan knew that from when he was alive. But this time, when she came at him he was much faster. And it was easy to twist the knife out of her hand, grab it and slide the blade right into behind her kneecap. Ivan giggled in delight when she fell to the ground with a loud scream. She gripped her knee in pain.

"It is not a lie." Ivan smirked, crouching down to be more at eye level with her. "You see, that spell that made your dear love immortal made me a demon. And as long as I lived... he would live. But you killed me. So, you ended his life while I get to live. These black spells, you really have to look for little loop holes like that."

"Y-You are lying!"

"You know I am not." Ivan smiled almost sweetly as he grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her on her knees, enjoying the sound of pain. "What an awkward situation you have put me in, the thing you feared most was this, now what am I suppose to do with you? The pain will not last forever... ah, but I think you would be perfect for scaring other people. Yes, I think a nice warning will make most skittish."

"I am not telling anybody any message you have." She spat.

"Oh, you are such a stupid girl." Ivan muttered, pulling the knife out from the side of her knee, getting another scream with how rough he did that simple action. "The best message is action, not words." Letting go of her hair, Ivan watched as thick powerful roots came out of the ground to restrain her. That didn't stop the screaming or her from struggling. Ivan played with the knife until she was restrained enough that any movement wouldn't interfere with his work. Moving closer he easily tore away most the clothes, they would only get in the way. "It is good, the cold will slow down blood circulation so you will not bleed out quiet as quickly." He smiled, putting the knife against her stomach, good a place as any to start out, especially considering that she would bleed out quickly and he wanted to cause a lot of damage before that. "I wonder if skinning you will be similar to skinning an animal."

Ivan didn't let the thought sit long before he started carving into her flesh as slowly as he could, happy that the knife wasn't as sharp as it probably should have been.

* * *

><p>Things were going absolutely splendid. Not even a couple minutes after he had hung both the skinned bodies in the town market that night did rumors start spreading. With no flesh to identify them many were worried that it had been somebody they knew. Good news traveled fast. And by morning most of the small town knew about it. Especially when several other bodies had been found later. Some where even packing to flee town - the smart ones - Ivan would let them go... well, some of them. He giggled as he sat in the snow looking over the town and just really basking in the constantly growing power.<p>

This was too easy. People were starting to turn on each other as well. Soon they'd all be dead. He was pleased with himself so far. But he was getting bored fast just sitting there. He wanted to kill more. Standing up, he walked towards the first house he saw, they were not people he knew too well really, but ones he had met at some point he was sure. Not minding that he was completely covered with blood he rang the doorbell to the rich-looking house. A maid or some such answered. The sudden spike of fear of somebody so close to him was absolutely exhilarating.

Ivan let her scream so that any others in the house know he was there before a giant spider dragged her away down the hall in a long sticky web. Humming, Ivan closed the door and heard somebody starting to run down the stairs. Looking up, he smiled at the woman who went deathly pale and ran back upstairs. Ah... so she feared for her children. He followed slowly up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Pouting slightly, Ivan kicked one of the bodies who's innards were pulled out almost completely from intestines to the heart. It was fun to slaughter them like cattle, especially in the town square like this. But he had been wanting... something a little more challenging with so many more people. Oh well, there were still people alive he supposed. There was the sound of a gunshot a second before pain erupted through his right shoulder. Hissing, he doubled over slightly, holding his shoulder. Once the sudden pain wasn't as surprising Ivan stood completely and whipped around, anger rising.<p>

However a smile formed on his mouth. "Father. I was actually planning on seeing you soon." His fathers eyes were cold and Ivan did notice the man slowly reloading the pistol. Ivan frowned after a long moment. "This is embarrassing, I have not felt this yet. You fear... nothing?" Ivan felt a large headache coming on, "This is irritating to say the least. Well I can tell you were afraid I would turn out exactly like this. Ah, you did not have much faith in me did you?"

"I have heard you killed most of the village including the woman and children."

Ivan twitched, there was that stirring feeling that he had had a couple times. He knew it would be nothing good. He ignored it, smiling, "It was fun. I had a lot of fun. I am not done either." The next bullet went right through Ivan's head. He fell to the ground. There was a long silence as his father lowered the gun.

Some people who weren't dead yet had stood by to watch the confrontation. One had come with his father and was somebody that Ivan had seen a lot while he was alive and human walked up to his father. "Mr. Winter? Will you be alright?"

"Yes... let us get these bodies cleaned up and buried. It is over."

Ivan laughed, moving onto all fours. Ah, there he felt a trickle of fear from his father, and more from the others. He looked towards them as he stood uneasily up, the wound on his forehead healing quickly. "That easy to kill your own son? I should not be surprised. But somebody already beat you to that. Guess this time I am here to stay." Once Ivan felt steady enough on his feet, he ran towards his father with his increased speed, but instead of catching the other off-guard and trailing the others innards out of him, Ivan felt a sharp sting when he was close enough, his father pulling out a blade. Ivan jumped back before falling on his knees, grabbing his shoulder and hissing in pain.

If it wasn't for the bone his arm would have probably be completely severed. As it was, it was already partially there. He glared darkly up at his father, but still smiling. "Well, I asked for a challenge. Guess you are it." Ivan muttered.

* * *

><p>Ivan watched silently from the branches. His father had killed or deflected every single monster Ivan had been able to come up with through the day. It gave people hope for the time that they were alive. At the moment Ivan was invisible as he looked into the house that currently was the only one with inhabitants in it. He just couldn't kill his father and it was aggravating to say the least. Ivan had come away with several limbs severed either partially or completely and some bullet holes.<p>

Now, it was a waiting game. It was a week after he had first woken up and Ivan landed soundlessly on the balcony and went through the glass door, not daring to even open it. It had been about thirty minutes since his father had finally - for the first time since they started fighting six days ago - fallen asleep. Ivan didn't dare to wait any longer. Grabbing his knife he had kept just in case Ivan didn't breath as he walked up to the chair, putting the knife close to the others neck. Preparing himself, he grabbed the mans hair to pull the head back, feeling Winter jolt awake as he did, but he brought the knife up and sliced it across the others neck.

There was a gargling sound and a strong grip on his wrist before it relaxed completely. Ivan walked back to the balcony, running his hand through his hair as he looked at the moon. No screams, he didn't even see the other die... and to kill him in his sleep. "I guess you win even now..." Ivan chuckled, shaking his head. "I hate you. You just should have had a fear." Ivan listened to the slow drip- drip from the other side of the room. Everybody was dead practically... so now what? He still had this insane scratch to kill something again and he was already becoming bored of standing there.

He wanted - no, more like needed - to kill everything. To have everything he encounter fear him. Perhaps the next town over. There was the sound of a door creaking open and Ivan snapped his head towards the entrance of the room. Oh... he had forgotten his mother. How foolish. Turning towards the door, he smiled as he walked towards the door, opening it. His mother jumped in surprise. He could feel fear from her, though it wasn't as much as a lot of normal people had when they say him dripping with blood in their doorway. "Ivan..."

"You fear me."

She hesitated a moment. "Yes. What happened to you?" She asked softly, reaching a hand forward to touch his neck. Not many could see the marks with all the blood, but this close... he supposed it was possible. Ivan felt a strong stir of emotions. He didn't know what to make of them, but they felt bad and his eyes suddenly hurt. Whatever it was was bad. Growling, he didn't even think before driving the knife straight into her heart. A moment later it felt like something shattered inside him, like a block that had been put up had been broken.

He grabbed her before she fell. "Oh god, Mom?" He asked quietly, of course he didn't get a response. Sinking to his knees, he held her close. "What did you do that for? She was the only one who loved you... she loved you." Ivan rocked back and forth, holding her close. "I killed a lot of people..." He didn't dare to look back into the room behind him. He felt a sudden wave of nausea that threatened him. "It was fun, that is why. You had fun. No, shut up! SHUT UP!" Ivan buried his head into her shoulder, remembering when she used to sing him lullabies, and even though she never stood up to Winter or stopped the man from doing some things to him, she had always come and spent some time, not usually saying anything, but they were both quiet people. Sometimes she would play piano with him or paint while he studied. "Please... I did not mean to became this. Am I going to kill everything? Including that which I love most?"

Ivan looked up at the ceiling like it would have an answer. "But there is nobody you love anymore..." Ivan giggled, stopping his tears. "You will just do what you are best at from now on."

* * *

><p>Alfred took a sudden gasp, seeing bright light and no longer the memory. The second thing he did was throw up. Next, he almost fell into it. He was thankful for whoever had a hold of him and stopped him from falling into before moving him and sitting him down on the floor away from it. "Alfred, look at me." Alfred did look up into violet eyes who were staring into his, he felt hands brushing against his face.<p>

"I-van..." Alfred's eyes watered quickly before he started to sob quietly. "Ivan I- I-"

"Shh... Alfred, God, I am so sorry. I should not have stopped protecting you from getting sucked up into it..." Ivan wrapped his arms around the other, pulling the blond close and pleased that Alfred didn't flinch away, but instead pressed further into his chest. But that small joy could not overcome the feeling of the other sobbing violently into his jacket. "Do not speak for a bit..." He did not want to hear that Alfred was going to be leaving him at that particular moment. Ivan looked over to see Arthur was on his knees, shaking violently himself.

That was good. He had not been meaning to pull Arthur out as well. But he still hadn't been in complete control and he knew he needed to pull Alfred out of the memory that the blond had gone into. Some people who weren't so strong mentally to intrusions were more likely to actually feel like they were in the memory. And too long in that state could lead to serious mental issues. "You bastard, what did you do to him?" Arthur shakily stood up.

"Nothing. I suggest you do not talk to me for a moment." Ivan wanted to calm Alfred down since in part this was technically his fault before he brutally murdered Arthur.

"Don't you dare lie to me when it is clear you did something to him!"

Ivan growled, letting go of Alfred and standing up. "You are dead Kirkland." He was serious about this, no torture, no restraints. Ivan pulled out his metal pipe that he had found long ago and had a sort of liking for it.

Arthur glowed with an aura of magic. He seemed to catch on that this was it. "If you can without your illusions."

"N-n-no!" Alfred grabbed Ivan's coat, making Ivan looking down, still keeping Arthur in clear sight of his vision. "Please, n-no more. No more blood... no more death... please... I c-can't take it right now..."

Ivan felt a painful twist in his stomach at that. This was his fault because it had been his memories. "I am sorry Alfred... I know you are going through a lot right now. And you are right." Alfred seemed to relax slightly. "You should not have to watch this."

"No! T-that's not what I-" But Ivan didn't let Alfred finish before having the floor come up and swallowed Alfred. The blond would be fine, and unable to see anything. "No! Ivan! Don't! You promised! Get me out!" Alfred screamed, banging on the underside of the floor with his hands. Ivan ignored how panicked the other was. He would help the other once Arthur was disposed of. Arthur growled, putting his palm out and shooting several balls of energy that Ivan knew could probably leave large holes in any human.

It helped to have a pipe he could dispel those energy balls with. Useless really, Arthur must have forgotten that with all the time apart. Ivan ran forward, swinging the pipe to bash Arthur's head in. Of course it hit something several inches from Arthur, a light green ripple showing around the blond. Ivan stepped back before Arthur could think of using his magic to implode his inner organs or something. They were both ignoring Alfred's yells at this point as Ivan made the floor capture Arthur's feet, making the blond fall to his hands and knees.

A perfect opening. Ivan quickly raised his pipe but Arthur looked up, raising his hand and muttering a couple quick words before Ivan was thrown several feet back. Ivan was glad to land on his feet honestly, but displeased at how Arthur had freed his feet. Giggling, Ivan ran forward again, he was never much for strategy when he was angry. Just sort of destroy-all-that-moved thought process. Moving his pipe back once again, he slammed it forward into... nothing. Growling he looked up at the levitating Arthur. Ivan hated that trick so much.

At the sound of several loud cracking sounds, Ivan suspected Arthur was planning something and looked down, but Arthur seemed to think the same since he looked. Ivan stared in surprise as a very large... well the rumors of werewolf came into mind again. It was like a very very giant wolf standing up on two legs with clear humanish characteristics. One being blue eyes that locked onto them. "Shit." Arthur muttered. Alfred fell onto all fours, mouth drawn back into a snarl as a loud growl sounded.

"I thought he was afraid of shifting." Ivan growled.

"What do you think happens when they become too panicked? Nice job putting him in a little dark area." Arthur said, levitating higher. "You deserve whatever he does to you really."

Ivan glared up at the blond, not planning on letting him get away just because he was out of swinging distance or because of Alfred's change. Though it did make sense that they would turn into that when their body was put under too much stress, probably a defensive property.

However, suddenly being slammed to the ground and dazed by the creature was not something he had thought of. Snapping out of the short daze he looked up into the large teeth and darkened eyes. Wow... Alfred was actually taller than him in this form. And Ivan realized he had no idea how to handle Alfred when he was like this. Ivan could probably rule out reasoning. And an illusion was out of the question. Animals were out of his ability range most of the time.

"What? You are going to have the nerve to be angry at me?" Ivan snapped. Okay, so maybe he was angry enough to try pick a fight with a powerful shifter that didn't understand him at the moment. Alfred growled lowly. "You have no idea what I saw in Arthur's memory. He deserves death." Another deep long growl. "Do not growl at me, it is true! I am sorry for what you saw, but that has nothing to do with it! I am going to kill Arthur." Alfred sank his claws into Ivan's arms. Ivan screamed when the sharp claws scratched against the bones. Alfred retracted them. Ivan's cry died swiftly, honestly pain wasn't something knew to him.

He looked up at the thing on top of him slowly, who was quiet for the moment. Maybe it had simple understanding. "I would be fine if he left you and me and never returned!" Ivan kept up the same snippish tone, but Alfred didn't get a growl this time. Okay, so maybe he was just a bit crazier then he thought... but Alfred might understand human speech in this state. "But he is probably going to kill me anyway." Alfred growled. Ah, good. "Well the only way to kill me is to shoot my heart or something. I doubt he'll be able to do that without going through you at the-"

Alfred's teeth sank into Ivan's chest and shoulder, crunching into the ribcage completely. When Alfred's jaws buried into his body and snapped down around his heart, severing all arteries to and from the organ Ivan blacked out.

Blinking his eyes open wearily, Ivan looked around, actually shocked to find himself laying face down and staring up at his own ceiling. Sitting up slowly he looked down at where most his body had rehealed except for a hole where his body was waiting for its heart back. Weird... so it could be severed from his body? So... could he really live without it? He had been sure he would die if something killed it. Looking around he noticed it was dark out and the door was wide open, both Alfred and Arthur missing. That did not bold well. Still, it was something other to think about rather then how much energy he spent healing his wounds so extensively in such a short time.

Sitting up, he first decided that he should clean up the throw up, even with the door open the smell was bad.

* * *

><p>Three days. Three long painful days where Ivan hardly did anything besides pace around endlessly. But now, he had enough of that. He couldn't just sit there wondering whether or not Arthur took Alfred back after what happened, if so was his heart really just dead and gone? Well, these questions needed answering and he needed his Alfred back. So, he started getting dressed into warm clothes for the journey to the United Kingdom. Winter was probably going to beat the crap out of him at least ten times on the way there, but if it was to find Alfred he couldn't care less at that point.<p>

Seeing as he didn't need to eat, and he wasn't as weak to the cold as humans he didn't really need to pack anything other then what he needed to carry. Ivan knew he was being rash, but he walked to the door. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he reached his hand nervously for the door handle and opened it quickly to try and get it over with. Somebody on the other side jumped. Ivan looked down to see Alfred shivering in the snow. Ivan stared blankly. Why couldn't the blond had showed up three days ago?

"Um... so... this is going to seem weird but um..." Ivan looked up at the red staining Alfred's hair and across his jaw and cheeks before looking down at the pulsing heart in Alfred's hands, "I think this is yours and it's creepy holding so please take it even if it's not."

Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrist and pulled the other inside the door and pulled the other into a hug, ignoring the heart for now as he ran his hands through the blond hair with fresh, sticky blood. "I thought Arthur had taken you back to the United Kingdom. I was so worried. Where were you?"

"I don't remember... but I'm really really tired Ivan, so here." Alfred pulled away, offering a smile as he held out the heart.

"Da, that is mine." Ivan smiled grabbing it. "Do you want to sleep then?" He could tell that Alfred was tired, considering the bagged eyes. Shifters changed back into their human forms if they fell asleep, so Alfred must have just recently fallen asleep and obviously not for very long.

"No... I need a shower."

Ivan smiled, nodding as he pushed his heart back inside himself painfully. He wasn't sure if he put it in right, but he was sure that his body could figure it out somehow if it was incorrect. Once that was done and Alfred looking slightly more creeped out, Ivan led Alfred towards the bathroom, who seemed almost dead on his feet. Ivan started the water to a temperature that Alfred would probably be okay with and turned to watch the other unbuttoning the unfamiliar jacket. Alfred hadn't exactly had clothes on while in his shifter form. Ivan considered asking where the clothes where from, but the question died when Alfred shrugged off the jacket, showing he was only wearing jeans and shoes other then that and his torso had blood splatters everywhere.

Alfred wasn't looking at him. "Where were you the past three days Alfred?"

"I dunno... somewhere sort of close by... I don't really want to talk about how I woke up." Ivan quickly translated that to what bodies Alfred had woken up around as he watched the blond stumble trying to pull off his shoes. Ivan caught him and helped pull off his shoes and jeans as Alfred rested with his eyes closed on his chest. Ivan would have thought of doing something sexual - well he had thought, but he would have gone through with it - if it wasn't for how dead exhausted Alfred seemed to be.

Pulling off his own clothes, Ivan pulled Alfred into the shower with him and let Alfred lean against him, which the blond did gratefully. "Alfred?" Ivan muttered as he rubbed the others shoulders, he honestly thought that the blond was asleep.

"Yeah?" Alfred muttered.

"It is not your fault. Whatever happens when you are like that... it is not you, understand." Alfred turned his head enough to smile at him.

"I know... but thanks for saying it... they're still dead though because of something I can't control."

"With great power it is harder to control it. It is not your fault at all." Alfred nodded slowly, yawning. "I think you are clean enough for sleep, yes?"

"I don't wanna move..." Ivan smiled, kissing Alfred's cheek lightly and holding the other carefully as he turned off the water. He dried them both off with Alfred seeming to try to attempt falling asleep where he stood. Three days with no sleep and probably killing people took a lot out of a person, Ivan knew. And honestly he had no grudge at all when he picked Alfred up and carried him. He wasn't the strongest and definitely not compared to Alfred, but it wasn't too much trouble just to get to the next room and the blond seemed happy with it too.

Placing the other into the bed and crawling in himself, Ivan made sure the blankets covered them enough to keep Alfred warm who moved up to cuddle against him. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and just for the heck of it counted the seconds until Alfred fell asleep. It took thirty six seconds before Alfred was completely asleep.

* * *

><p>Ivan did not really move from laying with Alfred and dozed off a couple times during the night and throughout most of the next day. He did get up at one point late in the morning when some guards came to his house. They had told him that they had found six households and the families in them massacred. Ivan thanked them and sent them away with an empty promise to find and fix the problem. He just crawled back into bed with the blond, knowing he would probably never bring that information up with Alfred.<p>

About two in the afternoon, Alfred did actually woke up. He blinked several times before yawning widely, stretching in Ivan's grip slightly and then relaxing again and nuzzling into Ivan's chest, sighing happily. Ivan chuckled, combing through blond hair with his fingers. "I see you are finally awake."

"Yeah..." Alfred hummed.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something."

Alfred shook his head. "No... I'm okay... what time is it?"

"My guess is that it is around two in the afternoon." Alfred groaned loudly, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "It is not too bad, it is not like you were on a normal schedule before this." Ivan smiled, sitting up as well.

"Yeah... I know... Where's Artie?"

Ivan sniffed. "I thought you two where together back at the United Kingdom. Coward probably hiding under a rock somewhere."

Alfred pouted slightly, leaning up to him. "You didn't kill him?" He questioned.

"No, I was deprived of that opportunity."

"You're such a jackass Ivan."

"Excuse me?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow. Why was it whenever he was enthused about having the blond back and just wanted to have time to spend with him Alfred said things that always ended up with them fighting at that exact time? Well this would be the second time if this did turn into an argument - more then likely - but it was two time two often for him. "I have done nothing to warrant any insult from you."

"You were very clearly planning on killing Arthur! Not only is he the one who raised me mostly, you also promised you wouldn't kill anybody ever again!"

"Things changed after that. I was only going to kill him and keep my promise after."

"You can't break that promise whenever you damn well feel like it! That's not the point of a promise!"

"And I was not going to! I am not planning on breaking it whenever I thought somebody deserved it! But that... he deserves nothing short of death. This time I do not even want to torture him. I only want him ripped from the world as soon as possible."

Alfred made an annoyed sound of disbelief and frustration. "That is you wanting to kill him because you think he deserves it! So yeah, you are planning on breaking it! And with my father! That would hurt... can't you just... be glad that he's gone?"

"...if he stays gone then yes, I will be satisfied with that." Ivan nodded. Alfred sighed out at that, smiling softly and nodding, seeming pleased with that answer.

"That's good then. It's something at least." Ivan sighed, shaking his head. "Um... I am sort of hungry now that I think about it..." Alfred said, rubbing the back of his head and looking down. Ivan couldn't help but smile softly at that.

"Alright, I will make you some lunch, alright?"

Alfred smiled, looking back up, nodding, but before Ivan stood the blond leaned forward to kiss him surprisingly deeply before pulling back and leaving Ivan wanting more. "Thanks Ivan... come back up soon, okay?"

Ivan got up slowly, smiling at the other. "Alright, I will be back soon when it is done." He promised before leaving, feeling a little better. That actually wasn't so bad, just a small disagreement that was somewhat solved for now. But for now was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>It was honestly closest to lunch if anything, but Ivan found himself making breakfast, probably habit with getting out of bed and making that exact meal. He was almost done though, entertaining the thought of cooking some for himself. He hadn't eaten in several months and he was starting to feel a bit snacky, maybe just a piece of bacon or two? No, he was alright. Turning off the stove and pushing the rest of the food onto a plate, putting the frying pan down in the sink so that he would remember to clean it once it was cooled down enough for that.<p>

He started looking for a fork for Alfred to eat with when he stopped, hearing the front door open. Sighing in annoyance, it seemed like it would be one of those days. He really needed to remember to lock the door. Leaving the food he walked out to the living room, seeing the door open and going to it. "Alfred... what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the other.

Alfred looked back at him, smiling. "Look I actually put on winter clothes! It took me a moment to remember which way the jacket is suppose to go... but I got it!"

"Yes and that is very good... but I did not tell you you could go outside."

"Yeah you did! You said that when I learned how to dress warmer I could go out!"

"I said I would think about it." Alfred pouted at him. "Now come on inside."

"Actually Ivan... I can't..." Alfred looked down. "I'm leaving... not just this house... I'm going back to the United Kingdom."

* * *

><p><strong>If you read all that, let me be the first to congratulate you. If you did it in one sitting you are like... amazing and have a long attention span. The meeting with Arthur was over due, so sorry if I just jumped into that in the beginning.<br>**


	18. Taken Risks

**Chapter 18: Taken Risks**

**Word Count: 8,010**

**I'm just updating like crazy! Anyway, look this chapter isn't late! Bit of a filler, but kind of trying to calm things after all the drama from last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Ivan said, honestly not expecting that of all things as he stared at Alfred in probably open disbelief. The blond took a deep breath and looked up at him firmly.<p>

"I'm going back to the United Kingdom."

"What?" Ivan growled this time, shock wearing away into anger. "No, you are not. Get back inside now."

"I have to okay?"

"Is this about Arthur? I thought we had resolved that! I will not murder him, why are you going back to him?"

"I'm not going back to Arthur, this isn't about that either."

"It is... because of the memories then? I did not mean for you to see them. I knew they would scare you away."

"No, Ivan... it's not that either. You have no idea how much I'd rather just stay here with you for the rest of my life. I don't care about your past. A-and I would like to stay and talk about all the death I've seen recently... both in your memory and... what I did. But I can't."

"Why?" Ivan growled. "If you do not want to go then do not go. It is that simple."

"No, it's not. There's a war about to start that I'm partially responsible for, and I know I've had enough blood on my hands this past month-"

"So you are going to do what Arthur said? You will go back to being his pet and..." Ivan wouldn't ever see him again. "You can't."

"No Ivan... I'm going to join the resistance. I know I don't have a lot of experience in war or anything, heck I was a kid during the last one. And the last thing I want is to leave you just to experience more bloodshed. But I feel that it is partially my fault and... I want them to be free. So I have to help if I can."

"What? That is why? Out of all the reasons... it is because you want to go to war? That is the stupidest reason I have heard Alfred. It is not your fault nor should you go."

"It's not stupid." Alfred huffed. "If I don't stand up for what I believe in, who will? Even if it does end up being something as extreme as war, I want to support this anyway. But... when it's over I'm going to come back here to you, Ivan. I couldn't dream of living without you, I just have to do this first, okay?"

"It is pointless, you said yourself you do not war, I doubt you know how to fight that much. You will die. Then what?"

"Well... if I don't come back then you'll know that I'm dead, so at least you'll know." Alfred smiled a bit.

"Do not even joke about that. Now come back inside. Do not make me force you. I will." Ivan growled.

"Sorry Ivan... I'll miss you a lot. But I thought on this a lot and I got to go. Bye." Alfred muttered, stepping back a couple times.

"Alfred, do not-" But the blond turned his back and started running as best as he could in the snow with the clothes on, though he was actually making pretty good progress. Ivan didn't even think before he stepped outside, trying to catch the blond before he got too far. He knew better though, he wasn't nearly angry enough to ignore his fear of Winter, not with the anxiety, fear and sorrow mixed into the anger. Sometimes he missed the pure rage he used to be able to slip into, they did have their perks.

Instead of finding himself chasing Alfred, cold air blasted around him before a strong hand gripped onto his neck. And he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to get to Alfred. And if Alfred got away... he'd make it to the United Kingdom. And Ivan knew deep down that the blond wouldn't be able to survive a war.

* * *

><p>It was driving Ivan insane, being left in the house so long with only hearing about the war through the very slow grape vine. Since the United Kingdom was a week or two away and there wasn't much travel between their kingdoms, mostly because Ivan hardly let anybody leave, news was slow. What he had heard was that they were holding up - the shifters and those who sympathized with them enough to join the rebellion that had become hostile.<p>

Some talk of barricades had reached his ear, and also the known fact that the shifters, while putting up a good fight, wouldn't last too much longer. Ivan had tried his hardest to hate and forget Alfred at the same time for leaving. But he found he couldn't blame the blond for leaving him, everybody ended up leaving him in the end. While he expected Alfred to stay with him - actually hoping that - he knew Alfred probably felt strongly about the war.

As for forgetting Alfred... he couldn't. Random things would remind him. Or sometimes he was just in thought and he found himself thinking of the blond. When the glasses that the blond had picked out came it only made it worst. And then he would remember how Alfred was probably going to be killed either in heat of battle or afterwards for being a traitor to the crown. Then he would feel truly sick and his heart felt like it was being ripped out again. He was so unused to the emotion that he usually ended up a useless painful mess for the rest of the day or longer even.

So really, he thought he was going to go mad with all of the worrying and sorrow of Alfred maybe dying then back to being furious at the blond for being stupid and leaving. It had been a little over a month since the blond had gone, but the feelings didn't get better or go away like they should have. He honestly wasn't sure what to do about them at this point. He was taking out most of his anger on other people. He had ordered his guards to kill people who probably honestly didn't really need the death penalty. If he was being honest with himself, it was to spite Alfred in the beginning. He stopped doing that after the first week was up, knowing that he was acting ridiculous.

He needed a solution for this, other than forgetting or being angry and taking it out on others or even hating Alfred. None of those solutions had really worked out. Usually they did... but nothing was making him feel better. So he would have to think out of the box to deal with this problem head on.

So he did. Ivan thumbed the small ring he had used only a couple months ago. Throwing it onto the floor, he muttered a few words before the air seemed to sparkle and a pinkish cloud bellowed up. Ivan rolled his eyes as Francis appeared. "Ah, you are calling to talk to me so soon? You must have missed me. I hope you are in a better mood then last time."

"Why must you always use such annoying entrances?"

"They are not annoying, and everybody deserves an entrance." Francis smiled.

"Where are you right now?"

"Well at the moment here, conversing with you." The blond went and sat down in one of the chairs by the desk. "It is colder in here then the last time I visited."

"Alfred is gone, I need no reason to keep it warm."

"Ah, you are hurting, my friend, come, tell me about it."

"That is not why I called you here."

"Well what else would it be about? You know I am an expert on love."

"That is not the reason." Ivan growled, standing over the chair the other was sitting on.

Francis smiled, shaking his head. "Whatever happened? You both act like you are missing each other dearly."

"Ah. Then you have seen Alfred. So you are in the United Kingdom."

"Well somebody has to watch out for those two boys! I'm not really helping in the war either way, you know how I am about war." Francis waved his hand dismissively. "But I make them excellent food every once in awhile, them and the other soldiers of course. Speaking of, you didn't let my dish that I made spoil did you?" Ivan remembered that dish... he actually hadn't eaten any, neither had Alfred.

"Never mind that, how is Alfred? Is he safe?"

"Well as safe as one is in a war... no I do not think so. But he definitely has a knack for being in command, I wouldn't have thought but he is charismatic when he wants to be. Not as much as me of course-"

"Francis, this is serious. Stop joking."

"Come now, you are much too serious. Somebody has to stay cheerful though all this. Alfred was doing wonderfully besides missing you and a few close encounters. But they are good enough to be a thorn in the empire's side, even after so short of a time. Probably because of that stunt Alfred pulled. Ah, he is so wonderful really. I would not have thought him to be good with war. But he is suppose to meet Arthur... supposedly just them to discuss some things." Francis shook his head. "I admire Alfred's willingness to believe the world and see good in others." He sighed, smiling softly. "More should have it."

"That ignorance will get him killed." Ivan growled, running his hand through his hair and walking away from the other.

"Am I suppose to be a messenger for you? I know you do not hear things until much later, but I am not a messenger. Unless you wish for me to tell Alfred how much you love him. That I can and will do."

"No... that is not it. But I do want you to do something for me."

"Oh? You asking me a favor? I am shocked honestly. I never thought the day would ever come." Francis teased. He was always teasing.

"Do not think I am giving anything in return. I am still upset that you made me fall in love with Alfred so quickly. I am going mad thanks to you."

"You are most welcome. Why so anxious though? I am almost positive Alfred will come running back once things here are settled."

"If he lives... and with how things are going... that is not going to happen. I already know there are not enough shifters willing to stand up for there to be a fight that will last very long."

"If you are going to ask me to bring Alfred back here, I am going to strongly advice against that plan."

"No..." Ivan sighed, turning back to the other as he pulled out his pipe. He saw Francis stiffen instantly.

"Of course who am I to advice about such things?"

Ivan resisted rolling his eyes as he walked up to the other and stared at the nervous blond for a long moment. Letting out a breath, he held out his hand, fist up before opening it to present his pipe to the other, waiting. Francis blinked several times before looking up at Ivan, then very slowly and hesitantly taking it. Ivan removed his hand and walked away, looking out the window, rubbing his hand over his mouth and chin. "You are serious?" Francis asked. "You... are giving this to me?"

"To borrow for awhile... tomorrow Francis. At noon."

"You are going to come to the United Kingdom?"

"I think it is about time I leave, yes."

Francis let out a small chuckle. "You scared me there for a moment when you came at me with this. But you are serious about leaving? You have not left this place in thousands of years."

"I know... but I cannot... Francis I cannot just stay here."

"...what about Winter?"

"I will worry about the details. Do not tell Alfred... in case something does not go right."

"It is painful the first time, I will warn you."

"That is fine." Ivan sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "Tomorrow, at noon, please make sure it is around Alfred." He muttered, looking back at Francis.

"A please as well? This is turning out to be quiet the day."

"I could threaten you instead."

"Non, that won't be necessary. I will do my best."

Ivan nodded. "If you do, you may even get a thank you." He said, smiling softly.

"That would be something. As if you trusting me and coming out into the real world wasn't enough. A lot of things are going to be terrified of you being freed."

Ivan took a deep breath, smiling. "Good."

* * *

><p>Humans were funny things. After Francis had left with his pipe Ivan sat down and got to work on reinforcements for Alfred's little army. He didn't care if Shifters were liberated or not, but he cared if Alfred lived. And if his side won, then there was a higher chance that his blond would live. So he told every family under his rule - by sending an illusion of himself at that - to say anybody who volunteered to fight in the war would be rewarded in that they and their household would no longer have to deal with any illusions or fears or even him showing up randomly for twenty years for per volunteer.<p>

Truth be told, while he would be in the United Kingdom he couldn't uphold any illusions here. But that didn't matter. His citizens did know he kept promises, both in killing and in rewards. So at least one person from every household had volunteered. Ivan had chosen a loyal enough person to be the one to lead them to the United Kingdom and meet up with the resistance there and make sure that everybody was supplied for both the journey over and to fight a war. He knew it would take some time. But he gave them a month to be there. A high expectation, but Ivan wanted to see it done. Most of the civilians knew how to fight so he wasn't too worried about training.

That was the easiest part though. Ivan took a deep shuddering breath before looking at the door in front of him. He had to do this. But there was a deep seeded fear that had been there for much too long for him to just get over it. And actually facing Winter... this was terrifying. He rubbed his hands together slowly. He was thinking to much though. Grabbing the doorknob tightly, he stayed like that for a few moments longer.

'Just do not think.' He told himself as he opened it. He took a couple steps out, closing the door behind him. The moon shown above as well as all the stars and he could see his breath. It really was nice to be out even for a couple seconds, but no, hopefully this would last longer. He looked down from the sky to look at Winter. Was it too late to go back inside? He steeled his nerves, thinking of Alfred. "I know this is the first time I have sought you out... but I have something to say."

Winter took a step forward. Ivan winced, taking a step back before taking another deep breath. "I still fear you... I know you are not really my father, just an illusion meant to be similar to him... but I still cannot face you. But right now... I fear something greater then you... and that is Alfred dying." Ivan was thrown off his feet and there was a tearing across his stomach when he landed on his face into the snow.

Slowly getting on all fours, Ivan held his stomach, smelling the blood. "Just an illusion... you are only what I believe you are... And I know you are tied to me... tied to this land to keep me here. But I found a way out around you... and if I leave here then you are no longer holding me prisoner... you would vanish completely and I would be completely free to do whatever I wanted." Another sharp cutting feeling, jagged edges of something unseen cutting up along his back.

Clawing his hands into fists, Ivan waited for the pain to end. Panting heavily, he looked up when he heard a boot crunch down by his ear. Looking up he saw Winter over him. "...or you can help me... to save Alfred... then you could follow me and keep me prisoner. But I'm not going to let you... I'll leave you here to die if you aren't going to help." Ivan didn't move, but neither did Winter. "Or you could continue to do what you have always done to just help me this once..."

"Very good Ivan." Ivan's breath caught as Winter's figure faded before him. So that was it... Ivan already knew with that agreement that Winter would be bound to him primarily and not to just this land. It meant that he would have to deal with him forever, but that was something that had always been true since Arthur had used his magic to turn Ivan's own ability against him to trap him. Turning over onto his back that was healing under his unharmed jacket, Ivan looked up at the night sky.

It was beautiful and the air was so fresh and clear. Smiling, he laid there long after the sun had risen into the sky. But once it was getting close to noon he forced himself up and go back inside the house. He grabbed a few things, Alfred's glasses he already had on him all the time, the ring Francis had given him. That was about it. Tightening the scarf around his neck, he felt sort of weird without his pipe on him and it made him feel like he was forgetting something.

He had already told his sister he was leaving but he would see her again sometime soon. She was so happy that he was finally getting out that she had broken down crying - not that that was uncommon. Still, he went outside and closed the door. No reason to lock it, he doubted anybody would dare enter with or without him actually present. Looking up at the sun, he smiled once again. He probably was never going to live in that place again, mostly just because he had been forced to live in the same place for longer than anyone should be. As he watched the sun's shadow through the clouds above, he grew progressively more paranoid that something had happened as the sun drifted further west.

A few hours past and the sun was closer to the horizon then to the middle of noon when he finally felt a pulling sensation that he couldn't fight against before he felt himself pulled away from solid ground. Darkness clouded his vision as it felt that thousands of needles were digging into his skin. The pricking sensation was replaced by the feel of somebody's hand under his arm and the darkness faded away after awhile along with the dizziness. He blinked at Francis before shaking his head to try and clear it. Shrugging the other off, he held his head. "That was not pleasant."

"It gets better." Francis smiled. "You can stay, yes?"

"Da, I was able to talk to Winter..." Ivan sighed, shaking his head before looking over and grabbing his pipe, putting it in his jacket where it belonged. There, he felt better now, though his head was still aching.

"It is good to have you back." Francis smiled. "Come, I will show you where Alfred is. But he's talking to Matthew right now about something I wasn't invited to listen to." Francis huffed. Ivan looked around. It was a small area from what he could tell, but there were tall buildings completely surrounding the streets that he followed Francis onto. A good place to make sure an enemy could only attack you from one direction since there was an opening onto what Ivan assumed was a main road, of course there was a lot of stuff blocking that road mostly.

Following the blond demon, Ivan was given some looks from others and he could tell that some were intimidated with his appearance. He ignored all of those there except to pick up on the fact that most were shifters, though there were a couple humans among them. Stepping into one of the open doors, Ivan continued following until Francis stopped in front of a slightly ajar door inside the building he had been led too. Francis smiled at him as well as gave a wink before walking back towards the exit. Ivan smiled after the other, he needed to thank Francis when this was all over with. Looking back, he peeked inside just to make sure the blond he was looking for would be inside and he wasn't led astray.

But there were already voices before he could look. "What will you tell the others?" Ivan narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, trying to place the voice, the name was escaping him at the moment.

"I don't know..." Ah, that was Alfred! "I don't know what else to do..."

"Well, you trust Arthur's word right?"

"Yeah."

"But what about the revolution? Everybody looks up to you here."

"I know... There will be other revolutions though..."

"So that's it then?"

"Sorry Mattie..." Alfred muttered. Ivan saw the other moving closer to the door. "I'll see you around though..." Ivan didn't move as Alfred opened the door and knocked into him before startling and looking up, blue eyes widening and mouth dropping.

"You would abandon the revolution you left me for so easily?"

"Ivan!" Alfred tackled him into a hug, not seeming to register the words. Ivan nearly stumbling back again as he was gripped tightly around his neck, Alfred's head buried into his shoulder. Letting a strained breath from the grip, Ivan wrapped his own arms around Alfred and held the other tightly, burying his own head in Alfred's hair. Holding the other it felt like all the pain from the last month separated all came crashing down on him at once, but at the same he felt happier then he had felt during the separation. He detached one arm to start running his hand through the blond's hair. Everything was good. Alfred was alive and in his arms.

Ivan held the other silently for a long time, ignoring how the other constricted his airway with his grip. "Do not ever leave again." He finally managed to muttered out.

Alfred shook his head mutely before pulling back. "But... how...?" Alfred asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at him, moving his hand to scrub at his teary eyes, tough keeping the other around Ivan's neck and not moving from the embrace, which was good, Ivan wasn't ready to let go yet. "Did Arthur-"

Snorting, Ivan shook his head. "That man would not let me free if it meant preventing the world from ending. It was just a small demon trick." Ivan smiled at the other, kissing Alfred hard. He missed all of Alfred, including those warm lips. Alfred let out a small noise as he kissed back, just as needy. There was a soft clearing of the throat and Alfred pulled back, looking around. The blond unraveled himself from Ivan to face his brother, grinning.

Ivan tightened his grip around Alfred's waist when the other was turned around, refusing to let go after so long since Alfred had run off. "Mattie! Ivan's back! Isn't this awesome?"

"Not exactly the word I would use..." Matthew muttered, looking at Ivan, obviously less then happy. Ivan glared back at him.

"This is the best! He got out on his own and everything! How did you do that anyway? Why didn't you do that before? Are you staying? Please say you're staying."

Ivan smiled down at the excited blond who's head was tilted back to address him. Laying a kiss on the other's forehead, he chuckled. "I am staying. We do have some things to talk about."

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "... I will see you later, alright Alfred?" Matthew sighed before walking out of the door to the room and down the hallway.

"Oh yeah... I'll see you soon Mattie!" Alfred promised as his brother continued walking away. Ivan watched the other leaving before Alfred pulled him inside the room.

"I have so much to ask you!"

"I have my own questions. Why were you going to leave the revolution, I thought it meant a lot to you?"

"Oh... no, it does!" Alfred said, forcing Ivan to sit in a chair before sitting on Ivan's lap and snuggling into his chest. Ivan found he didn't mind even if he felt some irritation towards Alfred at the moment. "And you were eavesdropping. That's not nice. If you were here then you should have come in."

"I was not standing there for more then a couple moments." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Oh..."

"Just enough to hear that you would abandon this goal on a whim."

"I would not! I am serious about this!" Alfred half-glared up at him before it melted into a pout. "It was just Arthur sort of said if I gave up he would let you go."

"Thank goodness I showed up to stop that stupidity. He would not have let me go Alfred."

"Yeah... but I figured there was a chance and I know there will be other revolutions but you'd be locked up forever... and forever seemed a bit longer."

Ivan sighed, nuzzling into Alfred's head, tightening his grip around the others shoulders. "You are ridiculous sometimes. Leaving me for a this war and then about to leave that cause to free me."

"I'm a ridiculous person sometimes." Alfred hummed, "How did you get out and why didn't you do it before?"

"Well there are ways to summon certain demons... a for sure way to summon the correct demon is to use something that the demon you are wanting is tied to and use magic to call them. Of course that is almost a useless method for humans to use since they are probably not going to obtain something like that. I had to entrust Francis with something that had my energy in it."

"Weird... so how do you like... have that?"

"I could honestly pick up any normal object and put some of my magic into it. It is not hard." Ivan shrugged. "It just takes a bit of power is all."

"Oh... that's cool, so why haven't you done it before? I mean, I would have the worst cabin fever."

"Did I mention that I had to trust Francis with something of mine?" Alfred snorted at Ivan's words. "Besides, I was much too afraid of Winter to think about leaving, even to be summoned into a warmer place."

Alfred nodded, "Well... that's all the questions I had..."

"I can only think of one more thing, there are some reinforcements that should be here to meet with this resistance in about a month."

"What? From where- wait, you...?"

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's reaction. "Of course. I am a ruler Alfred, when I say we go to war, then the people do. The majority volunteered actually."

"You are the best person in the entire world!" Alfred grinned largely as he started kissing all over Ivan's face, speaking in between each one, "That is. The second to. Best news I've gotten. Today." Alfred pulled back, tilting his head. "You think we'll last through the month?"

"With me here you may have a chance."

"Well somebody's cocky."

"Nyet, I have lived this long for more reason then just being locked away. It is hard to kill me, especially when I have such power. I do hope you have no problem with guerrilla warfare."

"All's fair in love and war. It's the only way we've been fighting so far anyway."

"Good. Then I can most certainly help. Though with how much you have scolded me with killing people I am honestly surprised."

"Hey, war's different than going out with the purpose to kill somebody. When it's kill or be killed or whatever then that's fine."

Ivan sighed in slight irritation. "I do not think I will ever understand how you think."

Alfred smiled, resting their foreheads together. "I'm really glad you're here Ivan..."

"I am as well." Ivan muttered before connecting their lips once again.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Alfred muttered.<p>

Ivan sighed, not opening his eyes. "I told you I need to concentrate."

"Oh okay..." There was a long silence, Alfred watching Ivan as he kept his eyes closed. Smiling a bit, Alfred knelt down on the ground, watching his lover's face with interest. Ivan was sitting on an empty crate, but it seemed strong enough to support his weight. Everybody that was with them knew Ivan was part of their rebellion. Well, not everybody, he was sure a few didn't. Still, the majority of people here knew. Not to mention any shifter there who talked to one of them pretty much knew him and Ivan were lovers. It was sort of embarrassing when others gave him a questioning look. Though there were several other wolf shifters who didn't seem to think anything of it. Thank goodness.

But nobody questioned Ivan being there, whether or not they knew about their relationship. Everybody seemed to think that Ivan was scary, so they either assumed he was a good fighter or were too afraid to say he couldn't stay. Alfred found it really strange. Ivan could be so cute, especially when earlier he had been reveling over small things like standing outside or odd stuff that Alfred assumed the other hadn't experienced or seen yet. It was adorable! And Ivan proved to everybody that he could be of great help when there was a skirmish late last night. Of course, only Alfred had the privilege of knowing why most of the men went fleeing last night. Most only knew that Ivan was somehow responsible for it. Nobody knew he was a demon outside of Matthew, Francis, and himself... oh and Ivan of course.

Alfred's inner monologue was interrupted by a sudden chuckling. He snapped his attention back to the other's reopened eyes. Oh, Ivan probably caught him daydreaming. He pouted. "What?"

"Nothing. It is just humans can be so very amusing, if not predictable."

"Hey! I'm not predictable!"

Ivan gave him a funny look. "I was not speaking of you."

"Oh... um... so what were you doing exactly?"

"Trimming down their army. It is really too easy... it reminds me of animals when the leader runs the pack off of a cliff to their death."

"... so um... what were you doing?"

Ivan sighed, "I simply made it look to them like some of their men were rebels or shifters. To put it simply, they killed each other and only a small handful is left."

"Ooohhh, so that's what you've been doing all morning?"

"That is right."

"Wow... well that helps. Though with you here this seems too easy."

"Would you rather me stop helping?"

"No! Thanks, is what I meant." Alfred smiled at Ivan. "I don't mind things being easy."

"Alright."

"Though with that information, we probably do need a new strategy, huh?"

"More then likely, da." Ivan smiled at the other. "Though they will probably get more recruits with how trimmed down they are."

"Well, no use sitting around here!" Alfred didn't even have to invite Ivan to come along, though he was about to before he remembered that since arriving Ivan had refused to leave out of eye sight and insisted on hugging Alfred a lot. Even if Alfred was say, walking. He couldn't necessarily say he minded too much, but it could get irritating... but at the same time it was so sweet and cute that Alfred couldn't be irritated for too long. He really was glad Ivan was here though. It helped, especially with the whole war thing. Maybe now his newly found friends wouldn't be dropping like flies all around him.

* * *

><p>They had made a lot of progress, their goal was the capital obviously, not necessarily to kill anybody. Alfred didn't want the queen dead; that would cause some serious problems. But it was an unwritten law that if you secured the capital you won. Though if they surrendered before hand that would be nice too. Of course, sadly they had not yet surrender in the week that it took them since Ivan had arrived, nor were they anywhere close to the capital. But they had made a lot of progress with moving closer to that destination. It was much easier to break out of their small fallback and make long offensive moves. Ivan also helped to strategize attacks. Alfred had been quiet proud himself when Ivan had praised him on doing so well and even taught him a lot more stuff!<p>

And that was just what he was doing this moment. "Alright, so you guys will have to make your way over here before the week is over, it isn't too far and you guys could easily break through the defenses there before then. You can try to get as far as you want, but make sure you aren't pushed back to this point. Don't bite off more then you can chew. The group with me will try to get as close to the capital as we can, it's more heavily fortified along this main road, but if we take that out it will be the main brunt of what's left of their army. Ivan has already agreed to accompany us as far as we can get in the next six days. It'll be tough, but I'm positive that we can do this!"

They all nodded. "Alright, in the mean time, can you tell everybody else to retreat ah... probably back to this street, we still have people there, right?" Alfred asked, looking up at the person he was speaking to, a rabbit or hare or some sort of bunny shifter that usually was very good at scouting. "Alright, then do that. Then we won't lose too much ground and it'll be safer there for everybody to regroup. We'll start heading out tomorrow. So you guys have some time to get ready. If everybody's clear on that then that's about all this time." Alfred stood up straight, grinning brightly.

Everybody stood up as well, and started to leave. Alfred felt more then saw Ivan near him. Turning a bit and tilting his head up curiously considering the entire time Ivan had been sitting quietly practically on the other side of the room, it was impressive how he got to this spot so fast. "What's up?"

"I was just curious about this method..."

"We've done it before. We were even able to put out a warning in the newspaper."

"That is what I mean mostly, why warn the enemy?"

"I don't want to see civilians get hurt, okay? And they do still have an advantage."

"A key part in war is the enemy not knowing what you're planning."

"I know." Alfred smiled weakly. "But this is the best we can do. Make sure you get out while you can though, right?"

"I will consider it."

Alfred gave a slight scowl, "Ivan, I'm serious!"

"As am I. The best I can do is consider. I don't want you fighting on the front line."

"I can take care of myself."

"Of all the stubbornness in the world, you were cursed with too much." Ivan growled, stepping closer to Alfred who ended up taking a step back into the edge of the table.

"I'm not more stubborn then you are! That's the pot calling the kettle black or whatever way around it's suppose to be!"

Ivan wrapped a hand around the back of Alfred's neck, catching the other's attention enough to silence him. "I do not want to see you hurt Alfred, that is all. You do not need to do this."

Alfred was silent for a moment before smiling, closing his eyes and leaning into the other's arm. "I know you're worried, but I don't want to see anybody here die."

"They are people you have known for a short amount of time, some you have said you do not even like. Why risk your lives for them? I do not understand."

"I know you don't, you've probably been locked up in that castle for too long. But they deserve to be protected. And I guess, even if I'm not fond of somebody I'd still protect them... and I would hope they'd do the same for me."

Ivan smiled softly, once again finding he admired the innocent outlook but at the same time knew it wasn't exactly correct. "You are an angel Alfred." Ivan smiled softly, feeling more amused by the weird look Alfred gave him. The blond opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Ivan leaned closer and kissed him. Alfred let out a startled sound, but he relaxed almost instantly as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

Ivan pulled back after he was satisfied with re-exploring Alfred's mouth. His cute shifter let out a whine, blue eyes opening slightly, lust already darkening them as he started kissing and nipping along Ivan's chin. Ivan smiled, threading his fingers through the blond hair and combing through it. "I must warn you though Alfred, Arthur does know I am back, and that will cause problems."

Alfred pulled back slightly, looking at him, worry ebbing into his features. Maybe Ivan shouldn't have said anything... he had debated it for a moment what with how Alfred had been kissing along his jaw. "You're not planning on killing him are you?"

"Not actively... but I will if he tries anything towards you."

"Ivan, Arthur's not going to hurt me, okay? So do not hurt him."

"I will not harm him as long as he doesn't try anything towards you."

Alfred sighed heavily, near the end it turned into a groan of annoyance. "Fine, just because I know he won't." Ivan smiled happily. "But if he doesn't and you attack him, we are going to have some serious issues."

"I understand. I will not break my promise to you." Technically he wasn't, just because Winter might have been lightly hurting Arthur every day was none of his concern really. He didn't control WInter's actions. It was Arthur's fault that Winter was even in the world, so it was fitting. Of course Alfred didn't need to know any of this.

Alfred nodded, moving his hands to Ivan's shoulders, probably to push him away so he could stand properly. "Good." The blond smiled before pulling Ivan over him as he leaned back into the table, starting to lay kisses over Ivan's face. Ivan had to thank whatever force in nature that allowed Alfred to stay in his horny teen years for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>"You should go Ivan... please." Alfred begged him, "We've gotten this far because of you, I know, but please? We'll be fine from now on."<p>

Ivan frowned, looking up towards the heavy sounds of gunfire, it was amazing how easy he had learned to ignore it really considering how each sound of a bullet fired pierced the air and there were at least twenty going from the sound of it. Ivan looked back at Alfred's pleading face. He would die though... he could die if Ivan wasn't there to protect him... yet with how Alfred was looking at him... he couldn't help it when he said "Alright... but be careful, alright?"

Relief clearly washed through Alfred as he smiled at him, "Thank you Ivan. And don't worry about me," How could he not? "I'll see you afterwards." What if those words were nothing more then an empty promise? Alfred kissed him lightly on the lips before the blond turned and started away towards the main fight. What if that would be the last kiss? Ivan knew he didn't want to break any promises that he made to Alfred... but this one he would.

He would pretend to leave and double back before too much longer. That way Alfred didn't know he was still there. He would just watch from a distance to make sure Alfred would be safe.

* * *

><p>Of course, taking into account that Alfred's scenes were more then a normal human, the doubling back took more time, and that also meant he should stay awhile behind, but if he did that he couldn't really watch his lover. But he supposed he'd just have to risk that and deal with the consequences. So far he had avoided anybody else who had been in Alfred's group if only by sheer luck. And with the sun having set he could see a lot better. Of course the full moon reflecting all that light wasn't the best of help. How he couldn't wait for a new moon.<p>

He listened to the unnatural howl one of the wolf shifters let out, which led to all of them howling, it was nice knowing their location honestly, though after a moment it was hard to distinguish one from the other. But a couple sounded uncomfortably close. As much as he was risking this to keep an eye out for Alfred he didn't really want to get torn to shreds. There was no guarantee they wouldn't completely kill him either.

Continuing on his way, he had gotten used to following the trail of bodies. Of course there was no way to tell if Alfred had left it or not, but it would at least lead him to a wolf shifter and he could then determine if it was Alfred. At least most of them looked fairly human. Ivan might have stopped to enjoy the sight of the carnage being laid before him, but he was much too worried.

In their more wolf form they couldn't really strategize like a human could. They probably didn't even think much of what a gun was if the two or so half-wolf corpses he had seen were anything to go by. It seemed that it was fortunate so little had died so far.

Sighing internally, he wondered if he would even be able to find Alfred before the night was up honestly. It wasn't like there were that many wolf shifters to pick down from either way. Six now in total, at least for this group. Pausing, Ivan looked up at a tall barricade that was obviously put there by the United Kingdom. They would know what tonight was and try to stop it.

Looking up and down the street he saw several. Perhaps they were trying to lead the wolves away and back towards their own camp from how it was set up. It was made of thick wood with sharp metal spikes poking out of it. From the human bodies doming the red uniforms of the United Kingdom spread along them he could guess they failed. Carefully he started climbing up the make-shift wall, using the dull base of the spikes against the wood to pull himself up.

It didn't take too long to get to the top. But looking over it he saw piles upon piles of bodies. And in the bodies, there was movement. If he listened close enough he could hear the beautiful sound of bones snapping and flesh being pulled from its proper place.

Ivan watched awhile as Alfred sunk his much larger teeth into the man's upper arm, hands pushing down on either side of his goal before pulling back, strings of muscles ripped out and small bits of blood seeping out. He looked different, beside the blood and the large fangs and claws. That Ivan had seen before, and he had also seen Alfred in his attack form.

He didn't quite look like either, it seemed like his spine had been stretched out, so he looked a bit longer... or taller if he was standing. His arms were also longer, probably now in par with his legs if Ivan had a guess. The ears on his head seemed longer even though Ivan was further away and the same went for the tail, but those were the only differences from his human form that Ivan saw.

Determining that he was much too close to the other, who was probably around nine meters ((thirty feet)) away, Ivan . Still, now that he knew where the blond was he could easily follow him. He looked down to see where he was about to step, now that he knew there was a crazed Alfred on the other side he had to be extra careful being quiet.

Moving his foot down, he stepped to the next level, peeking up to see Alfred still engrossed in his meal. That was good. He tightened his grip as the spike he just stepped down on came loose. He silently cursed as the metal seemed to hit every single spike on the way down before letting out a couple of dull thunks as it hit the ground.

Taking in a deep breath and damning whoever designed this, he supposed there was no point in being silent anymore. He heard a deep growling and looking up to see Alfred already on the top of the wall within touching distance. Alfred drew his hand back. Ivan didn't even think before he pushed off and away from the wall, falling towards the ground, the claws that swiped at him almost landed a hit- thankfully they didn't, it would have hit the same cheek that was now healed of the claw marks Alfred had left there previously.

Unlike the fallen spike, Ivan missed all the deadly protrusions when he fell, but he found that landing on his back on the hard ground from that distance wasn't ideal either. The pain paralyzed him for a moment before he healed himself swiftly: even if it did cost energy, it was better than getting mauled.

Still, he didn't get the chance to sit up as Alfred landed on two feet onto the ground, seeming to cause more damage to the side walk then to himself. By the time Ivan was standing, Alfred had attacked him, tackling him to the ground, claws digging into his arm and stomach. He hit the ground again, this time his head receiving most the damage. Why did Alfred always stun him? It was no wonder that he was able to kill so many people though.

As the darkness overcame Ivan's vision he felt the others teeth against his neck, making him vaguely wonder what happened to his scarf in his brain-fogged state.


	19. Savage Animal

**Chapter 19: Savage Animal**

**Word Count: 5,895**

* * *

><p>Ivan blinked his eyes of the darkness that penetrated them. It was truly amazing how a couple seconds of disorientation could mean the difference of life and death. There was something off though, he wasn't dead yet. The smooth, bloody surface of Alfred's teeth were resting against his neck, but it didn't seem like the blond was moving other then breathing.<p>

Ivan was sure he hadn't come up with an illusion, he didn't know the workings of Alfred's mind at the moment and he'd rather not risk his sanity just to discover that. So, this left some questions. Ivan didn't move as Alfred moved the teeth away, though Ivan still felt the saliva and blood on his neck, not exactly a pleasant feeling. The wolf shifter pressed his nose into Ivan's jacket, sniffing audibly above the low growl. It reminded Ivan when Alfred did the same to Matthew right before attacking. Maybe it was just wondering how good he tasted.

As Alfred continued sniffing a moment, Ivan stiffened as the blond seemed finished and pulled back. The low growling had stopped, but considering how quiet it was that probably didn't mean anything. But then Alfred just got off him, stalking away and back towards the wall. Ivan blinked several times before sitting up and looking at Alfred then back down at himself to see if he had been hurt anywhere.

Well this was strange. He looked back to watch Alfred use his clawed hands to climb up the spikes much as Ivan had done, though it seemed he moved a lot faster though it looked almost like a lazy pace. It seemed that the United Kingdom forgot that these creatures were half human just as they were half animals. A foolish mistake they seemed to constantly be making.

Ivan's attention was diverted away from Alfred when he heard a different growling. He should have known better, wolves hunt in packs after all, and considering instincts alone were running high in these shifters tonight, he probably should have remembered that earlier, especially with how close he usually found one shifter from the next.

Standing up, he saw the shifter in the shadows, well this one he didn't mind if he harmed since it wasn't Alfred... then again, he'd probably get an earful if he did that... hm... decisions. He considered that this wolf wouldn't attack him, maybe they sensed he was a demon somehow and would ignore him after that. Though this one certainly looked threatening enough.

It's teeth were bared, mouth curled further over the large teeth that didn't fit on a usual basis anyway. It was close to the ground, ears flattened and tail bristling, loud snarls omitting from it's throat. If the situation wasn't potentially dangerous Ivan might be interested in how they actually sounded animalistic, most humans couldn't replicate the sound of an angry and hostile wolf very well.

But for now, he would have to think of a way out. Alfred climbed over the wall quickly, and at a lazy pace so he doubted he could outrun the thing either over that obstacle or over flat ground. The shifter, a man he didn't bother learning the name of, pounced out of the alleyway where he was watching Ivan a moment ago. Might as well fight the best he could then. Pulling out his pipe quickly, Ivan didn't even get a chance to swing it though.

Another form hit his attacker. Blinking, he watched as Alfred bit down into the others shifters shoulder, earning a high pitched yelp. Alfred let go of the other after a moment, and the other shifter seemed to try to coward away, but Alfred moved around them and growled until the male brunette shifter started climbing over the make-shift wall. Well that was... strange. Alfred turned back to look at him, giving a short growl before going back and following the other wolf up the barricade.

Hm... well, it seemed like Alfred wouldn't attack him, though he wasn't sure what to make of that. Pondering what to do for the moment, Ivan looked up when he heard another low growl, though it was still from Alfred, who was perched on the top of the wall, growling down at him.

Ivan blinked up at the blond as he continued growling, "What?" He questioned, knowing full well the other couldn't understand him. Frowning, he stepped forward. Alfred stopped growling a moment, making Ivan raise an eyebrow before the blond started growling when he didn't move again. "You may not speak but you get your point across." Ivan mused.

Alfred continued growling until Ivan started walking, the noise cutting off quickly as Ivan started climbing up the spikes for the second time that day. It took awhile longer then Alfred had been able to climb it, but Ivan counted that towards the others unhumanly height.

Getting over the top, Ivan had to admire that it was decently constructed. Alfred seemed happy with him being there since he didn't do anything towards Ivan, just jumping down onto the ground of bodies below. Ivan himself used the ladder that was helpfully on this side.

He climbed down, mindful of Alfred watching his movements. There was something slightly intimidating about a wolf-like creature that could tower over Ivan if it chose, even worst Ivan couldn't scare Alfred off with any illusion and he seriously doubted by any human means either.

Once he was standing, he did see a couple other wolves that he hadn't seen yet. They must have been coming here to regroup or something. It was interesting that they seemed to be gathering like a pack when they had just seemed to be hunting alone. He felt something against his thigh and looked down to see Alfred nudging him, growling a bit.

Perhaps he was just a live offering. But regardless, he let Alfred push him to what seemed like a very random spot before the blond just turned and stalked away. Humming quietly, Ivan decided to sit down and just observe everything, he doubted many got to see how wolf shifters acted on a full moon without getting their intestines instantly pulled out of them.

Several more wolves came in, the same shifters that had been together at the front line, two or three of them missing it seemed. Ivan wasn't very surprised to learn a lot of wolf shifters had rebelled, while in the dog family and loyal, they seemed to have a higher expectation and want of freedom then other shifters had. Almost all present seemed to know he was there, and many seemed hostile, though they steered clear of him.

Alfred and a few others seemed to be moving bodies around. Ivan watched in interest until one of the wolves started approaching him, gathering Ivan's attention. It seemed defensive, but not openly hostile at the moment. Ivan glanced over at Alfred, seeing the blond was looking over, watching carefully, as were a few others, probably all curious as to why he was there and not yet dead.

Ivan was questioning it himself really. The wolf, a younger male that Ivan had never really spoken to before stopped pretty close to Ivan, hesitating before stretching out and sniffing. Ivan had the haunting suspicion that if he moved suddenly and startled the other he would be instantly bitten. After a moment the wolf let out a little sneeze before sniffing again a moment then it made a small sort of howling-barking sound at him.

He didn't have to react apparently since it just turned away and left. Hm, maybe they did smell that he was a demon then. Ivan looked back up to see Alfred dragging a body by the man's ankle. It was actually quiet an interesting sight. And honestly, Ivan knew how Alfred could have bathed in blood now considering the massacre around them.

Looking up, Ivan saw that the full moon was moving towards setting. Taking a deep breath into the air that was starting to smell of corpses, Ivan smiled, once again revealing in being outside, he doubt he could ever take it for granted again. Looking down once again at the sound of something much closer, Ivan watched in slight interest as Alfred let go of the body, sitting down beside him.

"Did you feel I needed company or something?" Ivan tilted his head slightly, looking at Alfred, who didn't respond at all, not even turning his head to look at him. Of course then Alfred bit into the man's leg, fabric and all before tearing skin and muscle away from the bone. "Ah, never mind." That explained why Alfred was never hungry when he first got back.

Alfred growled, moving his mouth around until he was able to spit the fabric out. Ivan didn't pay much attention after that to the blond eating the corpse. While he could appreciate a good massacre, he wasn't one to enjoy feasting off of the left overs. He did know some demons who had been like that. If they were still alive then they'd probably be here, war attracted demons like maggots to corpses. That was actually a very good comparison when thinking about some demons.

Ivan startled slightly when something brushed up against him, looking over at Alfred, who was looking at him, blood covering most of his front already and had some part of the man in his mouth, which was slightly open. Ivan hesitated before patting the others head and looking away again.

However, the brush was back and Ivan looked at Alfred who was staring at him. "Yes?" Alfred moved his head before dropping the piece of flesh into Ivan's lap before sitting up. Ivan hesitated before picking it up, "Ah yes, thank you for the gift." Ivan muttered, looking at Alfred who was staring at him.

Staring back for awhile Ivan frowned a bit, "you are not expecting me to eat are you?" Of course Alfred didn't answer, just continued staring. Ivan waited a moment before slowly trying to put the piece of human down. Alfred lowered his ears, letting out a soft whimper. Sighing, Ivan pulled the food back to him, Alfred was back to staring.

Hesitating, Ivan brought the 'food' to his mouth, taking as small of a bite as he could before chewing it and swallowing, "There, happy?" He muttered, putting it down and wishing he had something to drink. It might have tasted better cooked. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the fact he had just ate human. Never done that before.

Alfred hesitated. "I am full." Ivan said, patting his stomach. Alfred sniffed his stomach as if curious before he snatched up the meat Ivan hadn't eaten, chewing that before going back to the body. Ivan looked away. At least he could still say he wasn't a cannibal, but he took little comfort in that.

A surprising little amount of time past before Alfred was biting at a bone that was picked completely clean. Ivan clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, feeling a bit bored, he was glad to see that Alfred could fend for himself and it was amusing to see the other covered in blood, but that amusement did not last long.

Alfred looked up at him, after a moment sitting up. Ivan stopped his clicking and looked at the other curiously. Alfred leaned forward, nose against Ivan's mouth suddenly and sniffing. Ivan chuckled, making Alfred lean back, head cocked to the side before moving closer once again, sniffing at his mouth. "Have you never heard laughter?" He supposed in this form Alfred probably hadn't, talking probably, but since it seemed he attacked and killed people, he probably hadn't heard chuckling before.

Leaning back himself, Ivan wiped the blood off his mouth. Alfred attempted to follow him, still seeming curious. Ivan chuckled again, putting his hand up to Alfred's chest when he found himself leaning towards the ground. Alfred paused, tilting his head still as Ivan slowly stopped chuckling. "You are quiet the ridiculous creature sometimes." Ivan smiled at the other.

* * *

><p>It was interesting to see that Alfred didn't sleep, or any of them really, once everybody seemed to be done eating, they moved on, and Ivan followed them. It was interesting to see how Alfred fought, and it seemed he still had some human intelligence, but mixed with the seemingly unresistable need to kill, it was quiet the dangerous mix.<p>

By morning Alfred looked more human, back to his normal height and everything, however he still obviously wasn't there mentally. He wasn't as fast as last night, so Ivan worried at first, but it seemed like his strength was enough to go off of, and the intelligence to wait until a patrol of solders rushed past before leaping out of the shadows and attacking from behind.

It was getting to be around noon when Alfred started heading off it seemed in a random direction. Ivan wondered what had caught the others attention as he followed the blond who moved through the streets until entering a building that looked abandoned, though from what Ivan could understand a lot of the main city was evacuated. Following the other who moved easily through the building, he was pleased when they moved where there weren't any windows so it darkened considerably.

Still, it was easier to see, at least for Ivan, now that he wasn't out in the sun. Continuing to follow his blond who was climbing up the stairs, continuing to be on all fours. He had seen Alfred attack while standing, but that was about it so far. Ivan paused a moment in the doorway as the blond moved into an apartment that happened to have the door open. Alfred didn't seem to mind the darkness or the messy house as well as the stillness that showed that it had been undisturbed for at least a few weeks.

After a moment, Ivan followed Alfred into the house, watching as the other didn't ever seem to mind his presence and looked around a moment before finding a room within the small house that had a large bed and seemed acceptable as the shifter hoped onto the bed and curled up on it. Ivan tilted his head as the blond laid his head down and huffed, blue eyes closing.

He supposed that Alfred hadn't slept at all the night before, so he was probably catching up on that at the moment. Moving forward, Ivan sat down next to the other, only getting an ear twitching slightly and a lazy eye cracking open a moment before rolling back and shutting into sleep. Ivan would make sure that Alfred would be safe while he slept, at the very least. In sleep, Alfred reverted back to human form, as all shifters did and Ivan moved to stand by the door to make sure none dared to even glance inside the house.

Sitting there, he didn't actually have to wait very long before Alfred was stirring again. Ivan looked back to watch the other shifting a bit, wondering what the other would do after just a couple hours nap as Alfred stretched out. Hesitating a moment, Ivan watched as Alfred sat up on the bed. Something was... different. When the blond grabbed the stained shirt he was wearing with a hand, Ivan suddenly knew what. Taking several steps towards the blond, "Alfred..."

Alfred jumped, looking up at him as he stopped at the edge of the bed, blue eyes wide, the bottom half filled with unshed tears. "I-Ivan... w-what are you?" Ivan decided he could explain himself later as he moved to sit on the bed, pulling the teary eyed blond to him. He felt Alfred instantly cling to the front of his clothes as soon as he did, head falling into his shoulder. Ivan ran his hand through the blond strands of hair, feeling the other tremble lightly against him.

"Tell me what you are feeling." A little late for Ivan to worry about Alfred being traumatized considering that this wasn't the first time, but Ivan still felt like he should try to combat it.

"I-I'm fine, just some pain."

"You are hurt?"

"Sore... my body's all... it just hurts." Well actually, that made sense, though Ivan was upset to hear the other was still in pain. After a moment Alfred laughed weakly, "Are you going to tell me that this is animal blood?"

"If it will make you feel better, then yes, I will." Ivan muttered, petting the others blond hair.

"It's still sticky..." Alfred muttered quietly. Ivan pulled back enough to look at Alfred, who's eyes were still sort of distant, though his body wasn't trembling nearly as much, perhaps it was shock of waking up in a different form? Ivan would never know really, perhaps he could ask one of his sisters - they, unlike him actually could actually change into another form. Ivan smiled a bit, tugging on Alfred's shirt to remove it, with some non-verbal protest as Alfred didn't seem to know what to think or do about the action, but it wasn't too difficult to finally get the article of clothing off the other.

Alfred did not look pleased, but Ivan ignored the irritated look as he used part of the shirt that wasn't soaked in blood to whip as much of the blood off of Alfred's skin. The blond seemed to understand, and so didn't say anything, just leaned into the touch. A lot of the blood was crusted on, and took more effort, but Ivan got as much as he could before tossing the shirt onto the floor. Alfred nuzzled into Ivan's chest, "Thanks, though I still smell like blood."

"I cannot help much with that." Ivan muttered, running his hands along the others arms, watching the goosebumps rising there. It must have been cold. "We are not going back until tomorrow yes?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah... I'm still... angry..." Ivan was pretty sure Alfred meant bloodthirsty, but didn't mention it, starting to undo his coat. "Why are you here though? I thought I said for you to go away." Alfred asked, looking up at him with a small frown.

"I was worried for you, so I tried following you."

"Ivan, damn it! I told you not to follow me and stay with the others!"

"I could not help myself, I was worried about you being killed." Ivan muttered, shrugging out of his coat. "Though I failed at staying hidden."

"What?" Alfred questioned, looking angry and worried at the same time, it was cute.

"I was wanting to ask you about it. You seemed to be about to attack me, but after sniffing at me awhile you just sort of ignored me, except to attack another wolf shifter who tried killing me." Ivan moved his coat around the other, moving Alfred's arms into the sleeves as he continued, "Later however another shifter sniffed at me awhile before ignoring me as well. So it could be that you sensed I was a demon." Ivan decided not to bring up that Alfred had been so thoughtful to share a corpse with him, for some reason that would probably upset the blond more then anything.

"I dunno... that's really weird, but I wouldn't think I would care about you being a demon or anything. I mean... I don't know, but I guess I just assumed I'd kill anything I saw moving. But I've always been locked up so." Alfred made a face at the mention, anger over such a thing apparent. Ivan hummed as he finished buttoning up the jacket.

"There is a gun in the right pocket. But you need sleep, you did not get any last night and you look exhausted." Ivan would usually question giving an unstable Alfred a gun, but considering they could be discovered at any time, it was worth the risk of Alfred shooting him.

"Shouldn't I be fighting though?" Alfred muttered, tugging at the collar of the large coat that was large on him, it was nice and smelled like Ivan though, so he took a great deal of comfort in it.

"Not while you are like this, da?" Ivan said, Alfred didn't seem to have much protest as he laid down on the bed, yawning and closing his eyes. "I will make sure they do not advance very far." He assured, smiling down at the blond and laying down behind the other, wrapping his arms around the blond. He felt Alfred nod, letting out a deep breath bordering on a sigh.

"That's good..."

* * *

><p>"Still can't believe they tried using barricades." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Guess I can't blame them for trying."<p>

"It was ridiculous." The person he was talking to waved off, agreeing with the other. "Though some people left the resistance."

"Eh, not again." Alfred groaned, head falling back to exaggerate it.

"What?" Ivan questioned curiously.

The other man, Ivan really needed to bother learning their names, spoke, "This happened last month. Some think that using our 'abilities' or whatever shit is going to far."

"We'd kill people anyway! At least it's not civilians or our own people!" Alfred sat up.

"Hey, I know, believe me." The man said, holding his hands up in a form of surrender.

"Whatever, nothing we can do about that." Alfred waved off. "We're getting closer and closer to the capital. And that is going to be the most difficult so far, but one we do, it's over for good and we're free! Nobody get cocky, I'm sure you've all noticed how much harder it's gotten. But we were able to make two very large dents in their numbers recently and there are reinforcements coming soon, so we've got a great fighting chance as long as we stay focused! Everybody got that?" Nods from around the room they were using, though there were plenty people outside to make sure the United people didn't try breaking through their defenses. "Alright, now there are tons of defenses in the capital, mainly focused around these streets, but that doesn't mean they aren't guarding everywhere around it. Still, these few streets here, here, and here are less protected, so when we get far enough-"

Ivan looked over curiously at something touching him, focus being diverted. Of course he already knew the plan, though part of him had just been questioning why Alfred didn't say the names of the streets, just pointing so people had to lean over to see where he was pointing before he moved on. It turned out the thing that had distracted him was actually another shifter, a rabbit, from what Ivan understood he was the one gathering most the information they were using. "Yes?" Ivan asked quiet enough to not distract his blond. Alfred could be easily distracted.

"Ah! I'm sorry for bothering you." He was obviously very intimidated by Ivan, not that the demon minded the fear. "I was just wondering... you and ah... Alfred are together, right?"

Ivan blinked a bit, "How did you know this?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly to show his interest.

"Oh, I do not mean to pry... I was just making sure, you um... well you smell like him."

This was news to Ivan. "I do?"

They nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to check. Usually that means that you are um... together, but I did not want to assume."

"Wait, does that mean that Alfred smells like me?"

"O-Oh well yes, of course!" Ivan nodded, thanking the man, who was able to spout out a hasty reply before Ivan ignored him to sit in the information. If Alfred smelled like him and all shifters had a high sense of smell... that meant that almost everybody knew that he was sleeping with Alfred. He loved the idea of everybody knowing that actually, that people knew Alfred was his and he didn't even have to leave a hickey on the other~ Of course he still would. Smiling happily, Ivan couldn't help but let the new information and all it implied to fill his thoughts for awhile.

Actually, it made sense why Alfred hadn't attacked him in his wolf form... that was a very wild side, true, but that form had the mindset of Alfred's defensive form. If Ivan smelled like the blond then he probably would have been able to tell that he was his mate. If wolf shifters didn't protect that then they would have died out long ago. An interesting theory, but sadly Ivan didn't have enough proof for it to be substantial, still he would believe it happily until another theory made itself clear.

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the capital it got harder, as Alfred had predicted. Ivan was sure that he would be seeing Arthur again sometime soon. He looked forward to killing the man in the heat of battle. Surely, by Alfred's logic that would be justified. He couldn't wait.<p>

Of course first he had to make sure that Alfred and most of the shifters with the resistance alive before getting to that point. It was straining work though and he often found himself with a headache by the end of the day. The others did well on their own, they were good fighters for being pets not too long ago but they were still outnumbered easily, as well as outmatched.

Progress was slowed to a crawl if that. It was difficult as usual, and Ivan had to be careful with Alfred and himself being on the front line. Francis would pop up occasionally to say hello and Ivan found he hit the other a lot to vent his irritation. Alfred had scolded him for it plenty of times, but he always found it was worth it.

"You okay Ivan?" Ivan looked up from rubbing his temples at Alfred, who was smiling at him softly, looking worried.

"Da... it just becomes a bit much sometimes... feeling so many people's minds and fears. I will be fine." Alfred nodded, sitting down next to him.

"You can take a break if you want, you've been at this for a long while now." Alfred said, nuzzling up against his shoulder. Smiling at the younger, he wrapped his arm around the others shoulder, his other hand moving to cup Alfred's face, thumb tracing the dark circles highlighting blue eyes under the others glasses Ivan had made sure the other wore.

"You should rest as well Alfred." Ivan said, getting a look in return that showed the blond was planning no such thing at the moment.

"You should listen to him." Francis nodded. Yes, he was here for the time being. Ivan glared at him. "Do not give me that look, you are the worst to be around when you are mentally worn."

"I am fine." Ivan growled.

"You should sleep too Alfred." Matthew added quietly.

"Hey, I slept last night... until we were attacked. But I got a good sleep." Alfred defended.

"Look you two, you both need to sleep." Matthew smiled, "We can survive a few hours or even a day without you guys, give us some credit."

Alfred opened his mouth but closed it, nodding with a weary smile. "Thanks Mattie." His twin nodded, walking away to probably join the battle. Francis followed him, probably not wanting to be alone with Ivan when Alfred decided to sleep.

Ivan waited until they were gone to look at Alfred, small smile making it's way to his lips. "You are not going to rest, are you?"

"Nope. You should though, if you have a headache."

Ivan shook his head. "I rest during the night. I am fine. I still have plenty of power so there is no reason for me to rest."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go make ourselves useful while we're being stubborn." Ivan's only response was a chuckle before he stood and followed the other.

* * *

><p>It was interesting, and a bit of a mystery how Alfred disapproved of killing so powerfully and yet at the same time would put bullets through many people without even flinching. Of course doing such was probably what was effecting his sleep. Even when justified taking another human's life was usually something that most human's could never live down. They were fragile creatures mentally.<p>

Unfortunately, it wasn't something Ivan could help him with at the moment, not when he had to worry about the blond's physical state, which was more pressing. Of course it was relatively easy to kill any human. He had actually gotten a couple stupid ones to shoot themselves. That always perked him up a little.

Ivan opened his eyes, smiling at Alfred who stood up from where he was crouched. "Still say it's way too easy to do this when you're here." He smirked at Ivan, clearly not upset with that fact. Gunfire was clear all around them, and there were shifters behind Ivan who were already starting to fan out to do a quick search the nearby buildings since the street was clear. It was a way to make sure nobody could attack them from behind. They usually found a lot of soldiers hiding out in the buildings before.

Chuckling in response, Ivan stepped up closer to Alfred, flicking one of his ears. "You are welcome."

"Yeah well, we're making good progress, we'll be at the capital soon like this." Yes, Ivan could not wait to kill Arthur. "And to think, we could be sleeping." Alfred rolled his eyes at how ridiculous that was. Ivan supposed that Alfred wasn't one to sit back sleeping while others were starting to breach into the capital area. Or just sit back while things are going on in general.

"You could be sleeping. I would just lay down awhile. I have slept plenty since meeting you." Which was true, but that was because being awake without Alfred up was usually so very dull. Of course in the middle of a war that was a different story. Alfred nodded, posture changing, clearly ready to move on from the short conversation. While there was guns going off everywhere in the city that he tuned out easily but one shot did sound almost louder then the other.

Ivan felt pain erupt in his right side. Getting shot always was blindingly painful, but feeling it hit his rib bone and possibly shatter the bone was more so. Still, his vision cleared in a second and he heard Alfred's voice "Are you alright?" Ivan stood frozen though. The bullet had hit him from the front, a small splatter of blood across his front and a hole in Alfred's chest.

The other didn't even seem to notice as he collapsed to the ground. Ivan followed him, grabbing Alfred's shoulders and pulling him up, one hand moving to support the others head. "No, no, Alfred, don't you dare. _Nyet_, you can't die. Please, no." It didn't matter, he was dead before he hit the ground. The bullet seemed to have gone straight through his heart and his mental presence was completely missing. But Ivan couldn't help the words of protest, trying to shake the other gently awake.

* * *

><p>Alfred coughed up some blood, eyes blinking and body jerking violently. A hand reached out to grab Ivan's jacket. Another holding his chest where he'd been shot. Picking Alfred up as carefully as he could while hurrying, he was glad to hear a gun shot from their side so that they were covered. "I-Ivan..."<p>

"Do not talk Alfred, that will only make it worst." Maybe it missed the heart... it was alright. He ran towards the nearest medic he could find. And they did their best to stabilize Alfred. They didn't try to push Ivan away from where he sat next to Alfred, holding the others hand that was gripping with more strength then somebody with so much blood loss should have been able to handle.

Ivan did have to pull away however when they put Alfred on a stretcher and carried him into a building for cover and security to work on Alfred. Two of them were helping while Ivan guarded the door, ready to kill anything that tried intruding as the other medics went on to help any other soldiers that might be injured. It took hours, the sun setting beyond the horizon before one of the medics came up to him.

Holding his breath Ivan waited for the news. He nodded, "Alfred's alive." Ivan let a deep breath of sheer relief out at that. It had felt like he had been holding it the entire time even though he knew that wasn't possible. "He'll need to stay away from the fighting with plenty of rest and make sure his injury isn't infected."

"Thank you." Ivan said, smile tugging at his lips as the two medics nodded, one leaving.

"If anything happens don't hesitate to come find somebody." Ivan nodded once more before he left as well. Ivan went up the stairs to the second story. Alfred was laying on a bed, his chest clean of blood and wrapped in a bandage, chest rising and falling slowly. Smiling, Ivan took a seat on the end table by the bed.

Alfred startled only slightly, blue eyes opening, a hazy look about them but they looked up at Ivan and he smiled softly. "Ivan." He muttered, hand moving slowly out. Ivan sat down next to him on the bed so he could take the hand.

"Do not talk. You should be resting." Ivan muttered softly, leaning forward to kiss Alfred's forehead carefully. The blond made a small noise, but his eyes stayed half-lidded, clearly trying to close. "No more fighting for you on the front lines."

"But-" His words were so weak.

Ivan smiled, shaking his head. "I almost lost you Alfred." He squeezed the warm hand under his tighter. "I do not want it to ever happen again. We can talk about this later." That's right, they still had time, all the time they wanted. "For now, sleep."

* * *

><p>None of that happened however. The only thing that came from Alfred's mouth was a small trickled of blood as Ivan cradled his body in the street. A part of him still expected the blue eyes to blink and Alfred to miraculously live, live long enough for Ivan to help him and they could be fine just like he had imagined.<p>

But no matter how badly he wished it, it didn't happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel evil. Yes, Alfred's dead. Really, the little scene in the middle was just what Ivan was hoping would happen somehow. Hope I made that clear, if I didn't: Alfred's dead.<strong>

**Those who read my other stories know I always kill him off. Like always. But I usually bring him back, don't worry. Though who knows if I will this time? Not everything can have a happy ending x3**


	20. The Cost of Rebellion

**Chapter 20: The Cost of Rebellion**

**Word Count: 6,836**

**Lots of stuff happens this chapter. But hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Alfred didn't move. He didn't blink, didn't try to gasp out for air, nothing. Ivan didn't know how long had past and he looked up to see the United Kingdom soldier reloading his gun. Ivan felt a pulse vibrate out of him and into the city and everything - magic or not - felt something and for a moment nothing moved. Nothing breathed as the pulse reached them, and a second passed of pure uninterrupted silence, undisturbed by even an animal, passed.<p>

The bullet lodged in Ivan's chest fell out, his wound closing in a moment as the soldier dropped dead in front of him. The silence was broken, gunfire resuming around him. Ivan giggled, head falling forward as he continued giggling uncontrollably. After a moment he stopped doing that as quickly as he had started, putting Alfred down carefully on the dirty pavement. Ivan felt a hand drop on his shoulder. He looked up to see a shifter. They dropped to the ground dead a second later

Glaring at their dead form, Ivan grabbed the small heavy bullet that came out of him before he stood up, letting out a small giggle. "I think I'll kill all of you." He looked down at the shifter who had touched him, putting a single finger to his lips. "Don't warn anybody." With a wink he started for the nearest building, already calling up things people feared.

* * *

><p>"Matthew, we have to go! Now!" Francis said with such urgent seriousness Matthew might have gone along with him without much question. If it hadn't been for the chaos. The rebels and soldiers alike had stopped fighting each other mostly to try and fight against... everything else.<p>

Giant spiders and all sorts of evil looking bugs, large waves of water that would engulf people, bodies of children and woman who had all been evacuated were somehow there, fires, earthquakes. It was like everything in the world decided to attack at once and everybody had forgotten the war in the sheer panic. "Francis, what is going on?" Matthew yelled over everything as he was dragged away.

"Ivan is what and we need to get away from here as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?" Matthew shouted again, but this time he stopped, bringing Francis to a stop too. "I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what's going on! He's attacking the rebellion too!" It wasn't hard to believe that this was all Ivan's doing though.

"Matthew, please mon cher, I will explain everything when we are gone!"

"He's with Alfred! I can't leave!" Francis looked around, Matthew knew this probably wasn't the place, in fact every fiber of his being was telling him to run as fast as he could. But Alfred was with Ivan and he was more worried about that. Matthew let Francis drag him away, into a building, shutting the door and traveling up the stairs to the second level, they had been trying to run from a large flood of water that was chasing several people. Literally chasing. Matthew had never seen water act in such a way that it would rush back towards the same direction it had came and even suddenly create a large wave that shouldn't be possible.

After a moment he stopped inside a door frame, both of them panting heavily and catching their breath before Francis spoke. "You do not understand Matthew, we must leave!"

"But Al!"

"There's no helping him! Not now. Ivan will only be able to be stopped by Alfred, there's no point in us staying to get killed!"

"Killed? These are illusions! How can they kill?"

"They aren't illusions Matthew, not anymore."

"You said that's what he does!"

"Yes, to gain fear. When he doesn't care about that he kills! Nightmare demons are feared even by other demons. They are rare, but extremely powerful, and Ivan's the most powerful demon I have ever seen! If rage consumes them, they become insane, it was too much to explain before and too much to do so now!"

"No, tell me how these illusions are real! Are you saying there are really giant spiders out there? A-And the children's bodies?"

"Yes, all real. I wouldn't be surprised if even the corpses start moving to kill. Nothing is safe and we need to get out of the city. If he's snapped then he's going to destroy everything until not even the buildings remain. And we can only pray he is satisfied with that!"

"You let my brother stay with him knowing that?" Matthew snapped. "He could have killed Alfred!"

"I made sure that wouldn't happen. But now is not the time to argue over this, you can scold me later." Francis grabbed Matthew's hand once more, but Matthew pulled his hand back just as quickly.

"No! We can't let him destroy the city and I can't let him hurt Alfred! You're going to help me find him to stop him too!"

"That is madness Matthew, he will kill you and me on the spot! I will not help you find him. We are leaving."

"No! I won't leave here Alfred to die! If you won't help me I'll go on my own!" Matthew growled, ripping his arm away and starting downstairs. Francis followed quickly.

"He will kill you without a second thought!"

"I don't care!"

"A-Alright, I will come with you, I can only imagine that he's at the capital hunting down Arthur." Matthew didn't bother saying thank you, he needed to find Ivan and stop him from destroying the city, and more importantly, Alfred along with it.

* * *

><p>When they got to the government house in the capital center, there was almost nothing but rubble. Matthew paused to look around at what had used to be the tall building that would tower over all the others around it that he always past by on the way to the meat market Arthur liked. But now, now it was as flat as the very ground itself.<p>

It didn't take long to see Ivan in it, even with dust still trying to settle. He was standing, back turned and looking up at the sky that should have had a shining sun, but the sun was nowhere to be seen, the sky black with lightning striking down in the distance and thunder rumbling loudly without stop. Matthew was in no mood to be polite, especially when he saw a couple bloodied hands sticking out of the rubble, and sometimes more then just an arm. "Ivan!" He snapped when he was close enough.

The demon straightened and looked towards him, eyes widening significantly, "Alfred?" But after a moment his eyes narrowed and became very... well, terrifying if Matthew was honest. "No... you are Matthew."

"Yes." It wasn't the first time that mistake had happened, and wouldn't be the last. He stood in front of Ivan, though giving plenty space between them. "What are you doing? Where's Alfred?"

Ivan let out a short giggle. "Where's Alfred? Goodness, he doesn't know. Oh what trouble. I know where he is. But should you tell him? Ah... what a decision... he would want that. But what's that matter? I won't ever know since he left."

"Ivan." Matthew said, pulling the other out of the conversation that he didn't feel a part of, despite it revolving around him. "Alfred left you? Did you kill Arthur?"

"Arthur." Ivan's lips turned up into a very tight and much too wide grin. "The sick scaly son of a bitch. As soon as he felt that energy blast he teleported away somewhere." Ivan's smile became more normal. "That is okay, I will get him."

"No! You can't kill my brother!"

"Kill your brother?" Ivan blinked at Matthew as if seeing him for the first time. His smile disappeared completely, rage almost visible through the very air as if it was something that could become visible.

"Matthew, it is very hard to truly piss Ivan off further in this state, but you just did that." Francis hissed a warning from where he was practically hiding behind Matthew.

"I did not kill him." Ivan hissed angrily. "I do not use guns. Should have kept that soldier alive. He did not learn his lesson. I killed him too quickly. What a mistake, how foolish of me indeed."

Matthew frowned, body tensing. "What do you mean? You said that Arthur got away."

"Arthur." Once again a hiss. "I will find him."

Matthew felt his entire being stiffen. "Where's Alfred?" No, Ivan was just talking crazy.

Ivan looked at Matthew. "You feared it too... Alfred's dead. He was shot."

Matthew almost didn't hear the last part, everything seemed to just stop inside of him, even his legs gave out and he found himself kneeling on the rocks. It hurt, cutting into his knees, but he couldn't feel it other then a small part of him registered that it had happened. "Y-You're lying."

"You think I would lie about that?" Ivan said much too calmly, Matthew felt like those words should hold some sort of venom, but they didn't.

"Please... no, it can't- he can't-" It couldn't be true. Not for Alfred, he was always the one who looked out for Matthew, even if sometimes it was in stupid ways, he was still always there, always happy and could get out of almost any situation he wanted to. He couldn't have possibly... died. "Please no."

Ivan was looking elsewhere though, towards the city, "The entire place is full of fear. So nice. Tell me you two, what is something that most humans fear?" He didn't even wait for a response, still looking out into the city. "The loss of loved ones yes, and the lose of their own life commonly. But the end of all existence as we know it. I can tell, many of them fear it is the end of the world... I suppose I cannot disappoint them."

"Ivan!" Francis spoke up this time, Matthew too far into grief at the moment to obviously think too clearly. "You cannot destroy the world."

"I can." Ivan blinked in something akin to confusion, "I have enough power, I can feel it. Everybody fears it so I can make it come true. That's what I do. How am I unable to do this?"

"You cannot just because Alfred is dead!"

"Why not?" Ivan tilted his head, still clearly not convinced.

Francis didn't know any other reason that would convince Ivan, there was one long shot. "Because you know it is wrong!"

Ivan laughed loudly before looking back down, still chuckling, "What?"

"You are better then this! Remember you are not like this Ivan!"

"Better?" Ivan hisses out, mood doing a one-eighty as he glared darkly at Francis. "Ivan who did nothing his human life but wait around for the day he died? You call when Ivan was so weak that he couldn't even kill his own father that he hated until he was sleeping, better? To be imprisoned by a lowly human that he has still failed to kill? The same pathetic Ivan who spent nothing but years rotting away in his cell regretting killing people instead of plotting to kill Arthur? That is better?"

"Yes!"

Ivan curled his lip. "There was nothing better! Ivan is pathetic, sad excuse for a demon and a human. The only thing in-" Ivan stopped, face loosing the dangerous look a moment, eyes turning down towards the rubble beneath his feet. "The only thing good in my life was Alfred." Ivan's eyes turn glossy a moment before they turned cold once more, cruel smile forming. "And now he is gone. And this world will suffer the loss of him." Ivan looked down at Matthew. "I will spare you both any trouble until then considering. Yes, it would be what he would want. ... Doesn't matter, I'll never know."

Francis didn't move or say anything as Ivan walked away silently before kneeling down next to Matthew who was sobbing heavily. Francis felt his own grief, but it is dulled from years of loosing friends, one came to get used to the feeling. It still hurt, but not compared to Matthew's grief. The blond who he had practically helped raise looked at him tears not even slowing. "H-He can't be dead. Please Francis, he's not."

"I'm sorry Matthew." Francis whispered softly, petting the others hair softly to try and sooth him. "And I wish I could help you right now, but I must stop Ivan."

Matthew nodded, letting he head hang down as he chocking out a single word. "Go."

"I will be back." Francis hopped that was true. He kissed Matthew's forehead just in case this was the last time they saw each other before standing and running after the other demon. Usually he wouldn't challenge Ivan in anything, but he was going to die one way or another.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for Francis to actually find Ivan, but he saw the other, once more just standing staring at the sky, perhaps wondering when he should make the world explode or how he was going to end all existence on Earth. "Ivan!"<p>

The other turned, smile turning up dangerously. "More protests?"

"You are just going to destroy the world?" Francis smiled, chuckling, "You were always rather rash Ivan. Ever since I first met you, you thought that I was a demon intruding on your fun in that city if you recall. You tried running me out without a single way to go. I ended up in a dead end and you kept insisting I leave. You just never think."

Ivan's smile seemed to weaver, "And you are always trying to make inappropriate jokes and gestures to avoid anything serious. Even now."

"True, and you nearly beat me to death when I groped you that same day. After that you told me never to come back. But I stuck around and we actually came to tolerate each other more, especially at the bar we visited. You seemed quiet impressed with my knowledge of how to flirt."

"Amused, actually, you were clearly never serious about leaving with anybody but they still fell all over you." A softness made it's way into the others eyes a moment before Ivan flinched suddenly, growling as he glaring at Francis. There was a shooting pain across Francis' back, nearly making him cry out and fall fall forward, but he managed to only stumble. Fuck, he'd forgotten how much that had hurt. "Leave."

"What is the matter? Finding that you do have some connections here? I know you are hurting badly Ivan, but there are others who care about you." Another slashing pain and Francis did fall to his knees this time, grinding his teeth together in pain.

"I told you to leave. You will die now."

"What about your sisters!" Ivan froze, going stock-still. "You are terrible about thinking when you get upset. They love you so much Ivan. They'd do anything for you. You have looked after each other ever since you were young demons."

"Shut up!" Ivan half snapped, half snarled, another slicing pain cutting up across his back made Francis cry out again. No point in looking around, he knew what would be there and he needed to concentrate.

"They do, they love you and you all have such good times together. Even with Natalia, you enjoy having them with you. Because you love them so dearly."

"Shut up! Shut up! Why do you never shut up?" Ivan snarled, but he fell to his knees, hands slamming against his ears and head falling forward, "Please, stop."

"I am only saying the truth. There are those in this world who care very much about you Ivan. You know it too. They still wish to laugh with you and hold you." Francis said softly, slowly kneeling up. Ivan shook his head, but a heavy sob escaped him. Francis withheld a sigh, just moving closer and pulling Ivan into a crouched hug.

The other buried his head in Francis' shoulder, hands gripping the sides of his shirt strongly. "No... please. I want Alfred. I-I want Alfred, please." Ivan sobbed.

"I know, I know." Francis muttered softly, running his hand through Ivan's hair. He knew very well what losing a loved one was like.

"H-He's not coming back a-and I can't... I love him so much and he's left! I just want him back. Please, I just want him back. I-I didn't- I can't hold him anymore, and h-he won't talk o-or look at me or smile ever again! H-He wanted to show me warm places again, h-he wanted to see the world, he hasn't seen enough!" Ivan shook his head and his words became those of Russian before even that broke away into just crying. Francis just held him, silently stroking his hair. He wished he could tell Ivan that everything was going to be okay, but really it wasn't going to be, not for a long, long while.

At least all the chaos around them started to die away.

* * *

><p>The rebellion was stopped completely after the traumatizing events of everything that happened. Francis and Matthew found Alfred's body, and Francis was there that time to comfort him through his sobbing. An unspoken truce was there as everybody started to try and get the city back under control.<p>

A new government to establish, buildings to rebuild and bodies to bury. Ivan had found a small apartment room and had holed himself up in there. He refused to see Alfred's body, and Francis knew that was probably for the best at the moment. Matthew was obviously deep in grief, just as Ivan was, but he was willing to help others who were also in grief unlike the demon.

Francis was sitting on the bed in the apartment Ivan had claimed as his. The tall man was crouching on the floor under a window with the blinds hiding the sun, his legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them, only his red-shot eyes poking out that showed he had cried again recently. Francis started by trying to cheer him up, but it seemed to have little effect. Finally he sighed, giving in to ask what he wanted, "Why were you going to destroy the world?"

At first he thought Ivan was going to ignore his question like he had been. But he spoke, "Seemed like the logical thing to do... my world was broken, so this world should have been to." Francis nodded softly. "At first... I was just angry. Angry at the shifters for starting the rebellion that made Alfred come here and angry at the citizens of this kingdom for being affiliated with the one who... shot... Alfred." Ivan said slowly, turning his head to look away. "Then I thought that the world should suffer as well. But I did not... I do not want to kill everything. Not really."

"Yes, you were covering your sorrow with anger. It happens." Francis offered a soft smile. A long moment of silence penetrated the air before Francis spoke again. "There will be a funeral for those who have died in about three days. Including Alfred."

Ivan's eyes started turning glassy before he rested his forehead on his crossed arms, shaking his head there. "No, I cannot... it is too soon..." Francis nodded, putting a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "I was thinking that perhaps it would have been better if I had never loved him... or even met him. It just hurts so much and I've never felt so hurt before. But... to not know him... I think that would somehow be worst. Is that me being selfish?"

"No, it is a very natural feeling."

"I miss him."

"I know, and I doubt you will ever forget him. But time dulls all wounds, but he will always remain at least in spirit." Ivan nodded, though he didn't look up. "I must go and help with the others though, there are a lot of graves to dig." Ivan winced slightly at this. "Not all are your fault." Francis assured as he stood, getting another nod from Ivan. There wasn't much he could do for the other, Ivan had to go through his own grief. Francis just hoped that the other wouldn't do something stupid, like kill himself or blow up the world... or both.

Matthew was close to Alfred, but at the same time Ivan had hardly felt any emotions other then anger and guilt. Grief was a fresh, new wound that he didn't know how to deal with. But Francis was sure he would be fine with time. "I suggested that Matthew come talk to you." Francis said, "I think it would be good for the both of you. You both loved him dearly." Ivan didn't respond. And apparently that was the same as consenting that it was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Ivan looked up when Francis was gone. Spirit... Alfred's spirit. Ivan's eyes widened, why hadn't he thought of that before? His mind searched how he could do it. He couldn't use his demonic powers, nobody feared Alfred being alive so he couldn't make it real, not to even think about how much power he had used yesterday. That was out... but dark magics. He bit his lip, he knew that raising the dead was a taboo for very good reason. Same reason one wasn't suppose to summon demons. It usually ended very, very badly.<p>

But he had done one taboo before for much less reason. The question was could he use black magic? He hadn't actually tried since he'd become a demon, there was no point. He would try now. He needed some information on necromancy, he wondered briefly where he could learn such information. He came up with a solution, though he was sure he wasn't going to like it. But before he went further he would have to talk to Matthew first.

Ivan didn't bother moving from his spot on the floor. He would have worried about seeming weak if he didn't know for a fact that he could kill Matthew if the other tried to hurt him. The blond was sitting on the bed across from him, where Francis had sat and Ivan was watching the other carefully. They had been sitting in silence for a very long time before the man that looked too much like his beloved to be of comfort finally met his eyes. "Why did you kill so many people?" He wasn't surprised at all by the topic but he didn't want any reminders either, especially since he knew he was still unbalanced.

He choose not to answer. He didn't need to explain himself to Alfred's twin. Matthew continued however, "With everything you did... destroying buildings, summoning hellish creatures to attack and kill. Even killing the children..." Ivan looked away for the first time, staring out the window at the clear blue sky thinking about how Alfred's eyes were blue, not nearly the same shade, but he remembered them when they lite up with joy so easily and how shiny they became when he was sad. "Everything you did but why didn't you try helping Alfred?"

Looking up at the shifter sitting on the bed Ivan observed him. He seemed to care more about that at the moment. "He was dead before he even hit the ground." If he could have he would have gotten the other to a hospital. But he hadn't been able to. Closing his eyes he remembered his fantasy. That Alfred would live and he could still be here. He pushed such thoughts away when they threatened to rip him apart.

"So what... you can cause the sun to not shine, you can change the weather, you can even end all of human existence but you're telling me you couldn't have brought him back?"

"No." Ivan growled, glaring at Matthew. "Such thoughts are dangerous as well."

"Why can't you?" Matthew growled right back. "Francis said those illusions were real, so don't tell me you can't do things."

"I cannot!" Ivan snapped. "I, like most creatures that use magic, have limits. I cannot do something if nobody fears it." Ivan snorted, looking away. "Nobody fears Alfred coming back so I cannot do it for real. I could make an image of him, but that in itself would be cruel." Because it would constantly remind Ivan that Alfred wasn't actually there.

"You and Francis died once didn't you?"

"How would you know that?"

"Francis once told us the story of how he died." Matthew said, looking down at his hands. "I assumed you were the same."

"No. Francis was purely human before he died and became a demon. I was partially demon before." Ivan frowned. "I hope you are not suggesting Alfred becoming a demon."

"Why not?"

"A demon is a cruel, murderous thing for the first decade or so of it's life. Even if he was a demon he wouldn't be the same."

"For just the first decade? But he would live forever."

Ivan glared up at Matthew. "Alfred is dead. Leave it at that."

"Why are you so keen on leaving him dead?"

"Why are you happy with talking of bringing him back?" Ivan snapped back. They glared at each other for a very long time.

"Alfred's my brother. He's all the family I have now that Arthur's gone. I want him back."

"I wish there was a way. But there is not. In order for a human to become a demon after death they have to be filled with uncontrollable rage that not even the soothing form of death can subdue. And that itself would take hatred down to the very core. If you think that Alfred could feel that then there is a chance."

Several minutes went by before Matthew hung his head, shaking it in the negative. "So there's nothing."

"Yes. Now stop talking to me about it." Ivan looked away. "I do not want to even think about him being gone." Matthew nodded mutely, but thankfully it was enough to make him leave Ivan alone once more.

After he was sure the two were gone he took a deep breath and stood up, ignoring the slight strain his muscles gave. He would do this, for Alfred. Moving so his back was to a corner he took another steadying breath before muttering a name he knew too well and never usually said allowed. It worked though. A loud gust of wind blew through the place, the door the the apartment even blowing open against the force and for a moment his hair whipped into his eyes.

But once the air stilled a couple moments later Natalia was standing in front of him, a smile on her face. She looked much better when she smiled. "Brother, you called!" Natalia was a special demon that could be summoned but just uttering her name. Of course that made it so he never said it unless he already knew she was nearby.

"D-Da. But it is simply to ask a question." She was already holding his hand, her smile was gone and was being replaced by a deep frown. She was catching on to what he wanted. When she was human she also participated in the dark arts, but more to do with necromancy. Ivan was relieved to hear that his older sister had never dabbled in such dark magics.

"That is a dangerous subject." Natalia hissed out without waiting for Ivan to actually ask. Her eyes turned to slits. "I can only see one reason that you would need it." Ivan didn't respond, but then again he didn't have to. Natalia knew the longings and desires of all things. It was how she whispered poison into the ears of humans and sometimes even demons. Snakes weren't to be trusted in what they said usually, that was just their nature, even a truth could become deadly on their lips. It was no wonder that her true form was a giant half-snake, it was very fitting. But Ivan knew that as his sister she wouldn't try and hurt him.

But it meant that she knew he wanted to summon Alfred back from the dead, and he was not sure how well she would take that. At least she knew better not to mention Alfred's name, she could probably tell that he was still on edge and could easily be set off. "I see." Was all she said, eyes still narrowed dangerously and her grip on his arm had tightened. "Why should I help? You know my feelings. I even tried warning you that this would happen and you would come to me."

"I know. But you can tell how much I want it, I have hardly wanted anything before now and never so badly. Please Natalia, will you help me?"

Her scowl was in place and had deepened, the shadow cast on her face from the dim lighting didn't help matters either. "... You really do want him."

He hesitated a moment, wondering if it would be wise to answer, but she already knew. Ivan breathed out before nodding. "Yes. I really do."

Natalia curled her lips. "He is mortal, he will just die again, you should not want so badly what is so easily taken! It will only hurt you." Ivan didn't answer and she sneered. "I knew I should have killed him before you came to want him so. It would have hurt less."

"Please Natalia. I just want him back." Ivan pleaded with her.

She glared up at him before nodding. "If that is what you wish Brother. I can wait for you forever. However. This is the only time I will help you. If he dies again, for whatever reason: natural or not, he will remain dead."

Ivan sighed out thankfully. "Thank you Natalia."

"Causing you more grief is not something I want to be thanked for. I am only doing this because you believe you need it." Ivan nodded, not really caring as long as she was going to help. She had even had her own cult when she was a human, though he suppose he shouldn't feel proud because of that. "One last thing brother, sometimes a soul simply cannot be retrieved. It is very rare and hard to do."

"His body was damaged... if he comes back to it will he die?"

"No. I do my work well. But if he is buried then you many want to get the coffin out of the ground or he will have to try and dig his way up." Ivan winced at the very thought of letting Alfred go through such a terrifying experience. He knew many humans who feared the fate of being buried alive and it was hardly misplaced.

"He has not been buried yet, though I do not know where his body is."

"That is fine, I do not need to be around the body. A soul can easily find it's way back to it's original body, if allowed."

"When can you do this?"

"... tonight if you wish, but brother... can I have a kiss?" Ivan looked at her, his emotions probably showed through because she continued. "It is hard work and I am doing something I do not wish. Just a soft chaste kiss is all."

"You know how I feel Sister..."

"I know, but I am sure one day you will realize what is right. At the moment I know you do not, but it is a simple kiss that I am asking for."

He didn't want to do it, he really did not want to do it. But... to have Alfred back... he kissed Maria sometimes, though it was a family kiss, he supposed it was the same in context. Taking a deep breath he nodded. "Just a peck." She stood, still grasping his arm and he realized she meant now. He knew Natalia was not one to back out of a deal - promises yes, but for some reason she held deals in a higher regard, perhaps because it was both parties trading something.

But he steeled himself for his fate, leaning forward and pressing a quick peck to her lips before pulling back away. It was less painful then he thought and he let out a breath he'd been holding. He still felt like he should wash his mouth. Natalia nodded, seeming satisfied and let go of his arm. "Call me back late tonight, I must get things." She said before vanishing completely, a quiet howl of wind signifying her disappearance.

Ivan let out a deep sigh before sitting down on the bed as he whipped his mouth with his coat sleeve. Was this the right thing to do? What if he accidentally pulled Alfred out of heaven - if such a place existed - would the other hate him? Ivan did not know if he could live with that... but no, he could. Alfred could hate him, as long as he was alive enough to do it. What he really worried about is if doing this would bring Alfred out of some sort of happiness and peace.

He would never want to make the other unhappy. But... he had to try. He knew it was selfish, but he had to try and get Alfred back. He didn't know what else to do. His heart ached and his mind only thought of the blond which made the pain worst and his stomach roll with the need to vomit, something he hadn't felt the need to do in a very long time. The pain would get so bad he could do nothing but curl up where he was, all strength leaving him.

When Alfred left for the war he had been bad off, but now... it was even worse, more so then he would have ever thought possible.

* * *

><p>"Now, listen closely." Natalia informed him. The apartment Ivan had taken was re-decorated. Everything that had been in the large bedroom was gone, in the living room and the main door to the other rooms was blocked off to stop any interruptions. Natalia had set everything up and Ivan didn't bother questioning where she'd gotten the blood from to make the diagram on the ground. He wondered if like the demon summoning ritual if it would permanently be embedded there for all time after the spell was completely. "If you wish for him to come back completely you must go."<p>

"What am I to expect?"

"I do not know. Not many wish to talk about what they experienced but from what I know it is all different." Ivan nodded in understanding. "I have never done this for a demon, but the ritual should still be similar. Lay down with your head here, on your back." Ivan hesitated before following the order. He would just have to trust his sister with this since she knew what she was doing. Staying silent, he listened to words spoken in a language he hadn't heard humans mutter in decades.

Something cool and smooth touched his neck where he had already taken off his scarf. He tensed at the feeling, but didn't move beside that, keeping his eyes closed. There was a pressure then a sharp sting before blood pooled up inside his mouth and around him. It didn't last long before he felt his life leaving him.

* * *

><p>Natalia watched silently, not moving from where she was seated even as the night turned to day Natalia didn't move even to blink. In normal cases she would have been more relaxed when acting as a tie between a body and soul, but seeing as she was preventing her brother from wondering too far into death she was making sure her entire concentration was focused on that sole task.<p>

She hadn't even noticed the pounding on the door and somebody calling her brothers name. It was only when Ivan himself stirred that her own trance was broken and she blinked at her brother who was sitting up slowly. "Well?" She inquired.

Ivan looked at her, rubbing his scared neck as he sat up fully. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, letting his hand fall. "I talked to something... I do not know what name to put to it, death, or just a guardian of dead souls."

"And?"

Looking at his sister Ivan held her gaze a moment before looking down, grief once more washing through him. "It said I could not have Alfred back... That there was no way to bring him back at all because he has already... moved on."

"I see." Natalia said shortly, not putting much emotion behind the words.

"There is one last thing I want you to do for me."

"Anything." Natalia agreed, earning a small sad smile. She didn't need to know what he wanted. If he wanted her help then she would provide it.

* * *

><p>"You. Francis." Francis stiffened at the voice, turning to see Natalia. She was never pleasant to be around.<p>

"Ah, Natalia, how pleasant to see you." That didn't mean he had to be rude though. "You haven't seen Ivan by any chance have you?"

"It is him I wish to speak about."

"Oh good!" Francis smiled, stepping away from Matthew and towards Natalia. Two days had past since Francis had been able to find Ivan and he had been getting worried the other was doing something reckless again.

"He wished me to pass on a message for him."

"Message? Where has he gone?"

"He is deep in the forest, he told me he was going to stay there. Forever."

"What?"

Natalia stared them both down a moment before looking at Francis again. "He tried to bring Alfred back through necromancy. It did not work. He has it on good word that it will not be possible for that shifter to come back. He believes that he needs the child to live." She sneered at the thought of her brother needing anything so easily broken, but she would not judge her brother, she could not. This was all that shifters fault. Sniffing a bit he focused back on what she was here to say. "He wanted to thank you for making sure he did nothing rash and thanks you for being his friend. That is all. I do not want to hear a word from you complaining about this either. My brother is gone and you will not complain to me."

Francis opened and closed his mouth several times, but he decided against bursting out against Natalia. She seemed to approve since she hadn't stabbed him. "Good. I have overstayed my visit. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and left without another word.

"I cannot believe it." Francis muttered, staring at the spot she had been. "I was worried the idiot would kill himself... but this..." He put a hand to his head. Necromancy then going off into the middle of nowhere to just die? He hadn't expected it, yet in a way it sounded just like him.

"Necromancy..." Matthew frowned before looking away. "It... it didn't work?" Francis looked down at the young blond. Once more he would have to put his own grief of losing an old friend away for now. He had to hold it together before he lost somebody else. Kneeling down he rubbed at Matthew's back, whispering words of comfort and trying to show Matthew there was a lot in the world to go on for, even with Alfred dead and gone.

People moved on from loved ones deaths, flowers bloomed, the sun continued shining and rain falling, animals continued on with their patterns of life. Everything continued in it's own beautiful way. The Earth was forever moving and it hardly stopped even when it seemed like everything in the world was falling apart.

There was a place that time did not reach, though Francis hardly knew that at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the last chapter, just want to make that clear. Okay?<br>**


	21. New World

**Chapter 21: New World**

**Word Count: 6,936  
><strong>

**Sorry it's so late. Please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ivan opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he was aware of was that he was standing when he had been laying down a moment ago. The next thing he noticed was it was dark, not pitch black, but a sort of dusk that was comforting and it was a warm evening. There was grass under his feet and trees in the distance, sunset showing beyond the tops.<p>

"Hello." Ivan blinked at the sound, he didn't sense anything, but he didn't feel threatened either. He turned to look at a small little girl looking up at him. He blinked at her. She didn't seem like a girl to him, she looked like one in every sense as she regarded him but it just didn't seem to fit. He was here to do something important too, he just knew it.

"Hello little one. What are you doing here?" Ivan smiled down at her.

"This is where your most comfortable so we can talk." She giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth, not to stop the sound but almost as a nervous habit. She smiled up at him, "You aren't suppose to be here though. Why are you here?"

Ivan blinked before remembering that he was in death's domain, perhaps this was who the girl was. "I've come to get somebody back."

The small child pouted up at him. "No, you can't! That's not allowed!"

He couldn't help but smile at the childish nature, even if he knew it was an act. "I need him back. I know it is against many laws of nature, but I need him."

She shook his head. "Ivan, right?" Ivan blinked in confusion at her. "I met you once before. But you weren't ready for death then either."

"You are the red thing?"

She chuckled, but nodded then tilted her head at him. "You want somebody? Why?"

"I love him."

"Many love. Not all come looking for them after they have gone. Why have you?"

"Please, I need him." Ivan pleaded again. "I do not know what I would do without him."

She tilted her head. "You used the right spell... what soul are you looking for?"

"His name is Alfred."

She blinked at him. "This soul is familiar to me." Closing her eyes she let a sigh in and out before opening them again to look at Ivan. "Usually I give those looking a soul a test to see if you can find the one they are looking for. But you two are destined so there is no point in that."

Ivan blinked in confusion. "So... I can have him?"

She shook her head. "No. This soul has already moved on and there is no power in the world that can retrieve it."

"No, please. There has to be something."

Putting a finger to her lips the child looked at him as if saying that something was a secret. "You died to get here so I will tell you something. I do not give information of what can happen out for free, but you I can tell."

Ivan worried at his lip awhile before looking at the small child. He didn't bother asking what the price would be, he didn't care. "How can I see Alfred again?"

"The obvious answer would be for you to die yourself."

"I may not see him then though."

Death or whatever it was nodded. "You play a role yet in his life and in the world. It would be foolish to keep you for myself." Ivan tilted his head at that, wondering at the meaning. "This Alfred is not fully dead. He is being reincarnated. That takes time."

Ivan's breath caught. "Alfred will come back on his own?"

"I cannot promise any ending to you that you may seek, but he will come back. Though you may not survive to see him again."

"How can I see him again? Please, tell me." Faint whispers rolled around the area, sudden wind carrying their voices and the girl in front of him flickered, a certain darkness coming. "Please, if you can tell me so much then tell me how I may be able to see him again. Especially if I am suppose to play a role yet in his life!"

"Your journey is your own. But to see him, the way is through winter. That is more then enough. Goodbye, I will see you again, next time it will be the last." The words almost came as a warning as the entire image faded into nothing.

"What was the price?"

"All things in time child."

* * *

><p>Ivan opened his eyes slowly, sitting up groggily from death. Natalia was still there of course. "Well?" She inquired.<p>

Ivan looked at her, rubbing his scared neck as he sat up fully. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, letting his hand fall. "I talked to something... I do not know what name to put to it, death, or just a guardian of dead souls."

"And?"

Looking at his sister Ivan held her gaze a moment before looking down, grief once more washing through him. "It said I could not have Alfred back... That there was no way to bring him back at all because he has already... moved on." But there was still hope, still he had to figure out what to do. The way was through winter.

"I see." Natalia said shortly, not putting much emotion behind the words.

"There is one last thing I want you to do for me." Ivan looked up, he had an idea of what might work.

"Anything." Natalia agreed instantly.

"I want you to tell sister that I love her. I love you both very dearly. I want you to tell my farewell to Francis as well."

She stiffened, probably thinking he spoke of suicide. If this didn't work then he might just die, so he decided not to disprove the thoughts as she started protesting. But his mind was already made up.

* * *

><p>It was the second time Ivan had spoken to Winter willingly. He was once more bleeding into the ground as the result. Coughing out the dark liquid, he spat it out over where he was kneeling. "I am not just asking as a favor! You may do whatever you want to me beforehand." The price was always his pain it seemed. There was a searing burn across his shoulder blades, so cold he could feel his skin crack and split upon the sudden temperature change.<p>

Even with his pain tolerance, having his muscles split open in such a way brought a scream out of his mouth. He tightened his hands into the snow beneath his hands, gritting his teeth as he rode out the flesh form of pain. Finally his jaw slackened enough to let through labored breath to continue his plea. "You can do anything you wish, just give me this. I know it seems like I am asking a lot lately, but this is the only way."

He felt the wound on his back freezing, ice forming even inside of it. He had the tighten his jaws at the feeling of it. Ice was painful until one was practically on the verge of death. Especially at such impossibly low temperatures that could freeze a demon's skin. A sudden change, almost like a difference in the wind happened for only a second before it was gone, but Ivan let out a quiet sigh of relief. The deal was accepted.

Winter would probably torture him for the length of two, maybe three days. But after Ivan was sure the other would keep his promise and freeze Ivan in ice that would not melt and that no mortal would be able to dig him out of, magic or not, only to be broken when he could be with Alfred. It shouldn't kill him, he'd frozen to death before at the hands of winter and always recovered before. He hoped that this time would be no different.

* * *

><p>"Boo." Alfred nearly jumped straight out of his skin at the simple word uttered behind him.<p>

He glared around at the boy. "Don't do that!" He hissed through clenched teeth as the other cracked up in somewhat quiet laughter.

"I can't believe that scared you!"

"It didn't! You startled the hell out of me, have you forgotten where we are?"

"No need to get skittish. Everybody has said your terrified of ghosts." Alfred's scowl darkened at the mention, he shook his head in denial but didn't get to give a verbal response before Elizabeth decided to join in.

"What are you two on about?"

"Alfred's afraid of ghosts, and he was staring at the creepy ice dude awhile. You should have seen how high he jumped when I said boo!" Peter snickered.

"I knew we should have left you behind." Alfred snapped at him.

"No! I'll be good at this, just you watch!"

"Alfred, Peter has proven that he can handle these types of tasks." Elizabeth stated, glancing over at the thing Peter was talking about. "But it is not wrong to feel off about that thing. There are a lot of legends around it. It's said that the man's been trapped in the ice since before this city was built here. They couldn't even move it, they could only build around it. Nothing can crack it open."

"I've heard the stories." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Everybody who's been around a campfire's heard one version or another."

"The way I hear it, it's a rogue demon who sometimes sends out an illusion of himself to murder people who dare try and wake him."

"L-Like a ghost?" Alfred stiffened, eyes going wide.

Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "It's said that on the second week of August, on a Wednesday night he'll break free for the night, dripping with blood and face as pale as death itself as he tries to find who imprisoned him, finding any who disturbed him and slaughtering them in their beds."

"B-But that's tonight!" Suddenly there was the sound of something dropping and Alfred let out a scream before bolting towards the nearest corner. Only when he'd gotten there did he notice Peter had just dropped his flashlight and they were both laughing loudly, voices echoing down the halls. Alfred bared his teeth, ears flattening. "Not. Funny."

"Sorry Alfred, but you're just way too much fun to tease." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"You're fur's still on end!" Peter was still laughing.

Alfred did his best to flatten it. "I hate you both so much sometimes." He muttered, running his hand along his tail to try and sooth the fur, but he was on edge now, more so then before.

"No you don't. But it is kind of creepy, I'll give you that. Tall powerful demon sleeping peacefully in ice... it's enough to make any intelligent person avoid this place." Alfred gave Elizabeth a funny look before smirking. It was one of the museums greatest attractions. "Come on slackers, we've got a job to do!"

"Finally." Alfred nearly groaned out before they started their way were they were going, Alfred glancing nervously back at the body encased completely in ice as if it might come to life and come after them like something out of a horror movie. It didn't move and Alfred shoved the thought to the back of his head, trying to comfort himself and assure himself that as long as he didn't go near the thing he wouldn't be disturbing it and it wouldn't kill him.

He still huddled a bit closer to Elizabeth as they walked down towards a completely different wing. "Peter, go and secure our escape." Peter saluted before rushing back towards where they had just come. Alfred rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. The other had probably almost forgotten about that if he had started walking with them.

"So we're not even going to try disengaging the alarms?" Alfred questioned.

"I'll try, but if I can't, I'll just have to grab it."

Alfred nodded in understanding, looking around at the pictures and different objects. He'd never been to a museum, he wondered what it looked like in the day time, during the night it had a haunting feeling to it. Or perhaps that was just the thought of ghosts making him jumpy. This was a perfect place for them it seemed.

"Alright, show time." Alfred looked forward, stopping in the hallway as Elizabeth walked into the circular room. There were several different objects all on display in the room, Elizabeth going to a control panel along the wall. Alfred sighed, leaning against one of the walls, looking down the hallway. This was always the most boring part of it.

It could take a few minutes, it could take a few hours, but Alfred wasn't suppose to go anywhere. So naturally he was bored out of his mind within a minute just with the knowledge of how long it could take. It was about twenty minutes later when alarms started going off. Well, so much for doing it quietly.

Alfred looked over when he heard glass shattering, Elizabeth using her cast iron skillet as per usual - where she kept that was still a mystery. What was trouble was when small searing lasers probably as hot as the sun's fire itself activated over the entrance into the room. "Shit, Lizzy!" Alfred growled, already knowing she was screwed beyond all belief.

She tossed him the item through the lasers, taking care not to touch them. It went through the security net unharmed, it wouldn't harm any of the museums artifacts of course. He caught it, fumbling with it before looking back at her. "Alfred, run."

"We'll get you out of prison, I promise!"

"Just get out of here you idiot!"

He nodded, turning around and sprinting away. Already the guards were coming to life at the intrusion. While they ran souly on magic they were really stupid and easy to get around. But their purpose was to slow anybody down until the human cops came.

The human's response time was under a minute. Alfred barely had time to dodge the slow moving hulking machines, stuffing the item he'd helped take into a bag he had with him. A few of the guards tried to take a swing at him even, but he was able to avoid them. No doubt they would do damage to him if they caught him, more reason not to get caught.

He was approaching the main area of the museum where Peter better have already gone, leaping up onto one of the giant marble arms that tried swinging at him. The surface was slick and hard to stand on, but he wasn't planning on idling on something that was moving and could crush his ribs in.

Jumping off over it to to get around it, he knew that they would take some time to turn around. He quickly tugged his shirt off, stuffing it into the bag with the item as he came into the main area. However, a bright light started shining into the front windows and doors.

Sprinting, he slammed his back against something he hoped would prevent him from being seen easily. Coming to a complete stop just as he heard the doors fling open. Alfred licked his lips, scarcely breathing even as his lungs begged for oxygen. Holding the bag to his stomach he didn't move an inch as he saw flashlights searching all around him.

He just needed to keep his cool. Sure, maybe hiding behind something a bit more solid would have been nice, but ice distorted images and he doubted they could see him. Leaning his head back against the cool surface, it actually felt nice against his heated skin, though it came as a bit of a shock to his body.

After a few moments the humans started walking in, expanding their search. Alfred was just glad the museum defenses stopped as soon as human police entered, it was mostly so they wouldn't accidentally attack the cops, but Alfred still praised his lucky stars because if not they would still be able to see him.

Holding his breath in, about three guards moved past him, none of them looking his way. Thanking every god known to man, he waited until they were out of sight before he slowly, as to not draw any sort of attention to himself, but quick enough to be fucking moving, he pulled off his loose fitting slacks and pushed them into the bag, wrapping the cord around his neck.

Taking a slow, steady breath he supposed it was now or never. He dived towards the open vent that he knew would lead to freedom. He heard somebody shout as he shifted. He even heard shots, but the darkness enveloped him as he fell - not too gracefully - down the vent.

He found himself on the street, but there was no time to even gather his barrings, the cops would be on him in a second. The bag was now about twice his size, but he picked it up between his teeth, running to the already opened man hole and jumping inside. It was quiet the jolting landing as he fell onto stone, but he got up, shifting back into the form he was almost always in to run faster.

Smirking he already knew he was out and home free.

* * *

><p>Ivan felt something. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but he felt like if he reached out far enough he might be able to grab hold of it and discover what it was. He tried too, but it was gone in a moment. It had been warmth and fear, but it was gone before he realized that. Everything was slow and cold, nothing made sense, everything was confusing and disoriented. "Time to wake up." Ivan tried to remember the voice, it sent a jolt through him but he couldn't remember before his attention was drawn towards something else. Noise. Then there was a bit of startling pain, not much, it was mostly the shock of it that was noticeable. Ivan blinked his eyes open painfully, his entire body was cold, so very cold he was afraid that moving anything would break part of his body clean off.<p>

That didn't stop him from moving his arms sluggishly up above his hand to feel what he had fallen onto. He had a feeling it was probably cool, but it felt warm against his cheek. Ivan took a shaky breath, pushing up against the ground. Ivan was able to push himself up to his knees, looking around the dark surroundings. Where... was he? His mind was still slowed, but he was pretty sure he had not been frozen in any sort of building. He remembered he'd been deep, deep in the forest so that Natalia or Francis couldn't try searching for him. How long had he been out? It only felt like a few minutes if that, though his body was clearly damaged in what would have taken hours of freezing to do and at least a day to recover this much.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around. There was a bed behind him that he assumed he had been on, but fallen off of. Sitting on his knees he rubbed the back of his head, feeling his still muscles protesting against the movement, but it also felt nice. At least he wasn't wet. Icy water was unpleasant. A loud creek sounded and Ivan's attention was drawn towards light that suddenly filtered in. A light overhead flickered on and Ivan blinked, eyes slowly adjusting to the onslaught of light. But he saw two humans standing there. Moving slowly, he stood up as well, though a bit more shakily then he would have liked. The female walked up to him, "Be careful, you will probably still be disoriented from waking up."

It took a moment for Ivan to realize she was speaking a language he didn't recognize. Sometimes he was glad he was a demon and didn't have to worry about language barriers. "What happened?" He muttered, rubbing his head where a large headache seemed to come on from when the lights had flickered on.

"We were hoping you would tell us, but here, take this first." She handed him a small little thing that had some little capsules in it as well as a glass of water.

"What is it?"

"Just some medicine to make you feel better." Ivan looked at her, frowning and tilting his head. He couldn't sense any fear coming from her, in fact her mind was completely closed off to him. This wasn't the first time it happened, and he had long since learned what it meant. He narrowed his eyes, concentration on the man still by the door, who seemed to be waiting as well. Nothing. When he concentrated, he couldn't feel anything for a very long distance. He ignored what the woman was trying to hand him.

"Where am I?" He growled out. He couldn't really do anything if they didn't fear him, he could use his physical strength, but that never got him too far.

"Sir please, we'll explain everything we know." The woman said, once again offering what was in her hands. Ivan didn't move, regarding her coldly, watching as she shuddered, taking a step back with a look of fear on her face. A good actress, no fear came from her.

"You would not recognize it." The man spoke, walking up to him. Ivan focused his attention to him with the same expression. He was powerless against these people, he knew, and that gave them some advantage. "What is your name?"

"That is of little importance." Ivan looked between the two, "Why am I here?"

"Do you remember anything?"

Ivan glared at the man, but his memories seemed to be awakened at the question. His breath caught and he stood straighter, "I have to find somebody." That's right, the only reason he would be woken was if Alfred was somewhere in the world now.

"Yes, well... we'll help you find whoever you're looking for." Ivan smiled at the man, not believing him at all. He didn't know what they were thinking so he couldn't trust them. "Do you remember waking up?"

"I woke up here?"

"In the museum." Museum? Ivan frowned, not understanding. What museum?

"I was in a forest."

"A forest? Well I suppose that is possible. But I meant from the ice."

Oh, so this human knew he had been in ice. "No, I do not remember what woke me. But I have an idea and I must be going." Ivan said shortly.

"Wait, sir-" The woman said, Ivan glared at him impatiently, "I-If you could just wait here for us to explain... we have technology so we could find whoever you're looking for."

What the hell was technology? Ivan pursed his lips together before nodding, "I will only wait so long."

"Alright, we'll be back soon to explain some things to you." The male said this time before motioning the woman out. She hesitated before putting the 'medicine' and water on a small table by the foot of the bed before hurrying out after the male who seemed to be her superior. Watching the door close, Ivan hesitated as he looked around the bare room before walking over to the door, he still had a searing headache, something he was unused to, but he had to find out what these humans wanted of him. He was glad that demons were blessed with many natural abilities, one of which being excellent hearing when they concentrated.

Ignoring the headache once more, Ivan pressed his ear to the door, closing his eyes.

"Sir... what do we do?" Her voice was faded, obviously whispering.

"I did not expect him to wake up so soon... we have to find whoever he's attached to. We can't let this get out. If it's one of the shifters we'll have to put it down before the press gets wind of this." Ivan's hands curled into fists, feeling a sick smile tug at his lips. It was clear they were talking about him and 'who he was looking for' was Alfred. They didn't know who it was, but that didn't matter. They knew he was a shifter and that was close enough. He felt a certain rage fill him and his headache faded quickly. This was not something he could tolerate. Alfred would not die again, not while he was alive.

Leaning back to stand fully, Ivan waited until the door opened, their conversation coming to an end with the man telling the woman to get on it. But as soon as the human man opened the door Ivan gripped him by the throat. The man stared up at him, fear coursing through into Ivan and this time he had access to the man's mind. It was strange, but he wasn't going to question it. Ivan smirked at the man, "Oh? You plan to kill him? Not while I am breathing." Ivan snarled. He loosened his grip, tilting his head. He felt a fear... that he would find somebody. Ivan snickered, what a strange fear. Ivan pulled it into reality as he released the man.

Suddenly he wasn't in the white room anymore. He was on some sort of street, tall, large buildings surrounding him and more people then he had seen in one place walking many different ways. It was a lot to take in, though what was stranger was that he couldn't feel fear from anybody. Was everybody a monster here? And surely the man had feared Ivan finding somebody for a reason, he wasn't sure who because the man himself hadn't known, but he had feared it almost as much as he valued his life, so it was clearly important enough- Somebody ran into him. Ivan stumbled back a bit, realizing that he had been lost in thought as well as all the sounds, sights and smells. It was no wonder he wasn't paying attention enough to look up, and with so many people walking around it wasn't surprising.

Ivan regained balanced, watching as the other person did the same, wearing some sort of jacket that had a loose hood covering them, "Oh man sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Ivan stiffened at the voice, scarcely breathing as the other person looked up. Bright blue eyes rimmed with black, blond hair with a little stubborn piece sticking up. The facial structure and looks were impossible to misplace.

"Alfred." However, blue eyes widened in sudden horror and Alfred's mouth opened and closed several times, blood draining from his face. Ivan couldn't sense anything, but he didn't need to to tell Alfred was terrified. And of him. Ivan felt despair and wondered why Alfred would ever fear him in a dozen lifetimes. Looking down at himself for a moment, Ivan noticed he was covered in blood... oh... well then... when had that happened? Ivan looked up when he heard what sounded like a scream that hadn't quiet gotten out of Alfred's throat, instead sounding like a squeak of fear. Ivan opened his mouth to speak, but the blond had turned and was running faster then Ivan had thought possible for a shifter in the other direction. Ivan noticed he was attracting a lot of stares, but that made sense. It didn't matter either. "Alfred!" Ivan ran after him. Now he had the blond in sight he couldn't just leave him at that.

Still, his heart swelled, even if Alfred was running away from him, darting into an alley as Ivan followed. The blond was obviously very full of life. He dared to think this some sort of dream, but no, the world wasn't that cruel and this was more realistic then any dream he'd had. The chase went on awhile, and he was tiring, he wasn't one for running. Ivan feared he would lose Alfred if he slowed, but then a miraculous thing happened - Alfred hit a dead end. The blond didn't seem to believe it as he tried to jump over the high wall that blocked his way, but to no avail. Ivan sighed as he slowed down, glad for the break. Alfred whirled around to look at him, backed into the wall and sinking down, tears in his eyes on the brim of spilling over. Ivan felt so terrible that Alfred looked so scared - and worse, that he was the cause of such a look. Still, it didn't stop him from continuing to walk towards the other.

Alfred sank down slowly, trembling terribly as Ivan got closer, "P-Please don't kill me. I'll put it back! I swear, I'll put it back! You can have it, but please don't kill me."

"I am not going to kill you." Alfred didn't look convinced, but he seemed to look a bit better. Ivan walked up to the other, smiling at the blond before suddenly wrapping his arms around the others waist. He heard Alfred let out a terrified sound, but paid it no mind as he buried his head into Alfred's shoulder, tightening his grip around the others waist as he nuzzled his nose into the other, breathing deeply. "You are alive... you're really here." He felt Alfred was still trembling, but the other wasn't trying to push him away or anything. Pulling back a little, Ivan smiled and placed quick kisses all over Alfred's face, watching in amusement as the dread melted away into confusion, the other was still shaking, but it was clear it was more from the adrenaline then the fear at this point.

"W-What the hell?"

Ivan pulled back more to smile at the other. "I told you, I am not going to kill you. I will wait for you to calm down a little." Ivan smiled, grabbing the others hand and putting it on his own cheek, sighing at the touch as we watched Alfred trying to work through this.

"Y-You're not a ghost?"

"A ghost? Is this what that was about? Of course not."

Alfred took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and seeming to relax further. Hm, Ivan hadn't known that Alfred was scared of phantoms. He had never tried to invade the others mind after all. "Okay... okay... so then you're the- God damn it! Stop kissing my hand you creep!" Alfred snapped, pulling his hand back and stepping away. Ivan pursed his lips together, hurt.

"But I want to hold you longer." Hm... Probably not a good idea to tell Alfred that he had known the blond's past self. If the other even believed him, it was such a strange thought even to Ivan. But he was just so happy that Alfred was alive again!

"No! Just... No!"

Ivan smiled, stepping forward and cupping the others cheeks, happy about the red flush he got this time. He ran his thumb along the dark ring under Alfred's eyes. "You have not been sleeping well."

"Would you just stop!" Alfred squirmed his way away from Ivan's touch again, rubbing his cheeks. "You are one hell of a creeper, man. Don't just touch people!"

"I will not touch anybody else. But I suppose you do not know me... I will wait a little I suppose..." But it felt painful not to hold Alfred so soon after losing him, to just feel him breathing against Ivan. "It is just... I..." what? Missed him? That probably wouldn't come across very well.

"Jeez, don't- don't fucking cry." Ivan blinked, looking up and realizing how blurred his vision was. He rubbed his eyes, feeling even worse that he was actually crying. He should be happy that Alfred was back, and he was. So very happy. "And you're still smiling too." Alfred sighed, rubbing his forehead like it was a problem.

"I am sorry. I am just so happy that I found you."

"See, saying things like that isn't helping! Look why don't you just tell me where- actually, why are you covered in blood?" Ivan let out a chocked laugh, taking a deep breath to calm all the powerful emotions Alfred was bringing out of him. The blond was always easily distracted by such things.

"I think it is my own, I have had not had time to properly heal so-"

"You're hurt? Holy shit man, are you serious?" Ivan blinked as Alfred came towards him, reaching out a hand as if to touch Ivan but drawing the hand back at the last second, looking up at Ivan, "Why didn't you say so? Look, we can go get you to the hospital, this is no time to be chasing strangers like a creep!"

"Always such a kind soul." Ivan smiled at the other. "I am fine. Most the damage has healed. Besides, people are trying to kill you now I think so hospital would be a bad idea."

"Um... what? What people?" Alfred looked on edge and distrusting once again.

"This man... I woke up and said I was looking for somebody and he spoke about putting you down."

"What?" Alfred shouted. Ivan winced at how loud it was. And now Alfred was angry. "What? What the fuck did you do?"

"Me? I just said I needed to find somebody and-"

"Oh never mind! Fuck you man, you're on your own!" Alfred snapped, walking around Ivan and starting away. Panicking, he quickly followed Alfred, wrapping his arms around the others waist and pulling him to a stop. The blond sighed heavily in exasperation. "I mean it. Leave. You can't come with me."

"I'm sorry if I did something. Believe me, I would do anything to prevent your death. Just... don't leave me." Not again. Not forever. Not willingly.

"Look... you should go and find whatever human you're connected to."

"I am connected to you. Nobody else." Ivan shook his head, burying his head in the others shoulders, "I am not letting you go." Not when he had a choice.

Alfred turned his head and Ivan slowly lifted his eyes up to look at the other. "You're him right? That demon hiding in the ice?"

"Ah... I did not hide... But yes, I was in ice." Alfred knew about that too?

The blond sighed again, looking away and reached his hand past his hood to rub the back of his neck. "This is so messed up, but... alright. You can come with me."

Ivan smiled, kissing the others cheek. Alfred flailed his arms and pushed him off. Ivan stepped back, "No more of that though! And don't... do anything!"

"Yes! Now we must hide, people will be looking to kill you."

"Yeah. Thanks for that. Come on then, I've got a place we can stay." Ivan smiled, following Alfred as he walked away, reaching his hand out and grabbing onto the warm swinging hand of Alfred's. He heard the other give another annoyed sigh, looking up at him in irritation. "Are you always this touchy feely?"

"I do not wish to lose you."

"Whatever." The other huffed.

* * *

><p>Alfred opened the door to a small apartment, looking around inside before stepping in. Ivan followed after. Hand still clutching at Alfred's and looking around, the place was trashed, garbage along the floor, walls damaged and peeling and the parts of the carpet Ivan could see were stained and an unnatural color. The few pieces of furniture that were present - though there wasn't much was much - was so undistinguished and torn up Ivan couldn't even hazard a guess at why it might have been before the windows were missing completely from their frames, though the cool air did little to help the smell. Ivan frowned, not liking the idea of Alfred living here. "Will you let go now?" Alfred asked, tugging at his hand. Ivan hesitated before letting go.<p>

Almost instantly, Alfred moved away from him. "You are staying here?" Ivan asked, watching as the blond started looking through the trash for some reason, moving some to a corner. Perhaps he was tidying up, though Ivan didn't see much of the point to that, and clearly Alfred had some sort of special system, because he wasn't just shoving everything into the corner, but Ivan had no idea, even watching, what that system might be.

"Yeah? What of it? Know you know where I live, so you can go scamper off and go tell your little buddies or whatever."

"I do not have any friends." Ivan said, blinking in confusion, "Nor do I wish to leave you." Alfred gave Ivan this look that clearly showed he didn't believe Ivan in the least, but he turned back to what he was doing in the corner. Ivan tried to think of what to say, he wasn't used to Alfred not believing him. What was he suppose to say? What could he say to make Alfred believe him? "Alfred, I-"

"Look, if you're hurt you can relax, that's fine." Alfred sighed, turning and sitting on the flattened garbage in the corner. "You can even stayed until it's healed, but I don't trust you, and I'm not going to." Ivan hesitated a moment before moving the garbage out of the way in the corner opposite to Alfred and sitting down himself, grunting a bit at the pain in his chest. Sighing out in relief as he relaxed against the wall, he looked at Alfred, thinking a moment before speaking.

"Why do you not trust me?"

"You're a protector, not exactly known to be looking out for random strangers."

"I am sorry, what do you mean by that?"

"Um... Looking out for strangers, well we've never met, obviously me and you are strangers to each other."

"I meant protector. Protector of what?"

Alfred stared at him for a long while before speaking, "You're kidding... Well I guess you have been stuck in ice for awhile, huh?" Ivan hesitated before nodding. The world seemed a strange place now, he assumed quiet awhile had passed. He still wondered if his sisters and - help him - even Francis were doing well. "Well ah... It's what you are. Y'know, special abilities and junk?"

"... You mean a demon?"

"Demon? Jeez, you from some sort of dark age or something?"

"Hm... I suppose the name for my species might have changed with time." At one point there had been nothing to call him. Strange how the world worked, "But why protector?"

"Well cause, from birth you guys are like, I dunno bound or something, I don't know the details, to some human and you protect them. Simple really. Like I said, I don't know the details, but yeah."

"Bound? Hm, I think maybe you are mistaking me for something I have not heard of before." Who knows, maybe it was the equivalent of angels then? Ivan had met any ever, but considering Alfred's description, it sounded like it.

"No, you got the glowing eyes and everything."

"No, I do not."

"Do to."

"No."

"Yeah."

"I really do not. My eyes are purple." Ivan said.

"I'm not color blind!" Alfred snapped, "Idiot." He grumbled. Ivan just smiled, deciding to drop it for now. Alfred was still frowning at him, but Ivan was once more basking in the fact the other was alive. The blond glared back at him awhile, and they sat in silence as the sun rose higher into the sky and then sunk down. Late into the afternoon, Alfred's eyes startled drooping and after another hour or so, he curled up against the floor, falling asleep quickly. Ivan smiled, watching the other sleeping. It was clear he needed it, considering how dark the rings under his eyes were, he needed it.

Ivan hesitated before crawling over towards the other as silently as he could. Alfred's breath was still steady as usual. Ivan smiled as he laid down next to Alfred, just barely touching him. Alfred made a small noise and turned towards him, still asleep and curling up into Ivan, nuzzling his face into his chest. Some things just didn't change. He smiled and pet Alfred's hair and ears, watching him sleep and feeling truly at peace.

As Alfred slept Ivan noticed small little ears poke out as well as a tail. Ivan tilted his head. Shifters usually reverted to their half-animal forms when they slept, but Alfred had looked completely human when he saw the other. Humming, he pet the others ears, wondering if shifters had changed in this time period as well.


End file.
